


The Princess and the Wolverine (La principessa e il ghiottone)

by Lady_Angel_Fanwriter



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 105,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter/pseuds/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter
Summary: Wolverine incontra una mutante che come lui possiede il dono dell'autoguarigione e della virtuale immortalità: la principessa Miriam di Valleogra, detta Darkarrow, grande amica e collaboratrice del Professor X. Non è certo l'unica, ma la cosa più strana, per il prosaico e concreto Logan, è la sensazione di averla già conosciuta in passato... o in un'altra vita.Movieverse; linea temporale: tra il secondo ed il terzo film - svolgimento alternativo del terzo film - dopo il terzo film con riferimento a X-Men Origins: Wolverine. NO COMICVERSE.(copertina by Siro T. Winter)





	1. Prologo

 

Prologo: L’uomo di adamantio e ciò che venne dopo

(Dal film “X-Men”, di Bryan Singer)

 

_La dottoressa Jean Grey, elegantissima nel suo semplice completo rosso, composto di maglia e gonna a tubo, osservava a braccia conserte la radiografia appesa alla bacheca luminosa. Vi si vedeva in orizzontale lo scheletro intero di un essere umano; solo che quello scheletro non era costituito d’osso._

__

 

_“Il metallo è una lega chiamata adamantio”, esordì, il tono accademico che mascherava quasi alla perfezione, ma non del tutto, lo sconvolgimento che provava per quanto aveva scoperto, “Suppongo indistruttibile. È stato trapiantato chirurgicamente su tutto il suo scheletro.”_

_Ororo Munroe, detta Tempesta, seduta di fronte alla radiografia, stentava a credere alle proprie orecchie, così come ai propri occhi. Nervosamente, respinse dietro l’orecchio una ciocca di capelli, il cui candore contrastava vistosamente con la sua carnagione color cioccolato al latte e con la sua giovane età, e si sporse in avanti:_

_“Come ha potuto sopravvivere ad una procedura come questa?”, domandò._

_“La sua mutazione”, rispose Jean, senza distogliere gli occhi dall’incredibile figura in controluce, quasi ne fosse ipnotizzata, “Ha una straordinaria capacità rigenerativa che gli rende possibile guarire rapidamente. Questo rende anche impossibile determinare la sua età. Potrebbe essere tranquillamente più vecchio di lei, professore”, concluse, lanciando un’occhiata all’uomo calvo sulla sedia a rotelle, alla sinistra di Ro._

_Scott Summers, o Ciclope, seduto dalla parte opposta, intervenne:_

_“Chi gli ha fatto questo?”_

_Jean girò rapidamente lo sguardo sul proprio fidanzato e convivente, un bel giovane bruno che indossava grandi occhiali dalla forma insolita con lenti al quarzo rosso; in realtà, quegli occhiali servivano a tenere sotto controllo l’energia distruttiva che si sprigionava dai suoi occhi, simile a rossi laser di devastante potenza._

_“Non lo sa”, rispose, “Né ricorda alcunché della sua vita prima che accadesse”, aggiunse, con una punta di compassione che trapelava dal tono freddamente professionale, da medico e ricercatore qual era._

_Il professor Charles Xavier aveva sul volto un’espressione sgomenta._

_“Sperimentazione su mutanti”, commentò amaramente, “Non è una cosa nuova. Ma non ho mai visto niente di simile, finora.”_

_Scott si girò verso di lui:_

_“Che cosa vuole Magneto da lui?”, chiese, riferendosi a Erik Lensherr, il loro acerrimo nemico. Il Professor X strinse impercettibilmente le labbra:_

_“Non sono del tutto sicuro che sia lui che Magneto vuole”, rispose a bassa voce, mentre il suo pensiero correva alla ragazza che si faceva chiamare Rogue, che si trovava assieme a Logan, l’uomo di adamantio detto Wolverine, quando Sabretooth, il bestiale tirapiedi di Magneto, li aveva attaccati. Gli altri tre lo fissarono, in attesa che si spiegasse, ma Charles non era il tipo da parlare se non era più che sicuro di quanto diceva e così si limitò a scrollare le spalle._

Pochi minuti dopo, Xavier e Jean rimasero soli, essendosi Ro e Scott congedati per andare ad attendere ai loro doveri di insegnanti, rispettivamente di storia e di matematica: la Scuola per Giovani Dotati doveva andare avanti malgrado qualsiasi evento esterno, per quanto sconvolgente.

“Guarigione pressoché istantanea…”, mormorò Xavier, rivolto solo apparentemente alla giovane donna in piedi vicino a lui, “Conosciamo altri con lo stesso talento.”

“Già”, confermò Jean, sapendo esattamente a chi in particolare si stava riferendo il suo mentore; uno era un seguace di Magneto, ma l’altra era una loro amica, “E magari Miriam è addirittura più vecchia di lui.”

“Nata nel 1901”, annuì il professore, “ma la sua età biologica è venticinque anni.”

“Quella di Logan è fra i trentacinque ed i quaranta, ma non significa nulla in rapporto a quella che potrebbe essere la sua vera età”, proseguì Jean, scuotendo la testa di capelli rossi raccolti in uno chignon alquanto formale, “Come per Miriam, neanche in lui sono in grado di stabilire se l’invecchiamento è completamente fermo oppure soltanto rallentato al punto da non essere rilevabile. Come sa, la mia opinione propende per la seconda ipotesi, più accettabile dal punto di vista biologico che non l’assoluta immobilità, sebbene la capacità di rinnovare le cellule del proprio corpo comprenda anche i neuroni, il cui decadimento è la causa principale del declino fisico e mentale.”

Xavier si distolse dalla contemplazione dello scheletro di indistruttibile adamantio di Logan e si voltò verso la sua allieva e seguace.

“Hai parlato con Miriam?”, domandò. Jean sorrise: voleva molto bene alla donna che, molto probabilmente, era la mutante vivente più vecchia del pianeta, a parte forse Logan.

“L’ho sentita ieri”, rispose, “Ha concluso l’acquisto sbaragliando gli avversari come al suo solito, e mi ha raccontato che faccia hanno fatto i venditori quando hanno saputo che, invece del mega complesso alberghiero previsto, su quelle tre isole avrebbe creato un parco naturalistico!”

Xavier sogghignò:

“Conosco Miriam da oltre trent’anni”, dichiarò, “ed i suoi successi negli affari non mi stupiscono più, tuttavia sono sempre compiaciuto quando riesce a salvare dei territori vergini dalle speculazioni edilizie o industriali.”

 

“Già”, annuì la dottoressa, a sua volta soddisfatta, “Oramai le sue proprietà, in tutto il mondo, ammontano a centinaia di migliaia di chilometri quadrati, tra parchi naturali, riserve forestali e santuari marittimi.”

“Ed il bello è che nessuno sa che appartengono tutti alla stessa persona, la principessa Miriam Angelini-Valmonti di Valleogra”, ridacchiò Xavier, “Il suo nome è accuratamente nascosto dietro una serie inestricabile di società di facciata. Ti ho mai detto che il nostro primo affare insieme è stato proprio l’acquisto di questa proprietà?”

Jean sorrise: certo che lo sapeva, il professore e la stessa Miriam glielo avevano raccontato molte volte.

Era accaduto trentadue anni prima, quando Charles Xavier, non ancora ridotto sulla carrozzella, era alla ricerca di un luogo da rendere la sede di una fondazione che sarebbe apparsa un esclusivo collegio per ragazzi prodigio, mentre in realtà sarebbe stata un centro di raccolta di giovani mutanti allo sbando: a quell’epoca si cominciava appena a sentir parlare di mutanti, solitamente indicati come aberrazioni – ed a volte il loro aspetto non li aiutava – che venivano rifiutati dalle loro famiglie, cacciati dalla società come diversi e perciò temibili.

Il giorno in cui si erano incontrati, non ci erano voluti più di alcuni minuti perché Xavier, dotato di straordinari poteri telepatici, comprendesse di trovarsi di fronte ad una sua simile, una mutante come lui. Le aveva allora confidato il proprio scopo, e Miriam si era subito unita con grande entusiasmo al progetto: virtualmente immortale in quanto in grado di guarire istantaneamente da ferite e malattie, nonché capace di muoversi ad una velocità accecante, era stanca di nascondersi, di dover ogni trent’anni circa sparire per cambiare identità e ricominciare tutto daccapo in una città lontana, cosa che stava diventando sempre più difficile da fare a causa della crescente informatizzazione della burocrazia, e la fondazione di una simile associazione l’avrebbe di certo aiutata, promuovendo con il tempo l’accettazione dei mutanti tra gli esseri umani cosiddetti normali. Così, unendo le loro più che ragguardevoli risorse economiche, avevano acquistato quella grande proprietà nella contea di Westchester, a nord di Salem nello Stato di New York, ed avevano attrezzato adeguatamente la grande dimora, dotandola non solo di aule, biblioteche e laboratori didattici, dormitori e stanze private per gli insegnanti, ma anche di una scuderia con molti cavalli di razza, una piscina coperta, due palestre, una serra, un campo da basket e uno da tennis, ed un parco giochi per i più piccoli.

Miriam non era portata per l’insegnamento, così si era limitata ad aiutare Xavier dal punto di vista finanziario; ben presto erano arrivati i primi allievi, di cui si era occupato personalmente Charles, ma nel giro di pochi anni avevano dovuto trovare altri insegnanti. All’inizio non era stato facile, perché la maggior parte si rifiutava di avere a che fare con abomini della natura, come comunemente venivano percepiti i mutanti; ma poi, col trascorrere degli anni, i ragazzi erano cresciuti ed erano diventati gli insegnanti degli allievi venuti dopo di loro.

“Sa, professore”, disse Jean in tono confidenziale, “ho sempre pensato che lei e Miriam avreste fatto una bellissima coppia.”

“L’ho pensato anch’io, per un certo periodo”, le confidò Charles, ricambiando il suo sorriso, “ma Miriam non è mai stata interessata a me in quel modo, così dopo un poco ho lasciato perdere. Si vede che non era destino”, concluse, ma senza rimpianto: amava quella donna di un amore che trascendeva il rapporto tra maschio e femmina, e sapeva di esserne riamato allo stesso modo.

“Del resto”, proseguì dopo una pausa di riflessione, “come biasimarla? A causa del suo fattore di autoguarigione è virtualmente immortale, il che comporta la condanna a veder morire tutti coloro che ama. Se ha scelto di non legarsi sentimentalmente ad un compagno, è perché sa che non potrà mai avere qualcuno al suo fianco per tutta la sua vita.”

“Come nel film _Highlander_ ”, osservò Jean, annuendo. Inaspettatamente Charles le sorrise:

“Da chi credi che gli sceneggiatori abbiano avuto l’imbeccata?”

La giovane donna fece tanto d’occhi, poi scoppiò a ridere:

“Avrei dovuto immaginarlo!”, esclamò, divertita, “Scommetto che si è intascata un lauto compenso per l’idea… Non compare nei titoli, ma questo è in linea con il suo _modus operandi_.”

“Proprio così”, confermò Xavier, girando la sedia a rotelle per prepararsi ad uscire, “Quando pensi che sarà di ritorno?”

“Tra qualche giorno”, rispose Jean, spegnendo la bacheca luminosa e riponendo la radiografia di Wolverine in una grande busta di carta pesante, che più tardi avrebbe archiviato, “Sono sicura che avrà l’aria soddisfatta del gatto che si è mangiato il canarino!”, soggiunse con una smorfia divertita.

Il Professor X ridacchiò:

“Già, se la gode un mondo a farla in barba a quegli imprenditori senza scrupoli”, commentò, “Gongola in un modo che definirei addirittura scandaloso, se non fossi d’accordo con lei.”

Uscirono dal laboratorio; percorsero il corridoio illuminato da abbaglianti luci al neon, Xavier guidando con sicurezza la sua carrozzella a motore e Jean camminando al suo fianco, i tacchi alti che risuonavano sul pavimento d’un grigio così chiaro da essere quasi bianco. Quel piano sotterraneo dell’edificio era sconosciuto ai più, essendo in realtà la base operativa di una _task force_ creata pochi anni prima da Xavier per contrastare la Fratellanza dei Mutanti, l’associazione criminale fondata dal suo antico amico Erik Lehnsherr, detto Magneto, allo scopo di imporre il dominio suo e dei propri simili sul mondo, fine per raggiungere il quale era disposto a tutto. Charles, che invece auspicava la convivenza pacifica tra mutanti ed umani normali, si era visto quindi costretto a dar vita ad un gruppo di combattenti, scelti tra coloro che condividevano il suo sogno ed erano dotati di talenti adatti: c’era Jean, come lui molto forte nel campo della telepatia ed inoltre della telecinesi, ed eccellente medico; Scott Summers detto Ciclope, in grado di emettere raggi distruttivi dagli occhi, ottimo pilota di jet e formidabile comandante sul campo; Ororo Munroe, nome in codice Tempesta, capace di controllare gli eventi atmosferici creando ad esempio fulmini e tornado; il dottor Henry McCoy, detto Beast, dotato di una forza straordinaria, che si era però ritirato qualche tempo prima per dedicarsi completamente alla ricerca genetica; e naturalmente Miriam, che la mirabolante velocità rendeva imprendibile, vice comandante del gruppo. Per ora gli X-Men, come si chiamavano, erano soltanto in quattro, ma Xavier contava di chiedere a Logan, detto Wolverine, di unirsi a loro: la sua forza formidabile, dovuta all’impianto dello scheletro di adamantio, e la capacità di guarire istantaneamente da qualsiasi ferita ne facevano un combattente eccezionale. L’unico problema era che le esperienze passate avevano reso Logan diffidente e cinico; tuttavia, il fatto che avesse raccolto dalla strada Rogue, adolescente disperata fuggita di casa dopo aver scoperto d’essere una mutante, e l’avesse protetta dall’attacco di Sabretooth, gli lasciava una speranza.


	2. Capitolo I: Il ritorno di una vecchia amica

Capitolo I: Il ritorno di una vecchia amica

 

Scott Summers, alias Ciclope, era seduto immobile nel laboratorio medico sotterraneo.

Il regno di Jean Grey.

Il giorno prima, uscendo dallo studio di Xavier, Logan gli aveva detto che Jean aveva fatto anche un’altra scelta, oltre a quella di sacrificare la propria vita per salvare quella di tutti loro: aveva scelto lui, Scott. _Bastardo arrogante!_ , aveva pensato in un impeto di rabbia, voltandogli le spalle senza rispondere. Come se Jean avesse mai potuto prendere realmente in considerazione Wolverine… L’ira era poi rapidamente svaporata, lasciando il vuoto dietro di sé. No, forse il bastardo arrogante era lui, Scott: chi era lui per pensare che Jean non avrebbe mai volto lo sguardo su qualcun altro? Certo, tra Logan e lei c’era un abisso di differenza, l’orso e la libellula, il lupo e la colomba… eppure, anche Ciclope doveva ammettere che il rivale aveva un suo fascino. E soprattutto era un brav’uomo: nonostante tutte le sue riserve, i suoi modi rozzi, il suo cinismo e l’apparente egoismo, Wolverine si era rivelato una persona su cui si poteva contare. Sì, ci aveva provato con la sua donna, ma la decisione ultima era spettata a Jean. E lei aveva scelto Scott.

Peccato che non fosse vissuta per concretizzare quella scelta negli anni a venire…

Perché non riusciva a piangere? Il petto gli doleva in modo intollerabile, faticava a respirare, si sentiva vuoto, vuoto… e non una lacrima solcava il suo volto impietrito.

 

Non riusciva a credere che lei fosse morta, maciullata dalla forza immane delle acque furibonde provenienti dalla diga crollata di Alkali Lake. Era riuscita a controllare quelle acque col suo potere telecinetico, allo stesso tempo sollevando il jet i cui motori non volevano saperne di accendersi, e quando finalmente Tempesta era riuscita a farli partire, si era lasciata andare.

Perché?

Perché non aveva permesso a Nightcrawler di teleportarla dentro il jet in partenza?

Perché non aveva usato il suo enorme potere per salvare anche se stessa?

Scott il fine stratega, comandante degli X-Men, vagliava senza posa le opzioni per trovare una spiegazione, ma Scott l’amante addolorato non gli permetteva di pensare con la chiarezza necessaria e la sua mente turbinava inutilmente attorno alla stessa domanda, ora dopo ora.

Il tempo trascorse; fuori nel mondo, il pomeriggio s’incupì nella sera, la sera divenne notte. Le stelle sorsero e tramontarono. E Ciclope continuava a rimanere immoto come una statua di marmo nel laboratorio che era stato il regno di Jean Grey, il suo amore, la sua vita.

 

OOO

 

Nella fredda ora che precede l’alba, nel vialetto d’accesso della scuola si fermò un taxi, dal quale discese una giovane donna non molto alta, ma assai ben fatta, con lunghi capelli bruni che le scendevano sulla schiena ed occhi d’un vellutato color marrone.

Il taxista, un uomo robusto di mezza età, si affrettò a scendere a sua volta dal veicolo per aprire il baule.

“L’aiuto a portare dentro il bagaglio”, si offrì mentre scaricava, parlando con il tipico accento strascicato di New York.

“Grazie”, accettò la donna con distratta gratitudine. Mentre l’autista la seguiva su per la gradinata che conduceva all’ingresso, portando la valigia grande ed il trolley, frugò nella borsetta e pescò le chiavi con cui aprì il portone. Entrò, precedendo il taxista e, mentre questi posava le valigie sul pavimento di marmo lucido, estrasse il portafogli.

“È stato di parola”, commentò, allungandogli l’importo della corsa ed una generosa mancia, “Non ci ho mai messo così poco ad arrivare dall’aeroporto a qui.”

“Quando m’impegno, m’impegno”, affermò l’uomo, toccandosi il frontino del berretto da baseball che indossava, “Grazie, signorina.”

“Grazie a lei. Arrivederci”, lo congedò la giovane donna, riponendo il portafogli. Il taxista uscì, salì sul suo veicolo e ripartì; la donna usò il telecomando per assicurarsi che il grande cancello di ferro battuto si aprisse per permettergli di uscire, poi lo richiuse. Tirando un profondo respiro misurato, si voltò, chiuse la porta e, prese le valigie, fortunatamente entrambe dotate di rotelle, si avviò verso l’ascensore, il cui accesso era nascosto da pannelli di legno del tutto simili a quelli che rivestivano le pareti dell’atrio: era stato installato per agevolare il padrone di casa, Charles Xavier, che viveva su una sedia a rotelle da quasi vent’anni, ma tornava utile in circostanze come quella anche a chi aveva la fortuna di camminare con le proprie gambe, come lei.

Salì al secondo piano, dove si trovavano le camere da letto del personale docente e degli eventuali ospiti; uscendo dall’ascensore, voltò alla propria sinistra e procedette il più silenziosamente possibile, non volendo svegliare chi stava ancora dormendo a quell’ora antelucana. All’incrocio con un altro corridoio svoltò a destra: la sua camera era in fondo a quel passaggio. Entrò: la porta non era chiusa a chiave – nessuno si sarebbe sognato di rubare qualcosa, con due telepati a portata di mano. Uno solo, adesso; il pensiero colpì la donna come una mazzata in testa, e gli occhi scuri le si riempirono di lacrime. Serrò le palpebre ed un singulto le sfuggì dalla gola, poi scoppiò in un pianto dirotto. Si era controllata per tutto il lungo viaggio da Hong Kong, e prima della partenza non ne aveva avuto il tempo, dovendo impegnare tutte le sue energie per trovare un mezzo di trasporto dopo i disastri causati dal Blackout, ma adesso era tornata a casa e poteva sfogare il suo dolore per la perdita della migliore amica che avesse mai avuto. Lasciò cadere le valigie e si gettò sul letto, emettendo lamenti strazianti: lì nessuno poteva udirla, essendo la sua camera abbastanza isolata dalle altre occupate. Alti singhiozzi riempirono la stanza.

 

OOO

 

Quasi dall’altro lato di quella stessa ala della magione, Logan si svegliò di soprassalto. Si guardò intorno freneticamente: non era stato uno dei suoi soliti incubi a strapparlo dal sonno, bensì un suono; si mise in ascolto, e subito il suo udito, acuto come quello dell’animale che gli dava il nome di battaglia, colse di nuovo il rumore che lo aveva allarmato: qualcuno stava piangendo, così forte da spezzare il cuore. Pensando preoccupato che poteva trattarsi di Rogue, la sua protetta, si alzò e si infilò rapidamente un paio di jeans ed una camicia felpata, poi uscì dalla stanza. Gli fu subito chiaro che quel suono penoso non proveniva dalla stanza di Marie, che era situata al piano inferiore, proprio sotto alla sua, bensì da una camera che aveva sempre visto vuota durante i suoi brevi soggiorni alla scuola, ubicata all’estremità opposta del corridoio che incrociava quello su cui era posta la sua stanza. Poiché non credeva ai fantasmi, Logan pensò che durante la notte doveva essere arrivato qualcuno che aveva occupato quella camera; forse questo qualcuno conosceva Jean e ne stava piangendo la morte, così come stava facendo lui, sebbene in modo assai meno drammatico.

Chiedendosi chi mai poteva essere questa persona giunta nel cuore della notte, Wolverine tornò a ritirarsi in camera sua, ma oramai il sonno se n’era andato, così pensò di mettersi una tuta e di andare a correre nel parco finché non veniva ora di colazione.

 

OOO

 

Lo sfogo della giovane donna durò a lungo, poi pian piano cominciò a quietarsi, ed infine non ebbe più lacrime; allora si alzò, prese il beauty case dal trolley ed andò a fare una doccia bollente.

Quando giudicò tornato accettabile il proprio aspetto, si vestì, scegliendo una maglia scollata color fucsia ed un paio di jeans neri attillati; guardandosi nello specchio a figura intera dell’armadio, i capelli bruni raccolti in una lunga coda di cavallo, pensò che nessuno le avrebbe dato più di venticinque o ventisei anni, se si fosse soffermato al fisico, ma i suoi occhi in quel momento esprimevano un’età parecchio maggiore; infatti, sentiva i suoi molti anni pesarle sulle spalle come un enorme macigno. Raddrizzò la schiena con un improvviso moto di sfida: maledizione, non era la prima volta che perdeva qualcuno che amava, e non sarebbe stata neppure l’ultima; la vita le aveva riservato molte prove amare ed avrebbe continuato a farlo, ma mai si era lasciata spezzare e non lo avrebbe permesso nemmeno ora. Lei era la più forte, emotivamente parlando, tra tutti coloro che abitavano in quella casa, ed era suo dovere sostenerli in quell’ora di sconforto.

 

Nascose la propria disperazione sotto una patina di quieto dolore ed uscì.

 

OOO

 

Edna McCoy era come al solito indaffarata dietro ai fornelli: era la cuoca della scuola e, sebbene addolorata come gli altri per la morte di Jean, era consapevole che i ragazzi avevano bisogno di mangiare. Inoltre, tenersi occupata le impediva di pensare troppo.

“Ciao, Edna”, udì una voce nota provenire dalla porta. Si girò e vide la bella donna bruna sulla soglia della cucina.

“Miriam!”, esclamò, posando il mestolo, “Sei tornata!”

Le andò incontro e l’abbracciò come una figlia, sebbene sapesse perfettamente che l’altra era in realtà molto più vecchia di lei.

“Sì”, confermò Miriam, ricambiando l’abbraccio, “Sono tornata appena mi è stato possibile, il traffico aereo è impazzito dopo il Blackout.”

“Povera Jean…”, mormorò Edna, torcendosi le mani e tornando a girarsi per abitudine verso i fornelli, “Non riesco ancora a crederci… è terribile, terribile.”

Ricacciò le lacrime mentre rimestava il composto per le frittelle.

“L’unica cosa che mi consola”, disse piano Miriam, “è che so che un giorno ci incontreremo di nuovo e cammineremo ancora insieme su questa Terra: coloro che si sono molto amati si ritrovano sempre.”

“Invidio la tua fede”, dichiarò la donna con un sospiro, “Sebbene la mia dica che la ritroverò in paradiso, dove non dubito che una persona buona come lei debba andare, non riesco a crederci davvero. Forse perché penso che io non ci andrò, in paradiso”, sbottò con cupo umorismo, “O forse perché penso che la vita che conosciamo è tutto quello che c’è, ed in realtà dopo la morte non andiamo proprio da nessuna parte.”

“Ognuno è libero di credere ciò che ritiene la verità”, ribatté Miriam pacatamente.

“Oh, basta con questi discorsi metafisici!”, esclamò Edna, che era una persona molto pragmatica e si sentiva a disagio con quel tipo di argomenti, “Vuoi fare colazione?”

“Aspetterò gli altri”, rispose Miriam, senza stupirsi del brusco cambio di soggetto, un atteggiamento tipico della donna, “Ma grazie lo stesso.”

In quella sopraggiunse Peter Rasputin, detto Colosso, uno degli allievi più anziani della scuola, un diciannovenne col fisico di un culturista e l’anima di un poeta; la sua mutazione gli permetteva di trasformare la pelle in una corazza d’acciaio, impenetrabile perfino alle pallottole più potenti.

“Miriam! Bentornata”, l’accolse, stringendole la mano con una delicatezza inaspettata dato il suo aspetto imponente. A differenza degli altri X-Men, che erano anche insegnanti di quei ragazzi e che perciò dovevano mantenere una certa distanza, lei permetteva loro di chiamarla per nome.

“ _Spaziba, Piotr_ ”, disse in russo, una delle tante lingue che padroneggiava alla perfezione, “Come stai?”, domandò, tornando all’inglese per riguardo a Edna.

“Bene, date le circostanze”, rispose il ragazzo, mentre un’espressione rattristata sostituiva la pur sincera gioia per il ritorno di Miriam, “La dottoressa Grey era…”, s’interruppe, schiarendosi la gola, “Le volevo molto bene”, concluse, abbassando lo sguardo ed arrossendo per l’imbarazzo.

“Sei in ritardo”, intervenne Edna, con quello che era solo all’apparenza un rimprovero, in realtà una manovra per toglierlo dall’impaccio, “Le uova strapazzate sono già pronte.”

Tutti i ragazzi della scuola, a turno, dovevano aiutare in cucina; non a preparare le pietanze – Edna non lo avrebbe permesso a nessuno, neppure agli adulti – ma a portarle in sala e posizionarle sul buffet nei portavivande coperti e riscaldati.

“Le porto subito fuori”, si affrettò a dichiarare Peter, afferrando il vassoio tenuto fino ad allora in caldo nel forno a microonde.

“Poi c’è il _bacon_!”, gli lanciò dietro Edna mentre usciva. Miriam si affrettò a lasciare la cucina per non intralciare e seguì il ragazzo nella sala da pranzo ancora vuota, dove voleva aspettare Xavier e gli altri.

I primi ad arrivare furono tuttavia alcuni ragazzi; tra di loro c’erano Rogue e Bobby Drake, detto Iceman, _l’uomo di ghiaccio_ , per la sua capacità di manipolare il freddo. Non appena la vide, Marie le corse incontro.

“Oh, Miriam, mi dispiace tanto…”, mormorò. Nell’abbracciarla, fece attenzione a non toccare la sua pelle con la propria; sebbene stesse tentando di imparare a controllare la sua mutazione, che consisteva principalmente nel rubare l’energia vitale – donde il suo soprannome, _ladra_ – attraverso il contatto epidermico, era ancora ben lungi dal poter toccare qualcuno senza pericolo per la sua incolumità.

“Grazie, cara”, disse Miriam commossa: Rogue sapeva quanto lei e Jean fossero amiche e desiderava offrirle il proprio conforto. A lei, che era venuta per confortare gli altri. Ebbene, ne avrebbe avuto bisogno.

Anche Bobby si avvicinò e le strinse il braccio con fare consolatorio, seppure impacciato nel mostrare le proprie emozioni, come tutti i maschi adolescenti

Poco dopo giunse Ro, in compagnia di un essere dalla pelle di un blu così scuro da parere quasi nero e dall’aspetto assai inquietante. Miriam ebbe un sussulto involontario nonostante avesse visto mutanti dalle sembianze ancor più strane di questo, ma nessuno di loro era così simile ad un gargoyle, i guardiani delle cattedrali dalle fattezze demoniache. Lo sconosciuto notò il suo trasalimento ed abbassò gli occhi gialli, dalla pupilla verticale, assumendo un’espressione addolorata. Miriam provò un inaspettato moto di pietà per lui.

 

“Darkarrow!”, esclamò Ro, chiamandola col suo nome da battaglia, _freccia scura_ , e correndo ad abbracciarla come avevano già fatto Edna e Marie, “Grazie alla Dea sei tornata…”

Se Jean era stata la sua migliore amica, tra lei e Ro c’era un’amicizia d’altro tipo, costruita su  basi differenti, principalmente la condivisione di una fede diversa e più antica di quella cristiana. Quando quindici anni prima si erano incontrate, a Lagos in Nigeria, era stata soprattutto Miriam a convincere Ororo, allora sedicenne assai spaventata dai propri poteri, a venire negli Stati Uniti, e ciò grazie al fatto che erano entrambe seguaci della Dea. Certo, la conoscevano con nomi e caratteristiche diversi, Miriam come Reitia, divinità taumaturga delle genti che anticamente abitavano il suo luogo natio, e Ro come Oya, divinità orisha della tempesta; ma entrambe erano materne protettrici del loro popolo, e spietate avversarie dei loro nemici. Inoltre, tutte e due le donne erano abili con i rimedi naturali, che si trattasse di piante officinali, oli essenziali o cristalli. Tutto ciò aveva creato tra di loro un legame unico, non condiviso né condivisibile con altri alla scuola di Xavier, neppure con i Nativi Americani, che credevano in un Dio maschile. Alla scuola, Ro aveva completato i suoi studi classici, aveva imparato a dominare il suo terrificante potere sui fenomeni atmosferici  ed era diventata adulta.

Rogue e Bobby si fecero da parte, recandosi al buffet per prendere quanto desideravano per colazione.

Dopo aver ricambiato l’abbraccio, Miriam si girò verso il bizzarro accompagnatore di Tempesta.

“Sono Miriam Angelini, o Darkarrow”, si presentò, porgendogli la mano. Un po’ sorpreso dal suo gesto, inaspettato dopo la reazione che aveva colto in lei precedentemente, l’altro esitò un istante prima di stringergliela; la donna notò che aveva due grosse dita dotate di possenti artigli ed un pollice opponibile. Vista più di vicino, la sua pelle appariva ricoperta di bellissimi tatuaggi geometrici dalle linee sottili, perfino sul viso.

“Kurt Wagner, detto Nightcrawler”, disse, parlando con un marcato accento tedesco.

“ _Schön dich kennen zu lernen_. _Kommst du von Deutschland?_ ” (Piacere di conoscerti. Vieni dalla Germania?), indagò Miriam incuriosita. Kurt si illuminò nel sentir parlare la propria lingua, e la donna pensò che non si poteva aver paura di due occhi così buoni, sebbene fossero strani.

“ _Ja, genau_ “, rispose, ma prima che potesse continuare intervenne Ro:

“Kurt si è unito a noi dieci giorni fa”, raccontò, “Ci ha aiutati contro Magneto. Ha salvato la vita prima a me, e poi anche a Rogue.”

Miriam nascose la propria perplessità: nel tono di Tempesta aveva colto una nota possessiva che non le aveva mai sentito usare.

“Sono un _teleporter_ ”, dichiarò Nightcrawler a bassa voce, come se questo bastasse a spiegare tutto. Darkarrow pensò che aveva molto da farsi raccontare.

In quella arrivò Xavier, il quale, fedele al suo _self-control_ di stampo britannico, mostrò il proprio piacere per il ritorno della sua vecchia amica in modo più contenuto degli altri, un piacere che Miriam però sapeva bene non essere meno sentito.

“Bentornata, mia cara”, le disse, stringendole entrambe le mani con calore.

“Grazie”, disse lei, ricambiando la stretta con altrettanto calore. Evitò di chiedergli come stava: avevano parlato a lungo, al telefono via internet, il giorno prima, e già sapeva come si sentiva l’uomo anziano che le stava davanti: affranto, distrutto, disperato come un padre che ha perso la figlia. Perché era così che considerava Jean: la figlia che non aveva mai avuto.

“Non ti aspettavo prima di stasera”, continuò Charles in tono vagamente interrogativo.

“A Los Angeles ho trovato un volo con orario più favorevole”, spiegò Darkarrow, “ma qui era notte fonda, così ho preferito non disturbarti per avvisarti del cambiamento. Al JFK ho preso un taxi; sono arrivata due ore fa.”

Xavier annuì, poi accennò al buffet:

“Facciamo colazione? Possiamo parlare più tardi, non ho lezione fino alle nove e mezzo.”

Poco dopo si sedettero ad uno dei tavoli, i vassoi carichi di ciò che preferivano; Miriam, nonostante abitasse negli Stati Uniti da molti decenni, amava la classica colazione italiana a base di pane, burro e marmellata, e di quella statunitense aveva adottato i soli cereali, mentre Xavier, da buon anglosassone, aveva uova strapazzate con _bacon_ , _porridge_ e fette di pane tostato. Ro e Kurt vennero invitati ad unirsi a loro.

Durante il pasto parlarono di tutto e di niente: il tempo, l’andamento della scuola, i progressi di questo o quel ragazzo in un particolare campo, gli esperimenti botanici di Ro, il progetto di Kurt di insegnare educazione fisica per rendersi utile nella scuola. Evitarono accuratamente di parlare dei fatti di Alkali Lake, rimandando quanto più possibile l’inevitabile pena che ciò comportava.

Mentre mangiavano, in sala mensa arrivarono alla spicciolata anche altri allievi; tutti salutarono Miriam con entusiasmo, in particolare Jubilation Lee, detta Jubilee, un’eurasiatica di diciassette anni, e la coetanea Kitty Pride, per le quali Darkarrow era un po’ il mito da imitare.

Finita la colazione, Ro si affrettò verso la biblioteca, dove doveva recuperare dei testi di storia per la sua lezione di quel giorno, mentre Kurt si recò in una delle palestre, dove stava controllando tutte le attrezzature.

“Vado un momento da Edna”, disse il Professor X, rivolto a Miriam, “Ci vediamo nel mio studio, diciamo  tra dieci minuti?”

“Va bene”, accettò Miriam, deponendo la tazza del caffelatte. Xavier la vide sollevare di scatto gli occhi verso l’ingresso della mensa e volse il capo a guardare che cosa avesse catturato così all’improvviso la sua attenzione: sulla soglia era comparso Logan, come al solito in jeans e camicia di flanella. L’uomo aveva gli occhi fissi su Miriam, la fronte ancor più aggrondata del solito, come se si stesse sforzando di ricordare qualcosa.

 

Tornando a guardare Darkarrow, Charles scorse sul suo volto un’espressione speculare a quella di Wolverine; perplesso, estese istintivamente la sua percezione telepatica – non per leggere loro nel pensiero, il suo senso etico glielo impediva – e colse una sensazione come di riconoscimento reciproco. Incuriosito, Xavier invitò Logan con un cenno; distratto dal movimento, l’altro distolse lo sguardo da Miriam ed obbedì, avviandosi a grandi passi nella loro direzione e fermandosi di fronte alla donna.

“Miriam, desidero presentarti Logan, detto Wolverine”, disse Charles, osservando attentamente la reazione dell’amica, “Ti ho già parlato di lui, ricordi?”

“Certamente”, confermò lei, senza lasciar trasparire particolari emozioni. Deluso, Xavier si girò verso Wolverine, sperando di cogliere qualcosa in lui:

“Logan, questa è Miriam Angelini, colei che mi ha aiutato a fondare la scuola.”

L’espressione dell’altro si fece ancor più accigliata, ma dopo un attimo le porse la mano:

“Lieto di fare la tua conoscenza, Miriam”, dichiarò, col suo solito modo di fare diretto e sbrigativo.

“Piacere mio, Logan”, replicò lei senza scomporsi, afferrandogli la mano e scuotendola una volta, con decisione, “Allora ci vediamo dopo, Charles”, continuò, alzandosi. Si congedò da entrambi gli uomini con un cenno del capo e si allontanò.

Wolverine la guardò uscire dalla mensa, ammirando il suo incedere armonioso, fluido come quello di una ballerina o di una ginnasta; trovò assai intrigante il modo in cui la lunga coda di cavallo di capelli bruni ballonzolava sulla sua schiena. E che figura! Una perfetta clessidra… probabilmente aveva la canoniche misure 90-60-90.

“L’avevi già incontrata, Logan?”, indagò Xavier, frustrato di non essere riuscito a scoprire nulla.

“Eh?”, fece l’altro, come tornando in sé, “No, mai vista prima… Perché?”

“Dalla tua espressione mentre la guardavi sembrava che la conoscessi”, spiegò Charles.

“Uhm… in effetti, per un momento mi è sembrata una faccia famigliare”, ammise Logan, grattandosi dubbioso una delle lunghe basette scure che gli incorniciavano il volto, “ma poi la sensazione è svanita. Magari assomiglia a qualcuna che ho conosciuto, chissà”, aggiunse, stringendosi nelle spalle con un’aria indifferente che però non ingannò Xavier: no, Wolverine non aveva già liquidato la faccenda e si stava ancora chiedendo il motivo di quell’impressione. Tuttavia, dato che per il momento non avrebbe cavato un ragno dal buco, il professore lasciò perdere.

“D’accordo”, disse, “Ci vediamo. Buon appetito.”

Annuendo a mo’ di ringraziamento, Logan si mosse in direzione del buffet, mentre Charles si spostava verso la cucina per parlare con Edna.

Wolverine andò a sedersi da solo e mangiò in silenzio, con un cipiglio che, più accentuato del solito, scoraggiò anche il più intraprendente degli studenti dall’avvicinarsi. Nonostante i suoi modi burberi ed impazienti, l’uomo era molto popolare tra i ragazzi: molti di loro lo avevano visto lottare furiosamente contro gli uomini di Stryker, venuti per rapirli, e coloro che erano stati portati via erano stati successivamente salvati dagli X-Men ed avevano constatato che oramai Logan era uno di loro.

Logan era davvero disorientato: scorgendo Miriam, per un lunghissimo momento era stato assolutamente certo di conoscerla. Poi la sensazione era svanita nelle nebbie della sua amnesia, che coprivano il suo passato con una cortina impenetrabile fino a quindici anni prima e che soltanto nei suoi incubi riusciva, a tratti, a superare. Non sapeva quando era nato né dove; non conosceva il suo nome completo, e neppure se Logan fosse il suo nome di battesimo oppure il cognome; non aveva cognizione alcuna di una famiglia, di legami di parentela, di amicizie. Le uniche cose relativamente certe che sapeva era che doveva essere originario del Canada e che era stato un militare, probabilmente appartenente a qualche reparto speciale, equivalente ai Ranger o ai Navy Seals statunitensi.

Chi era dunque Miriam Angelini? Il cognome era italiano, ma parlava senza alcuna inflessione straniera. Sembrava molto giovane, venticinque anni al massimo. Se l’avesse incontrata prima della sua amnesia sarebbe stata una bambina, non avrebbe potuto ricordarsela donna fatta. Logan scosse il capo, frustrato, e decise di lasciar perdere, altrimenti si sarebbe ritrovato con un gran mal di testa che neppure la sua straordinaria capacità di autoguarigione avrebbe saputo curare.

 

OOO

 

Miriam salì lentamente al piano superiore, diretta allo studio di Xavier. La sua mente era occupata da Logan, in particolare dai suoi occhi bruni, luccicanti come quelli di una fiera. Era molto alto ed assai prestante, con i capelli castano scuro e quelle lunghe fedine che gli incorniciavano il volto; un uomo con un aspetto così attraente ed un portamento così virile faceva voltare la testa alle ragazze per strada, non sempre volontariamente, per il puro magnetismo che emanava. Ma non era stato tanto il suo aspetto a colpirla, quanto piuttosto la netta impressione di conoscerlo. Strinse le dita della mano destra, ricordando il tocco della sua quando si erano presentati: anche quella era una sensazione famigliare. Eppure non riusciva a ricordare dove lo avesse visto. Potevano essere trascorsi decenni – sebbene Logan non sembrasse più vecchio di trentacinque anni, sapeva che, possedendo il suo stesso dono dell’autoguarigione, ciò non era significativo – tuttavia lei aveva un’ottima memoria per i volti. La faccenda era alquanto strana, ma rinunciò: aveva cose più impellenti di cui occuparsi.

 

OOO

 

Dieci minuti dopo, come stabilito, il Professor X giunse nel suo ufficio, dove lo stava già aspettando Miriam, seduta sul divano del salottino accanto all’imponente scrivania di mogano.

“Al telefono hai detto che era una lunga storia”, esordì Miriam pacatamente, “Voglio conoscere ogni particolare.”

E così Charles le raccontò tutto nei minimi dettagli, non solo con le parole, ma anche con la telepatia: nella sua mente, Miriam rivisse l’assalto di Stryker alla scuola, avvenuto sei notti prima, la cattura di alcuni ragazzini, la fuga degli altri, l’evasione di Magneto dalla sua prigione di plastica, la scoperta del piano di Stryker di distruggere i mutanti usando una copia di Cerebro, il rapimento di Charles e Scott, l’alleanza forzata con Magneto di fronte al pericolo comune rappresentato dal malvagio colonnello, il tentativo di Eric di ribaltare il piano di Stryker per distruggere gli umani normali, la liberazione di Xavier e Ciclope con la collaborazione di Nightcrawler e Wolverine, ed infine il crollo della diga di Alkali Lake. Miriam vide l’immensa onda che precipitava a valle, verso il jet degli X-Men, i cui motori non volevano saperne di accendersi. Vide Charles, Scott, Tempesta, Logan, Rogue, Bobby, Artie, altri ragazzi ancora, che guardavano paralizzati la spaventosa massa d’acqua che si avventava verso di loro con una forza distruttrice molto più grande della più potente delle bombe atomiche costruite dall’uomo. Vide Jean prendere una decisione disperata, scendere dall’aereo, chiudere il portello con la sua capacità telecinetica e concentrarsi sull’onda mostruosa. Vide il muro d’acqua infrangersi contro lo scudo invisibile da lei creato, aggirarlo ruggendo con frastuono assordante, mentre la giovane donna, minuscola al confronto, conteneva la sua furia incommensurabile usando ogni grammo del suo talento telecinetico. La vide girare il volto sofferente verso l’aereo, raccogliere miracolosamente altra forza ed usare il suo potere, spaventosamente grande, per sollevare il velivolo, sempre più in alto, oltre il livello dell’acqua ribollente. Vide la fiamma scaturire finalmente dagli ugelli dei motori mentre a bordo Kurt tentava invano di raggiungere Jean per teleportarla all’interno, scoprendo che lei glielo stava impedendo; sentì le sue parole d’addio tramite Charles, ed infine attraverso di lui percepì la sua morte istantanea nel momento in cui le acque mugghianti la travolgevano. Il dolore dell’amico era stato, ed era tuttora, lancinante, e Miriam emise un gemito di sofferenza per lui.

Aprendo gli occhi, lo vide col capo chino, il volto nascosto tra le mani, le spalle scosse da silenziosi singhiozzi; da nessun altro Charles Xavier si sarebbe fatto vedere in quelle condizioni, e lei lo sapeva. Si inginocchiò davanti a lui e lo abbracciò.

“Piangi, amico mio, fratello mio”, gli mormorò all’orecchio, “Sfoga il tuo dolore. Riversalo dentro di me. Per mio tramite raggiungerà la Dea, e lei saprà consolarti attraverso di me.”

Chiuse gli occhi e si protese verso il proprio mondo spirituale, dove la Grande Dea, madre di tutti, attendeva con le braccia aperte, pronta a consolare i Suoi figli. Xavier non condivideva la sua fede, essendo di confessione cristiana protestante, ma si lasciò andare fiducioso. Non era questione di religione: Miriam possedeva la capacità di assorbire l’altrui dolore dell’anima e riusciva mitigarlo, a farlo accettare ed infine a renderlo sopportabile. In passato, quando avevano provato ad analizzare insieme quella misteriosa capacità, Charles era giunto alla conclusione che la donna possedesse una qualche misura di empatia, piccola ma sufficiente allo scopo. Lei veicolava quella capacità tramite la propria fede, ma sarebbe stato lo stesso se lo avesse fatto attraverso qualsiasi altro sistema simbolico.

Miriam sentì affluire dentro di sé la pena immensa di Xavier e la condivise, sommandola alla propria; il dolore era quasi insopportabile, ma prima che la schiantasse, lei aprì quella particolare porta interiore che la metteva in contatto con la sua Dea e lasciò che tutta la sofferenza scorresse attraverso di essa. Percepì chiaramente come la Dea l’assorbisse, l’attenuasse; pian piano, la terribile afflizione diminuì, s’alleviò, ed infine il flusso s’invertì ed il dolore della perdita fu sostituito dall’accettazione.

Lentamente, Charles sollevò la testa e raddrizzò la schiena; Miriam non lo trattenne e si ritirò. Il volto dell’uomo anziano era ancora triste, ma in modo quieto.

“Grazie”, disse, debolmente. Non era la prima volta che Darkarrow lo aiutava a quel modo, però mai si era trattato di una cosa tanto profonda. Si sentiva privo di forze, svuotato, ma finalmente sereno.

Miriam annuì lentamente accettando la sua gratitudine. Anche lei si sentiva debole e le sarebbero occorsi alcuni minuti per riprendersi; la sua eccezionale capacità di autoguarigione funzionava con il suo fisico, non con la psiche.

Rimasero quindi in silenzio per qualche tempo, mentre entrambi recuperavano le loro forze.

“Dov’è Scott?”, domandò infine Darkarrow, “Avevo sperato di vederlo a colazione… Credo che sia lui quello che ha più bisogno di me, in questo momento.”

Xavier assentì:

“Sì, lo penso anch’io.”

“Sai dove posso trovarlo?”

“Probabilmente in camera”, suppose Charles, dubbioso, “Non l’ho più visto da ieri pomeriggio… Aspetta che verifico.”

Protese la mente, e subito udì le urla mentali di Scott; il suo dolore era così straziante che l’uomo anziano boccheggiò.

“Dio misericordioso…”, bisbigliò, mentre Miriam lo guardava preoccupata, “Avrei dovuto rendermi conto… così tanta sofferenza, povero figlio…E io che pensavo solo al mio dolore…”

“Anche tu sei un essere umano, Charles”, affermò Darkarrow con pacatezza, “I tuoi sentimenti non sono meno importanti di quelli di Scott. Non sentirti in colpa.”

Lentamente, Xavier annuì, riconoscendo la saggezza nelle parole della sua vecchia amica.

“È nel laboratorio medico”, le disse. Lei si alzò subito:

“Vado da lui.”

 

OOO

 

L’accesso al piano sotterraneo segreto era possibile solo attraverso l’ascensore. Miriam entrò nella cabina e premette il pulsante del seminterrato; attese che le porte scorrevoli si chiudessero e che l’ascensore si mettesse in movimento, poi posò la mano su quello che sembrava uno qualunque dei pannelli di legno che rivestivano le pareti e, mentre il dispositivo di rilevamento dell’impronta così mascherato entrava in funzione, considerò che avrebbero dovuto pensare ad un’ulteriore misura di sicurezza: agli ordini di Magneto, Mistica era riuscita a superare le barriere delle impronte digitali e della rilevazione della retina, semplicemente assumendo la forma di qualcuno autorizzato ad entrare. Anche l’aggiunta di un’impronta vocale non sarebbe bastata, perché la mutaforma era in grado di imitare alla perfezione qualsiasi voce dopo averla ascoltata una sola volta. Forse il buon vecchio sistema di digitare un codice personale era ancora la miglior soluzione: ne avrebbe parlato al più presto con Charles.

L’ascensore non si fermò al seminterrato, ma proseguì la discesa fino al sotterraneo. Le porte si aprirono con un lieve sospiro idraulico, rivelando un largo corridoio quasi bianco. Dopo la svolta a sinistra, il passaggio si restringeva della metà e proseguiva per molti metri; Miriam lo percorse frettolosamente fino alla diramazione che portava a Cerebro, la macchina che amplificava enormemente il già grande potere telepatico di Xavier, ancora fuori uso dopo l’attacco di Stryker, dove si fermò un istante di fronte alle porte del laboratorio medico. Attraverso gli oblò rettangolari, scorse Ciclope seduto immobile su una poltroncina; era accasciato in avanti sul ripiano di uno dei tavoli, la testa appoggiata sulle braccia, in un atteggiamento abbandonato e colmo di sconforto. Il volto era girato verso di lei, ma Miriam non avrebbe saputo dire se la vedeva o meno, essendo gli occhi del giovane uomo nascosti, come sempre, dagli spessi occhiali con le lenti al quarzo rosso, l’unico materiale in grado di schermare la terribile energia sprigionata dalle sue pupille.

Comunque, se non l’aveva vista, doveva almeno averla sentita, perché alzò di scatto la testa.

“Miriam?”

La donna vide le sue labbra formare il nome, ma non udì la voce; si avvicinò, il volto atteggiato al cordoglio ed alla compassione.

Ciclope si alzò e mosse un passo verso di lei; era più alto di lei, ma le sue spalle erano afflosciate e lo facevano sembrare più piccolo.

Lo conosceva da dodici anni, da quando cioè, sedicenne, era giunto alla scuola di Xavier dopo la devastante scoperta della sua mutazione, che aveva forato i muri del dormitorio dove alloggiava, al liceo. Lo aveva osservato innamorarsi a prima vista di Jean Grey, di sei anni più vecchia di lui; aveva osservato Jean dapprima ignorarlo, poi, dopo il suo ritorno dall’università dove si era laureata in medicina, cominciare ad interessarsi a lui, ed infine, dopo molte esitazioni, prenderlo in seria considerazione; aveva assistito a tutte le fasi della nascita e della crescita del loro amore, e li aveva incoraggiati, quattro anni prima, a rendere pubblico il loro legame dividendo la stessa camera, nonostante Xavier non fosse molto convinto. Neppure i genitori di Jean erano totalmente sicuri che il giovane Scott potesse andar bene per la loro amatissima figlia maggiore, ma non avevano mosso particolari obiezioni; avevano finito col persuadersi che erano davvero innamorati, ed ultimamente avevano cominciato ad informarsi discretamente sulle loro intenzioni riguardo ad un eventuale matrimonio.

Ed adesso era tutto cancellato, tutto svanito…

Scott posò le mani sulle spalle di Miriam, chinò il capo e mormorò:

“Jean non c’è più…”

La sua voce era afona, e la donna si chiese con una stretta al cuore quanto avesse gridato, quella notte, solo nel sotterraneo acusticamente isolato.

“Lo so, Scott”, sussurrò di rimando, posando a sua volta le mani sulle braccia del giovane uomo. Lentamente, lo abbracciò, e constatò con sollievo che lui ricambiava l’abbraccio, accettando il conforto che gli offriva.

“Perché, Miriam?”, le bisbigliò all’orecchio, “Perché si è lasciata morire? Perché mi ha lasciato? Perché non ha parlato direttamente con me prima di andarsene?”

In quelle domande si agitavano, mescolate e confuse l’una nell’altra, sensazioni diverse: dolore, smarrimento, rabbia, solitudine.

“Vieni”, lo invitò Darkarrow con dolcezza, staccandosi da lui. La prese per mano e lo guidò fuori dal laboratorio fin nell’ufficio di Jean, dove si trovava un divanetto sul quale lo fece accomodare; nel sedersi accanto a lui, gli prese anche l’altra mano.

“Perché non conosceva i limiti dei suoi nuovi poteri”, rispose alla prima domanda, attingendo alle informazioni ricevute da Xavier, “e non sapeva se sarebbe riuscita a salvare anche se stessa. Non ha voluto rischiare. La sua priorità era salvare gli altri, e te con loro. Il sacrificio della sua vita le sembrava un prezzo equo da pagare.”

“Ma così facendo mi ha abbandonato!”, protestò Scott, lasciando che l’ira prendesse il sopravvento sul dolore.

“Non insozzare con la tua rabbia quello che è stato un gesto sublime, Scott!”, lo rimproverò Miriam, con quieta fermezza, “Tu non sei così egoista.”

Ciclope strinse le mascelle, impallidendo per l’indignazione, ma aveva troppo rispetto per la donna seduta accanto a lui per ribattere; lentamente si rilassò e, riconoscendo la verità delle parole che gli erano state rivolte, annuì controvoglia.

“Abbandonarti è stata la cosa più difficile, per lei” gli rivelò allora Miriam, “ma l’alternativa era morire tutti, e ciò era inaccettabile. Tutti voi – tu, Charles, Ro, e quant’altri erano a bordo del jet – avete il dovere di vivere per onorare il suo sacrificio.”

Fece una pausa per permettere a Scott di assimilare la sua affermazione. Quando lo vide annuire nuovamente, proseguì:

“Quanto all’ultima domanda, Jean ha scelto di parlare tramite Charles perché temeva che, se ti avesse contattato direttamente, la sua decisione sarebbe crollata e non avrebbe portato a termine il suo scopo. Pensaci, Scott: tu non le avresti permesso di fare quello che lei giudicava necessario, avresti fatto di tutto per impedirglielo. Non eri lucido abbastanza – non _potevi_ esserlo! – da riconoscere che il bene di molti è più importante di quello di uno, e che a volte, per questo bene, si deve giungere all’estremo sacrificio. Così ti ha detto addio attraverso un altro.”

Questa volta Ciclope fece fatica a digerire la spiegazione. Notandolo, Miriam aggiunse a bassa voce:

“Almeno a te l’ha detto, _addio_. Pensa che io l’ho lasciata con una stupida osservazione sul fatto che era ora che si rifacesse la tinta dei capelli. Come credi che mi senta? Lei è morta, non la rivedrò più in questa vita, e le ultime parole che le ho rivolto sono state _devi rifarti il colore dei capelli!_ “

Scott rimase in silenzio per un bel pezzo.

“Anche tu l’amavi”, mormorò infine.

“Sì”, confermò lei, semplicemente.

“Mi manca così tanto, Miriam…”, proseguì il giovane uomo, la voce traballante, “Perché non riesco a piangere? Ho dato pugni alle pareti, ho gridato fino a restare senza voce, ma i miei occhi sono rimasti asciutti come il deserto… Perché?”

“Non ho la presunzione di pensare di conoscere tutte le risposte”, dichiarò Miriam, “A questa domanda, non ne ho. Ma se ti fiderai di me, forse posso aiutarti.”

Scott capì subito a cosa si riferiva la donna; non aveva mai avuto bisogno di quella particolare procedura, non sapeva neppure in quale modo funzionasse, ma conosceva Miriam troppo bene per pensare che potesse offrirgli qualcosa di inutile o, peggio, di nocivo. Così, non ci furono esitazioni nel suo tono mentre diceva:

“Certo che mi fido di te.”

Darkarrow aprì le braccia e lo strinse a sé, facendogli posare la testa sulla spalla; il giovane uomo si appoggiò a lei e, dietro le lenti impenetrabili, chiuse gli occhi.

“Lasciati andare”, lo invitò lei, “Svuota la mente. Non pensare. Limitati a _sentire_.”

Dapprima Scott faticò a seguire le sue istruzioni; la mano di Miriam gli accarezzava lievemente i capelli, in un gesto affettuoso e rasserenante che, poco a poco, cominciò a fare effetto.

La donna sentì la tensione che lentamente lo abbandonava. Si concentrò, protendendo le proprie emozioni verso quelle di Scott e, come aveva fatto prima per Charles, le toccò, le assorbì dentro di sé. La pena atroce del giovane uomo la colpì come una stilettata al cuore e faticò a non gemere ad alta voce: quanto dolore! Se la sofferenza di Xavier era stata terribile, paragonabile a quella di un genitore che piange la scomparsa della figlia amatissima, quella di Scott era spaventosa. Aveva perduto la sua compagna, l’altra metà di se stesso. Era come se la luce ed il calore della sua vita se ne fossero improvvisamente andati, lasciandolo nel freddo e nel buio di una solitudine straziante.

Era un uomo mutilato.

Attingendo alla sua formidabile riserva di forza interiore, Miriam si sforzò di arginare il torrente di afflizione del suo giovane amico e compagno di battaglia ed aprì la porta spirituale verso la pietà della Dea. Il flusso tormentoso, simile ad una corrente scura ed oleosa, si precipitò attraverso la soglia e si disperse repentinamente in mille rivoli. A Scott parve di schizzare attraverso uno spazio vuoto; un attimo, poi venne accolto nell’abbraccio consolatorio di un’entità sconosciuta, ma allo stesso tempo famigliare, rassicurante. Era Miriam? No, era qualcosa di più grande, qualcosa che trascendeva l’umanità, qualcosa di ultraterreno. Dio, Dea, potenza celeste, tutte le definizioni potevano andare ugualmente bene, perché nessuna poteva comprenderne la totalità; ciò non è, non può essere nelle capacità umane perché, se così fosse, anche l’Uomo sarebbe Dio.

Pian piano, l’anima di Scott subì un cambiamento, il flusso dolente della sua pena infinita, buio e denso, si decolorò, si schiarì, divenne trasparente, e contemporaneamente si alleggerì, si diluì, fino a diventare lieve come acqua nebulizzata. Sgravato dalle catene della sofferenza, Ciclope poté infine accettare la sua perdita. I suoi occhi, dietro le spesse lenti di quarzo rosso, asciutti fino a quel momento, si riempirono di lacrime, che debordarono e presero a rigargli il volto. Un pianto liberatorio, ma quieto, senza singhiozzi.

Infine, lentamente, il giovane uomo si staccò da Miriam, che non lo trattenne: ognuno sapeva quando era venuto il momento d’interrompere il contatto. La testa le girava e si sentiva debolissima: ogni trattamento le costava molta energia psichica, e due di tale intensità e a così breve distanza l’uno dall’altro l’avevano sfinita. Ci avrebbe messo parecchio più tempo a riprendersi che non dopo Charles.

Scott era in condizioni anche peggiori, privo di forze psichiche e fisiche, a causa dell’azione combinata della cura di Miriam e della mancanza di cibo e sonno. Si appoggiò all’indietro contro lo schienale del divano, il viso bagnato di lacrime, e cadde di botto in un sonno profondo simile all’incoscienza.

Passò del tempo, non molto, forse una ventina di minuti. Poi Miriam udì dei passi nel corridoio ed una voce nota che chiamava:

“Scott? Miriam?”

“Qui!”, lo avvertì la donna, con voce ancora fiacca. Nel vano della porta comparve un uomo enorme, coperto da una corta pelliccia blu simile a velluto, con ciuffi ai lati delle mascelle che lo rendevano in qualche modo simile ad un grosso gatto.

 

Il dottor Henry McCoy, detto Beast, figlio di Edna e collega di Jean, a seguito della tragedia era rientrato il giorno precedente da Filadelfia, dove aveva sede l’istituto per cui lavorava; aveva appena finito di parlare con Xavier, che lo aveva indirizzato al laboratorio medico.

Non appena li scorse, si precipitò verso di loro, prese il polso di Scott e gli posò una mano, grande il doppio di una normale, sulla fronte.

“Lo hai trattato?”, domandò, abbastanza inutilmente dato che era certo della risposta e difatti vide Miriam annuire. Tastò anche il suo polso.

“Non avresti dovuto, non a così poco tempo da Charles”, la rimproverò dolcemente.

“Ne avevano entrambi troppo bisogno, Hank”, si giustificò lei, apprezzando la sua premura. Beast non finiva mai di stupirla per lo stridente contrasto tra la sua stazza gigantesca e la sua personalità amabile, che però, in condizioni eccezionali, poteva trasformarsi nel suo opposto.

“Sei sempre stata troppo generosa”, borbottò l’omone, scuotendo il capo e passandosi una mano laddove avrebbero dovuto esserci i capelli, “Santi numi, ora tocca a me rimediare, eh?”

Lei gli sorrise con affetto e non lo contraddisse, riconoscendo che aveva perfettamente ragione.

“Occupati prima di Scott”, gli raccomandò, “Il trattamento è stato particolarmente debilitante, per lui, sia per la profondità del suo dolore, sia perché era la prima volta.”

“Non lo avevi mai trattato in precedenza?”, si sorprese Hank, sollevando l’altro uomo come se fosse un fuscello, “Credo che fosse l’unico della squadra.”

Si riferiva agli X-Men, di cui lui non faceva più parte come membro combattente, da quando aveva scelto di dedicarsi completamente alla ricerca genetica; il suo notevole lavoro lo aveva portato ad essere ingaggiato dal più prestigioso istituto specialistico degli Stati Uniti, finanziato dal governo.

“Infatti”, confermò la donna, anche se, tecnicamente, non era comunque più esatto: ora c’erano altri due nuovi componenti, Nightcrawler e Wolverine, e nessuno dei due aveva ancora beneficiato del suo particolare talento.

Guardando la schiena immensa di Hank, che stava uscendo con Scott in braccio, Miriam considerò, non per la prima volta, quanto fuorviante fosse il suo nome in codice, Beast, ossia _bestia_ : c’erano ben poche persone gentili quanto lui, al mondo. Era stato il suo aspetto impressionante a meritargli quel soprannome, non certo il suo carattere. A meno che, s’intende, non gli si pestasse i calli: prima che lasciasse gli X-Men lo aveva visto, in battaglia, dove era capace di essere una vera furia scatenata.

Dopo aver depositato il giovane profondamente addormentato su uno dei lettini dell’infermeria, Hank gli tolse le scarpe e, presa una coperta dall’armadietto in fondo alla sala, lo coprì. Poi tornò nell’ufficio di Jean per prelevare anche Miriam, ma la trovò in piedi.

“Ehi!”, esclamò, in tono di protesta, aggrottando le folte sopracciglia.

“Ho solo bisogno di un buon caffé forte”, lo frenò lei, “Con panna e molto zucchero.”

Solitamente lo prendeva macchiato ma amaro, però adesso le occorreva una fonte immediata di energia per ripristinare velocemente quella che aveva speso nei due trattamenti.

“Okay, te lo preparo subito”, disse Beast, “Tu però torna a sederti.”

Già che c’era, ne fece uno anche per sé e poi lo sorseggiò in sua compagnia. Parlarono quietamente degli eventi più recenti, chiedendosi quali sarebbe stata la reazione del Presidente dopo quanto era accaduto. Xavier gli aveva chiaramente dimostrato che non tutti i mutanti erano una minaccia per l’umanità, e che se volevano potevano essere alleati, se non amici, contro il pericolo rappresentato dalla Fratellanza capitanata da Magneto.

Circa un’ora e mezzo dopo, Scott si svegliò. Gli ci volle un istante per focalizzare e capire dove si trovasse, poi, udendo le voci degli altri due nella stanza accanto, che gli giungevano attraverso la porta aperta, si alzò, trovò le scarpe e li raggiunse.

Vedendolo sulla soglia, Miriam gli sorrise:

“Bentornato, Scott. Come ti senti?”

Il giovane uomo rifletté un istante prima di rispondere:

“Come se avessi corso la maratona… e l’avessi vinta.”

Il paragone era ben azzeccato, pensò la donna: dopo aver vinto la maratona, uno si sarebbe sentito spossato ma soddisfatto.

“Ne sono lieta. Hai fame?”

“Come un lupo aldebarano!”, confermò Scott con un guizzo d’umorismo, citando un animale della saga fantascientifica di Star Trek, una passione di Miriam, e strappandole così un sorriso.

Hank guardò l’orologio:

“L’orario della colazione è passato da un pezzo” constatò, “ma mia madre avrà sicuramente qualcosa di commestibile, in cucina.”

“Torta di mele”, disse Scott in tono vagheggiante. Miriam sogghignò:

“Con una montagna di panna montata sopra”, aggiunse. L’altro si leccò le labbra e tutti e tre non poterono fare a meno di ridacchiare.

 

OOO

 

Nel tardo pomeriggio, come d’accordo Miriam passò dal Professor X.

“Sei libero?”, gli chiese, dopo aver bussato e ricevuto il permesso d’entrare.

“Sì, certo”, confermò Xavier, pur avendo in realtà molto da fare, soprattutto riguardo all’organizzazione delle riparazioni dei danni inflitti alla scuola dall’assalto delle truppe speciali al soldo di Stryker; ma era più importante che parlasse con la sua vecchia amica e socia, “Come sta Scott?”

Dopo aver divorato quattro fette di torta di mele con panna montata ed ingurgitato due tazze di caffé, Ciclope aveva dichiaro di voler fare un pisolino e si era ritirato in camera sua. Miriam, timorosa che la vista della stanza che aveva per così tanto tempo condiviso con Jean potesse renderlo malinconico e vanificare in parte il suo lavoro, lo aveva accompagnato, ma il giovane uomo aveva reagito bene. Il suo dolore non era scomparso, e neppure la nostalgia, ma l’accettazione aveva reso sopportabili entrambi i sentimenti.

Miriam invece si era rinchiusa nel proprio ufficio; aveva già superato il jet-lag, grazie alla sua capacità rigenerativa, così per diverse ore si era dedicata risolutamente a cercare di mettere ordine nel caos provocato dal Blackout nei suoi affari.

“Molto meglio”, rispose la donna, sedendosi sul divanetto che aveva occupato anche quel mattino, “Ma è stata dura”, aggiunse.

“Lo so”, disse Charles, muovendo la carrozzella di fronte a Miriam, “Ero molto preoccupato, così ho tenuto la mente aperta e vi ho sentito. Proiettavate molto forte.”

Le fece un sorriso di scusa, imbarazzato, e si massaggiò la fronte con le punte della dita di una mano; Miriam pensò che doveva essere stato davvero terribilmente in ansia, per giungere ad origliare: non era affatto sua abitudine, essendo quello un comportamento che considerava profondamente immorale.

“Va bene, Charles”, lo rassicurò, “Davvero”, soggiunse con più forza, vedendolo poco convinto.

Il Professor X sospirò: non gli piaceva doverlo ammettere, ma a volte era necessario che mettesse da parte il suo senso etico.

“D’accordo”, disse, “Tu come stai?”

“Accettabilmente bene, date le circostanze”, rispose lei, “Ma lasciamo stare me. Cos’hai raccontato alla famiglia di Jean?”

Contrariamente a quanto accadeva alla maggior parte degli studenti della scuola, i genitori e la sorella di Jean non l’avevano respinta, quando avevano scoperto che era una mutante; anzi, erano stati loro a mettersi in contatto con Xavier perché l’aiutasse a controllare la sua telepatia, che inizialmente aveva minacciato di farla impazzire.

Ellen e John Grey erano estremamente orgogliosi della loro figlia maggiore, brillante studentessa di medicina prima e ricercatrice genetista di talento poi, molto apprezzata nell’ambiente accademico, i cui studi sul gene X, quello della mutazione, l’avevano portata perfino di fronte ad una commissione governativa appositamente costituita un anno prima; commissione che era stata presieduta dal senatore Kelly, acceso sostenitore della legge sulla registrazione dei mutanti prima di essere trasformato lui stesso in un mutante da Magneto e dalla sua infernale macchina, i cui effetti collaterali l’avevano poi però ucciso.

Perfino la sorella minore, Sarah, non era mai stata gelosa di Jean ed era sempre andata d’accordo con lei.

Però nessuno di loro sapeva dell’esistenza degli X-Men, né che Jean fosse qualcos’altro oltre che una valente ricercatrice ed un bravo medico, motivo per cui Xavier non aveva potuto dir loro la verità sulla sua morte.

“Ho detto loro che Jean era su quell’autobus che è caduto nell’Hudson quando è sopravvenuto il Blackout”, rispose. Quello era infatti il nome con cui i media avevano battezzato quei terribili, interminabili minuti in cui prima i mutanti, poi gli esseri umani normali, avevano sofferto per gli effetti di Cerebro sulla loro mente, mentre Charles era sotto il controllo di Stryker prima e di Magneto poi. Pochi minuti per ognuna delle parti, ma gli effetti in tutto il mondo erano stati devastanti: coloro che erano alla guida di mezzi terrestri, aerei o navali, se non prontamente sostituiti, avevano provocato incidenti terrificanti: aerei, camion, pullman, traghetti, moto, biciclette, automobili, a milioni. Per non parlare delle molte altre situazioni che erano terminate in tragedie: chirurghi che stavano operando, trapezisti che si stavano esibendo, paracadutisti in caduta libera, e centinaia di altri casi.

“Ho detto loro che non la percepisco più”, proseguì Charles, “che per questo so che è morta.”

La sua bocca prese una piega amara: essere costretto a mentire in quel modo a persone che rispettava lo faceva stare male.

“Odio doverli ingannare così”, dichiarò, “ma cos’altro potrei fare? Dir loro che Jean è morta in un’azione di guerra? Lei, una scienziata, il cui posto avrebbe dovuto essere in un laboratorio tra provette e computer?”, scosse la testa, sconsolato, “Me l’avevano affidata, avrei dovuto vegliare su di lei in vece loro, e l’ho mandata a morire… “

La voce gli si spezzò. Miriam gli posò una mano sul braccio e lo strinse.

“Povero amico mio”, mormorò, con compassione, “Ricorda però che è stata una sua libera scelta, sia la decisione di entrare a far parte degli X-Men in veste di combattente, sia di sacrificare la sua vita per quella dei compagni. Ma per dei genitori disperati nulla di tutto ciò conterebbe, anzi peggiorerebbe la loro sofferenza. No, mio caro amico, meglio una pietosa bugia. Hai fatto la scelta giusta, per quanto difficile.”

“A livello razionale sono d’accordo”, annuì Charles tristemente, “ma emotivamente non riesco a digerirlo.”

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche tempo, il confortevole silenzio di due vecchi amici che non hanno bisogno di molte parole per comunicare.

“Finché non ci sarà un corpo”, continuò Xavier con uno sforzo, “Jean sarà dichiarata dispersa. Dovranno trascorrere sette anni prima che venga ritenuta ufficialmente morta, o cinque se viene fatta richiesta di anticipo per qualche motivo.”

“Così non potremo neppure tenere un rito in sua memoria?”, domandò Darkarrow in tono infelice. Charles la guardò con attenzione, ed accorgendosene lei ricambiò lo sguardo interrogativamente.

“Non ufficialmente”, rispose lentamente l’anziano professore, “Non con un sacerdote della sua religione. Ma anche tu sei una sacerdotessa.”

In materia di fede, Charles Xavier era sempre stato di idee estremamente aperte; del resto, con una scuola che annoverava tra i suoi studenti seguaci di praticamente ogni confessione al mondo, non poteva essere diversamente. Jean era stata protestante, ma aveva sempre molto rispettato la religione di Miriam. Non sarebbe stata un’offesa alla sua memoria.

La donna annuì pensierosamente.

“Sì”, fu d’accordo, “Sappiamo che i riti funebri non servono tanto al defunto quanto piuttosto a quelli che sono rimasti, per chiudere il cerchio. Lo farò.”

“Quando sarai pronta, avviserò tutti i residenti della scuola.”

“D’accordo”, concluse Miriam, “Ora andrò a salutare Sirona.”

“Impazzirà di gioia nel vederti”, previde Charles, che ben conosceva il forte legame tra la donna e la magnifica cavalla baia, “come ogni volta che stai via per un po’.”

Darkarrow sorrise e si alzò.

“Ci vediamo a cena”, disse, congedandosi con un cenno.

 

OOO

 

Avvicinandosi alle scuderie, pochi minuti più tardi, Miriam vide una figura maschile, in jeans e giacca di pelle scamosciata in stile nativo americano, ferma di fronte al recinto esterno, dove alcuni cavalli stavano sgranchendosi le zampe; sebbene le volgesse le spalle, lo riconobbe subito, e l’inaspettata forza della percezione la turbò.

Le ci volle qualche istante per riuscire a scrollarsi di dosso quella sensazione inquietante.

“Ti piacciono i cavalli, Logan?”, domandò senza alzare la voce, avendo appreso da Charles della straordinaria acutezza dei sensi dell’uomo.

Wolverine si voltò senza mostrare sorpresa, a dimostrazione che l’aveva udita avvicinarsi ben prima che parlasse; togliendosi di bocca il sigaro che stava fumando, la guardò.

A differenza del mattino, quando l’aveva incontrata per la prima volta, Miriam aveva ora i capelli raccolti in una lunga treccia che le ricadeva su una spalla. Di nuovo venne sopraffatto da una prepotente sensazione di riconoscimento; ripensando al momento della loro presentazione, che non era stato niente di particolare, desiderò far colpo su di lei e cercò qualcosa di brillante da dire, ma tutto ciò che gli venne in mente fu un laconico:

“Molto.”

Maledizione, come mai non riusciva parlarle con la consueta sicurezza? Eppure con le donne ci sapeva fare, eccome! Si schiarì la gola e riprovò:

“Anche a te?”

Ah, proprio brillante, non c’è che dire…

“Fin da bambina”, gli confidò lei, con un gran sorriso, “Quando ho imparato a cavalcare, le signore perbene montavano ancora all’amazzone, un modo assolutamente ridicolo di andare a cavallo, ma per fortuna le cose sono poi cambiate.”

Logan sbatté le palpebre, completamente disorientato. Accorgendosene, Miriam si sentì a sua volta confusa:

“Oh, credevo che Charles ti avesse parlato di me!”

“No… L’ha fatto Marie, ma da come ti descriveva sembrava parlasse di una ragazza di poco più grande di lei. In effetti, non sembri avere più di venticinque anni.”

“La mia età biologica si è fermata lì, infatti”, confermò lei, “ma in realtà sono nata nel 1901.”

Wolverine la squadrò da capo a piedi, esagerando volutamente il gesto.

“Quando si dice portar bene la propria età…”, bofonchiò. Miriam ebbe un moto ilare, cui l’uomo si ritrovò a rispondere con un sogghigno, poi ne ebbe un altro, emulato da Logan, un terzo, ed infine scoppiarono entrambi a ridere, talmente di gusto che a tutti e due vennero le lacrime agli occhi.

“Ah, però sono delusa”, borbottò la donna alla fine, asciugandosi le lacrime col dorso della mano, “Credevo davvero che Charles ti avesse parlato di me. In fondo ci conosciamo da più di trent’ anni!”

“Non ha avuto molte occasioni di parlarmi di sé o dei suoi amici”, le rivelò Logan, “Ci siamo incontrati meno di un anno fa, ma sono stato lontano per la maggior parte del tempo, da allora ad oggi. Lui però di me ti ha parlato, mi par d’aver capito…”, concluse in tono interrogativo.

“Sì, mi ha detto qualcosa”, confermò lei, “Per esempio, che guarisci pressoché istantaneamente da qualsiasi tipo di ferita, come me.”

Logan aggrottò la fronte, un atteggiamento che gli era tipico, poi annuì come se all’improvviso gli fosse diventato chiaro un concetto.

“Ora capisco il tuo aspetto in barba all’età”, disse infatti, lentamente, “Cos’altro ti ha detto Chuck?”

Miriam represse una risatina nel sentire Wolverine usare quel diminutivo poco rispettoso nei confronti dell’anziano professore. Poi si fece seria.

“Che sei stato sottoposto a degli esperimenti disumani”, rispose a bassa voce, “Hanno ricoperto il tuo scheletro di una lega indistruttibile, l’adamantio.”

Lui annuì, un po’ sorpreso dal tono accorato usato dalla donna.

“Già”, confermò, senza riuscire a nascondere l’amarezza dietro il tono cinico che usava di solito per nascondere i suoi sentimenti più profondi, “Mi hanno trasformato in una macchina per uccidere.”

“Solo su tua propria volontà”, puntualizzò Miriam, “Non sei il burattino di nessuno.”

Strano come lei avesse capito che era proprio quella la cosa che gli premeva di più: non essere un fantoccio nelle mani di altri. Era come se gli leggesse nell’anima, eppure inspiegabilmente ciò non lo faceva sentire vulnerabile, che era una sensazione che detestava.

“Questo è vero”, confermò, annuendo.

“Inoltre possiedi una forza molto superiore al normale”, proseguì Darkarrow, completando il quadro fattole da Charles, “e sensi estremamente sviluppati.”

“Vedo che il Professor X di ha detto _tutto_ , non _qualcosa_ ”, osservò Wolverine, rivolgendole il suo tipico mezzo sorriso. Miriam annuì:

“Per quanto riguarda i tuoi talenti, almeno”, riconobbe.

“Il che ti pone in una posizione di vantaggio”, osservò Logan in tono scherzosamente provocatorio.

“Ah, allora rimediamo subito”, annunciò Miriam, sollevando le mani in uno spiritoso gesto di resa, “Come già sai, posseggo la tua stessa capacità rigenerativa, quindi come te guarisco in pochi istanti da qualsiasi tipo di ferita e sono immune da qualunque malattia. Oltre a questo, mi posso muovere ad una velocità di circa dieci volte superiore al normale. Di qui il mio nome da battaglia, Darkarrow. Poi ho un talento secondario, che consiste nella capacità di alleviare la sofferenza psicologica altrui. Qualcosa che ha a che fare con l’empatia”, concluse, non potendosi spiegare meglio: quella era una cosa che, per essere capita, doveva essere sperimentata.

Difatti, Logan assunse un’aria perplessa, al che lei tagliò corto:

“Stavo andando a salutare la mia cavalla: vuoi venire con me?”

L’uomo comprese che non le andava di approfondire l’argomento, ma desiderando prolungare il piacere della sua compagnia, accettò il suo invito:

“Volentieri.”

“Meglio allora che tu spenga quel sigaro”, suggerì lei. Concordando, Wolverine ne premette la punta accesa contro lo steccato, poi lo ripose in una tasca della giacca per finire di fumarlo più tardi.

Miriam si avviò verso le scuderie, così a Logan non rimase che seguirla; guardandola camminare davanti a lui, tornò a pensare, come aveva fatto quel mattino, che si muoveva con la grazia di una ginnasta.

Darkarrow si fermò davanti all’ultimo box sulla destra, dove c’era una splendida giumenta di baio dal mantello fulvo, con criniera e coda neri. Miriam non aprì bocca, limitandosi ad allungare una mano; la cavalla sporse il capo e glielo appoggiò alla spalla, chiudendo gli occhi, mentre la donna le accarezzava il lungo collo muscoloso. A Wolverine parve di vedere non già un essere umano ed un animale, quanto piuttosto due entità uguali che si stavano dimostrando affetto reciproco.

“Questa è Sirona”, disse Darkarrow, scostandosi, “Sirona, ti presento Logan.”

Poiché prima non si era girata verso di lui, Wolverine fu sorpreso nel constatare che la cavalla ora voltava la testa e lo guardava come se avesse capito esattamente quello che la padrona aveva detto. Impressione che venne rafforzata dallo sguardo solenne con cui l’animale lo misurò, squadrandolo da capo a piedi, e dal basso nitrito che emise.

“Le piaci”, sentenziò Miriam.

“Uhm… ne sono lieto”, borbottò Logan, incerto. La donna sorrise:

“I cavalli sono animali straordinariamente intelligenti, e dotati di una grande memoria”, gli disse, “Ora che ti conosce, Sirona non ti dimenticherà…”, scoppiò in una risata, mentre la giumenta le dava una serie di piccole spinte con la testa, “Così come non dimentica che di solito le porto qualcosa da sgranocchiare!”

Pescò nella tasca della giacca e ne cavò una grossa carota, che porse alla cavalla, la quale gliela prese delicatamente dalla mano con i denti e cominciò a masticarla con evidente piacere.

“Domani andremo a farci un bel giro”, le promise Miriam, accarezzandole il muso. Sirona allargò le froge e sbruffò la propria approvazione, scrollando il collo in un cenno d’assenso. Wolverine era sbalordito:

“Ehi, sembra che capisca esattamente quello che dici!”

“Lo penso anch’io”, concordò la donna, “ma non chiedermi come ciò possa essere possibile, perché non ne ho la più pallida idea.”

Uscirono dalle scuderie, diretti verso la magione; il sole stava ormai tramontando e l’aria autunnale si stava facendo frizzante.

“Ci vediamo a cena”, si congedò Miriam, prima di salire di sopra.

“D’accordo”, disse Logan.

Al secondo piano, prima di dirigersi in camera propria la donna andò nell’ala opposta, in cerca di Scott. Bussò alla sua porta e si qualificò quando lui chiese chi fosse, poi su suo invito entrò.

“Te la senti di scendere per cena?”, gli domandò. Il giovane uomo era seduto sul letto, dove aveva dormito per buona parte del pomeriggio, scarmigliato, con la barba lunga ed ancora in pigiama.

“Non ne sono sicuro”, rispose, smuovendo leggermente gli occhiali da notte, dalla montatura simile agli occhialini usati dai nuotatori, “Non ho molta voglia di farmi compatire.”

“Non rifiutare la compassione, dono di un cuore gentile”, lo esortò Miriam, con un sorriso dolce, usando una frase cara a J.R.R. Tolkien, “Se qualcuno prova pietà per te, è perché ti vuol bene.”

Ciclope esitò.

“Non è una buona cosa che un leader si faccia vedere debole”, obiettò. Lui era il capo degli X-Men, il loro condottiero, doveva mostrarsi sempre tutto d’un pezzo. Ma Miriam la pensava diversamente:

“Soffrire per la morte della propria donna non è debolezza”, affermò, “è semplicemente umano.”

_È così simile a Charles nel voler sempre essere perfetto per gli altri_ , pensò; _è davvero il figlio che non ha mai avuto, così come Jean era sua figlia._

“E poi”, soggiunse, corrugando la fronte, “non siamo certo dei bambini che si sentono perduti se un genitore non si dimostra la roccia che credevano.”

“Non intendevo…”, cominciò a protestare Scott, poi vedendola inarcare le sopracciglia si interruppe. Aveva inteso proprio quello, invece. Aveva peccato di paternalismo, un difetto che Jean gli aveva rimproverato, qualche volta, e che se in un uomo dell’età di Xavier era comprensibile e giustificabile, non lo era invece in lui, non ancora trentenne.

“Scusa, hai ragione”, ammise, “Okay, dammi venti minuti, mi rendo presentabile.”

 

OOO

 

Quando giunsero in sala mensa, trovarono che Charles era già seduto ad un’estremità del tavolo dei docenti, posto perpendicolarmente alle tavolate degli studenti come nel più classico dei collegi. Tempesta e Kurt si erano seduti alla sua destra, Hank a sinistra.

Erano presenti quasi tutti gli allievi ed il loro chiacchiericcio riempiva la sala, mentre si servivano dal buffet, portavano i loro vassoi al posto prescelto e mangiavano.

Miriam si guardò intorno, ma non vide Logan; vagamente delusa, si sedette di fronte a Xavier, mentre Scott si sistemava alla sua destra. Con tristezza, la donna notò che era stata tolta la sedia dove normalmente si accomodava Jean, tra Ciclope e Beast. Ma era meglio così, piuttosto che vedere il posto vuoto.

“Come ti senti, Scott?”, s’informò il Professor X a bassa voce.

“Meglio, grazie”, rispose il giovane uomo.

Un istante dopo Logan fece la sua comparsa. Notò subito che il posto alla sinistra di Miriam era libero, e che di fronte avrebbe avuto Scott. Non era mai corso buon sangue tra di loro, soprattutto in considerazione del fatto che Wolverine aveva avuto l’ardire di provarci con Jean, ma dopo la sua morte avevano deposto l’ascia da guerra, almeno per il momento.

Sedendosi, fece un cenno di saluto circolare con la testa ai commensali. A differenza degli studenti, gli insegnanti venivano serviti in tavola dall’aiutante di Edna di turno in cucina, che quella sera era Kitty Pride, timida diciassettenne bruna e magra molto brava nelle materie scientifiche, il cui talento era quello di passare attraverso gli oggetti solidi e che aveva coniato per se stessa il soprannome di Shadowcat, Gatto-Ombra.

“Ciao, Kitty”, la salutò Miriam con calore; aveva particolare simpatia per quella ragazza, che le ricordava com’era lei alla stessa età, con la differenza che amava maggiormente le materie letterarie, “cos’abbiamo di buono, stasera?”

“Crema di funghi”, rispose Kitty, perdendo come sempre un poco della sua insicurezza di fronte allo sguardo incoraggiante della donna, “con panna e prezzemolo.”

Posò la grande zuppiera sul tavolo, accanto al Professor X, poi corse a prendere i crostini.

Seguirono fette di arrosto di vitello con patate al forno ed insalata; durante la cena, intrattennero conversazioni oziose, evitando di far sentire Scott in qualche modo diverso, cosa che lui apprezzò molto.

Infine arrivarono i dessert, a scelta tra torta al cioccolato e macedonia.

“Come mai le fette sono così piccole?”, si lamentò Logan, “Ne dovrò prendere due.”

“Puoi provarci, se credi”, disse Miriam divertita, “Questa è autentica _Sacher Torte_.”

Nightcrawler ridacchiò, comprendendo al volo: si trattava di un dolce particolarmente ricco, un vero _mattone_ , prelibatezza della pasticceria austriaca ben conosciuta in tutta Europa. Edna l’aveva fatta in onore di Darkarrow, visto che si trattava della sua torta preferita, anzi era stata Miriam a darle la ricetta, originale viennese d’inizio Novecento ed uguale a quella brevettata dall’omonima pasticceria. Del resto, l’aveva avuta dal signor Sacher in persona molto prima che si ponesse il problema della patente di esclusività.

Logan non la conosceva, tuttavia prestò ascolto a Miriam e si servì una sola fetta, riservandosi caso mai di prenderne una seconda dopo.

Non lo fece.

“Deliziosa”, ammise alla fine, “ma credo che mi fermerò qui. E’ davvero… _saziante_.”

Inghiottendo l’ultimo boccone, Miriam chiuse brevemente gli occhi e sospirò.

“Mi ricorda la mia infanzia”, mormorò in tono nostalgico, “quando passeggiavo per il _Prater_ con i miei genitori e la mia unica preoccupazione era sapere quando avrei potuto fare un altro giro sulla ruota panoramica…”

Logan aggrottò la fronte, non comprendendo il riferimento, ma fu Hank a porre la domanda:

“Il _Prater_ non è quel grande parco nel centro di Vienna?”

“Esatto”, confermò Darkarrow, “ed è famoso per la sua ruota panoramica, che è stata la più grande del mondo per decenni. Quand’ero ragazzina ci andavo matta.”

“All’epoca l’Italia non intratteneva rapporti diplomatici esattamente _cordiali_ con l’Impero Austro-Ungarico”, osservò Kurt, che era appassionato di storia e conosceva la vera età di Darkarrow, “tant’è vero che è entrata in guerra contro di esso per alcuni territori.”

“È vero”, confermò Miriam, “ma mia madre era la figlia del console austriaco a Venezia, il barone Von Neuburg; i suoi genitori non erano molto entusiasti che sposasse un italiano, ma pensando al prestigio che portava alla famiglia imparentarsi con il principe di Valleogra, si sono adattati. Sono stata spesso ospite nel loro palazzo di Vienna.”

Ohibò, pensò Logan, fulminato. Una _principessa_.

E lui non era che il guardiano dei porci, aggiunse tra sé, rammentando la favola. Corrugò le sopracciglia: quando mai si era sentito intimidito dal ceto sociale di qualcuno?

“Caffé?”, li interruppe Kitty, portando il bricco fumante e le tazze. Non era il caffé ristretto a cui era stata abituata Miriam nella sua gioventù in Italia, ma non le dispiaceva berlo alla moda americana e lo accettò di buon grado.

Finita la cena, i ragazzi si dispersero nelle varie sale di ricreazione, chi a giocare coi videogame, chi a biliardino, scacchi, freccette o ping pong, chi a navigare in internet, leggere o guardare la TV o un DVD, e lo stesso fecero gli adulti.

Si era conclusa un’altra giornata alla Scuola di Xavier per Giovani Dotati.

 


	3. Capitolo II: In memoria di Jean

 

Capitolo II: In memoria di Jean

 

Il giorno seguente vide l’arrivo di Warren Worthington III, detto Angel. Era circa metà mattina; essendo domenica, non c’erano gli operai intenti alle riparazioni, né lezioni in corso, e la maggior parte degli studenti, data la giornata soleggiata, se ne stava in cortile a giocare o nel parco a passeggiare, o sulle panchine a studiare, leggere o semplicemente chiacchierare. La lunga limousine bianca, con il fregio dorato dei Worthington sulle portiere posteriori, che avanzava silenziosamente lungo il vialetto di ghiaia, attirò subito l’attenzione di tutti.

Hank McCoy, in compagnia di Logan, stava tornando dal suo consueto giro di jogging; capì immediatamente di chi si trattava e corse incontro all’uomo alto dai lunghi capelli biondi che stava scendendo dalla lussuosa automobile, precedendo l’autista asiatico che era corso ad aprirgli la portiera.

 

“Warren!”, lo chiamò. Il giovane girò lo sguardo nella sua direzione e sorrise:

“Hank, vecchio mio!”

I due si abbracciarono, dandosi pacche sulle spalle. Il gigante blu fece attenzione a non battere troppo forte, dato che sotto l’elegante giacca doppiopetto di Armani Warren celava grandi ali dal candido piumaggio, donde il suo soprannome.

Logan, piantato in asso, si fermò a diversi passi di distanza, squadrando il nuovo venuto e chiedendosi chi mai fosse quel tipo il cui volto era talmente bello da parere quasi effeminato.

Infine i due vecchi amici si allontanarono l’uno dall’altro.

“Mi sono liberato non appena mi è stato possibile, dopo che ho saputo”, disse Angel. Lo scienziato non ebbe bisogno di chiedere a cosa si stava riferendo.

“Charles sarà lieto della tua presenza”, si limitò a dire, “Vieni, ti porto da lui.”

Warren si girò verso l’autista e gli diede istruzioni:

“Derek, sia così gentile da scaricare il bagaglio nell’atrio, poi può andare.”

L’uomo si inchinò rigidamente, alla maniera cinese, indicando d’aver capito, e Hank si girò per precedere l’amico; nel farlo, notò Wolverine ancora fermo a qualche passo da loro.

“Oh, Warren, voglio presentarti un nuovo membro degli X-Men”, gli disse a bassa voce, facendo cenno a Logan di avvicinarsi, “Logan, questo è Warren Worthington, detto Angel; Warren, Logan, o Wolverine.”

Logan si vide porgere la mano e la prese, rimanendo sorpreso per la forza decisa della stretta; nonostante il suo aspetto da femminuccia, quell’Angel doveva essere uno con le palle, pensò.

“Piacere di conoscerti”, disse Warren.

“Piacere mio”, borbottò Wolverine.

“Muoviamoci”, intervenne Hank, “Scusaci, Logan, dobbiamo andare.”

“Oh, ma prego”, brontolò l’altro, non proprio graziosamente. Ignorò il sopracciglio sollevato in un’espressione blandamente interrogativa del nuovo venuto e spiccò la corsa, intenzionato a fare un altro po’ d’esercizio.

Salendo la gradinata che portava all’ingresso, Angel commentò:

“Non c’è che dire, sembra proprio un orso!” ( _il ghiottone,_ wolverine _, è un urside, N.d.A.)_

“Oh, se lo conosci non ti uccide!”, dichiarò Hank ridendo, poi tornò serio, “No, davvero, sotto quella pellaccia dura c’è una brava persona. L’anno scorso ha raccolto dalla strada un’adolescente sbandata, l’ha difesa da Magneto, l’ha salvata da morte sicura: c’era anche lui nel team che è intervenuto alla Statua della Libertà; e pochi giorni fa ha cercato di proteggere i ragazzi da Stryker ed ha aiutato a liberare quelli che erano stati rapiti.”

Warren arricciò le labbra in una smorfia che esprimeva una prudente ammirazione; mentre superavano la soglia dell’ingresso, domandò:

“Come sta il professore?”

“È un uomo che nel corso della sua vita ha già avuto spesso a che fare col dolore della perdita”, rispose Hank con un sospiro, facendo cenno all’amico di avviarsi su per le scale che portavano al piano superiore, “Tuttavia, Jean era come una figlia, per lui: Darkarrow lo ha trattato.”

Warren annuì:

“Capisco… E Scott?”

“L’ha presa molto male”, disse il gigante blu, con un altro sospiro, “Il primi due giorni sembrava essersi trasformato in una statua di sale, era muto, distante… impietrito. Il terzo giorno si è rinchiuso nel laboratorio ed ha gridato fino a rimanere quasi senza voce, ma non riusciva a piangere ed a sfogare il dolore. C’è voluto l’intervento di Miriam per sbloccarlo.”

“Uno shock per fargli superare un altro shock”, considerò Angel, mordendosi un labbro, “Il trattamento di Miriam può essere davvero sconvolgente.”

“Lo so bene”, concordò Hank, ricordando l’unica volta che lo aveva provato.

Nel frattempo erano giunti davanti alla porta dello studio di Xavier; Warren fece per bussare quando qualcuno aprì dall’interno.

“Salve, Warren”, lo accolse Miriam con un sorriso, senza mostrare la minima sorpresa. L’alto uomo biondo ricambiò il suo sorriso:

“Ma come, sei diventata telepatica anche tu?”

Lei ridacchiò alla sua battuta scherzosa:

“Certo che no! Semplicemente, ti ho visto arrivare dalla finestra.”

Lo abbracciò brevemente, ma con calore, poi si fece da parte per fare entrare lui e Hank. Charles mosse la sedia a rotelle incontro al nuovo venuto.

“Bentornato, Warren”, lo accolse sorridendo.

“Grazie, professore”, disse l’altro, avvicinandosi per stringergli la mano, “Avrei voluto che le circostanze fossero diverse.”

“L’avrei voluto anch’io”, confermò Xavier, invitandolo con un cenno ad accomodarsi, “Come vanno le cose, da te?”

“Oh, le Industrie Worthington sopravvivranno”, rispose Angel, stringendosi nelle spalle. Da alcuni anni oramai aveva preso il posto del padre nella conduzione dell’impresa di famiglia, un gigante nel campo delle fonderie con ramificazioni in molti altri settori, e lui era considerato uno dei giovani capitani d’industria più potenti al mondo, ma ciò non gli aveva montato la testa.

“Stiamo affrontando i problemi conseguenti al Blackout”, continuò, “ma ce la faremo, anche se naturalmente ci vorrà ancora un po’ prima di rimettere tutto a posto.”

“Come ovunque”, annuì Miriam, prendendo posto sulla poltrona a fianco di quella dove si era seduto Warren, “I trasporti sono nel caos, ci ho messo quarantotto ore a trovare un aereo per tornare da Hong Kong. La situazione si sta normalizzando, ma ci vorrà del tempo.”

“È pura fortuna che nessuno dei nostri ragazzi sia rimasto ferito o ucciso, durante il Blackout”, considerò Hank.

“Già… Io stavo facendo la doccia”, raccontò Angel, “Mi è sembrato che una lama di fuoco mi trapassasse il cervello… non ricordo d’aver mai provato un dolore così atroce.”

“È quello che hanno provato tutti”, confermò Hank, “Anche i non mutanti, qualche minuto dopo. Le conseguenze sono state disastrose in tutto il mondo.”

Dopo un istante di silenzio, Warren chiese a Charles di raccontargli come si erano svolte le cose ad Alkali Lake; il professore gli illustrò i fatti dal momento in cui era stato rapito, assieme a Scott, da Stryker, e portato nella riproduzione di Cerebro, dove era stato costretto a scatenare l’inferno sul mondo, fino a quando il jet degli X-Men era riuscito a decollare grazie al sacrificio di Jean; per gli altri avvenimenti, lo rimandò a Tempesta.

Concluse riferendo della pietosa bugia che aveva inventato per i parenti di Jean.

Quando finì, Warren era triste e pensieroso.

“Jean è sempre stata portata a considerare maggiormente il bene degli altri che il proprio”, commentò infine a bassa voce, “Meriterebbe una medaglia d’oro al valor civile… ed invece non possiamo neppure darle un funerale.”

“Questo non è esatto”, lo contraddisse Darkarrow, “Terremo noi una cerimonia. Solo per coloro che erano presenti, e per chi conosce la verità. La celebrerò io, su richiesta di Charles.”

Angel ci mise un momento a realizzare esattamente quello che aveva detto: tendeva a dimenticare che la giovane donna seduta accanto a lui era in realtà più anziana di Xavier e che era una sacerdotessa di una religione diversa, più antica di quella cristiana.

“Quando?”, volle sapere.

“Ne stavamo giusto parlando”, rispose Miriam, “Domani al tramonto.”

“Ci sarò.”

“Ci saremo tutti”, concluse Hank.

 

OOO

 

C’era un bosco, nella proprietà della scuola; era situato a nord della magione, a poco meno di un chilometro di distanza, ed al suo interno c’era un gruppo di annosi faggi dal fusto slanciato e diritto. La loro corteccia di colore grigio chiaro, che brillava nella relativa oscurità del bosco, e la loro disposizione in un circolo quasi perfetto evocavano un’atmosfera incantata. Quando, trent’anni prima, Miriam li aveva scoperti, aveva immediatamente ritenuto quel luogo fatato un tempio alla Dea, e da allora era lì che celebrava i suoi riti; teneva gran parte dell’occorrente alle sue celebrazioni in una casetta per attrezzi in legno, nascosta tra gli alberi a poca distanza dalla radura. Nel tardo pomeriggio fece i preparativi per la cerimonia commemorativa dedicata alla loro amica.

 

Sul versante est dello spiazzo, su un masso dalla parte superiore lisciata ad arte, Darkarrow depose un grande vaso pieno di sabbia di fiume, nella quale piantò una manciata di bastoncini d’incenso naturale che, con il loro fumo profumato, avrebbero simboleggiato l’elemento aria.

Sul lato rivolto a sud, in una buca profonda circa mezzo metro circondata da grosse pietre bianche,  collocò una pira di legna da ardere per l’elemento fuoco.

Verso ovest, su un secondo masso livellato, appoggiò un piccolo paiolo di bronzo, simile nella foggia ad un famoso reperto archeologico celtico, il calderone di Gundestrup, e lo colmò di acqua, a rappresentare quell’elemento.

Sul lato nord si ergeva una stele in roccia chiara che riproduceva un altro famoso reperto archeologico, stavolta venetico, raffigurante Reitia con in mano una chiave. Miriam l’aveva fatta scolpire molti anni prima da un artista, il quale aveva inciso la pietra con grande cura ed abilità, creando una scultura che, pur possedendo linee essenziali, era molto espressiva. Quella stele rappresentava l’elemento terra, e Darkarrow l’adornò con tralci di vite.

Infine, al centro della radura, su un altare di pietra grezza, sistemò un grande cristallo naturale di colore bianco, la cui funzione era raffigurare il quinto elemento, lo spirito, che permea ogni cosa nell’universo ed ogni cosa collega a tutte le altre. Attorno, depose le offerte per i primi quattro elementi: chicchi di grano in un piattino di legno, fumanti grani d’incenso in un incensiere di pietra, una grossa candela accesa da esterni, una coppa d’argento colma d’acqua.

Infine si cambiò, indossando le vesti da sacerdotessa che aveva portato con sé: una tunica bianca dalle ampie maniche ed un pesante mantello marrone di lana, adatto al clima autunnale.

Dopo aver acceso il fuoco ed i bastoncini d’incenso, Miriam si dispose ad attendere sul lato est della radura. Non ci volle molto prima che udisse i passi del gruppo che si avvicinava camminando attraverso il bosco, e poco dopo la processione si fermò davanti a lei. In testa c’era Xavier, accomodato su una sedia trasformata in portantina per l’occasione e trasportata da Wolverine e Colosso; dietro di loro venivano, in ordine sparso, Ororo, Edna, Angel, Ciclope, Beast, Kurt, Rogue e Bobby; più indietro ancora, Miriam vide Jubilee, Kitty, Artie Maddicks, Sam, Danielle Elk River, Terry Roarke, Doug, Rahne Sinclair, Shiro, John, e tutti gli altri studenti della scuola. Sembrava che non mancasse proprio nessuno. La donna si sentì commossa: non si era aspettata una partecipazione così completa. Tra gli abitanti della magione c’erano protestanti, cattolici, quaccheri, battisti, ortodossi, musulmani, ebrei, buddisti, nativi americani, shintoisti, ognuno con una visione diversa di come avrebbe dovuto essere un rito in memoria di un defunto, eppure nessuno aveva rifiutato di assistere.

Secondo il cerimoniale che aveva elaborato lei stessa, basandosi sui suoi studi e le sue ricerche, Miriam si rivolse a Charles, trattandolo come il capotribù:

“Che il sole splenda su di voi. Che cosa desiderate chiedere alla Dea?”

Il professore, adeguatamente istruito in precedenza, rispose:

“Commemorare Jean Grey, la nostra amica e compagna che è _andata avanti_.”

 

Era quello infatti il modo di definire il trapasso secondo il credo di Miriam: la morte non era altro che il passaggio da un livello d’esistenza ad un altro, chiamato _Annwn_ dai Celti, per un certo periodo di tempo, e poi la persona sarebbe ritornata, in un'altra forma o nella stessa, a camminare in questo mondo. Entrare nell’ _Annwn_ non significava quindi cessare di esistere, ma solo vivere momentaneamente _da un’altra parte_.

“Allora entrate, amici, e siate i benvenuti”, li invitò, poi si voltò ed avanzò nella radura, seguita da Xavier portato da Peter e Logan e poi da tutti gli altri. Obbedendo alle istruzioni ricevute, si disposero davanti all’altare, le spalle rivolte alla direzione da cui erano giunti. Logan e Colosso deposero a terra il palanchino e rimasero ai lati del professore.

“Amici… fratelli”, cominciò Darkarrow in tono solenne, “Oggi vogliamo rendere onore a Jean Grey, ricordandola per ciò che è stata per ciascuno di noi: compagna, figlia, amica, sorella, collega, insegnante. Siamo tristi perché ci manca, ma non dovremmo esserlo, perché lei è solo _andata avanti_ , precedendoci nel mondo laddove gli spiriti dei morti attendono il momento del ritorno, abitando per qualche tempo con la Dea.”

La donna fece una pausa perché la voce minacciava di incrinarsi; le occorse qualche istante per ritrovare il controllo prima di concludere:

“Un giorno, in un’altra vita, in un altro tempo, coloro che l’hanno amata torneranno ad incontrarla.”

Molti tra i presenti sentirono le lacrime punger loro gli occhi; Charles sbatté velocemente le palpebre per ricacciarle, altri se le asciugarono, chi furtivamente chi apertamente. Wolverine aggrottò ancor più la fronte per non lasciar trapelare i propri sentimenti, di cui era molto geloso, ma deglutì vistosamente; Tempesta chiuse le palpebre; Rogue cercò con la mano inguantata la mano di Bobby, che gliela strinse forte; Scott si morse un labbro, sforzandosi di non perdere il controllo.

Miriam fece un ampio cenno circolare con le braccia; sempre onorando le istruzioni ricevute, i presenti si disposero in cerchio attorno all’altare. Gli unici che non si mossero furono Charles, Peter e Logan, che rimasero dove si trovavano, esattamente di fronte all’officiante.

Darkarrow prese un profondo, misurato respiro e sollevò lo sguardo oltre i presenti, fissandolo verso oriente.

“Che tutti i presenti si volgano verso est”, comandò con voce stentorea, in modo da farsi udire lontano. Prontamente tutti si girarono in quella direzione; Logan e Colosso ruotarono la sedia di Xavier.

Miriam sollevò le braccia in un gesto che era insieme di supplica ed invito.

“Poteri dell’Aria, io vi invoco!”, esclamò ad alta voce, “Prendete parte a questa cerimonia. Accogliete Jean e consentitele di dimorare per qualche tempo presso di voi. Concedetele nella prossima vita i vostri doni: una mente limpida, saggezza per sostenerla, conoscenza per arricchirla.”

Wolverine sentì un lungo, lento brivido scorrergli per la spina dorsale. Un’emozione riverente gli colmò il cuore, accompagnata dalla certezza d’aver già assistito ad un cerimoniale simile. Ma dove? Quando?

Scott deglutì il nodo di pianto che gli chiudeva la gola. Lui aveva amato Jean. Secondo Miriam, l’avrebbe quindi incontrata nuovamente. Ma sarebbe accaduto davvero?

Dall’altare, Darkarrow prese il vaso di terracotta con i grani d’incenso fumante e lo tese nella direzione del sole che sorge in un gesto d’offerta; il fragrante fumo violaceo si sollevò nell’aria immota. Poi la donna riappoggiò il vasetto sul ripiano di pietra e, tornando a voltarsi, terminò:

“Poteri dell’Aria, accogliete Jean.”

La celebrante si inchinò in segno di omaggio e saluto ai poteri che aveva invocato; così fece anche Ro, la cui Dea era per molti aspetti assai simile alla Reitia di Miriam, imitata da Dani Elk River, Nativa Americana; il loro esempio venne seguito subito da molti, tra cui Logan e Scott. Charles chinò la testa.

Poi Miriam proseguì il giro fino a trovarsi rivolta verso meridione, e nuovamente esortò:

“Che tutti i presenti si volgano verso sud.”

Mentre adulti e ragazzi eseguivano, Colosso e Logan girarono la sedia di Xavier nella nuova direzione.

Ancora una volta, la celebrante sollevò le braccia ed invocò:

“Poteri del Fuoco, io vi chiamo! Partecipate a questo rito. Accogliete Jean e consentitele di dimorare presso di voi per qualche tempo. Concedetele nella prossima vita i vostri doni: azioni giuste, lavoro appagante, svaghi lieti.”

Di nuovo Logan rabbrividì per l’emozione e si sentì sconcertato. Non era molto interessato alla religione, quale che fosse, e le rare volte che gli era capitato di assistere ad una funzione, non aveva mai provato niente di simile.

Intanto, dall’altare Darkarrow aveva preso la candela; reggendola con la mano, lentamente passò l’altra sopra la fiamma. Infine rimise la candela sull’altare e concluse:

“Poteri del Fuoco, accogliete Jean.”

La sacerdotessa si inchinò, e stavolta tutti, nessuno escluso, fecero lo stesso. Notandolo, Miriam si sentì nuovamente commossa: assistere ad una cerimonia di una religione diversa dalla propria è una cosa, parteciparvi un’altra. Era un segno di grande rispetto, dovuto forse alla semplicità della forma, che parlava alla base di qualsiasi fede, scavalcando ricami ed orpelli che il tempo e le tradizioni avevano accumulato sopra radici comuni risalenti alla notte dei tempi, quando gli uomini vivevano ancora nelle caverne.

Riscuotendosi da quelle considerazioni, profonde ma in quel momento intempestive, Miriam proseguì il giro e si fermò rivolta a occidente.

“Che tutti i presenti si volgano verso ovest”, ordinò. Nuovamente gli astanti obbedirono, e la sedia di Charles venne voltata. Sollevate le braccia, Miriam chiamò:

“Poteri dell’Acqua, io vi convoco! Intervenite a questa cerimonia. Accogliete Jean e consentitele di dimorare presso di voi per qualche tempo. Concedetele nella prossima vita i vostri doni: un cuore libero dal risentimento, un’anima compassionevole, amore che la ispiri.”

Stavolta Logan si aspettava il fremito d’emozione che provò e non se ne stupì, continuando tuttavia a meravigliarsi del solo fatto di provarlo. Ciclope represse un singhiozzo: sì, Jean meritava i doni che Darkarrow le augurava, e lui sperava tanto di poter essere lì a condividerli con lei…

Miriam prese dall’altare il calice d’argento; con gesto solenne, ne versò il contenuto in terra, come offerta all’elemento invocato. Deposta la coppa, la donna si voltò nuovamente verso occidente e terminò:

“Poteri dell’Acqua, accogliete Jean.”

Si inchinò, e con lei gli astanti; poi proseguì, continuando il cerchio, che aveva formato camminando attorno all’altare, e fermandosi rivolta a settentrione.

“Che tutti i presenti si volgano verso nord”, invitò, ma non ce n’era bisogno, giacché i presenti avevano cominciato a girarsi ancor prima che parlasse. Gli angoli della bocca le si sollevarono in un breve sorriso compiaciuto.

Con le braccia al cielo, invocò:

“Poteri della Terra, io vi faccio appello! Assistete a questo rito. Accogliete Jean e consentitele di dimorare presso di voi per qualche tempo. Concedetele nella prossima vita i vostri doni: un corpo sano, una casa solida, abbondanza di beni.”

Scott strinse forte gli occhi dietro le lenti rosse, ma non riuscì più a trattenere oltre le lacrime, che presero a scendergli sulle guance. Chi lo vide non si scandalizzò: erano in molti a piangere, Marie, Nightcrawler, Colosso, Charles, Shadowcat, altri ancora. Logan sentiva un’oppressione al petto che gli toglieva il fiato e respirò profondamente per cercare di alleviarla. Ci riuscì solo in parte.

Nel frattempo, Darkarrow aveva preso il piatto di legno con il grano; si versò i chicchi in una mano, poi li sparse lentamente in offerta alla terra. Deposto il piatto ormai vuoto sull’altare, concluse:

“Poteri della Terra, accogliete Jean.”

Si inchinò, imitata dai partecipanti.

Infine, Miriam completò il cerchio tornando al primo punto cardinale, l’est.

“Che tutti i presenti si prendano per mano”, ingiunse. Raggiunse Charles e si posizionò tra di lui e Logan; tutti unirono le mani, i visi rivolti al centro del cerchio che si era così formato attorno all’altare.

“Poteri dello Spirito, io vi chiamo!”, gridò Miriam, “Intervenite a questa cerimonia. Accogliete Jean e consentitele di dimorare presso di voi per qualche tempo. Concedetele nella prossima vita i vostri doni: la speranza, la realizzazione dei suoi sogni, e la continuità della sua crescita spirituale.”

Sollevò le mani, intrecciate con quelle di Charles da un lato e di Logan dall’altra, e tutti fecero lo stesso, puntandole in un gesto d’omaggio verso il cielo, che ad oriente cominciava a scurirsi nell’imminenza della notte.

Wolverine si sentì come attraversato da una corrente elettrica ad altissimo voltaggio. Tremò da capo a piedi, incontrollabilmente, attirandosi un’occhiata di Rogue che gli stava accanto. Anche Miriam lo sentì tremare, ma era concentrata in quello che era il culmine della cerimonia ed accantonò la cosa per riesaminarla più tardi, con calma.

Di fianco a Peter, Scott alzò il viso rigato di lacrime, guardò nelle profondità della volta celeste che andava abbuiandosi, e disse addio a Jean. _Se esiste anche una sola possibilità di ritrovarti_ , pensò accoratamente, _allora ci incontreremo ancora, amor mio._

Dopo un lungo momento, Miriam abbassò le braccia e gli altri la imitarono

“Poteri dello Spirito, accogliete Jean”, implorò, poi si inchinò verso l’altare, e prontamente gli altri fecero come lei.

Infine, la donna tornò all’altare, e mentre lo faceva accennò ai presenti di radunarsi nuovamente davanti ad esso.

Miriam era molto toccata dalla partecipazione degli intervenuti, e lo sconvolgimento che aveva sentito in Logan l’aveva profondamente turbata, ma non poteva lasciarsi travolgere dalle proprie emozioni: doveva concludere la cerimonia, completare il cerchio spirituale così come aveva completato quello materiale. Chiuse gli occhi sforzandosi di ritrovare la serenità necessaria a compiere l’ultima parte del rito, e quando si sentì pronta tornò a guardare i presenti, aprendo le braccia in un simbolico abbraccio collettivo.

“Jean è _andata avanti,_ ha superato la soglia ed è stata accolta nell’Altromondo”, dichiarò, “Noi, che ancora dimoriamo in questo, oggi abbiamo reso omaggio alla sua memoria. Continueremo a ricordarla, grati che sia entrata nella nostra vita lasciando ad ognuno di noi qualcosa di sé…”

La sua voce traballò. Strinse forte le labbra, costringendosi a calmare la commozione che minacciava di sommergerla. Udì un singhiozzo da parte di qualcuno che non riuscì ad identificare, e ciò le rese più difficile mantenere l’autocontrollo, tuttavia non mollò ed alla fine la sua volontà di ferro ebbe la meglio.

Era il momento della benedizione finale.

“Possa la strada sollevarsi per incontrarvi”, intonò, “Possa il vento soffiare sempre alle vostre spalle. Possa il sole splendere caldo sulle vostre facce. Possa la pioggia cadere dolcemente sui vostri campi. E, finché non c’incontreremo ancora, possa la Dea tenervi nel palmo della Sua mano.”

Infine non fu più in grado di tenere a bada l’emozione e la sua voce si spezzò; mentre abbassava le braccia, una lacrima solitaria le sfuggì dall’angolo di un occhio, solcandole la guancia. Fu troppo per chiunque: furono in molti a scoppiare in pianto. Miriam vide Scott che si prendeva il volto tra le mani, e Hank e Warren che lo abbracciavano piangendo con lui; Charles che chinava la testa coprendosi pudicamente gli occhi; Marie che si gettava singhiozzando tra le braccia di Iceman; Peter che si asciugava furiosamente le lacrime; Logan che stringeva spasmodicamente i pugni fino a sbiancare le nocche; Kitty che singhiozzava sulla spalla di Jubilee; Kurt che piangeva senza ritegno. Ororo afferrò una mano di Kurt, che si voltò verso di lei; i due si strinsero l’uno all’altra, confortandosi a vicenda.

Fu un pianto collettivo, condiviso, che lavò via il dolore della perdita.


	4. Capitolo III: Genesi di un'amicizia

 

Capitolo III: Genesi di un’amicizia

 

Il lunedì seguente alla cerimonia in memoria di Jean Grey, Scott ricominciò a tenere lezione; era infatti l’insegnante di matematica della Scuola di Xavier per Giovani Dotati, come suonava il nome ufficiale, irriverentemente chiamata Scuole Superiore per Mutanti dai suoi studenti. Ciò fece molto piacere a Charles ed a Miriam, perché significava che il processo di guarigione era iniziato e, sebbene la strada fosse ancora lunga, il giovane stava ricominciando a vivere.

Quello stesso pomeriggio, Darkarrow stava percorrendo il vialetto che dall’ingresso posteriore portava all’erbario, con l’intenzione di raccogliere qualche pianta medicinale, quando notò Rogue raggomitolata in un angolo, le braccia attorno alle gambe raccolte, il volto premuto tra le ginocchia. Le sue spalle erano scosse da un pianto silenzioso.

 

Preoccupata, Miriam si avvicinò, facendo attenzione a produrre del rumore camminando in modo da non spaventare la ragazza. Marie alzò stizzosamente lo sguardo per vedere chi stava invadendo la sua privacy, ma constatando che si trattava della sua omonima si rilassò ( _Miriam_ e _Marie_ sono varianti di _Maria_ , N.d.A.).

La donna si sedette a terra accanto a lei e le circondò le spalle con un braccio; Rogue indossava un cardigan di lana grigio scuro e lei un giubbotto di velluto a coste, per cui non correva alcun pericolo di toccare inavvertitamente la sue pelle, con le conseguenze devastanti che ciò comportava.

“Cosa c’è, Marie?”, le domandò sottovoce, dolcemente. La ragazza si asciugò gli occhi con una mano e singhiozzò.

“Oh, Miriam, è così frustrante!”, proruppe, “Vorrei tanto poterlo abbracciare, baciare, e invece non posso neppure sfiorarlo, altrimenti rischio di ucciderlo!”

La donna non ebbe bisogno di chiederle di chi stesse parlando: Marie e Bobby Drake erano innamorati da diversi mesi, ma la mutazione di lei vietava loro l’intimità a cui aspiravano tutti gli adolescenti al primo amore.

“È demoralizzante, lo so”, mormorò Miriam, con compassione, “ma devi aver pazienza: prima o poi, con l’aiuto del professore e mio, riuscirai a controllare il tuo talento, ed allora tu e Bobby potrete stare insieme come desiderate.”

Charles stava infatti tentando di insegnare a Marie il modo di controllare coscientemente i centri nervosi che governavano il suo dono, e Darkarrow si sottoponeva alla verifica lasciandosi toccare perché, grazie alle sue capacità rigenerative, riusciva a combatterne gli effetti letali.

“Sì, può darsi…”, sussurrò Rogue, avvilita, “ma quanto tempo ci vorrà? E se Bobby si stanca di aspettare?”

Miriam esitò prima di rispondere: la ragazza aveva il morale a terra, ma incoraggiarla troppo avrebbe potuto rivelarsi disastroso, sul lungo termine. Decise di essere realista:

“È una possibilità, certo. Ma se si verificasse, significherebbe che lui non ti ama abbastanza. Ricordati che il sesso non è il fondamento dell’amore, ma semplicemente la sua espressione fisica. Non è col sesso che trattieni un uomo al tuo fianco, ma col sentimento, che è molto più difficile da coltivare e mantenere nel tempo.”

Rogue sospirò e strinse le labbra, annuendo: sapeva che l’amica più anziana aveva ragione. Il problema era che lo sapeva la sua mente, ma il suo cuore non voleva accettarlo.

“So che è difficile”, continuò Miriam, con simpatia, “ma cerca di vedere la vostra attesa come una verifica dei vostri sentimenti. Quando verrà il momento, sarà ancora più bello.”

Marie prese un fazzoletto dalla tasca e si soffiò il naso.

“Mi chiedo come sarà”, mormorò, arrossendo, “Non sono mai stata con un ragazzo…”

Le regole alla scuola di Xavier erano molto severe, in fatto di sesso, ma erano applicabili soltanto ai ragazzi minorenni; ai maggiorenni veniva imposto soltanto di prendere le dovute precauzioni e di essere discreti. Marie e Bobby avevano entrambi già compiuto diciotto anni, e comunque sarebbe trascorso ancora parecchio tempo prima che potessero fare l’amore. Tuttavia, Darkarrow pensò che non era mai troppo presto per certe cose.

“Tua madre non ti ha mai parlato?”, si informò, con delicatezza. Rogue scosse la testa:

“No, è una donna molto tradizionalista”, rispose, “Quello che so me lo hanno detto le amiche.”

Miriam sospirò: tra coetanee è molto facile raccontarsi le cose, ma spesso sono imprecise quando addirittura false.

“Vieni”, decise, “andiamo dentro. Qui fa troppo freddo per tenere lezione.”

Fecero tappa in biblioteca, dove la donna prelevò un testo di anatomia, poi salirono al primo piano; mentre entravano in una delle sale da studio, Miriam pensò che non sarebbe stato male tenere una lezione simile anche per le diciassettenni Jubilee, Kitty, Dani e la quindicenne Rahne. Inoltre, alla prima occasione avrebbe parlato anche con Hank, che poteva istruire adeguatamente Bobby e Peter, i due ragazzi più adulti. Ignorare il fatto che erano sessualmente maturi significava soltanto aumentare le possibilità che si verificassero situazioni dalle conseguenze spiacevoli.

La lezione che tenne quel giorno con Rogue fu completa: cominciò dall’anatomia, supportata dalle immagini del testo medico, proseguì con la descrizione dettagliata del ciclo femminile, e poi con l’illustrazione delle varie tecniche anticoncezionali. All’inizio Marie era imbarazzata, ma vedendo che la sua amica trattava l’argomento con la naturalezza di qualsiasi altro, si rilassò ed ascoltò con grande attenzione, ponendo molte domande.

Il risultato di quell’iniziativa fu che, il pomeriggio seguente, Wolverine andò in cerca di lei, trovandola che si stava dirigendo alle scuderie in tenuta da cavallo, evidentemente intenzionata ad uscire per una passeggiata in groppa a Sirona.

“Posso rubarti un minuto?”, le domandò, ed al suo cenno d’assenso proseguì:

“Grazie per aver parlato con Marie”, disse, coi suoi abituali modi spicci. Per un momento Miriam rimase perplessa, poi rammentò il tipo di rapporto che esisteva tra Logan e la ragazza ed annuì:

“Ho fatto le veci di sua madre”, spiegò, “una sciocca donna dalla mentalità arretrata che non si rende conto che la conoscenza è l’arma migliore per affrontare la vita.”

“Sono d’accordo”, dichiarò Logan, pensieroso, “Era da un po’ che io stesso volevo parlarne, con Marie, ma pensavo che fosse un argomento che è meglio trattare con qualcuno del proprio sesso, per cui non riuscivo mai a decidermi. Vorrei che Bobby avesse un amico altrettanto intimo”, concluse.

“Potrebbe farlo Hank”, disse Miriam, ricordando le sue riflessioni del giorno precedente, “Mi ha detto che intende rimanere.”

“Rinunciando al NIFGR?”, trasecolò Wolverine, sollevando un sopracciglio: il dottor Henry McCoy era ricercatore biochimico presso il prestigioso National Institute For Genetic Research, l’equivalente della NASA nel campo della genetica, e davanti a sé aveva una brillante carriera, “Ammirevole”, concluse a bassa voce.

“La scuola significa per lui più della sua carriera”, confermò la donna, “Gli dirò di parlare con Bobby, e anche con Peter”, aggiunse.

“Già, anche lui è abbastanza grande da prendersi le sue responsabilità”, osservò Logan. La sua scelta delle parole piacque a Miriam, che assentì.

“Beh, vedo che stavi per andare a fare una cavalcata”, disse l’uomo, “Non ti trattengo oltre.”

“Vuoi venire con me?”, lo invitò lei d’impulso. Logan rimase interdetto.

“Uh, non so cavalcare”, rispose, “…credo”, aggiunse, aggrottando la fronte. Vedendola inarcare le sopracciglia, confusa, spiegò:

“Sai, la mia amnesia.”

“Oh!”, fece lei, comprendendo di colpo, “Beh, non fa niente”, disse con un vago senso di delusione, cominciando a voltarsi per allontanarsi in direzione delle scuderie. Improvvisamente Wolverine si accorse di voler prolungare il piacere della sua compagnia.

“Però posso provarci!”, proruppe. Il sorriso che lei gli rivolse fece fare una capriola al suo cuore.

“Allora andiamo”, lo invitò Miriam, precedendolo.

A Stanislaw, l’anziano ma arzillo stalliere di origine polacca che lavorava alla scuola fin dalla sua fondazione, la donna chiese Nice Boy, un castrone roano dal carattere tranquillo adatto ad un principiante, pregandolo di sellarlo. Logan osservò con interesse il procedimento, poi Stanislaw gli porse le redini e lo invitò a condurre il cavallo in cortile.

“Basta tirare gentilmente”, lo istruì, facendogli vedere. Logan eseguì tranquillamente, senza il disagio che molti provano durante il primo approccio con questi animali, causato dalla loro mole abbastanza importante.

Miriam aveva intanto sellato la sua Sirona e li seguì in cortile, dove fece vedere a Logan come montare. Dopo un momento di perplessità, l’uomo mise il piede sinistro nella staffa e si issò in groppa con inaspettata scioltezza, senza bisogno d’aiuto da parte del volenteroso Stanislaw.

Osservando la sua postura, rilassata e sicura, Darkarrow arricciò le labbra:

“Secondo me, sai cavalcare perfettamente ed il tuo corpo lo rammenta malgrado la tua amnesia.”

Wolverine si mosse un poco sulla sella per trovare la posizione più comoda, poi annuì:

“In effetti, mi sento a mio agio. Però le staffe sono troppo corte…”

“Ci penso io”, si offrì Stanislaw. Sveltamente, gliele regolò, poi gli porse le briglie.

“Buona passeggiata”, augurò loro.

“Grazie, a più tardi”, lo salutò Miriam, mentre Wolverine gli rivolgeva un cenno di commiato.

“Ti faccio strada”, disse la donna, scuotendo le redini. Obbediente, la giumenta di mise al passo; Logan ebbe solo un attimo di indecisione, poi scosse a sua volta le redini e Nice Boy seguì Sirona.

Mentre uscivano dal cortile, Miriam tenne d’occhio Logan, e lo vide stare in arcione in modo del tutto naturale. La sua supposizione che sapesse cavalcare alla perfezione si trasformò in certezza, così qualche minuto dopo gli propose:

“Proviamo un piccolo trotto?”, e diede di tallone alla sua cavalla. Wolverine la imitò senza sforzo, ed anzi, quando si furono allontanati, azzardò di aumentare l’andatura al trotto. Sentendosi di minuto in minuto sempre più sicuro, sorrise tra sé, poi si girò verso Miriam e domandò:

“Come sto andando?”

“Impeccabile”, rispose lei, “Quando vuoi, possiamo provare il galoppo.”

Dopo la linea d’alberi che delimitava il confine esterno del parco che circondava la magione, c’era campagna a pascolo, libera ed appena ondulata; oramai persuaso della propria abilità, Logan lanciò Nice Boy al galoppo, subito imitato da Miriam su Sirona.

Reso euforico da qualche ricordo, piacevole per quanto annebbiato, l’uomo proruppe in una risata, voltò la testa verso Miriam e vociò:

“È fantastico!”

Lei gli sorrise ed annuì, assolutamente d’accordo.

Galoppare è, strano a dirsi, più facile che trottare, ma richiede uno sforzo fisico non indifferente e dopo una decina di minuti Darkarrow diminuì l’andatura; avvedendosene, anche Wolverine tirò leggermente le briglie per far rallentare Nice Boy, sebbene si sentisse riluttante ad interrompere quella corsa entusiasmante, e si lasciò raggiungere.

“Perché ti sei fermata?”, le domandò quando gli fu vicina.

“Sebbene tu abbia dimostrato di essere un cavallerizzo provetto”, gli rispose Miriam, “sono almeno quindici anni che non cavalchi e, se esageri, i tuoi muscoli domani te lo ricorderanno in modo piuttosto spiacevole: spalle e schiena, ma anche glutei e cosce.”

Poter guarirsi quasi istantaneamente non significava l’esenzione completa dall’indolenzimento dovuto ad un’attività muscolare inusuale, sebbene i tempi di recupero fossero ridotti a pochi minuti invece di uno o due giorni. Wolverine però non era abituato a sentirsi dire cosa doveva fare e cosa no, in special modo da quella che, dopotutto, era ancora un’estranea; si accigliò e stava per ribattere con una certa dose di stizza, quando si rese conto che Miriam gli stava sorridendo. La sua espressione di scusa e di comprensione, come se sapesse esattamente cosa gli stava passando per la testa, lo disarmò completamente e gli legò la lingua.

“Uhm…”, barbugliò, “Penso che tu abbia ragione.”

Andarono al passo per qualche minuto, fino a raggiungere la sponda di un laghetto; vicino ad un gruppo di alti alberi dalle chiome ingiallite dall’autunno, Miriam tirò le redini di Sirona e smontò, camminando sul tappeto di foglie secche che ricopriva l’erba sotto le piante.

“Proprio un bel posto”, commentò Logan, scendendo a sua volta da cavallo, “Non c’ero ancora mai stato.”

“Ci si può fare il bagno, d’estate”, disse Darkarrow, “È una piacevole alternativa alla piscina.”

“Ah, lo credo”, commentò l’uomo. All’improvviso ebbe la visione di Miriam che usciva dalle onde del mare, nuda e bellissima come la Venere del Botticelli. Il respiro gli si mozzò in gola, non tanto perché la ritenesse una scena erotica, quanto piuttosto un emozionante ricordo del passato. Ma quale passato? Certamente lui e Miriam non si erano mai incontrati prima, altrimenti almeno lei lo avrebbe rammentato. Quindi come poteva _ricordare_ quella scena? L’aveva forse sognata?

“Cosa c’è, Logan?” lo interrogò Darkarrow a bassa voce. Lo sguardo di Wolverine, perduto nel vuoto, saettò verso di lei in un moto quasi spaventato.

“Come…?”, farfugliò l’uomo, confuso.

“Sei impallidito di colpo”, spiegò lei, avvicinandosi e posandogli una mano sul braccio, “Stai male?”

Il suo tono era sinceramente preoccupato; Logan scosse la testa in segno di diniego:

“No, no, sto bene… È solo che ho avuto una specie di flashback”, spiegò esitando. Finora qualcosa di simile era accaduto solo nei suoi incubi concernenti gli atroci esperimenti a cui era stato sottoposto nella base di Alkali Lake; non era mai successo mentre era sveglio, e mai aveva riguardato qualcosa di piacevole.

“Un déjà vu? Come se fossi già stato qui?”, indagò la donna, profondamente interessata.

“No, era un’altra scena”, disse Logan, poi fece una pausa: a dispetto della sua naturale diffidenza verso gli estranei, sentiva un forte desiderio di confidarsi con lei, ma forse non era il caso di dirle _tutto_ , “Ti ho vista al mare”, raccontò, “Stavi uscendo dall’acqua e camminavi verso di me… Ma cosa significa?”, la guardò fissamente, “Non ti ho mai incontrata prima della scorsa settimana, eppure mi è sembrato subito di conoscerti, e adesso… questa specie di ricordo. Che vuol dire?”

Per un tempo che parve infinito, Miriam sostenne lo sguardo dei suoi occhi bruni. Rifletteva. _Anche lui provava la sensazione che si fossero già incontrati_.

“Non ne sono sicura”, rispose infine, lentamente, “Sono molto fisionomista, difficilmente dimentico una faccia, anche se sono passati molti anni. Appena ti ho visto la prima volta ho pensato di conoscerti, ma non riesco a ricordare dove posso averti già incontrato. A meno che…”

S’interruppe di botto, mordendosi un labbro. L’ipotesi che le si era affacciata alla mente era frutto delle sue personali convinzioni spirituali, in cui era giunta a credere profondamente da molti decenni, oramai: com’era che non ci aveva pensato prima?

“A meno che?”, la sollecitò Logan, incuriosito. La donna esitò, quasi sicura che lui non le avrebbe creduto. Tuttavia Wolverine meritava una spiegazione, per quanto fantastica potesse apparirgli.

“Forse non è stato in questa vita”, rispose quindi, con semplicità. Lui si limitò a fissarla per un lungo momento, sbattendo lentamente le palpebre. Poi scosse la testa.

“Io non credo in queste cose”, affermò con decisione. Miriam si strinse nelle spalle:

“Nessuno ti obbliga”, disse quietamente, “ma per il momento non ho una spiegazione migliore.”

Wolverine pensò d’averla offesa.

“Non voglio dire che non sia vero”, si affrettò a dichiarare, “Solo che non ci credo, ecco.”

“Neppure io ci credevo, un tempo”, gli rivelò la donna, sorridendogli per nulla oltraggiata, “ma ad un certo punto ho cambiato idea.”

Si accorse di avere ancora la mano posata sul braccio di Logan e la ritirò.

“Su, smettiamola con questi discorsi metafisici”, lo esortò in tono leggero, “altrimenti finisco col farti una conferenza sull’antica religione dei Celti.”

Una lampadina si accese nella mente di Logan.

“Ah, ecco cos’era!”, esclamò, ed al suo sguardo interrogativo spiegò, “Voglio dire, la cerimonia per Jean era un rito celtico, vero?”

“Esatto”, rispose lei, un po’ sorpresa che lui lo sapesse, “Almeno, di ispirazione celtica, dato che non esistono testimonianze scritte sullo svolgimento delle loro funzioni religiose.”

Wolverine annuì, come se qualcosa gli fosse diventato chiaro.

“Questo fa di te una druida, quindi”, concluse.

“Mi fregio di questo titolo, sì”, confermò Miriam, “Nessuno mi ha sottoposto ad una cerimonia d’iniziazione, ma so di essere stata chiamata dalla Dea.”

“Com’è accaduto?”, domandò Logan, prima di rendersi conto che forse si trattava di qualcosa di troppo personale da raccontare ad un quasi estraneo, “Scusami, non voglio essere indiscreto.”

“Lo so”, disse lei, “ma posso capire la tua curiosità, ed in fondo mi fa piacere: non mi succede spesso di parlare delle mie convinzioni spirituali con qualcuno, tranne che con Ro, la cui fede è  molto simile alla mia. Comunque il cambiamento è avvenuto per gradi, senza che me ne accorgessi, ed un bel giorno mi sono trovata davanti alla constatazione d’aver mutato fede. Non è stato facile, per me nata e cresciuta nella religione cattolica in un Paese cattolico: sono andata in crisi, ed è durata settimane. Ma infine mi sono dovuta arrendere all’evidenza: non ero più cristiana. La Dea mi aveva chiamato, ed io avevo risposto senza rendermene conto. Ormai non potevo più tornare indietro.”

Logan si grattò una lunga fedina; il suo volto esprimeva perplessità.

“Non sono mai stato molto interessato alla religione”, le svelò, “Non è da me discutere di queste cose.”

“Io preferisco parlare di _spiritualità_ piuttosto che di _religione_ ”, affermò Miriam, “La prima implica qualcosa di individuale, di personale; la seconda sottintende un’istituzione, un dogma. Una persona può non praticare alcuna religione, non appartenere ad alcuna fede, eppure avere una vita spirituale ugualmente molto ricca.”

Logan si ritrovò ad annuire, dichiarandosi d’accordo. Erano cose a cui non aveva mai pensato, eppure gli venivano spontanee. Che strano…

Poi gli sovvenne un particolare.

“Durante la cerimonia per Jean hai detto che coloro che l’hanno amata la incontreranno ancora. Ciò vale per tutti?”

“Certamente”, confermò la donna, “Coloro che si sono molto amati si ritroveranno sempre.”

“Allora Scott ritroverà Jean?”

“Io credo di sì.”

“E torneranno ad innamorarsi?”

“Dipende dal modo in cui si relazioneranno. Potrebbero ritrovarsi come compagni d’armi, oppure madre e figlio, o maestro ed allieva, sorelle, amici. Da una vita all’altra cambiamo, possiamo essere uomo o donna, avere età diverse, ma finiamo sempre con l’incontrare le stesse persone, sia nel bene che nel male. E se abbiamo contratto un debito spirituale in una vita, lo pagheremo nella successiva.”

L’uomo corrugò la fronte:

“Che cosa significa?”

“Vedi, Logan…”, rispose Miriam lentamente, “non solo coloro che si sono molto amati tornano ad incontrarsi, ma anche coloro che si sono molto odiati. I sentimenti forti perdurano da una vita all’altra finché non vengono risolti.”

Improvvisamente, Wolverine si irrigidì e strinse i pugni.

“Stryker…”, mormorò con astio. Darkarrow annuì gravemente:

“È  possibile che il vostro non fosse il primo incontro”, confermò, “Forse lui ti stava tormentando fin dalla notte dei tempi. Ma poiché in questa vita sei riuscito a sfuggirgli prima ed a vendicarti di lui dopo, ritengo che il cerchio si sia spezzato.”

Qualcosa nell’anima di Logan si sciolse, come se un blocco di ghiaccio in precedenza mai sfiorato dal calore si stesse finalmente dissolvendo dentro di lui. _Miriam aveva ragione._

Stupefatto da quella sensazione, guardò la donna che gli stava davanti con occhi che riflettevano perfettamente la sua meraviglia.

“Mi sento…”, cominciò, annaspando alla ricerca di parole che potessero descrivere in modo adeguato ciò che stava provando, “Mi sento come se di colpo mi fosse stato levato un peso enorme dalle spalle.”

Il lento sorriso di Miriam fu come il sole che spuntava da dietro una nuvola: caldo, luminoso, apportatore di gioia e di vita. Il cuore di Wolverine trovò in esso un conforto che solo Rogue era riuscita a fargli intravedere ma che ora, grazie a Darkarrow, gli si rivelava in pieno.

“Allora forse la mia ipotesi è giusta”, commentò la donna, “È  proprio così che ci si sente quando si scioglie una sequenza spirituale negativa.”

“A te è mai capitato?”, volle sapere Logan, e rendendosi conto di essere stato nuovamente troppo indiscreto si affrettò a specificare, “Voglio dire, sei così sicura di quello che dici che sembrerebbe di sì.”

“Infatti è così”, confermò lei, senza imbarazzo, “E non una volta sola.”

I cavalli si erano allontanati di qualche passo per pascolare l’erba. Wolverine si sedette a terra, ai piedi dell’albero più vicino. Si sentiva leggero come mai prima in vita sua, almeno per i quindici anni che riusciva a ricordare, e nello stesso tempo spossato. Miriam andò a sedersi accanto a lui; per qualche minuto rimasero in silenzio a contemplare la superficie dell’acqua, appena increspata da una brezza gentile.

“Dunque tu pensi che noi due potremmo essere stati… vicini, in un’altra vita?”, domandò infine Logan, suo malgrado affascinato da quell’ipotesi.

“Spiegherebbe l’inspiegabile”, fu la semplice risposta di Miriam.

“Ma è possibile riconoscersi, da una vita all’altra?”, insistette lui.

“Accade, sebbene sia molto raro. Deve essersi trattato di una relazione davvero profonda.”

“Di quale genere?”

Lei si strinse nelle spalle ed allargò le braccia indicando di non saperlo:

“Di qualsiasi genere. Potremmo essere stati amanti, oppure padre e figlio, o fratelli, o maestro e discepola. Potremmo essere stati maschio e femmina, oppure entrambi l’uno o l’altra. Potremmo essere stati coetanei, oppure potrebbero esserci stati trenta, cinquant’anni di differenza tra di noi. Qualsiasi supposizione è ugualmente valida.”

Non per Logan: la vivida immagine che aveva visto, la sensazione altrettanto netta che ne aveva ricavato, indicavano certamente una relazione amorosa. Preferì però tenerlo per sé, come sempre geloso delle proprie emozioni.

“Ho sentito qualcuno parlare di Halloween”, disse, cambiando discorso, “Mi pare d’aver capito che di solito fate una festa, qui alla scuola, ma dato il lutto per Jean dicevano che forse stavolta Xavier non l’avrebbe ritenuto opportuno.”

“Se si parla della festa danzante a tema horror che facciamo tutti gli anni, sono d’accordo”, annuì Miriam, “Ma dato che oltre al lato giocoso c’è quello molto più serio di celebrazione per i defunti, faremo qualcosa di più sobrio. Niente costumi macabri, niente musica scatenata, ma certamente una bella cena, e forse qualche danza; poi a mezzanotte terrò in privato la cerimonia del fuoco.”

“La cerimonia del fuoco?”

Miriam si voltò verso di lui:

“Rischi un’altra conferenza”, lo ammonì sorridendo. Logan sollevò un sopracciglio:

“Sono disposto a correre il rischio.”

“Okay, uomo avvisato mezzo salvato…”

Darkarrow fece una pausa per cercare di condensare in poche parole le molte cose da dire, perché non aveva nessuna intenzione di annoiare il suo inatteso, per quanto interessato, interlocutore.

“Halloween è quanto rimane dell’antica festa celtica di Samhain (pron. Sòuin, N.d.A.)”, esordì, “Essa celebrava la fine dell’anno vecchio e l’inizio di quello nuovo, ma non era semplicemente un capodanno come usiamo oggigiorno, bensì un momento di transizione molto importante. Era il tempo in cui le greggi e le mandrie venivano ritirate dai pascoli e ricoverate negli ovili e nelle stalle per svernare. Era anche il tempo in cui gli uomini dovevano prepararsi ad affrontare l’inverno, una stagione densa di pericoli causati dalla fame e dal freddo, pericoli che sarebbero cessati soltanto con l’arrivo della primavera. Intanto bisognava prepararsi a superare la metà oscura dell’anno, in attesa che il sole riprendesse forza per donare nuova vita alla terra. Per simboleggiare ciò, venivano spenti tutti i fuochi delle case e la gente si raccoglieva tutta assieme; i druidi accendevano un fuoco sacro, al quale poi tutti gli altri, per mezzo di torce, avrebbero riacceso quelli delle loro case; poi si faceva festa, banchettando con il cibo che non avrebbero potuto conservare durante l’inverno. Io ho adattato e semplificato questa cerimonia, anzitutto anticipando il banchetto al normale orario di cena, dato che i ragazzi non sono in grado di star svegli tutta la notte, e poi simboleggiando i fuochi con le candele. Poi si prosegue con la classica festa in maschera.”

“Wow”, fece Logan, colpito, “Ma è molto diverso da Halloween: dov’è il collegamento?”

“Nell’usanza di travestirsi con costumi spaventosi”, spiegò Miriam, lusingata dal perdurare del suo interesse, “Vedi, come tutti i momenti di transizione, la notte di Samhain non appartiene al tempo normale, al passato dell’anno che se ne sta andando o al futuro dell’anno che sta arrivando; è invece un momento al di fuori del tempo, in cui la barriera che separa i mondi si fa più sottile ed è possibile attraversarla, di modo che i vivi possono comunicare con i morti e viceversa. Non è una cosa priva di pericoli, ed era pertanto lasciata a coloro in grado di gestirla, ovvero i druidi, i quali avevano il compito di proteggere gli altri dalle eventuali manifestazioni negative del mondo degli spiriti. Oggigiorno che i druidi non esistono più, la gente deve proteggersi con altri sistemi: è da qui che nasce l’usanza di mascherarsi, in modo da non farsi riconoscere da coloro che vengono a cercarci dall’Altromondo.”

“Straordinario…”, mormorò Wolverine, sempre più intrigato.

“Per oggi basta”, decise Darkarrow, “Non voglio esagerare, il troppo stroppia!”, aggiunse ridendo, “E poi il sole sta calando e tra poco farà freddo. Devi sapere, Logan”, continuò, mentre si alzavano e si avvicinavano ai cavalli, “che io amo molto i climi caldi e perciò ho proposto parecchie volte a Charles di spostare la scuola altrove, in Florida o nel sud della California per esempio, ma lui ogni volta mi risponde che da una parte ci sono gli uragani e dall’altra i terremoti, e che perciò è preferibile rimanere qui a Westchester.”

“Chuck sa essere testardo come un mulo”, commentò Logan, con impertinenza. Miriam ridacchiò:

“Ti do pienamente ragione!”

Rimontarono sulle rispettive cavalcature e tornarono verso la magione al galoppo, rallentando prima di arrivare alla linea d’alberi che delimitava il parco che la circondava, in modo da non correre il rischio di travolgere qualcuno che stava passeggiando.

Stanislaw li sentì arrivare ed andò loro incontro.

“Allora, signor Logan, le è piaciuta l’esperienza?”, domandò mentre smontavano. Inutilmente in passato Wolverine gli aveva chiesto di lasciar perdere il _signore_ , era come parlare al muro.

“Moltissimo, grazie”, rispose, “Penso che ci riproverò.”

“Venga quando vuole”, lo invitò lo stalliere, allungando le mani per prendere le briglie di Nice Boy e condurlo dentro. Accennò a fare lo stesso con Sirona, ma Miriam scosse il capo:

“Ci penso io, Stanislaw.”

Portò la giumenta fino al suo box e cominciò a dissellarla. Logan lo notò e, poiché non sapeva o, molto più probabilmente, non si ricordava come fare, seguì il polacco nello stallo del castrone.

 

“Mi insegni?”, domandò. Stanislaw fu ben lieto di accontentarlo.

Dopo aver tolto la sella ed i finimenti, strigliarono i cavalli, controllarono gli zoccoli, ed infine si assicurarono che nella mangiatoia avessero cibo a sufficienza. Darkarrow parlò a Sirona per tutto il tempo, ed a Logan pareva quasi che la giumenta capisse ciò che la padrona le diceva, tanto le prestava attenzione girando le orecchie in direzione della sua voce e seguendola con i liquidi occhi marroni. Quando ebbero terminato, la donna fece un’ultima carezza di congedo alla cavalla.

“Sei molto affezionata a Sirona, vero?”, osservò Wolverine mentre rientravano in casa.

“Sì, molto”, confermò Miriam, “Sta con me da quand’è nata, otto anni fa. L’ho aiutata a venire al mondo, e poiché la sua genitrice è morta di parto, l’ho nutrita e curata io. Credo che mi ritenga sua madre, e devo ammettere che un po’ io la considero mia figlia, per quanto ciò sia possibile tra due esseri diversi come umano e animale.”

“Cosa significa _Sirona_?”, s’informò Logan.

“ _Stella_ ”, rispose lei, “È una delle poche parole di sicura origine celtica che si conoscono. Vedi, a parte contratti legali, pubblici o privati, i Celti non usavano la scrittura e preferivano tramandare tutto oralmente, leggi, usi, costumi, tradizioni, storie e leggende: era il compito dei bardi. Solo in epoca assai tarda iniziarono a lasciare scritti, alcuni bilingue con latino o greco, di modo che gli archeologi e i linguisti sono stati in grado di tradurli almeno in parte. Tuttavia, le loro lingue si sono estinte con la conquista romana; in epoca moderna, loro discendenti sono il gaelico irlandese e quello scozzese, così strettamente imparentati tra di loro tanto da essere intercomprensivi, e poi il gallese, il cornico ed il bretone.”

“Cornico?”, ripeté Wolverine, senza capire.

“La lingua della Cornovaglia”, spiegò Miriam, “Era scomparsa circa duecento anni fa, ma grazie al lavoro di pochi appassionati di filologia negli ultimi vent’anni si è tornato a parlarla.”

All’incrocio dei corridoi, nell’ala ovest della magione, si separarono, ciascuno diretto in camera propria per fare una doccia e togliersi di dosso l’odore dei cavalli; si sarebbero rivisti a cena.

Infilandosi sotto il getto d’acqua calda, Logan si domandò cosa gli stava accadendo: religione e spiritualità? Ma quando mai? Erano argomenti che non avevano avuto alcun interesse per lui, fino ad allora. Che cosa era successo, per fargli cambiare idea? O era il fascino di Miriam? Era certamente una bella ragazza _(Ragazza? Potrebbe essere la bisnonna di Rogue!)_ , ma in vita sua ne aveva incontrate di molto più attraenti, quindi non poteva essere soltanto l’avvenenza. Ripensò al _ricordo_ di lei che usciva nuda dal mare ed alla sensazione che ne aveva avuto; desiderio fisico, certo – era davvero _molto_ seducente – ma anche uno strano struggimento, qualcosa che gli aveva fatto tremolare le budella. Insomma, che significava? Per lui le donne erano sempre state semplici fonti di piacere carnale, niente di più. Con due sole eccezioni: Rogue e Jean. Amava la prima come una sorellina, e la seconda… per quanto ne sapeva, ne era stato innamorato come mai prima gli era accaduto in vita sua, però lei era di un altro e, sebbene ci avesse provato, non era certo che avrebbe condotto fino in fondo il suo tentativo di seduzione. Volente o nolente, il suo senso dell’onore gli avrebbe dato del filo da torcere. Il suo astio nei confronti di Scott era in gran parte causato dalla consapevolezza che Jean era legata a lui, lo dimostrava il fatto che, ora che lei non c’era più, i loro rapporti erano migliorati in modo considerevole.

Gli tornò alla mente il modo in cui Miriam gli aveva descritto tante cose della sua vita spirituale. Non era salita sul pulpito come un sacerdote, gli aveva parlato con semplicità, da pari a pari, con l’unico intento di soddisfare la sua curiosità. Si rendeva ora conto di essere stato molto sfacciato ad interrogarla su argomenti così personali, ma gli era sembrato che ne parlasse volentieri con lui. Anzi, glielo aveva anche detto. Sperava solo che non fosse stato per educazione. No, aveva l’impressione che Miriam non fosse il tipo da tenersi qualcosa sullo stomaco, se le avesse dato fastidio glielo avrebbe detto, magari gentilmente, ma l’avrebbe fatto. E comunque, era anche strano che si sentisse così tanto a suo agio con lei da fargliele, quelle domande, in primo luogo. Solitamente lui non si fidava facilmente della gente che incontrava. Ci aveva messo un certo tempo perfino con Xavier ed i suoi. Che il suo diverso atteggiamento nei confronti della donna fosse legato alla sensazione di riconoscimento che aveva provato quando l’aveva guardata la prima volta? Era probabile, concluse, chiudendo la doccia ed afferrando l’asciugamano.

 

OOO

 

Elucubrazioni simili arrovellavano anche Miriam, immersa nell’acqua calda e profumata del bagno, gli occhi chiusi, la testa appoggiata ad un cuscino di gomma sul bordo della vasca. Non era solita parlare tanto liberamente della sua fede religiosa con una persona che conosceva poco e che, soprattutto, non la condivideva. Ma per qualche motivo le era parso naturale aprirsi con Logan. Come se lo conoscesse da molto, moltissimo tempo. Del resto, non lo aveva forse _riconosciuto_? E lui lei? Più ci pensava e più si convinceva che non lo aveva mai incontrato in questa vita, ma in un’altra. Non trovava altra spiegazione. _Coloro che si sono molto amati si ritrovano sempre_. Un brivido le serpeggiò lentamente lungo la spina dorsale. Non provava più interesse per un uomo da molti anni ormai, perfino dal punto di vista sessuale. Non aveva avuto moltissimi uomini,  nonostante la sua pur lunga vita e le numerose opportunità. Alcune volte aveva creduto di essere innamorata, altre sapeva benissimo di non esserlo. Aveva rinunciato all’amore di un compagno diversi decenni prima, non tanto a causa di esperienze negative – grazie al cielo, non ne aveva avute di _così_ negative – ma per un fatto molto più sostanziale: lei era virtualmente immortale, gli altri _no_. Il che significava che, prima o poi, avrebbe perduto tutti coloro che amava. Era già accaduto molte volte, ed avrebbe continuato ad accadere per tutta la sua esistenza. Ma non sarebbe mai riuscita ad abituarsi al dolore della perdita, ed ogni volta sarebbe stata straziante come tutte le precedenti. Già paventava il momento in cui Charles sarebbe mancato. Era vero che credeva fermamente nella reincarnazione, e che quindi prima o poi poteva forse incontrare nuovamente le persone cui era stata molto legata, ma sapeva anche che era estremamente difficile riconoscerle.

Grazie alla Dea non poteva avere figli. Ciò che per molti anni aveva considerato una maledizione si era invece rivelato la giusta compensazione per la sua immortalità: se avesse avuto figli, li avrebbe visti crescere, invecchiare e morire, e ciò sarebbe stato intollerabile.

Ma Wolverine era come lei. Capace di rigenerare in pochi istanti tessuti, nervi, ossa, muscoli. Rogue le aveva raccontato che lo aveva visto espellere una pallottola che gli avevano conficcato nel cervello e rialzarsi come se nulla fosse. Immune a qualsiasi malattia. Immortale. Un compagno che sarebbe stato in grado di attraversare i secoli, i millenni con lei…

Miriam fermò subito quel treno di pensieri. Non era il caso di costruire castelli in aria. Certo, raramente aveva incontrato un uomo tanto attraente, alto, atletico, _maschio_ ; ulteriore fascino gli era conferito dal mistero del suo passato, da cui emergeva una sofferenza inaudita, certamente fisica, ma anche psicologica e spirituale, che ne aveva fatto un uomo profondamente _solo_. O almeno, lo era stato, per tutto il tempo che riusciva a ricordare, tanto da non sapere cosa significava non esserlo. Quella era una cosa che stava imparando soltanto ora, non senza una certa dose di resistenza. Soltanto Rogue era riuscita a superare la sua corazza. E forse Jean. L’amica le aveva raccontato dell’attrazione di Wolverine per lei, che l’aveva molto lusingata, addirittura tentata, per un breve momento, ma solo a livello intellettuale: sentirsi desiderata da un uomo diverso da quello che già aveva era stato estremamente gratificante per il suo ego, ma nulla più: il suo amore per Scott era troppo vero, troppo profondo perché prendesse seriamente in considerazione un altro uomo.

E lei, poteva prenderlo in considerazione? Da quello che le avevano raccontato, Logan le sembrava il tipo d’uomo più adatto per una folle avventura di sesso piuttosto che per una duratura storia sentimentale. Uno stallone. Una botta e via. Beh, non ci sarebbe stato niente di male… Ogni tanto il corpo di Miriam faceva sentire le proprie esigenze con troppa forza perché lei potesse ignorarle; quando ciò accadeva, in genere partiva per una vacanza in uno di quei paradisi tropicali che le piacevano tanto, dove non faticava a trovare un buon samaritano. Che Logan vivesse alla magione poteva costituire un ostacolo, ma se fossero stati abbastanza discreti…

Poi scosse la testa: no, non avrebbe potuto farlo, non dopo la conversazione che avevano avuto quel pomeriggio. Perché in quel dialogo aveva chiaramente avvertito la genesi di un’amicizia, e lei non l’avrebbe certamente rovinata per il sesso, una cosa che poteva trovare senza difficoltà anche altrove.

 

Era la sera del 31 ottobre, Halloween. Per rispetto al lutto per Jean, quell’anno alla scuola non tennero la consueta, allegramente macabra festa, ma si limitarono ad una cena a lume di candela, grosse candele scure collocate su ogni tavolo, sostitute dei fuochi sacri degli antichi druidi celti. Per la maggior parte dei presenti, era solo una suggestiva decorazione, né Miriam voleva diversamente, dato che non era sua intenzione obbligare chicchessia a seguire le tradizioni della fede che aveva scelto per sé. Ma oltre a lei, c’erano alcuni altri che conoscevano il significato simbolico di quelle candele: Charles, Ro, Scott, e adesso anche Logan. Pure Jean lo aveva conosciuto.

Dopo la cena, tutti si dedicarono alle normali attività serali, chi leggendo, chi guardando la TV, chi giocando a scacchi, a biliardino, a qualche videogame, chi chiacchierando.

Miriam rimase alzata fino a che tutti furono andati a dormire, in attesa della mezzanotte. In quella notte speciale, in cui le barriere tra questo mondo e l’Altromondo sono più sottili, intendeva oltrepassare la soglia e andare in cerca di Jean. Aveva bisogno di sapere come stava, se era riuscita a trovare la strada per l’Altromondo ed era in pace, oppure, come spesso accade a chi muore di morte violenta, era ancora sospesa tra i mondi e vagava nel tormento, senza sapere dove andare. In questo caso, Miriam era in grado di aiutarla, indicandole la via.

In camera propria, a mezzanotte in punto Darkarrow accese una piccola candela votiva di colore viola e la collocò sul tavolino di fronte alle due poltrone ai piedi del letto. Si sedette, assumendo una posizione comoda, e si concentrò sulla fiamma. Dopo un po’, l’effetto ipnotico le fece sembrare di sdoppiarsi, di uscire dal proprio corpo. Di fronte a lei c’era una vaga luminescenza a forma di portale, che si apriva nel buio. Si fece sulla soglia e chiamò mentalmente: _Jean! Jean Grey! Dove sei?_

Nessuna risposta.

_Jean! Sono Miriam. Mi senti?_

Silenzio.

Non era possibile che Jean non la udisse, fosse al di qua o al di là della soglia. Miriam si era posizionata esattamente tra i due mondi proprio per farsi sentire da entrambe le parti. Non era la prima volta che faceva una cosa del genere, e sempre aveva ricevuto risposta.

Tentò diverse altre volte. Sentiva altre presenze, a riprova che non aveva improvvisamente perduto la sua capacità percettiva, ma Jean non comparve.

Alla fine, Miriam rinunciò. Con uno sforzo di volontà, si allontanò dal portale oscuro e rientrò, o le parve di farlo, nel suo corpo. La candela era consumata per metà, e l’orologio le confermò che era trascorsa quasi un’ora.

_Dove sei, amica mia, sorella mia…?_

OOO

 

“Come fai a dire che non c’è?”, domandò Ro, lasciandosi ricadere contro lo schienale della poltroncina. Erano nello studio di Miriam, ed era il pomeriggio del giorno seguente.

“Non è mai successo che non riuscissi a contattare qualcuno nell’Altromondo”, affermò la donna, con sicurezza, “Ti dico che Jean non è là.”

“E allora sarà da un’altra parte”, sentenziò Tempesta, stringendosi nelle spalle, “Forse, essendo cristiana, è in paradiso.”

“No, la confessione religiosa non c’entra”, ribatté Miriam, scuotendo la testa, “L’Aldilà è l’Aldilà per tutti, punto. E Jean non è lì.”

“Se la religione non c’entra, non può essere da nessun’altra parte”, affermò la bella donna di colore, passandosi una mano tra i capelli candidi, “Forse non ti ha sentita.”

“È possibile”, ammise Darkarrow, “ma improbabile. La notte di Samhain è il momento in cui è più facile mettersi in contatto con un trapassato, e finora ci ero sempre riuscita. E va bene, significa che non sono infallibile neppure io”, concluse con un sospiro. Era però chiaro che era lontanissima dall’essere convinta di quanto aveva appena detto.

E lo era anche Ororo.

 

OOO

 

Trascorsero circa tre settimane. Una sera, dopo mangiato, Rogue attese che Miriam avesse finito di cenare per avvicinarsi.

“Se hai un minuto, volevo mostrarti una cosa”, le disse a bassa voce, per non disturbare la conversazione degli altri.

“Ma certo, cara”, fu la risposta. Marie vide che Wolverine le stava osservando e gli sorrise:

“Vuoi venire con noi, Logan?”

“Se non disturbo…”, borbottò lui, un poco geloso dell’attenzione che la sua giovane protetta rivolgeva a Miriam.

“Non dire sciocchezze!”, lo sgridò Rogue, roteando gli occhi, “Andiamo.”

I due adulti si congedarono da Charles e dagli altri docenti e seguirono Marie fuori della sala; la ragazza si attaccò al braccio di Logan da un lato e di Miriam dall’altro, conducendoli e sentendosi quasi euforica: non era mai successo prima, stava tra le due persone cui voleva più bene al mondo… Beh, eccettuato naturalmente Bobby. Quanto ai suoi genitori naturali, ormai non contavano più niente nella sua vita, non dopo che l’avevano ripudiata come un mostro.

Li guidò in una delle biblioteche del pianterreno, dove Iceman li attendeva con un grosso tomo aperto su uno dei tavoli da studio.

“Ciao, Miriam… Logan”, li salutò il ragazzo, annuendo nella loro direzione. All’inizio Wolverine era stato diffidente nei confronti di Bobby, temendo che potesse ferire Rogue, ma non gli ci era voluto molto per comprendere che il ragazzo voleva davvero bene alla sua sorellina putativa. Così fu con autentico piacere che ricambiò il saluto.

In quel momento non c’era nessun altro, così non dovettero preoccuparsi di tener basse le voci.

“Oggi pomeriggio stavamo facendo una ricerca sull’architettura”, raccontò Marie, avvicinandosi al tavolo ed indicando il librone, “quando ci siamo imbattuti in questo.”

Girò il volume e mostrò a Miriam una fotografia a tutta pagina che ritraeva un castello medievale, molto ben tenuto e certamente restaurato di recente, che si ergeva sulla cima di un ripido colle a ridosso di una montagna. La vista acuta di Logan distinse agevolmente la didascalia, che recitava _Castel Valleogra_.

 

“Ma guarda un po’!”, esclamò Darkarrow, “Questa era casa mia!”

Wolverine inarcò le sopracciglia:

“Casa tua?”, ripeté abbastanza insulsamente. Lei parve non rilevare l’inconsistenza della sua domanda e prese in mano il libro, osservando attentamente la fotografia.

“Sì, è la dimora ancestrale dei principi di Valleogra”, rispose, “La mia famiglia, le cui origini risalgono ufficialmente all’epoca dei Longobardi, ma forse sono ancor più antiche, lo fece costruire attorno al 1250. Mio padre ha dovuto venderlo subito dopo la guerra – la Prima Guerra Mondiale, intendo – per pagare i debiti: aveva fatto una serie di investimenti sbagliati e così nel 1919 era completamente rovinato.”

“E ora a chi appartiene?”, domandò Bobby, interessato.

“A una società finanziaria”, rispose Miriam, facendo spallucce, “Investire in immobili storici e restaurarli, per poi farne alberghi e ristoranti, come hanno fatto con Castel Valleogra, è un’attività redditizia. L’avevano ben capito gli inglesi, ancora cinquant’anni fa.”

“Ma a te non spiace che il castello non appartenga più alla tua famiglia?”, indagò Rogue.

“Non proprio”, rivelò Miriam, “Sai, d’inverno faceva un freddo cane, lì dentro!”, spiegò ridendo, “Preferivo di gran lunga il palazzo di città, dotato di maggiori comodità.”

“Quello ce l’hai ancora?”, volle sapere la ragazza.

“Certo!”, confermò Darkarrow, “Ora ospita diversi appartamentini di lusso dagli affitti stellari, ma gli inquilini non mancano mai: vuoi mettere il prestigio di abitare in un palazzo nobiliare?”, concluse con ironia.

“Oh!”, fece Marie, delusa, “Mi sarebbe piaciuto visitarlo.”

Per tutto il tempo Logan se ne era rimasto stranamente zitto. Non era mai stato uno che si fa intimidire da cariche, titoli o posizioni sociali – se ne faceva un baffo dello _status_ di Warren Worthington, per esempio – eppure in quel momento si stava sentendo inadeguato. La vista del castello ed il racconto di Miriam gli avevano fatto toccare con mano il fatto che si trovava ad avere a che fare con una vera principessa, discendente da un casato talmente antico da perdersi nella notte dei tempi. E lui che non ricordava neppure i propri genitori!

Sbuffò senza accorgersene, poi vide che gli altri lo guardavano.

“Scusate”, mugugnò, “Devo aver mangiato troppo. Vado a farmi un caffé, ne volete anche voi?”

“No, grazie, per me niente caffé la sera”, rifiutò Rogue, ed anche Bobby scosse la testa.

“Io ne prenderò volentieri”, disse invece Miriam, deponendo il grosso testo d’architettura, “Vengo con te.”

Si congedarono dai due ragazzi, lasciandoli soli, e si recarono in cucina, dove Edna stava finendo di rigovernare.

“Piaciuta la cena?”, si informò la donna mentre riponeva delle pentole.

“Come sempre, cara Edna!”, le assicurò Miriam, e Logan annuì per confermare, “C’è del caffé?”

“No, è finito. Ve ne faccio di fresco”, si offrì l’altra, “Andate a sedervi in salotto. Ci sono anche Ro e quello nuovo, come si chiama, il tedesco…”

“Kurt”, suggerì Logan.

“Ecco, sì. Stanno guardando _Enterprise_.”

“Oh, mi ero dimenticata che stasera c’era _Star Trek_!”, esclamò Miriam, affrettandosi alla porta, “Grazie, Edna.”

Logan si affrettò a seguirla.

“Allora sei una _trekkie_?”, indagò, divertito.

“Fin dai tempi del capitano Kirk”, confermò Darkarrow, aprendo la porta del salotto. Nightcrawler e Ororo erano seduti su un divano di fronte al grande televisore al plasma, intenti a fissare lo schermo, dove in quel momento passava della pubblicità. Udendoli, si girarono a guardare, e Miriam ebbe la netta impressione che avrebbero preferito rimanere da soli. Non che avessero l’aria seccata, o che avessero fatto smorfie alla loro comparsa, era qualcosa di indefinito, una sensazione. Poi Miriam ripensò a certi sguardi che aveva intercettato a tavola e le si accese una lampadina nel cervello: quei due si piacevano. Solo che fare marcia indietro adesso sarebbe apparso fuori luogo: significava che, per la durata del telefilm, avrebbero dovuto sopportare la loro presenza.

“Ciao!”, disse sorridendo, fingendo totale inconsapevolezza, “Se non era per Edna dimenticavo che c’è _Enterprise_.”

“Mi sembrava strano infatti che non venissi a vederlo”, commentò Ro mentre l’amica si sedeva sul divano a fianco, “Sai, anche Kurt è un appassionato.”

“Davvero?”, fece Darkarrow, lieta della notizia, “Io sto collezionando i DVD.”

“ _Wunderbar_!”, esclamò Nightcrawler, “Purtroppo ho perso molte puntate, specialmente di _Voyager_ , magari potresti prestarmi qualche DVD?”

“Molto volentieri”, annuì la donna, poi non resistette alla tentazione di provocare Ororo, “E tu, Ro, da quando guardi _Star Trek_? Pensavo che non ti interessasse…”

“Vero”, confermò Tempesta con finta _nonchalance_ , ciò nondimeno Miriam vide chiaramente dall’irrigidirsi delle sue spalle che si era messa sulla difensiva, “ma neppure mi dispiace, e comunque l’entusiasmo di Kurt mi ha incuriosito.”

_Il mio però mai_ , avrebbe voluto dire Darkarrow, ma si trattenne: quello sarebbe stato troppo, Ororo avrebbe capito che lei aveva capito e si sarebbe sentita in imbarazzo.

“E a te, Logan?”, domandò Kurt, “Ti piace _Star Trek_?”

“Non c’è male”, rispose Wolverine, che si era seduto a fianco di Miriam, “Penso che se vivessimo in quell’universo, non ci sarebbe intolleranza verso i mutanti come accade invece qui.”

“Hai ragione”, confermò Miriam, che condivideva appieno gli ideali di rispetto per la diversità razziale, sociale, religiosa, sessuale sostenuti da quel famoso show televisivo, il quale però sosteneva anche il diritto a difendere tali ideali con forza pari all’eventuale attacco che subivano. Insomma, rispetto sì, ma niente _porgi l’altra guancia_.

Kurt fece loro un veloce riassunto dei dieci minuti che avevano perso, poi:

“Ricomincia”, li avvertì Ro, che stava guardando lo schermo; tutti si azzittirono mentre l’episodio riprendeva. Pochi minuti dopo giunse Edna con un vassoio, portando una caraffa di caffé caldo, un bricco di panna, zucchero e quattro tazze, che posò discretamente sul tavolino tra i due divani. I presenti le rivolsero cenni di ringraziamento, che la donna accettò con un sorriso materno prima di ritirarsi.

Kurt, che era il più vicino, versò il caffé per tutti; per sé aggiunse panna e zucchero, poi ciascuno ne fece la variante preferita: Ro con molto zucchero, Logan liscio, Miriam con la sola panna. Lo sorbirono in silenzio, concentrati sullo svolgimento della puntata, che era particolarmente avvincente.

Quando finì, Ororo spense l’apparecchio col telecomando. Tre paia d’occhi si appuntarono su di lei.

“E allora, Ro?”, le chiese Kurt con un sorriso timido, “Che te ne è sembrato?”

La donna di colore rifletté un momento prima di rispondere:

“Se devo riassumerlo con una sola frase, direi che fa riflettere. Ora ho capito cosa intendeva Logan dicendo che, se vivessimo in quell’universo, l’intolleranza verso i mutanti probabilmente non esisterebbe. Una bella utopia, peccato che dobbiamo vivere nella realtà.”

“Sognare non ha mai fatto male”, ribatté Darkarrow.

“Hai ragione, Miriam”, confermò Nightcrawler, “Se io non avessi avuto i miei sogni, non so come avrei resistito…”

“Le umiliazioni ed il disprezzo che hai dovuto affrontare appartengono ora al passato”, lo consolò Ro, posandogli una mano sul braccio, “Adesso sei tra persone che ti accettano così come sei.”

 

“È una cosa molto bella”, dichiarò il tedesco, sorridendole, “Non riesco ancora a crederci.”

Wolverine pensò che era d’accordo; prima di arrivare da Xavier, aveva sempre pensato che non gli importasse un accidenti di niente se era accettato o meno dagli altri, ma ora aveva scoperto che era una sensazione assai piacevole. Tuttavia, data la sua naturale circospezione, non espresse il proprio pensiero ad alta voce.

Miriam considerò che le sarebbe piaciuto trattenersi a chiacchierare ancora per approfondire la conoscenza con Kurt, ma decise di rimandare per dare l’opportunità a lui ed a Ro di rimanere un poco da soli. Sarebbe stata contenta se la sua amica avesse trovato qualcuno, almeno lei.

Doveva trovare il modo di trascinare Logan con sé, e non avendo il tempo per lambiccarsi il cervello disse semplicemente:

“Logan, puoi venire con me? Avrei bisogno di parlarti.”

“Va bene”, rispose lui, chiaramente sorpreso. Si alzarono e si congedarono dagli altri due, poi uscirono.

“Cosa volevi dirmi?”, indagò Wolverine mentre attraversavano l’atrio in direzione delle scale che portavano al piano superiore.

“In realtà era solo una scusa”, confessò Miriam, “Volevo lasciare Ro e Kurt da soli.”

“Ma…”, cominciò l’uomo, senza nascondere la propria perplessità, poi ci arrivò, “Ah!”

“Proprio così”, confermò lei, divertita dalla sua espressione frastornata, “Stasera ho colto il segnale che, sommato ai precedenti, mi ha fatto capire che quei due sono molto attratti l’uno dall’altra. Beh, _se son rose fioriranno_ , dicono: staremo a vedere”, concluse.

“Ro e Kurt?”, bofonchiò Logan, scuotendo la testa, “Come a dire _la bella e la bestia_ …”

Miriam trovò che fosse un’espressione crudele e si accigliò:

“Se guardiamo l’aspetto fisico, può darsi”, replicò seccamente, “Ma si tratta di una _bestia_ con un cuore buono e gentile, il che lo rende mille volte migliore di certi uomini dall’aspetto normale ma dal cuore scellerato. Basta che pensi ad uno come Stryker.”

Nella sua voce vibrava una nota d’acciaio che fece rizzare i capelli in testa a Wolverine. Comprese che la donna che aveva di fronte, dall’apparenza graziosa e garbata, era in realtà capace di dimostrare una durezza fuori dal comune. Formidabile amica, poteva essere una nemica altrettanto formidabile.

“Già…”, mugugnò, grattandosi una basetta, “Hai ragione, era una battuta cretina.”

“Di certo indegna della tua intelligenza”, commentò lei in tono meno pungente, cominciando già a placarsi. Come avrebbe presto imparato anche Logan, lei era fatta così: pronta ad inalberarsi quanto ad ammansirsi. Un tratto caratteriale che a volte rendeva difficile prevedere le sue reazioni, ma che ne faceva indubbiamente una persona tutt’altro che noiosa.

La sua osservazione colse Logan di sorpresa: certo non si era mai considerato uno stupido, però non era neppure abituato a sentir lodare la sua intelligenza… solitamente le donne vedevano in lui qualità ben diverse, assai meno nobili, come la sua prestanza fisica ed il suo sex-appeal. Non era un ipocrita, sapeva di piacere all’altro sesso, ed in passato ne aveva approfittato senza scrupolo ogni volta che gli si era presentata l’occasione. Solo con Jean aveva avuto delle remore, indice che il suo atteggiamento verso le donne stava mutando, un cambiamento interiore che era cominciato con l’incontro con Marie, era proseguito con Jean ed ora stava sviluppandosi ulteriormente con Miriam. Dove lo avrebbe portato, ancora non poteva dirlo, e comunque lui era un tipo assai poco portato all’introspezione, per cui non avrebbe certo perso tempo a scervellarsi: sarebbe andato dove sarebbe andato.

“Di solito non accetto le ramanzine”, dichiarò, abbassando la testa per guardare la donna bene in faccia, “ma stavolta penso proprio di essermela meritata. In fondo, Kurt mi piace.”

Miriam faticò a non mostrare la propria meraviglia. Conosceva Logan ancora molto poco, e quasi tutto ciò che sapeva di lui le veniva da Jean, Charles e Marie, ma di una cosa era sicura: non era il tipo da ammettere facilmente di avere torto. Che l’avesse appena fatto la lasciava di stucco, e la sincerità che leggeva nell’espressione dei suoi occhi scuri la disarmava.

Anche l’ultimo residuo di irritazione svanì ed il suo volto si addolcì.

“Lieta di saperlo”, riuscì infine a rispondere.    

Per un lungo momento, Wolverine rimase impalato a guardarla, senza muover muscolo. _Ha una bocca perfetta, baciarla deve essere straordinario…_

Spaventato da quel pensiero del tutto inatteso, e stupefatto del proprio sgomento, Logan si girò bruscamente di lato, guardando altrove. Si schiarì la gola.

“Ehm, Rogue mi ha detto che domani accompagni lei e altre ragazze al centro commerciale”, fece, sforzandosi di assumere un tono del tutto banale.

“È vero”, confermò Miriam, sorpresa dalla sua repentina ritirata. Per un momento le era sembrato così _vicino_ … Evidentemente si era sbagliata.

“Posso unirmi a voi?”, domandò l’uomo, tornando infine a guardarla, “Ho bisogno di comprare alcune cose per il corso di difesa personale che ho proposto a Chuck.”

“Ah sì, me l’aveva detto. Certo che puoi venire”, accettò prontamente lei, “L’appuntamento è per le nove qui in atrio, pranzeremo al centro commerciale e torneremo nel pomeriggio, quando tutti avranno finito di fare shopping.”

“Bene, allora ci vediamo domattina”, concluse Logan, “Ora vado a fumarmi un sigaro.”

Lei aprì bocca per dire qualcosa, poi cambiò idea e cominciò invece a ridacchiare.

“Beh, che c’è?”, volle sapere Wolverine, divertito. _È irresistibile quando ride_ , pensò.

“Stavo per invitarti a smettere di fumare”, spiegò Miriam, “Lo faccio con tutti quelli che conosco, a costo di stressarli. Solo che a te non serve, dato che, come a me, il fumo non può nuocerti.”

“Tu non fumi?”, indagò lui. La donna scosse il capo:

“Non mi è mai piaciuto l’odore del fumo di tabacco”, rivelò, “a meno che non si tratti di quello da pipa. Charles ogni tanto la fuma, ed io qualche volta fumo il _narghilé_.”

“Il cosa?”

“ _Narghilé_. La pipa ad acqua tipica dei paesi arabi”, spiegò la donna.

“Ah, già, ho capito. Mai provata, com’è?”

“Molto rilassante. Al centro commerciale c’è un locale arabo, dove progettavo di portare le ragazze a mangiare: se sei curioso puoi provarla lì.”

Quello che non gli disse fu che il proprietario, suo amico di lunga data, le aveva chiesto un favore che per lei sarebbe stato un piacere esaudire. Il motivo di quell’omissione non le fu chiaro immediatamente, e non lo sarebbe stato per qualche tempo ancora.

“Perché no? Mi piace sperimentare cose nuove”, accettò lui.

“Bene, allora buona notte”, concluse Miriam con un sorriso. Automaticamente, Logan lo ricambiò:

“Buona notte.”

Per alcuni istanti, la donna non si mosse, continuando a fissarlo. _È incredibile come il suo viso si trasformi quando sorride_ , pensò. Poi si riscosse: ma che le prendeva, incantarsi come un’adolescente di fronte al suo attore preferito? Con un ultimo cenno di saluto, si girò e si avviò verso lo scalone che conduceva al piano superiore, diretta in camera sua.

Logan rimase fermo a guardarla; aveva ovviamente già notato che indossava una minigonna molto corta, di quelle di moda tra le ragazze, ed aveva pensato che aveva delle belle gambe, ma la prospettiva dal basso le mise ulteriormente in risalto. Ben tornite e muscolose, una volta di più gli fecero pensare che Miriam fosse, o fosse stata, una ballerina. Doveva ricordarsi di chiederglielo.


	5. Capitolo IV: Magia araba

 

Capitolo IV: Magia araba

Il giorno seguente, Logan si presentò puntualmente in atrio e trovò che le ragazze erano già tutte arrivate: Rogue, Jubilee, Kitty e Dani Elk River. Miriam sopraggiunse qualche istante dopo, proveniente dall’ala est della magione invece che dal piano superiore. Era abbigliata con un paio di jeans neri, adornati da una cintura-gioiello di metallo e turchesi, ed un maglione di mohair in tinta con le pietre dure della cintura, portati sotto un lungo cappotto nero sciancrato. Logan pensò che, così vestita, sembrava una coetanea di Rogue e Jubilee, e trovava molto difficile ricordare che invece aveva più di cento anni. Poi notò che dalla spalla le pendeva un borsone sportivo: si chiese che cosa contenesse, e soprattutto perché se lo stava portando appresso.

“Ciao!”, li salutò la donna con evidente buon umore, “Ci siamo tutti, vedo: andiamo?”

Dopo essersi scambiati un sorriso, Miriam e Logan si incamminarono fianco a fianco in direzione del garage; le ragazze si accodarono. Qualche istante dopo, Dani diede di gomito a Kitty:

“Ehi, non sarebbero una coppia fantastica?”, la interpellò sottovoce, accennando ai due adulti che li precedevano.

Shadowcat lanciò loro un’occhiata: lui alto e aitante, lei piccola ed aggraziata, entrambi bruni e belli. Sorrise all’amica e rispose sommessamente:

“Già, hai ragione!”

Rogue, leggermente più vicina a loro di Jubilee, udì il commento ed a sua volta guardò Wolverine e Darkarrow. All’improvviso li vide sotto un’altra luce: ora che ci pensava, effettivamente le era sembrato che quei due avessero legato velocemente. Era vero che Miriam era affabile con tutti, almeno finché non le si pestavano i piedi, e che era facile fare amicizia con lei, ma Logan per contro tendeva ad essere alquanto scostante con chi conosceva poco, mentre invece si era subito affiatato con Miriam. Più che con la dottoressa Grey, a ben pensarci, e Marie conosceva il sentimento che Wolverine aveva provato per la bella telepate dai capelli rossi. Tutto ciò andava a sommarsi al fatto che li amava entrambi come se fossero stati suoi famigliari, forse addirittura di più. Sì, pensò con un piccolo sorriso, le sarebbe piaciuto che tra loro nascesse lo stesso sentimento che c’era tra lei e Bobby…

Nel garage, Miriam si diresse verso la Ford Galaxy a sette posti, la scelta più ovvia dato il loro numero, ed aprì il portellone posteriore per riporre la sua sacca. Il bagagliaio era piuttosto spazioso anche con tutti i sedili in posizione, ma potevano ribaltare uno di quelli posteriori se non fosse bastato a contenere gli acquisti.

“Tutti in vettura!”, li invitò allegramente, facendo il verso ad un capostazione ottocentesco, mentre apriva la portiera del guidatore, “Il diretto per Harrod’s è in partenza!”

Ci fu un momento di confusione quando le ragazze si misero a discutere su chi doveva salire sul sedile davanti, cui Wolverine pose subito fine accaparrandosi il posto. Rogue lo fulminò con gli occhi, ma lui si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle:

“Chi tardi arriva male alloggia”, disse serafico. Miriam sghignazzò mentre infilava le chiavi nel cruscotto:

“Hai salvato la situazione”, gli confidò a bassa voce, per non farsi sentire dalle ragazze che, sbuffando, salivano dietro, “Di solito sono costretta a fare la conta per non offendere nessuna.”

Era una prova della popolarità di cui godeva tra le ragazze della scuola. Logan non faticava a capirne il motivo: era allegra, spigliata e non si dava arie, come ci si sarebbe potuti invece aspettare da una donna molto più anziana di loro e che, oltre a ciò, era anche un’esponente dell’alta nobiltà europea. Come trovava difficile ricordarsi la sua vera età, Wolverine trovava difficile anche ricordare che era una principessa. La sera prima, quando per un momento si era sentito inadeguato di fronte a lei, rappresentava un’eccezione, ed era dovuta soltanto al fatto che aveva toccato con mano cosa significasse il suo rango aristocratico, vedendo la fotografia del suo castello ancestrale.

“La verità è che volevo starti seduto vicino io”, confessò provocatoriamente. Lei sollevò un sopracciglio fingendo sorpresa:

“Cos’è, ci stai provando?”, ritorse la provocazione, mettendo in moto. Fu la volta di Logan di sollevare un sopracciglio con fare fintamente stupito:

“Chi, io? …Sì!”, ribatté, sogghignando, ed anche Miriam sbottò in una risata.

Dietro la ragazze avevano finito di sistemarsi.

“Beh, cos’avete da ridere, voi due?”, volle sapere Jubilee, “State architettando qualcosa?”

Miriam usò il telecomando per aprire il portone del garage.

“Logan non so, ma io sì”, rispose tranquillamente, inserendo la marcia.

“Davvero?”, indagò Dani, “E che cosa?”

“Se ve lo dico vi rovino la sorpresa”, disse la donna, scuotendo il capo, “Vedrete oggi.”

Resistette ad oltranza alle insistenti domande delle ragazze, che alla fine rinunciarono, fingendo di mettere il broncio; non durò a lungo, e ben presto la vettura fu piena del loro vivace chiacchiericcio. Anche Logan era incuriosito, ma si limitò a lanciare un’occhiata in tralice a Miriam, che la ricambiò con un sorrisetto misterioso. Chissà cosa stava tramando?, si domandò l’uomo. Okay, lo avrebbe comunque scoperto in giornata, così lei aveva detto. Avrebbe esercitato la poca pazienza di cui gli dèi lo avevano dotato.

Circa cinquanta minuti più tardi, Miriam posteggiò la Galaxy al secondo livello del parcheggio sotterraneo di Harrod’s; poco dopo erano nell’atrio del grande centro commerciale.

“Allora, ragazze”, esordì Miriam, “vi ricordate cosa abbiamo stabilito?”

“Certo”, rispose Jubilee, assentendo con serietà, “Possiamo girare per conto nostro, ma tenendo i cellulari sempre a portata di mano per ogni evenienza.”

“Ed inoltre”, aggiunse Marie con pari gravità, “dobbiamo sempre stare insieme.”

“Bene”, annuì Darkarrow, “Se vi perdete d’occhio chiamatevi subito col telefonino. So che siete abbastanza grandi, ma vi ricordo di non dare retta agli estranei, intesi?”

Le quattro ragazze fecero di sì con la testa, con espressioni molto serie.

“Okay”, sorrise Miriam, soddisfatta, “Come vi ho detto, potete comperare quello di cui abbiamo parlato scegliendo ciò che vi piace di più, badate solo che il prezzo sia equo alla qualità. Come sapete, tutti i negozi hanno una convenzione con me, quindi basta che gli dite di mettere sul mio conto; la password di oggi è _Madame Pompadour_.”

Le ragazze annuirono di nuovo in segno d’aver capito.

“Allora potete andare”, concluse la donna, “L’appuntamento per il pranzo è alle dodici e trenta al _Sheherazade_ , il ristorante arabo del secondo piano. Mi raccomando la puntualità, o la sorpresa di cui vi dicevo va in fumo!”, le avvertì.

“Okay! Va bene!”, risposero le ragazze in coro, poi con cenni di saluto si lasciarono.

Wolverine aveva assistito a tutta la scena in silenzio.

“Permetti loro di comperare qualunque cosa?”, indagò, la fronte aggrottata: era molto contrario al fatto che i giovani moderni potessero avere tutto senza fatica, invece di guadagnarselo.

“Non qualunque cosa”, rispose Miriam, “Solo quello di cui hanno effettivamente bisogno. Ogni tanto pure qualcosa di dilettevole, perché anche lo spirito ha le sue necessità. Comunque alla fine controllo io gli acquisti, e se qualcosa non mi convince, viene reso al negozio. Devo dire però che, a parte qualche rara eccezione, i ragazzi non hanno mai approfittato dell’opportunità.”

“No?”, domandò Logan, scettico.

“A parte qualche rara eccezione”, ripeté Miriam, con una smorfia, “Un paio di ragazze e tre ragazzi, per la precisione. Tutti con caratteri difficili. Due di loro non siamo riusciti a raddrizzarli, né io né Charles”, concluse, con un sospiro: adolescenti instabili, erano diventati adulti sociopatici.

“Uno di loro è Piro?”, domandò Logan in tono sommesso. St.John Allerdyce, detto Piro per il suo potere di manipolare il fuoco, ad Alkali Lake si era unito a Magneto e Mistica, abbandonando Xavier ed i suoi compagni al loro destino.

Miriam strinse le labbra:

“No, non ci ha mai provato. Spero di poterlo sottrarre all’influenza di Erik e di Raven, ma non so se avrò mai l’opportunità di farlo…”

“Se ha scelto di stare dalla parte di Magneto, noi non possiamo farci molto”, commentò Wolverine con amaro cinismo.

“Non ha scelto”, dissentì la donna, scuotendo il capo, “Sono sicura che Erik lo ha attirato dalla propria parte affascinandolo con chissà quali promesse o ragionamenti contorti. John non è malvagio: come molti ragazzi della sua età è alla ricerca della propria identità ed è perciò altamente suggestionabile. Magneto deve essere veramente disperato per arrivare a plagiare un ragazzo… La prossima volta che lo incontro, lo faccio nero.”

Logan rilevò una qualità davvero poco rassicurante nella sua voce e le credé sulla parola.

Ma Miriam mutò subito argomento, tornando dell’umore gaio di prima:

“Dunque, Logan, preferisci andare a zonzo da solo o vuoi che giriamo insieme?”

“Se devi visitare il negozio di Victoria’s Secret vengo con te!”, sghignazzò l’uomo, non riuscendo a resistere alla tentazione di proseguire la schermaglia cominciata nel garage della scuola.

Ci voleva ben altro per mettere in difficoltà Miriam.

“Oh? Non credevo che tu fossi il tipo che si mette lingerie da donna!”

“Diavolo, no!”, sbottò Wolverine, scandalizzato, prima di rendersi conto che lei si era limitata a rispondergli per le rime, ed allora sogghignò, cercando un altro modo per provocarla, “E va bene… confesso che non mi dispiacerebbe vederti sfilare in biancheria intima.”

Lei lo squadrò da sotto in su, senza il minimo imbarazzo:

“Sai cos’ho risposto una volta ad un tipo che si è vantato di avermi visto le mutandine?”

Logan capì che con questa donna tutto pepe non l’avrebbe mai avuta vinta in un duello verbale. Afflosciò le spalle in una comica mimica di resa e scosse la testa:

“No, che cosa gli hai risposto?”

“ _E meno male che me le hai viste: significa che le avevo indosso, pensa se non le avevo_!”

Wolverine rimase un istante assolutamente basito, sbattendo le palpebre; poi sbruffò in una risata che faticò a tenere sotto controllo, non volendo attirare l’attenzione di tutto il centro commerciale.

“Sei impareggiabile!”, dichiarò alla fine, quando riuscì a tirare il fiato. E lo pensava alla lettera: nessuno, uomo o donna, gli aveva mai saputo tener testa così.

“Mi fa piacere che tu lo pensi”, ribatté lei con aria innocente, “E allora, che mi dici?”

“Beh, io devo andare al negozio di articoli sportivi, e poi anche dal ferramenta ed al centro di bricolage. Penso che ti annoieresti. Facciamo così: stamattina giriamo ciascuno per conto proprio, poi nel pomeriggio ti accompagnerò, tanto io avrò finito.”

“D’accordo. Metti anche tu sul mio conto, a fine anno mi fanno un abbuono sul totale degli acquisti. Ci vediamo al ristorante.”

“Alle dodici e trenta in punto”, annuì Logan.

Si congedarono, ognuno diretto ai suoi acquisti, ma prima di darsi allo shopping, Darkarrow si recò allo _Sheherazade_.

“Mia cara amica!”, l’accolse il proprietario, un robusto cinquantenne di origine yemenita, inchinandosi alla maniera della sua gente, “Mia salvatrice! Come sono lieto di vederti!”

“ _Salaam aleikum_ , Hassan”, lo salutò lei, ricambiando l’inchino e parlando in lingua araba, “Mi fa sempre piacere aiutare un amico, quando posso, lo sai.”

“ _Aleikum salaam_ , Miriam. La tua amicizia mi onora”, dichiarò Hassan, facendo un inchino ancor più profondo del primo, “Vieni, accomodati.”

Le prese il borsone, in un gesto cavalleresco insolito per la mentalità araba, poi la precedette verso il retro del locale, dove la introdusse in un camerino e posò il suo fardello su una poltrona.

“Di qualsiasi cosa tu abbia bisogno, basta che mi avvisi”, le disse.

“Grazie, ma ho portato tutto con me”, rispose la donna, “Ci vediamo più tardi.”

OOO

Marie, Dani, Shadowcat e Jubilee si stavano divertendo come pazze: era tremendamente eccitante girare per tutti i negozi, prendere ciò che volevano – sempre nel rispetto dei patti, ovviamente – e dire _metta sul conto_. Le faceva sentire importanti. Adulte. Jubilee cominciò ad atteggiarsi ed a trattare i commessi con arroganza.

Accorgendosene, Rogue la prese da parte:

“Smettila subito di comportarti così”, le disse in tono pungente, “Chi ti credi di essere?”

Jubilation Lee non era un tipo facile: figlia di immigrati molto poveri, madre messicana e padre cinese, era cresciuta per la strada fino all’età di quattordici anni e le era rimasto appiccicato un residuo dell’insolenza tipica dei bassifondi; l’educazione ricevuta negli ultimi tre anni alla scuola di Xavier aveva nettamente smussato gli spigoli più taglienti del suo carattere, tuttavia ogni tanto essi riaffioravano.

La giovane ispano-asiatica aprì bocca per ribattere bruscamente, poi si accorse che anche le altre due la stavano guardando con disapprovazione e la richiuse. Pensò allora di mettere il broncio, ma concluse che era un atteggiamento da bamboccia. E lei era grande, no?

“Scusate”, borbottò a denti stretti, “Mi sono lasciata trascinare dal momento.”

Marie apprezzò il suo evidente sforzo di essere umile e le sorrise conciliante:

“La tentazione è forte”, ammise, “Anch’io mi sento una principessa, ma mi basta ricordare come si comporta Miriam, che una principessa lo è davvero, per farmela passare.”

Pensare a Darkarrow fece sbollire la superbia di Jubilee e la fece ritornare la ragazza che aveva imparato ad essere dopo aver abbandonato la vita da strada.

 

OOO

 

A mezzogiorno e mezzo in punto, le quattro ragazze misero piede nel ristorante arabo del secondo piano, chiamato _Sheherazade_ in onore della principessa delle favole delle Mille e una notte. Il proprietario le accolse sorridendo: tre di loro le conosceva già, e la quarta, Rogue, se la fece presentare. Nel mentre sopraggiunse anche Logan, così Hassan li scortò tutti assieme al tavolo che aveva loro riservato. C’era una zona sgombra al centro della sala, ed i posti a sedere erano tutti rivolti in quella direzione.

“Miriam vi invita a cominciare senza di lei”, disse loro Hassan.

“Ma come?”, trasecolò Jubilee, “Prima ci raccomanda la massima puntualità, e poi è lei quella in ritardo?”

 

“Ha i suoi motivi, signorina, mi creda”, le rispose loyemenita con un sorrisetto misterioso, “Prego, accomodatevi.”

Si sedettero, e Rogue manovrò in modo che il posto che rimaneva vuoto, e che poi sarebbe stato occupato da Miriam, fosse accanto a Logan.

Le pietanze erano già state ordinate ed i cinque commensali non ebbero che da gustarle. Come antipasto, portarono loro _falafel_ , piccole polpette a pallina di ceci frullati ed insaporiti con aglio, cipolla, coriandolo e cumino, assieme con triangoli di pane abbrustolito ricoperti da _baba ghannouj_ , una saporita salsa di melanzane tritate con aglio, prezzemolo e pasta di semi di sesamo tostati. Come bevande, vennero loro serviti infusi caldi di menta e di carcadè e semplice acqua fresca. Logan ne fu alquanto contrariato, dato che amava pasteggiare a birra, ed espresse la propria perplessità a Rogue.

“Una volta siamo andate a mangiare in un ristorante giapponese”, gli raccontò la sua giovane amica e sorellina putativa, “e Miriam ha ordinato da bere tè al gelsomino. Vedendo che storcevo il naso, mi ha detto che, se _mangi_ giapponese, devi anche _bere_ giapponese, se vuoi veramente apprezzare le pietanze. Suppongo che lo stesso valga per la cucina araba.”

Wolverine borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile, ma si adattò. Tra l’altro, scoprì che l’infuso di menta, pur caldo, era molto rinfrescante e lavava bene il palato dai sapori fortemente speziati delle vivande.

Poco dopo, lo spazio sgombro venne maggiormente illuminato da luci provenienti dal soffitto ed attaccò una musica araba di sole percussioni. Infastidito perché il volume disturbava la loro conversazione, Logan si accigliò, ma un istante più tardi per poco il mento non gli cadde sul tavolo.

Sul limitare della zona illuminata era comparsa Miriam, in un magnifico costume da danzatrice del ventre verde.

 

La donna avanzò muovendosi in sintonia con la musica, agitando le medagliette che adornavano la fascia che le cingeva i fianchi a ritmo con le percussioni. Con le braccia intrecciava sinuose movenze, e rivolgeva al pubblico un sorriso luminoso e del tutto disarmante, che rendeva ben chiaro che la sua non era una danza erotica, a dispetto del costume succinto, ma pura bellezza e arte antica. Non era _lap_ _dance_ , insomma.

Logan si dimenticò di respirare, gli occhi fissi su quella splendida visione che si muoveva elegantemente sulla pista.

Era semplicemente incantevole.

Anche le sue quattro giovani commensali erano rimase sbalordite, ed ora seguivano rapite l’esibizione di Miriam; Rogue si voltò verso Logan per fare un commento ammirato, ma si accorse che il suo fratellone elettivo era così intento a guardare Miriam da non battere neppure ciglio. _Letteralmente_.

Un piccolo sorriso increspò gli angoli della bocca di Marie: Wolverine era chiaramente _molto_ preso da Darkarrow. Non lo aveva mai visto così, con Jean.

Il brano durò diversi minuti, durante i quali Miriam fece mezzo giro della pista, soffermandosi brevemente a ciascun tavolo. Poi tornò verso il centro e danzò ancora qualche secondo, prima che il pezzo terminasse con un sonoro colpo di tamburo, che lei sottolineò con un secco movimento dell’anca dall’alto in basso.

La platea eruppe in un caloroso applauso, conquistato dalla sua bellezza e dalla sua bravura. Jubilee esplose in uno squillante _bravissima!_ , imitata subito da altri nel pubblico. Logan batté le mani in silenzio, ancora completamente ammaliato.

“Questa _sì_ che è stata una sorpresa!”, proruppe Dani, ridendo, “Miriam è proprio fantastica, non trovate anche voi?”

“Sì, davvero fantastica!”, concordò Shadowcat, “Sapevo che aveva studiato danza del ventre, tempo fa, ma non l’aveva mai vista ballare. Non immaginavo quanto brava fosse.”

“Eccezionale”, convenne Rogue, “Io neppure sapevo che ballasse la danza del ventre.”

“Una volta mi ha detto che l’ha studiata per dieci anni”, le riferì Jubilee, “ma neanch’io l’avevo mai vista prima, ha smesso prima che arrivassi alla scuola.”

“E tu che ne dici, Logan?”, lo stuzzicò Rogue, deliberatamente. Wolverine si strinse nelle spalle:

“Molto brava”, bofonchiò, incapace di trovare altre parole. Vide Marie sollevare un sopracciglio con aria scettica, e poi gli venne in mente la definizione giusta, “Direi straordinaria”, aggiunse quindi.

“Volevo ben dire”, sbuffò Rogue, roteando gli occhi.

Intanto Miriam si era congedata con un inchino ed era sparita alla loro vista, mentre le luci della pista tornavano ad attenuarsi.

Ormai Logan e le ragazze avevano finito gli antipasti, così il cameriere che si occupava di loro portò altre pietanze: un grande vassoio di _cous cous_ , ovvero semola di grano cotta a vapore con carne di montone e verdure, insaporiti con coriandolo, peperoncino e chiodi di garofano, e un altro con spalla d’agnello all’uvetta, contornato da _hummus_ , un purè di ceci condito con aglio e paprika; a parte, servirono una salsa rosso-arancio.

“Ah, _harissa_!”, esclamò Jubilee, servendosene un cucchiaino nel piatto, “L’adoro!”

Ne spalmò una punta di coltello su un pezzo di morbido pane arabo e se lo mise in bocca.

“Mmmmhhhh!”, mugugnò con evidente piacere.

“Non so come fai a mangiarla”, commentò Kitty, ”È così piccante che mi fa venire le lacrime agli occhi!”

“Sono stata abituata fin da piccola alla cucina messicana”, le ricordò l’amica, “Mia madre cucinava sempre _muy picante_.”

Incuriosito, Logan ne prese un cucchiaino e seguì l’esempio di Jubilee. Il primo boccone gli arse le papille gustative, ma poiché anche lui era un estimatore della cucina piccante, si limitò a masticare un pezzo di pane senza nulla per attenuare il bruciore e poi proseguì l’assaggio.

“Buona davvero”, dichiarò poi, con apprezzamento.

In quella, le luci della pista si riaccesero e Miriam fece nuovamente la sua comparsa. Si era cambiata e stavolta indossava uno spettacolare costume di colore lilla con lunghe frange che scendevano dal reggiseno e dalla cintola bassa sui fianchi. La musica attaccò, un brano più melodico del precedente, ma sempre molto ritmato. Per questa esibizione, la donna aveva scelto di adoperare i cimbali, piccoli dischi di metallo fissati alle dita mediante elastici – uno strumento dall’utilizzo assai simile alle nacchere spagnole – che batteva gli uni contro gli altri accompagnando le percussioni del brano.

 

Le frange ondeggiavano a tempo con le sue movenze flessuose, che tornarono a catturare completamente l’attenzione di Logan. Stavolta Rogue gli lanciò intenzionalmente un’occhiata in tralice per controllarne la reazione, e ciò che vide le confermò la prima impressione. Soppresse una risatina divertita: mai aveva visto Wolverine in quello stato.

Durante questa esibizione, Miriam percorse l’altra metà del perimetro della pista, quello su cui si trovavano anche loro. Come prima, si soffermò brevemente presso tutti i tavoli, ed infine giunse davanti al loro. Guardò sorridendo le ragazze, che le rivolsero grandi sorrisi ammirati e sillabarono silenziosamente chi _bellissima_ , chi _bravissima_ , e poi la sua attenzione si spostò su Logan.

Il cuore le balzò in gola e per un soffio non si bloccò nel bel mezzo del suo numero, tanto lo sguardo di Wolverine la mise sottosopra.

Era lo sguardo stralunato di uno che guarda il più grande tesoro del mondo. C’era in esso incanto, e desiderio, e incredulità, e qualcos’altro che non riuscì a riconoscere.

Fu solo la sua lunga esperienza di vita che le consentì di continuare, ma dovette guardare altrove; proseguì l’esibizione con in battiti cardiaci a mille, ben consapevole degli occhi di Logan puntati addosso. Le sembrò che il tempo non passasse mai, ma infine la danza giunse alla conclusione; in una tempesta di battimani, si inchinò graziosamente al pubblico e corse via.

Avendo terminato le esibizioni, Miriam tornò ad indossare i panni con cui era arrivata al centro commerciale, cercando nel mentre di calmarsi. Si obbligò a persuadersi che era stato uno scherzo della sua immaginazione: molto probabilmente, Logan non aveva mai visto un numero di danza del ventre ed era semplicemente rimasto molto colpito. Forse perfino basito. Ma non certo altro! Non poteva essere…

Con questa convinzione rassicurante, Darkarrow si recò al tavolo; notò subito che l’unico posto vuoto era accanto a Logan, a capotavola; le tremarono le ginocchia, mentre la tranquillità così difficoltosamente raggiunta sfumava come uno sbuffo di nebbia al sole. _Ma che diavolo le pigliava?_ Aveva più di un secolo di vita, non era una quattordicenne alla sua prima cotta, per la miseria!

Concentrandosi su quel pensiero indispettito, Miriam si riprese e si accomodò, salutando tutti con un sorriso circolare che mascherava perfettamente il suo turbamento.

“Vi sono piaciuta?”, domandò disinvoltamente.

“Fantastica!”, esclamò Dani.

“Eccezionale!”, ribadì Kitty.

“Incredibile!”, rincarò la dose Jubilee.

“Straordinaria!”, dichiarò Rogue, senza accorgersi d’aver in tal modo rubato l’aggettivo a Logan, che così si trovò ancora una volta a corto di parole.

Accorgendosi che tutte lo stavano guardando in attesa di un suo commento, si agitò sulla sedia, a disagio, ed infine gli sovvenne un’unica parola:

“Magica.”

Con sua stessa sorpresa, Miriam si sentì arrossire.

“Santi numi…”, mormorò, “In tutta la mia vita, nessuno mai mi aveva definita _magica_.”

“È la definizione giusta, sei stata proprio magica!”, strillò Kitty, entusiasta, del tutto inconsapevole di quanto stava avvenendo tra la sua eroina e Logan, “La principessa Sheherazade in persona!”

“Proprio così”, confermò una voce maschile, e voltandosi videro Hassan, che avvicinandosi aveva sentito le ultime parole di Shadowcat, “Sono assolutamente d’accordo”, andò accanto a Miriam e le prese una mano tra le sue, “Grazie, amica mia, mi hai salvato da una situazione davvero spiacevole. Sapete”, spiegò agli altri cinque, “ogni giorno le ballerine si esibiscono almeno due volte a pranzo e a cena per i nostri ospiti, ma oggi una aveva chiesto un permesso per motivi famigliari e l’altra mi ha chiamato stamattina per dirmi che non stava bene, così ho telefonato a Miriam per chiederle questo favore, di ballare lei al posto loro, ed è stata così cortese da accettare.”

“Questo ed altro per un buon amico come te, Hassan”, affermò Darkarrow, facendo spallucce, “Se fossi stata io ad essere in difficoltà, saresti stato tu ad aiutare me.”

“Ciò è assolutamente certo, mia carissima amica”, affermò lo yemenita con un gran sorriso, “Naturalmente, come d’accordo il compenso per la tua esibizione andrà alla fondazione che mi hai indicato.”

“Ottimo”, approvò Miriam, annuendo, poi vide arrivare un cameriere che sospingeva un carrello con sopra diversi vassoi coperti, “Il mio pranzo?”, s’informò, strofinandosi le mani, “Ho una fame da lupi!”

Hassan le servì personalmente i _falafel_  ed i tostini con la salsa _baba ghannouj_ , poi si congedò per tornare ad attendere ai suoi doveri.

Miriam attaccò a mangiare di lena, dimostrando di avere davvero appetito.

Logan si sforzò di trovare qualche cosa di intelligente da dire.

“Ci ha colti tutti di sorpresa”, esordì, “Nessuno di noi si aspettava niente del genere.”

Lei sorrise in quel suo modo che la illuminava tutta.

“Adoro ballare”, dichiarò, tra un boccone e l’altro, “Ho cominciato da ragazzina con il ballo da sala – all’epoca andava per la maggiore il valzer – poi nel corso degli anni è venuto il tango, il boogie-woogie, il rock, il latino americano. Ad un certo punto ho cominciato ad interessarmi alle danze etniche, dalla danza del ventre alle danze scozzesi, bretoni ed irlandesi, dal tamurè polinesiano alla danza indiana.”

“E le danze dei Nativi Americani?”, s’informò prontamente Dani Elk River, che era una Dakota.

“Ancora non ne ho avuto l’opportunità”, rispose Darkarrow, “ma mi interesserebbe.”

“Anche a me piace molto ballare”, disse Rogue, “finora però ho fatto solo discoteca e funky.”

“Io conosco la break dance”, li informò Jubilee.

Sentendosi messo da parte in tutto quel cicaleccio femminile, Logan mugugnò:

“Io invece non so muovere un passo, temo.”

“Però hai la struttura del ballerino”, osservò Miriam, che nel corso degli anni aveva naturalmente sviluppato un occhio particolare, “e sei molto coordinato nei movimenti. Secondo me non dovresti aver difficoltà a imparare.”

“Uhm, non credo di esserci tagliato…”

Attesero che Darkarrow finisse di mangiare anche il _cous cous_ e l’arrosto d’agnello, poi venne loro servito il dolce, la _baklava_ , una pasta sfoglia ripiena di un composto di noci tritate e coperta di glassa al miele, quest’ultima una variante personale di Hassan alla ricetta classica, e dei pasticcini di fichi e miele.

“Una _bomba_!”, sospirò Dani, servendosi di una seconda fetta di _baklava_ , “ma è troppo buona per resistere…”

Anche Logan si servì due volte, con grande soddisfazione di Hassan che era tornato al loro tavolo.

“Complimenti per la tua cucina, sempre deliziosa, Hassan”, disse Miriam, “E grazie per esserti occupato dei miei amici.”

“È stato un piacere, Miriam”, affermò lo yemenita, “e siete miei ospiti, naturalmente.”

Darkarrow aggrottò leggermente la fronte:

“Non era nei nostri patti, Hassan”, osservò pacatamente.

“No, ma spero che mi permetterai questo piacere.”

Miriam lo sogguardò con un sopracciglio sollevato.

“Se non lo facessi, ti riterresti offeso”, disse, ben conoscendo le usanze arabe, per cui l’ospite è sacro, alla lettera, “Pertanto, certo che te lo permetto.”

Hassan chinò la testa e si congedò:

“ _Salaam aleikum_ , amica mia e gentili ospiti.”

“ _Aleikum salaam_ , Hassan”, rispose Miriam per tutti, “ _Shokran_ (grazie).”

 

OOO

 

Finito il pranzo, di cui tutti si dichiararono assolutamente soddisfatti, le ragazze proseguirono il loro giro di shopping per le ultime cose, mentre Darkarrow e Wolverine si attardarono nel ristorante, in una delle nicchie arredate a salottini, per fumare il _narghilè_. Scelsero un tabacco aromatizzato agli agrumi, dall’aroma fresco, e bevvero infuso alla menta.

“Niente male”, dichiarò Logan, emettendo una nuvola di leggero fumo bianco dalle narici, “sapore delicato, ma miscela forte.”

“Infatti non riesco mai a fumare l’intera dose”, rivelò Miriam, “Dopo un po’ comincia a girarmi la testa perché non sono abituata. Basterebbe una sospensione di pochi minuti perché mi passi, ma a quel punto di solito ne ho abbastanza.”

Quando finirono, poiché entrambi avevano già terminato il loro acquisti, bighellonarono per il centro commerciale osservando le vetrine e la fauna umana che popolava il luogo, in attesa che le ragazze li chiamassero per dir loro d’aver concluso.

Ad un certo punto passarono davanti ad uno _Starbuck_ , la catena di caffetterie più famosa degli States.

“Ho voglia di un espresso”, disse Miriam, “Il barista è italiano e sa farlo proprio come piace a me.”

“Anche a me piace il caffè espresso”, annunciò Logan, con sorpresa e delizia della sua accompagnatrice.

“Davvero? Allora devi proprio assaggiare quello che fa Alberto… Offro io!”

Entrarono, trovando posto a stento: gli _Starbuck_ sono sempre assai affollati, a riprova che la caffetteria all’italiana è molto apprezzata dagli statunitensi.

Stavano sorbendo i loro caffè quando il cellulare di Miriam squillò: era Kitty, che le annunciava che avevano finito. Miriam le disse dove si trovavano lei e Logan, e quando qualche minuto dopo le ragazze li raggiunsero, cariche di borse e sacchetti, offrì anche a loro un caffè o un cappuccino. Dopo che  ebbero bevuto, si incamminarono verso il parcheggio, caricarono la Galaxy e si accomodarono per il viaggio di ritorno. Jubilee tentò di sedersi sul sedile davanti, ma Rogue fu svelta ad acchiapparla per un gomito ed a trascinarla via; alla sua occhiata contrariata, le sibilò che le avrebbe spiegato dopo. Così, fu di nuovo Logan ad accomodarsi a fianco di Miriam, e i due chiacchierarono piacevolmente per tutta la durata del tragitto fino alla magione, mentre dietro le quattro ragazze ridevano e cicalavano tra loro, ancora eccitate dalla giornata di shopping.

La magia che si era creata tra loro nel locale arabo pareva dimenticata.


	6. Capitolo V: Intermezzo

 

Capitolo V: Intermezzo

 

Qualche giorno dopo, Logan si presentò nello studio di Miriam.

“Posso entrare?”, domandò, avendo trovato la porta socchiusa. La donna, che stava cercando un libro su uno scaffale in alto, si voltò:

“Certo, entra pure”, lo invitò, tornando poi a guardare in su, “Uffa, mi occorre la scaletta”, brontolò tra sé e sé, ma, col suo finissimo udito, Wolverine colse ugualmente le sue parole.

“Qual è il libro che ti serve?”, s’informò, avvicinandosi: più alto di lei di almeno venti centimetri, poteva arrivare agevolmente anche al ripiano più elevato.

“Oh…”, fece lei, considerando la sua statura con un’occhiata dal basso in alto che gli mise sottosopra il battito cardiaco, “Il terzo da sinistra, _Législation internationale des sanctuaires maritimes_.”

“ _Un argument difficile, je pense_ ”, commentò lui, prima di rendersi conto di quel che diceva.

“Non sapevo che parlassi francese”, osservò Miriam in quella lingua, inarcando le sopracciglia.

“Neppure io”, borbottò Logan, continuando nello stesso idioma; prese il libro e lo porse alla donna, “Non credo d’averlo mai parlato, nei quindici anni che ricordo.”

“Accento canadese”, considerò lei, che aveva un orecchio molto fine per le inflessioni locali, “Ciò conferma i pochi indizi che abbiamo sul tuo passato.”

“Però mi sento più a mio agio con l’inglese”, affermò Logan, tornando a quest’ultimo idioma, “Cosa può voler dire?”

“Che sei nato in una delle province a maggioranza anglofona, piuttosto che in una francofona”, ipotizzò Darkarrow, “Alberta, o Columbia Britannica.”

“Mmhh… mi sembra verosimile”, concordò Wolverine, “Ma probabilmente non avrò mai la possibilità di verificarlo.”

“Non arrenderti”, lo esortò lei con simpatia, “Non mi sembri il tipo.”

“E non lo sono, infatti”, confermò Logan, “Devo dire d’aver scoperto molto più in questi ultimi undici mesi che nei quattordici anni precedenti.”

“Bene, vedi?”, sorrise Miriam, andando a posare il trattato sulla scrivania ingombra di fascicoli, alcuni dei quali aperti, “Eri venuto a chiedermi qualcosa?”, gli domandò, sedendosi ed invitandolo con un cenno a fare altrettanto.

“Proprio così”, dichiarò l’uomo, prendendo posto su una delle poltroncine di fronte al tavolo, “Lunedì comincio il corso di difesa personale coi ragazzi e ho pensato che sarebbe bene se avessi uno sparring partner per la dimostrazione delle varie tecniche. Sia Scott che Tempesta sono abili combattenti, ma fanno kung fu, mentre il mio stile è l’aikido, e Chuck mi ha detto che tu lo hai praticato. Saresti quindi la mia controparte ideale.”

Darkarrow rifletté, trovando l’idea molto attraente.

“Mi piacerebbe”, disse, “ma sono passati più di dieci anni dal mio esame di cintura nera: anche se mi sono sempre tenuta abbastanza allenata, temo che dovrai darmi qualche lezione per ripulire il mio stile.”

“Non credo che il mio sia particolarmente puro”, le confidò lui, “Non ricordo né come né quando l’ho imparato e mi muovo basandomi esclusivamente sull’istinto. È stato Scott a dirmi che si tratta di aikido, io neppure lo sapevo.”

“Allora faremo come Bruce Lee ed inventeremo uno stile tutto nostro!”, ridacchiò Miriam.

“È un’idea”, sogghignò Wolverine di rimando, “Bene, spero di non averti fatto perdere troppo tempo”, concluse, accennando ad alzarsi, “Vedo che hai da fare”, aggiunse, indicando col mento i documenti sparpagliati sul ripiano dello scrittoio.

“No, una pausa mi ci vuole”, affermò lei, girandosi a prendere una caraffa termica, “Caffè”, disse, sollevandola, “Vuoi farmi compagnia?”

“Volentieri”, accettò subito Logan, ben lieto di approfittare dell’occasione per stare un po’ con lei a quattr’occhi.

“Lo prendi liscio, se non erro”, disse Miriam, porgendogli una tazza dalla forma insolita, decorata con uno stemma che Wolverine riconobbe e che gli rivelò la provenienza del recipiente.

“Liscio è perfetto”, dichiarò, lusingato che lei si ricordasse, “L’hai comprata al Bar di Quark?”, domandò poi, indicando la tazza ed alludendo al famoso locale a bordo della stazione spaziale Deep Space 9 dell’omonima serie di Star Trek.

“Esatto”, confermò Darkarrow sorridendo compiaciuta, mentre si serviva a sua volta in una tazza della stessa forma ma con un simbolo diverso, “Ovviamente era la sua filiale terrestre di Las Vegas”, chiarì poi, riferendosi al negozio a tema trek situato allo Hilton della capitale del gioco d’azzardo, “Vedo che, per essere uno a cui piace _abbastanza_ Star Trek, te ne intendi parecchio”, soggiunse in tono lievemente canzonatorio.

“Devo ammettere che, forse, _abbastanza_ è un poco riduttivo”, confessò Logan, divertito piuttosto che urtato dalla sua piccola presa in giro. Com’era che con lei si sentiva così, mentre se si fosse trattato di chiunque altro lo avrebbe già affettato?

“Qualche volta sono stata al _Grand Slam_ di Pasadena”, gli raccontò Darkarrow, alludendo alla convention più importante degli Stati Uniti e del mondo, “Ho le foto con gli autografi di tutti e cinque i capitani, da Kirk ad Archer, e anche di quasi tutti gli altri attori principali.”

Andarono avanti a chiacchierare del famoso show televisivo per qualche minuto, poi il cellulare di Miriam suonò. Logan fece per alzarsi, ma lei lo invitò a rimanere con un cenno mentre lo prendeva; l’uomo non fu sorpreso nel constatare che il modello del telefonino era molto simile ad un comunicatore della seria classica di Star Trek.

“Buon giorno a te”, disse Darkarrow, evidentemente rispondendo al saluto del suo interlocutore, “Cos’hanno detto?”

Ascoltò per un istante, poi disse:

“Puoi riferire a quei signori che non sono disposta a cambiare neppure una virgola delle condizioni che ho posto: o così, o chiudono entro il mese. I documenti sono pronti da settimane, e se non li firmano oggi come da accordi, domani stesso li denuncio per mancato rispetto dei termini contrattuali. Che non ci provino neppure a prendermi in giro. E se non basta questo, ricorda loro quello che è successo alla Dandrige Chemicals meno di cinque settimane fa.”

Tutto il discorso era stato pronunciato in tono pacato, ma con una vena d’acciaio da far rizzare i capelli. Logan ebbe conferma di ciò che aveva concluso giorni prima, ovvero che quella donna sapeva essere un avversario irriducibile.

Deponendo il telefonino dopo aver salutato il suo interlocutore, Miriam sorrise a Logan:

“E con ciò posso anche mettere via tutte queste cartacce”, annunciò, “La situazione si è evoluta completamente a mio favore e non devo più cercare soluzioni alternative.”

“Sei così sicura che faranno come vuoi tu?”, volle sapere Wolverine, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Ho imparato che, lasciando loro abbastanza corda, certi personaggi che si credono molto furbi finiscono con l’impiccarsi da soli”, sghignazzò Darkarrow alquanto cinicamente, “Lo hanno fatto anche questi: ora, o stanno ai patti, o affondano.”

“Lasciar corda perché si impicchino…”, mormorò Wolverine, “Può essere anche una buona tattica di combattimento.”

“Vero”, concordò Darkarrow, cominciando a metter via i documenti che stava consultando, “Soprattutto nell’aikido, dove la forza dell’avversario viene ritorta contro di lui.”

Logan pensò che, se mai ne avesse avuto bisogno, ora aveva la conferma che si sarebbe trovato molto bene con lei come partner, alle lezioni di difesa personale: la pensavano allo stesso modo.

Mentre lei trafficava con le carte ed i fascicoli, lasciò vagare lo sguardo nella stanza: era arredata nello stesso stile dell’ufficio di Xavier, ma soprammobili e complementi di gusto decisamente femminile la ingentilivano parecchio. C’erano cinque fotografie in cornici d’argento sul ripiano del tavolino accanto alla scrivania, che ritraevano bambini e ragazzi di ogni continente.

Miriam notò la direzione del suo sguardo e sorrise:

“I miei figli adottivi”, li presentò, “Te ne ho parlato, ricordi? Questa è Agata, di Rio de Janeiro”, disse, prendendo una foto e facendogliela vedere meglio, “È stata la prima. Ora ha quasi diciotto anni, studia economia e commercio e lavora per la stessa organizzazione tramite la quale l’ho adottata. Con la maggiore età la sua adozione scadrà, ma continuerò ad occuparmi di lei in privato, ed intanto adotterò un altro bambino, magari di un’altra nazione sudamericana.”

“Splendida ragazza”, commentò Logan, “E gli altri?”

Miriam depose la foto e ne prese un’altra.

“Questa è Anna, di Bucarest. Ha quindici anni ed ha un incredibile talento per la ginnastica artistica, come la sua celebre connazionale Nadia Comaneci. E questo è Nkoto, vive in un villaggio vicino a Dakar, in Senegal; ha undici anni ed ha già deciso che vuole fare il medico. Quanto a Wobissa, è un aborigeno australiano”, proseguì la donna, mostrandogli la quarta foto, “L’ultimo in ordine di tempo. Ha otto anni e adora disegnare, magari diventerà un pittore. O forse un veterinario, dato che ama molto gli animali”, gli porse l’ultima foto, “Ed infine ecco Rajiv, di Nuova Dehli, che a dodici anni è già un genio del computer e di certo farà carriera nel campo dell’informatica.”

Dagli occhi che le brillavano era evidente che era molto orgogliosa di tutti loro.

“Spero di non averti annoiato”, concluse in tono di scusa, rimettendo a posto le immagini.

“Per nulla”, la rassicurò lui, che non riusciva a capacitarsi del fatto di trovar interessante qualsiasi cosa dicesse Darkarrow, “Ma mi stavo domandando… non hai figli tuoi?”

Aveva parlato senza riflettere, una caratteristica che non gli era abituale, anche se invece gli capitava spesso di parlare a sproposito. Dall’espressione che vide dipingersi sul volto della donna si rese subito conto d’aver toccato un tasto delicato e si diede mentalmente dell’imbecille. Continuava a dimenticare la sua vera età: essendo nata all’inizio del secolo precedente, probabilmente aveva avuto dei figli negli Anni Venti che ora magari erano già morti…

“Scusami, Miriam”, mormorò, impacciato, “Non intendevo…”

“Non importa”, disse lei quietamente, “Non potevi saperlo”, sospirò: quello non era un argomento di cui amava parlare, “Non ho figli, e a causa della mia mutazione non potrò mai averne”, spiegò con una semplicità che rese ancor più drammatica la sua dichiarazione.

“A causa della tua mutazione?”, ripeté Wolverine, senza capire, “Che vuoi dire?”

“Il mio organismo percepisce gli spermatozoi come se fossero dei corpi estranei, dei virus o dei batteri per intenderci, e li distrugge molto prima che riescano anche solo ad avvicinarsi ad un ovulo”, spiegò lei, ripetendo quello che le era stato rivelato alcuni anni prima da Jean, “Anche la fecondazione artificiale sarebbe inutile, il gamete fecondato farebbe la stessa fine.”

“Mi dispiace moltissimo”, disse Logan, con sincerità. Era evidente che Miriam amava parecchio i bambini e che le sarebbe piaciuto averne di suoi.

“Ho accettato la cosa ormai tanto tempo fa”, dichiarò lei, stringendosi nelle spalle, “Sarebbe molto più doloroso vedere morire i miei figli di vecchiaia, e poi i miei nipoti, ed i miei bisnipoti, mentre io resto sempre giovane. Ho concluso che è la giusta compensazione per l’immortalità.”

Wolverine annuì lentamente: Miriam aveva ragione… dolorosamente ragione.

Poi venne colpito da un altro pensiero:

“Potrei essere sterile anch’io, allora.”

“Non saprei. Forse no”, rifletté la donna, “Anche il tuo organismo attacca e distrugge virus e batteri, ma per esso i gameti da te prodotti non sono corpi estranei; inoltre, ne vengono espulsi, non raccolti. Non vedo perché non debbano essere fertili.”

“Beh, io mi ricordo solo gli ultimi quindici anni”, rimuginò Logan, “Non ho fatto il monaco, ma avendo sempre preso le debite precauzioni, non mi risulta d’aver messo nei guai nessuna donna. Quindi non ho riscontri.”

“So che Jean ti ha fatto molti esami, quando sei arrivato qui. Forse c’è qualcosa su questo argomento nella tua cartella clinica; puoi chiedere a Hank di fartela vedere.”

“Farò così… Non che mi interessi avere figli – non sono proprio il tipo – ma voglio sapere.”

Miriam non fece commenti. Forse Logan era convinto di non essere portato a fare il genitore, ma era stato ferocemente protettivo nei confronti dei ragazzini rapiti da Stryker, agendo come il migliore dei padri per liberarli e portarli in salvo.

“Tornando all’argomento precedente…”, disse Darkarrow, “Forse sarebbe il caso che provassimo ad allenarci insieme due o tre volte, in modo da affiatarci un poco prima di presentarci ai ragazzi. Che ne dici?”

Logan ci aveva già pensato:

“Stavo per proportelo io”, affermò, “Quando hai tempo?”

“Anche domattina, se per te va bene.”

“Ottimo. Ci troviamo in palestra alle dieci?”

“Sì, d’accordo.”

Soddisfatto dell’esito dell’incontro, Logan si congedò e tornò alle incombenze che si era assunto, tra le quali, oltre al corso di difesa personale, c’era anche la manutenzione della dimora. Se Ciclope era bravo con elettricità, elettronica e meccanica e perciò si occupava dei sistemi di sicurezza, del jet, del parco macchine e quant’altro, lui era un ottimo muratore, falegname ed idraulico, così si era offerto di sovrintendere alle riparazioni della magione, resesi necessarie dopo l’incursione degli uomini di Stryker. Aveva dato disposizioni che si aggiustassero per primi i danni esterni, come i serramenti, poi quelli interni, dove pallottole degli attaccanti e poteri speciali dei difensori avevano provocato non pochi disastri; ora si stava occupando di un bagno divelto dall’esplosione di una granata, che aveva sfondato la parete di ghiaccio creata da Iceman per coprire la propria fuga con Rogue, Piro e Logan. Dopo di quello, le riparazioni principali sarebbero state finite e non avrebbero più avuto bisogno degli operai; Logan si sarebbe in seguito occupato delle riparazioni minori.

Quella dell’incursione era stata una notte di terrore e di rivelazioni; era stato allora infatti, trovandosi faccia a faccia con Stryker, che aveva avuto conferma della sua permanenza ad Alkali Lake, durante la quale era stato trasformato in una macchina da guerra senziente, il soldato definitivo, imbattibile, inarrestabile, spietato. Era riuscito a fuggire prima che gli facessero il lavaggio del cervello e lo rendessero una marionetta nelle loro mani, ma erano riusciti a cancellare completamente la sua memoria. Non sapeva neppure il motivo per il quale era stato scelto Wolverine, ghiottone, come nome in codice per identificarlo, e non, per esempio, Wolf, lupo, o Cougar, coguaro, animali notoriamente molto feroci.

Scrollò le spalle: tutto ciò non lo tormentava più come in un recente passato, prima del colloquio con Miriam che gli aveva dato una possibile spiegazione del suo rapporto con Stryker, in questa vita ed in quelle precedenti. Una spiegazione che, anche se non ne conosceva la ragione, lo aveva in qualche misura rasserenato. Era sempre ansioso di scoprire quale fosse il suo passato – se non altro per conoscere il proprio vero nome, la data ed il luogo di nascita, la sua famiglia d’origine – ma non era più una cosa che lo angustiava.

Arrivò al bagno devastato e si mise al lavoro di lena con gli operai.

 

OOO

 

Il giorno seguente era sabato; con una decina di minuti d’anticipo, Logan mise piede in palestra per trovarvi già Miriam, in perfetta tenuta da praticante di aikido d’alto livello: kimono bianco e pantaloni neri, tanto ampi da sembrare una gonna. Aveva i capelli raccolti in una lunga treccia, che le dava un’aria molto orientale. Stava eseguendo delle morbide, lente movenze che non avevano niente a che fare con l’aikido.

 

Scorgendolo, lei s’interruppe subito per rivolgergli il saluto regolamentare, un piccolo inchino a testa alta, che Wolverine ricambiò. Pensando d’aver riconosciuto lo stile, domandò incuriosito:

“Quello era tai chi chuan?”

“Sì”, confermò lei, “È un riscaldamento formidabile prima di qualsiasi tipo di allenamento. Lo uso perfino prima di danzare.”

“Ah, notevole”, fece Logan, pensandolo davvero, “Mi piacerebbe provare.”

“Adesso?”, al suo cenno d’assenso, anche Darkarrow annuì, lieta dell’opportunità, “Oh, d’accordo allora. Per adesso limitati a seguire i miei movimenti, se poi ti interessa sul serio, un’altra volta ti farò una vera lezione.”

“Affare fatto.”

Si mise in posizione dietro di lei e per i venti minuti successivi ricalcò i suoi gesti quanto più fedelmente gli riuscì. Essendo un osservatore estremamente attento, lo fece molto bene, tanto che Miriam si dichiarò assai compiaciuta.

Quando furono pronti, la conduzione dell’allenamento passò a Logan, che rispolverò con Darkarrow le tecniche fondamentali dell’aikido. La donna constatò con soddisfazione che non aveva dimenticato niente di importante.

Dopo circa un’ora, decisero di provare il combattimento libero. Si posizionarono l’uno di fronte all’altro sul tatami, che l’uomo aveva ordinato al centro commerciale e che era stato portato alla scuola un paio di giorni dopo.

“Kumité!”, annunciò Wolverine, declamando il nome giapponese del combattimento libero. Si rivolsero l’inchino di rito e si misero in guardia.

Il primo ad ingaggiare fu Logan, in un classico movimento ad affondo. Non vide neppure lo spostamento laterale di Miriam, che gli afferrò il braccio sinistro, tirò e lo fece ruzzolare a terra, sfruttando contro di lui l’impeto del suo stesso attacco, nella migliore logica di quell’arte marziale.

Sbalordito, Wolverine rimase supino sul tatami, a braccia spalancate, gli occhi fissi al soffitto con uno sguardo assolutamente frastornato; poi rotolò di lato, si sollevò a sedere e mosse la testa facendo schioccare il collo.

“Ma come hai fatto?”, domandò, guardandola, troppo stupito anche per accigliarsi.

Lei aveva un’aria vergognosa.

“Scusami, ho sfruttato la mia velocità per abitudine”, spiegò, “Non avrei dovuto farlo.”

“Okay”, disse l’uomo, cominciando ad alzarsi, “In effetti, è meglio che tu non lo faccia, altrimenti i ragazzi non saranno in grado di vedere niente”, sogghignò, suo malgrado divertito, “Però, sei proprio veloce!”

“Fino a dieci volte il normale”, rivelò Miriam, senza ricordare d’averglielo già detto, “Lo ha calcolato Jean, una volta. Se non mi ricordo di legarmi i capelli, ogni volta che faccio una corsa mi ritrovo tutta spettinata!”, concluse ridendo. Anche Logan rise della sua battuta.

“Va bene, riproviamoci”, disse poi, tornando serio.

Nella mezz’ora successiva, provarono diversi attacchi, difese, prese, fughe. Logan era molto forte, ma perfettamente controllato, così non rischiò mai di far male sul serio a Miriam, che comunque, dal canto suo, anche senza la sua ipervelocità era estremamente agile e gli diede del filo da torcere. Finirono stesi sul tatami più o meno un pari numero di volte.

La concentrazione in ciò che stavano facendo non consentì ai loro corpi di perdersi nei meandri dell’attrazione sessuale che provavano l’uno per l’altra; non stavolta, almeno.

Quando smisero, poco prima di mezzogiorno, erano piuttosto provati.

“Mi ci vorrebbe un bell’idromassaggio”, borbottò Darkarrow, strofinandosi una spalla, “Ahi!”

“Ti ho fatto male?”, domandò Wolverine, subito preoccupato.

“Non è niente”, lo rassicurò lei, “È solo che, quando sono stanca, divento una lagna. Mi passa non appena mi riprendo, questione di minuti insomma.”

Mentre si avviavano verso l’uscita, lui chiese:

“Hai la vasca con l’idromassaggio?”

“No, nessun bagno ce l’ha; uso quella delle terme, nel seminterrato.”

“Il _thermarium_ ”, annuì Wolverine, “Non ci sono ancora mai stato.”

“Beh, te lo consiglio proprio”, sorrise Miriam, “Io ne esco come nuova”, lanciò un’occhiata ad un orologio da parete mentre si avviavano su per lo scalone che portava al primo piano, “Abbiamo giusto il tempo per una doccia e sarà ora di pranzo. Ho una fame da lupi!”, concluse ridendo.

“Anch’io!”, rivelò Logan.

 

OOO

 

Passarono altre settimane; le tracce del proditorio attacco condotto da Stryker scomparvero del tutto, ed anche la tristezza per la morte di Jean cominciò lentamente a svanire dai cuori di coloro che l’avevano amata.

Miriam partì e stette via una settimana, per concludere uno dei suoi affari. Logan si accorse di sentire la sua mancanza molto più di quanto si sarebbe immaginato, e cercò di tenersi occupato con mille attività per non pensarci. Ma ciò non gli impedì di sentirsi felice quanto lei tornò.

 

OOO

 

Quel giorno era il 20 dicembre, la vigilia del solstizio invernale. Nel calendario delle antiche festività pagane, era il tempo in cui il sole, giunto al suo punto più basso, dimostrava la propria invincibilità di fronte alla tenebra tornando lentamente a prevalere; difatti i Romani chiamavano quella celebrazione _Sol_ _Invictus_.

Era primo pomeriggio e, nel salone delle feste al seminterrato, Miriam stava approntando l’albero di Natale, aiutata da Logan e da alcuni dei ragazzi più grandi, nell’angolo a sinistra del caminetto monumentale che ornava una delle pareti più strette.

“Miriam, raccontaci di nuovo la storia dell’albero di Natale!”, la esortò Dani.

“Sì, Miriam, dai!”, la incoraggiò Jubilee, mentre anche gli altri annuivano.

“Quale storia?”, domandò Rahne, che l’anno precedente non era ancora giunta alla magione e pertanto non aveva avuto occasione di sentire Miriam raccontarla. La ragazza anglo-indiana era chiamata anche Sirena, perché il suo dono era nella voce, capace letteralmente di spaccare i timpani.

Anche Logan guardò la donna incuriosito. Lei gli aveva già rivelato che quella era l’antica festa pagana cui poi era stato sovrapposto il Natale cristiano, ma non gli aveva parlato di una storia riguardante l’albero.

“Va bene”, accettò Darkarrow, “ma prima terminiamo il lavoro, d’accordo?”

L’albero, alto quasi due metri, era artificiale, ma fatto talmente bene da parere vero. Finirono di decorarlo, poi i ragazzi si sedettero in semicerchio a terra davanti a Darkarrow per ascoltare la sua storia; Logan li imitò, sedendosi tra di loro. Miriam gli rivolse un bel sorriso, cui lui rispose in modo più riservato, secondo la sua natura. Rogue notò lo scambio e rise sotto i baffi.

Anche Miriam si accomodò a gambe incrociate per terra, davanti al suo pubblico.

“Al tempo degli antichi Celti”, esordì, “ovviamente non esisteva la luce elettrica: c’erano candele, lampade ad olio e torce, ed il fuoco serviva sia a scaldarsi, che a cucinare, che a rischiarare le case e le capanne. Potete quindi immaginare quanto il sole, che illumina il cielo e scalda la terra, fosse importante per loro. Se mai fosse venuto a mancare, sarebbero rimasti al buio e, peggio ancora, sarebbero morti di freddo.”

Shadowcat, nonostante avesse già udito la storia, rabbrividì a quella infausta visione. Accanto a lei, Peter si accorse del suo disagio e le sfiorò il gomito per confortarla. La ragazza avvampò, ma riuscì a ringraziarlo con un piccolo sorriso.

“Oggi sappiamo che in inverno le giornate sono più corte che in estate”, proseguì Miriam, “a causa dell’inclinazione dell’asse terrestre rispetto al piano dell’eclittica. Ricordate le vostre lezioni di astronomia?”, i ragazzi si affrettarono ad annuire, ansiosi di sentire la continuazione, così lei riprese la narrazione, “Ma gli antichi popoli della Terra non conoscevano queste cose: sapevano solo che, durante un certo periodo dell’anno, il sole sembra perdere forza, resta in cielo per meno tempo, non scalda molto, e le notti diventano sempre più lunghe e fredde. E se un giorno il sole non ce l’avesse più fatta a sorgere? Se le tenebre avessero finito per sconfiggerlo per sempre?”

“Non una bella prospettiva”, commentò Rogue, pure lei, come Rahne, al suo primo Natale alla scuola di Xavier. Miriam assentì ed andò avanti:

“Così, i Celti usavano dare forza al sole utilizzando il suo parente più prossimo: il fuoco. Viene chiamata magia simpatica. Poi consideriamo che, nel colmo dell’inverno, la natura sembra morta, i boschi sono spogli, i campi vuoti; ma ci sono alcune piante che non perdono le foglie e che rimangono verdi tutto l’anno. Una di esse è l’abete, che quindi agli occhi degli antichi popoli europei, a fronte delle difficoltà dell’inverno, rappresentava la tenacia della vita e la sua vittoria finale. Era quindi spontaneo abbinare questo albero ed il fuoco per impedire la sconfitta del sole: ogni anno dunque, al solstizio, i druidi sceglievano un abete e gli davano fuoco, creando un rogo rituale affinché prestasse la sua forza al sole indebolito dall’inverno. Il sole esitava incerto, indugiando al tramonto sempre nello stesso punto per tre giorni. Ma ecco che, il quarto giorno, riprendeva la sua ascesa, spostandosi impercettibilmente verso sud. E gli antichi Celti, che non avevano spiegazioni scientifiche del fenomeno, tiravano un sospiro di sollievo: ancora una volta, il sole tornava a vincere.”

“Se si facesse oggi, arriverebbero di corsa i pompieri!”, commentò Jubilee ridacchiando.

“Proprio così”, confermò Darkarrow con un sorriso divertito, annuendo, “Poi, nel corso dei secoli, il fuoco è stato sostituito dalle candele, che venivano poste sui rami dell’abete per simboleggiare le fiamme dell’antico rogo rituale; ed al giorno d’oggi, le candele sono state sostituite dalle lucette elettriche, che hanno eliminato il pericolo d’incendio. Addirittura, per non dover abbattere alberi veri, molti, come noi, preferiscono un abete finto.”

“Come mai l’albero di fuoco è diventato poi simbolo del Natale?”, domandò Rahne, aggrottando perplessa la fronte: non riusciva a capire come un’usanza idolatra avesse potuto trasformarsi in una cristiana.

A quella domanda, Miriam si sforzò di non fare una smorfia: sapeva che il padre di Sirena era un pastore protestante, e certamente la sua famiglia era molto osservante. L’adozione di tradizioni pagane da parte della Chiesa era un soggetto che solitamente preferiva evitare, perché aveva notato che le persone, fossero praticanti o meno, tendevano a ritenerlo un argomento sacrilego, sebbene fosse semplicemente storia, esattamente come l’utilizzo delle antiche leggi romane nei codici giudiziari degli Stati moderni.

Cercò pertanto di rispondere con la massima diplomazia:

“Perché la luce è anche simbolo di Cristo, ed il fuoco la può rappresentare perfettamente.”

Rahne ci pensò sopra un attimo; non trovando nulla da ridire, annuì lentamente, mostrandosi d’accordo. Anche gli altri ragazzi assentirono.

“E l’usanza di scambiarsi regali?”, domandò Marie, “Da dove viene?”

Questo era un tema molto meno spinoso, e Miriam sorrise:

“Molti popoli antichi pensavano che, in occasione del solstizio, agli esseri umani fosse consentito fare una richiesta agli dèi, una sola, e che, se ci si credeva fermamente, essa venisse soddisfatta. Con il trascorrere dei secoli e dei millenni, gli dèi si sono trasformati in Babbo Natale, o in Gesù Bambino. Oggi si usa scrivere una lettera, ma un tempo si legavano dei nastri o delle offerte all’albero destinato a diventare il rogo rituale.”

“Ecco perché ogni anno decoriamo un ramo secco”, intervenne Dani a completamento della spiegazione, “che poi tu bruci nel caminetto...”

“Non posso certo dar fuoco ad un albero”, ridacchiò Darkarrow, “altrimenti arriverebbero i pompieri!”

Anche gli altri risero, specie Jubilee che per prima aveva accennato a quell’eventualità.

“Ho già pronto il mio nastro!”, annunciò Dani, mostrando una striscia di tessuto di seta verde. Era il suo terzo solstizio nella scuola di Xavier.

“Ecco il mio”, le fece eco Bobby, anche lui al terzo, sventolando un cordoncino di lana rossa.

“E io come faccio?”, si lamentò Marie. Iceman le sorrise e le porse la mano, sul cui palmo c’era un cordoncino uguale al suo. La ragazza lo guardò e gli sorrise di rimando.

Logan li osservò di sottecchi; la sua espressione era attentamente controllata, ma Miriam vi lesse al di sotto: Wolverine stava facendo i conti con l’evidenza che la sua sorellina putativa era ormai grande ed aveva una storia d’amore. Nascose un risolino dietro la mano.

“Ora vado a prendere il ramo”, annunciò, alzandosi, “Intanto chi di voi desidera fare un’offerta all’albero, può andare in cerca di qualcosa. Va bene anche un biscotto, per esempio, o un cioccolatino, o un frutto, da appendere con un filo.”

“Ti aiuto”, si offrì prontamente Logan, alzandosi a sua volta e seguendola fuori della sala, “Sei molto brava ad insegnare”, commentò poi. La donna scosse il capo:

“In realtà no”, dissentì, “Non ho la pazienza necessaria. Infatti non ritengo di insegnare, quanto piuttosto di raccontare qualcosa di interessante, rispondendo a domande che mi vengono poste.”

“Allora”, concluse Wolverine, strizzandole un occhio, “vuol dire che sei molto brava a raccontare.”

Lei rise piano:

“Figurati! Sono una druida, non un bardo.”

L’espressione interrogativa di Logan la indusse a spiegarsi meglio:

“I bardi erano i poeti ed i cantastorie dei Celti”, chiarì, mentre salivano le scale per il pianterreno, “Anche se tecnicamente pure loro erano dei druidi, il loro compito specifico era la conservazione della memoria della tribù: le cronache, le storie, le leggende, gli usi ed i costumi. Gli altri druidi si dedicavano invece all’arte della guarigione, al contatto con gli dèi e l’Altromondo, alla divinazione, perfino all’astronomia.”

“Capisco”, fece Logan, ricordando quello che lei gli aveva già detto in precedenza, “Da quanto ho potuto finora vedere, di certo tu ti sei dedicata maggiormente al contatto con gli dèi.”

Miriam confermò con un cenno d’assenso:

“È esatto, ma mi ritengo versata anche nell’uso delle erbe medicinali. Jean diceva che le facevo concorrenza”, aggiunse ridendo, “La verità è che i rimedi di erboristeria vanno benissimo per il mal di testa o l’acidità di stomaco, ma per una febbre alta o un’ulcera anch’io preferisco ricorrere alla medicina moderna.”

Arrivati al pianterreno, si diressero alla serra della magione, regno invernale di Ororo – quello estivo erano il giardino e l’orto botanico – dove Miriam indicò a Logan un grande ramo secco, alto circa un metro e mezzo, piantato in un vaso di bronzo pieno di torba. Il tutto non era particolarmente pesante per la sua forza eccezionale e l’uomo lo sistemò agevolmente sul carrello a due ruote pronto allo scopo.

Scesero nuovamente nel seminterrato, stavolta usando l’ascensore, e qualche attimo dopo erano di ritorno nel salone, dove collocarono il vaso col ramo nell’angolo a destra del caminetto, dirimpetto all’albero di Natale. Alcuni dei ragazzi erano rimasti ad attenderli, gli altri erano andati alla ricerca di offerte e decorazioni per l’albero di fuoco.

Dopo che ebbero posizionato il recipiente di bronzo in modo che fosse agevole accedere ai rami per appendervi i doni, Miriam fece cenno ai giovani in attesa di avvicinarsi.

“Questo lo si può chiamare anche l’albero dei desideri”, disse la donna a Wolverine, “Vedrai che prima di sera sarà carico di decorazioni.”

Dall’entusiasmo di Dani, Rogue, Peter e Bobby nell’appendere nastri ed offerte, Logan non faticò a crederci.

Si congedarono dai ragazzi ed uscirono dal salone; tornando di sopra, Logan domandò:

“E poi lo brucerai?”

“Sì, a mezzanotte”, confermò la donna, annuendo, “ma sarà una cerimonia senza pubblico.”

S’interruppe, pensierosa. Nelle settimane trascorse dalla loro visita al centro commerciale, aveva avuto modo di constatare che l’interesse di Logan per la spiritualità antica non era stato casuale. Erano usciti altre due volte a cavallo, e poi qualche sera si erano messi a chiacchierare in uno dei salotti della magione. Wolverine sapeva essere un ascoltatore attento, e poneva domande precise. Aveva più volte dichiarato sinceramente di meravigliarsi del proprio desiderio di indagare un argomento da cui finora non si era mai sentito attratto, ma ciò non gli aveva impedito di continuare ad approfondirne la conoscenza.

Miriam decise di fare un passo avanti in quella direzione:

“Puoi assistere, se lo desideri.”

Logan fu contento dell’inaspettato invito, ma temeva di disturbarla:

“Sei sicura che non ti darò fastidio?”

“Se così fosse non te lo avrei proposto”, replicò lei, con semplicità disarmante.

“Allora lo farò volentieri”, concluse Wolverine. Aveva cessato di essere sorpreso di se stesso per quanto riguardava gli argomenti spirituali, quando coinvolgevano Miriam: prima del loro incontro, come le aveva detto non era mai stato interessato alla religione, e sebbene sentisse famigliare la fede cristiana, in realtà non era mai stato a suo agio con essa. Ma la cosa più strana di tutte era che, anche se prima dell’incontro con Miriam non conosceva affatto l’antico culto della Dea, in nessuna delle forme sopravvissute fino all’era moderna, gli era parso subito di essere in perfetta sintonia con esso. E la sua attrazione per la sacerdotessa non c’entrava affatto, di questo era assolutamente sicuro: era qualcosa che la trascendeva completamente. Che facesse parte anche questo dell’inspiegabile senso di riconoscimento che entrambi avevano provato? Forse un tempo tutti e due erano stati seguaci di quell’arcaica religione? Sapeva che erano domande che sarebbero rimaste senza risposta, ma non poteva fare a meno di porsele.

Poi gli venne in mente una cosa ben lontana da quegli insoliti pensieri metafisici:

“Il ramo intero non starà dentro al caminetto…”

“Certamente no”, confermò Miriam, fermandosi davanti al suo ufficio dove avrebbe finito di sbrigare qualche incombenza prima di cena, “Andrò a prendere l’accetta e lo farò a pezzi prima di gettarlo nelle fiamme.”

Logan sollevò una mano e la strinse a pugno, ma senza sguainare i suoi letali artigli di adamantio: gli faceva male, ed anche se lui aveva una resistenza eccezionale al dolore, non aveva senso infliggerselo per nulla.

“Ci penserò io, se permetti”, suggerì.

Per un momento, Miriam non seppe cosa rispondere: aveva appreso da Marie che le affilatissime lame di metallo gli perforavano dolorosamente la carne ogni volta che le sfoderava. D’altra parte, però, se si era proposto significava che riteneva ne valesse la pena.

Gli prese il pugno tra le mani e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Te ne ringrazio, Logan”, disse a bassa voce, “Apprezzo la tua offerta, e ritengo che la apprezzerà anche la Dea.”

Logan annuì lentamente: usare per un fine pacifico, addirittura per un rito religioso,  l’arma esiziale di cui era stato dotato, era la dimostrazione ultima che lui non era solo una macchina per uccidere, il soldato assoluto in cui Stryker aveva voluto trasformarlo. Mutante o no, era stato un essere umano, e continuava ad esserlo, in barba all’infame colonnello. Se prima aveva potuto nutrire qualche dubbio, ora con Miriam non ne aveva più: grazie a lei aveva riscoperto la propria umanità.

 

OOO

 

Mancavano venti minuti alla mezzanotte; nel grande caminetto monumentale ardeva un fuoco vivace. Le luci del salone erano state abbassate al minimo, e le fiamme erano quindi diventate la fonte luminosa principale.

Miriam e Logan erano in piedi davanti al focolare: tra poco la donna avrebbe dato inizio alla piccola cerimonia.

Wolverine si girò a guardare l’albero dei desideri, che era festosamente addobbato con nastri, fiocchi, cordoncini e piccoli oggetti. Vi era stata appesa perfino una mela, con un filo di cotone legato al picciolo. Giocherellava con qualcosa nella tasca del gilet di jeans che aveva indossato sopra la camicia felpata, esitando di fronte ad un dilemma. Infine si decise a chiedere consiglio alla druida.

“Miriam…”, richiamò la sua attenzione. La donna voltò subito la testa verso di lui; il suo viso illuminato dalla luce danzante delle fiamme era lievemente arrossato dal calore, ed era incantevole. Logan si prese qualche istante per ammirarla, poi proseguì:

“Mi piacerebbe appendere anch’io una decorazione, ma sono molto confuso: non so quale desiderio chiedere. Ne ho molti, e non riesco a decidere quale sia quello a cui tengo di più. Potresti aiutarmi a sceglierlo?”

“Oh no”, rispose lei in fretta, scuotendo la testa, “la faccenda è esclusivamente fra te e la Dea… Se ti dessi un consiglio, rovinerei tutto.”

“Capisco…”, borbottò lui, deluso; allora Miriam gli posò una mano sul braccio in un gesto rassicurante e gli sorrise:

“Non devi esprimere per forza un desiderio”, proseguì, “La Dea sa meglio di noi cosa realmente vogliamo. Appendi la tua offerta, e lascia fare a Lei.”

Rincuorato, Logan fece come gli aveva detto; prese dalla tasca del gilet una stringa di cuoio ed andò a legarla ad un ramo.

_Dea, non ti conosco_ , pensò, _ma ho fiducia in te. Tu di certo sai qual è il mio desiderio più vero_.

Poi tornò accanto a Darkarrow e rimase in attesa.

Dopo qualche istante, Miriam controllò l’ora e gli fece un cenno per indicargli che era tempo; seguendo le istruzioni che gli aveva dato mentre si recavano nel salone, Wolverine si avvicinò al ramo e lo svelse dalla torba, senza fare particolare fatica grazie alla sua forza eccezionale, poi lo trasportò davanti al caminetto, dove lo porse alla druida. Darkarrow posò le mani sul legno, vicino a quelle di Logan, e guardandolo in viso disse solennemente:

“O Dea, Tu che sei per noi madre amorevole, guarda con benevolenza a noi, Tuoi figli. Ti prego, esaudisci i desideri dei nostri cuori, riempi le nostre anime di gioia e le nostre menti di letizia.”

Quando tacque, Wolverine pensò che gli sarebbe piaciuto dire qualcosa anche lui, ma non era bravo coi discorsi, così preferì tacere, accontentandosi di annuire per mostrare il proprio accordo con l’invocazione della sacerdotessa.

“Comincia pure”, lo invitò Miriam, rilasciando il ramo. Logan lo rimise in piedi, poi sguainò gli artigli della mano destra e con un movimento secco del polso tagliò una delle diramazioni più basse, proseguendo sistematicamente fino a ridurre l’albero dei desideri a pezzetti non più lunghi di mezzo metro, ancora adorni delle decorazioni che simboleggiavano le richieste, che Darkarrow accatastò vicino al caminetto.

Quando ebbe finito, Miriam cominciò a buttarli nel fuoco; vedendo Logan esitare, incerto sul da farsi, gli disse serenamente:

“Puoi aiutarmi, se vuoi.”

Logan lo fece volentieri, e le fiamme si levarono alte in virtù del nuovo combustibile che avevano ricevuto.

 

Quando ebbero finito, la druida fece un passo indietro ed impose le mani sul fuoco; guardando il fumo che saliva nella cappa, disse:

“Che i desideri di questa notte speciale oltrepassino il cielo e giungano nel regno della Dea per essere visti, considerati ed esauditi.”

Rimasero a fissare le fiamme crepitanti per qualche minuto, poi Logan voltò il viso verso Miriam.

“Grazie per avermi permesso di aiutarti in questa cerimonia”, disse, “Mi sono sentito… utile.”

Era un vocabolo inadeguato ad esprimere il profondo coinvolgimento che aveva provato, ma dopotutto lui non era bravo con le parole; non era un bardo.

“Grazie a te per aver accettato di farlo”, lo ricambiò Miriam, sorridendogli.

Ed al improvviso il solitario Wolverine, che per quasi un decennio e mezzo era vissuto come un vagabondo senza casa e senza famiglia, pensando soltanto a se stesso, si rese conto che non solo la sua vita, ma anche il suo atteggiamento verso di essa era mutato radicalmente. Un cambiamento che era stato provocato da una serie di incontri concatenati: dapprima Rogue, lassù in quel freddo paesino del Canada; poi Charles Xavier, Jean, Scott, Ororo; perfino Magneto e Stryker; e infine Miriam, per ultima ma non da ultima, e forse la più importante.

Fu troppo per lui. Distolse lo sguardo e disse in tono casuale:

“Attendiamo che il fuoco finisca di bruciare, prima di andare a dormire?”

Come qualche settimana prima, dopo che avevano parlato dell’attrazione nascente tra Ro e Kurt, Miriam si sentì delusa: per qualche istante, aveva sentito Logan così _vicino_ , ed ora si era di colpo allontanato un'altra volta. Razionalmente sapeva che quel suo atteggiamento altalenante era dovuto ad un cambiamento che stava sopravvenendo in lui e che, evidentemente, non era ancora completato; ma emotivamente ne era disturbata.

“No, aspettiamo solo che le fiamme si abbassino, poi possiamo mettere il parafuoco e lasciare che si spenga da solo”, rispose nello stesso tono casuale.

Così fecero, poi salirono al secondo piano e, augurandosi reciprocamente la buona notte, andarono a dormire.

 

OOO

 

Una eccezionale nevicata proprio il mattino della vigilia suscitò l’entusiasmo di grandi e piccini. Tutti sciamarono all’esterno, camminando, saltando e perfino tuffandosi nell’immacolata distesa di soffice neve. Poi Iceman ne raccolse una manciata e gettò la prima palla.

La conseguenza fu un’ilare battaglia di tutti contro tutti, che si svolse sul campo da pallacanestro e coinvolse indistintamente studenti ed insegnanti, con la sola eccezione di Xavier che si mantenne ai margini ma si divertì immensamente ad osservare le acrobazie degli altri.

Quando la battaglia ebbe termine, senza vincitori né vinti, Miriam si scrollò di dosso la neve e si rivolse a Tempesta:

“Non è che ci sia il tuo zampino, Ro?”, domandò, indicando con un gesto circolare il parco coperto dal candido manto.

La bella donna di colore la guardò sollevando un sopracciglio e cercando disperatamente di assumere un’aria innocente; fallì miseramente, perché si stava divertendo troppo.

“Solo un pochino”, ammise, “Le nubi sarebbero passate qualche chilometro più a nord, io ho solo deviato leggermente i venti in quota…”

Darkarrow le sorrise:

“Hai avuto un’idea fantastica”, la lodò, “Il Natale con la neve è un’altra cosa.”

Sebbene nessuna delle due fosse cristiana, la ricorrenza era troppo bella per non essere festeggiata adeguatamente.

Dall’altro lato del campo da pallacanestro, Logan osservava le due donne. Una in particolare, per la verità. Nel mese trascorso da quando l’aveva vista esibirsi allo _Sheherazade_ , aveva sentito crescere giorno per giorno la sua attrazione per lei. All’inizio si era sentito un poco in colpa nei confronti di Jean: possibile che il suo sentimento per lei fosse stato tanto debole da svanire in così poco tempo? Poi tre giorni prima c’era stata la celebrazione del solstizio, che lo aveva obbligato a prendere atto che Darkarrow stava diventando sempre più importante nei suoi pensieri. Compiendo uno sforzo per lui davvero inusuale, aveva analizzato le sue emozioni, e proprio la sera prima era giunto ad una conclusione scomoda, ma che era l’unica possibile: il suo amore per Jean era stato in gran parte frutto di una fantasia. Aveva visto come lei guardava Scott e, per la prima volta in vita sua – nella vita che poteva ricordare – aveva spasimato per essere amato così anche lui. Solo che aveva scelto la donna sbagliata, la donna di un altro; se Jean si era sentita attratta da lui, era stato solo per una debolezza momentanea, perché il suo cuore era e sarebbe sempre rimasto soltanto di Scott.

E poi nella vita di Wolverine era entrata Miriam. Così diversa da Jean, tanto nell’aspetto quanto nel carattere. Una era stata alta, magra, rossa di capelli, dall’incarnato candido; teneva strettamente sotto controllo le sue emozioni, salvo poi dimostrarle liberamente a coloro di cui si fidava, e la sua forza era solo apparente, costantemente minacciata com’era da una fragilità di fondo, un’insicurezza che nasceva dal timore nei confronti del suo eccezionale potere. Si sentiva sicura soltanto laddove era riuscita ad esercitare un controllo assoluto. Di contro, Miriam era piccola, con un fisico a clessidra tipicamente mediterraneo, bruna di occhi e capelli, dalla carnagione rosata tendente all’olivastro. Al contrario di Jean, era espansiva e non nascondeva i suoi sentimenti, salvo assumere una maschera gelida quando trattava d’affari. La sua forza interiore doveva essere superiore a quella di chiunque altro, perché in caso contrario non sarebbe stata in grado di gestire il suo dono secondario, quello legato all’empatia. Ciò le consentiva di buttarsi in cose nuove senza grandi esitazioni, solo per il desiderio di sperimentarle; e se falliva, il che comunque doveva accadere molto raramente data la sua esperienza di ultracentenaria, non se ne faceva grandi crucci.

Qualsiasi cosa fosse ciò che provava per Miriam, era molto più forte di qualsiasi cosa fosse stata quella che aveva provato per Jean.

Darkarrow sentì su di sé lo sguardo insistente di Logan e si voltò a ricambiarlo. Accidenti se era attraente, anche con l’informe parka che nascondeva in parte la sua figura atletica. Wolverine aveva un fascino semplicemente irresistibile, dovuto ad un magnetismo non comune, quello del maschio alfa, il leader del branco. Perfino Scott, il comandante degli X-Men, pur essendo una persona carismatica ed un gran bel ragazzo, non aveva quel particolare tipo di capacità di attrarre l’altro sesso. 

 

Da così tanto tempo Miriam non si sentiva affascinata da un uomo, che aveva quasi dimenticato quello che si prova. All’inizio aveva pensato che fosse solo attrazione fisica, dato il notevole sex appeal di Logan, una nota animalesca che suscitava in lei una risposta altrettanto animalesca. Ma col passare dei giorni e delle settimane, mentre la loro conoscenza si approfondiva – o si rinnovava, nella prospettiva che si fossero incontrati in un’altra vita – il suo interesse per lui aveva cominciato a trascendere la mera sfera erotica per inoltrarsi su sentieri intellettuali, spirituali e sentimentali.

Ma il suo cuore, tenuto sotto stretto controllo per anni, per decenni, non era ancora pronto ad accendersi alla fiamma dell’amore. Nonostante la consapevolezza che non rischiava di perdere Logan così come, nel corso della sua vita, era destinata a perdere tutti coloro che amava, nel momento in cui oltrepassavano la soglia per l’Altromondo, Miriam non se la sentiva di lasciarsi andare al sentimento che stava nascendo in lei.

E comunque, non aveva la più pallida idea se Wolverine lo ricambiava; magari il suo interesse era puramente sessuale…

Miriam si sciolse dalle catene dello sguardo di Logan e scrollò mentalmente le spalle: forse poteva risolvere tutto con una bella scopata e via.

_Ma chi credeva di prendere in giro?_


	7. Capitolo VI: Nella notte di San Silvestro

 

Capitolo VI: Nella notte di San Silvestro

 

Natale trascorse serenamente, considerate le circostanze; alcuni ragazzi erano andati a casa a celebrare con le famiglie, ma molti erano rimasti: tutti coloro che non avevano una famiglia dove andare.

Per San Silvestro, Xavier decise che era venuto il momento di accantonare il lutto per Jean. Sentiva ancora profondamente la mancanza di colei che era stata la figlia del suo cuore, e probabilmente avrebbe continuato a sentirla per sempre, ma la vita andava avanti, nonostante tutto. Perciò, l’arrivo del nuovo anno sarebbe stato celebrato con un veglione in piena regola, come era sempre stata consuetudine.

Come al solito, fu Miriam ad occuparsene; amava molto organizzare feste e si prestava volentieri ogni qual volta si presentava un’occasione mondana alla scuola.

La sera di San Silvestro, dunque, studenti e docenti si riunirono nell’atrio, dove in attesa della cena veniva servito l’aperitivo, un punch freddo analcolico accompagnato da salatini e tartine farcite al formaggio, al salmone, al prosciutto e al caviale.

Rogue arrivò in cima allo scalone che scendeva dal primo piano e si fermò, scrutando la folla; dietro di lei, Jubilee si arrestò a sua volta.

“Che c’è?”, domandò vagamente irritata: non vedeva l’ora di scendere per mostrare agli altri il suo abito, un elegante tubino corto, color giallo oro e dal busto decorato con cristalli trasparenti, che le fasciava il corpo oramai pienamente sbocciato alla femminilità e metteva in mostra le sue belle gambe. Il suo primo vero abito da sera, che la faceva sentire una donna come mai prima in vita sua. Era sempre stata un maschiaccio, ma ultimamente si sentiva… diversa. Alle soglie della maggiore età, cominciava a cambiare atteggiamento.

“Non vedo Bobby”, spiegò Rogue, “Voglio che mi veda scendere le scale.”

“Ah, sei decisa a stenderlo, quel povero ragazzo!”, sghignazzò Jubilee: Marie indossava un abito da sera lungo di seta color ametista, non eccessivamente formale ed adatto alla sua giovane età; era piuttosto scollato ed il taglio metteva nel giusto risalto la sua bella figura, “Guarda, è laggiù, vicino alla porta. C’è Colosso con lui.”

Rogue girò lo sguardo nella direzione indicatale e fissò intensamente il suo boyfriend, desiderando di possedere le abilità telepatiche del Professor X per richiamare la sua attenzione.

“Vado da lui”, annunciò Jubilee, con grande senso pratico, “Così, se non si gira e ti vede lui, ci penserò io a farglielo fare.”

“Okay, grazie, Jubes!”, esclamò Marie, senza distogliere gli occhi da Bobby.

La giovane ispano-asiatica era arrivata quasi in fondo allo scalone quando Iceman volse casualmente lo sguardo verso l’alto e colse la figura di Rogue ferma in cima agli scalini. Il mento quasi gli cadde in terra: con quell’abito ed i capelli raccolti sulla nuca con qualche ciocca ricadente, Marie era una vista spettacolare. Il fiato gli si mozzò in gola.

Notando che l’aveva scorta, la ragazza sentì il cuore accelerare a mille all’ora e deglutì. Facendogli un cenno di saluto con finta noncuranza, cominciò a scendere i gradini con la studiata lentezza ed i movimenti misurati che le aveva insegnato Miriam. _Questo è il modo in cui si scendevano le scale alle feste di palazzo_ , le aveva detto, _testa alta, spalle dritte, sorriso sulle labbra, e se devi guardare dove metti i piedi non piegare il collo, ma abbassa gli occhi._

Traballando appena per i vertiginosi tacchi a spillo che indossava ed a cui non era abituata, Rogue riuscì ad arrivare in fondo allo scalone senza rompersi una gamba. Ora vedeva più nei dettagli l’espressione imbambolata di Bobby e fu lieta d’aver raggiunto in tempo l’obiettivo che si era prefissa: riuscire a toccare qualcuno per almeno un minuto senza che il suo dono maledetto interferisse. Lui ancora non lo sapeva: aveva riservato quella sorpresa per la notte di San Silvestro, quando dopo la festa lo avrebbe finalmente baciato davvero, e non come aveva dovuto fare finora, sfiorandolo attraverso una sciarpa di seta. Certo, un minuto era poco, ma sempre meglio di niente, e comunque era un inizio incoraggiante: la possibilità di toccare qualcuno senza ucciderlo o fargli del male non era più così remota come le era finora apparsa.

Iceman era totalmente irretito: mai Rogue gli era sembrata più bella e desiderabile. Ah, poterla abbracciare, accarezzare, baciare! Quanto lo voleva… A volte gli era davvero insopportabile il tormento di sapere che non gli era consentito neppure sfiorare la sua pelle nuda, in una carezza per dimostrarle tenerezza fisicamente.

Marie gli andò incontro con un sorriso, che le morì sulle labbra non appena si rese conto di quanto fosse affascinante il ragazzo con lo smoking spezzato dalla corta giacca bianca e dai pantaloni blu scuro. Trattenne involontariamente il fiato.

“Sei stupenda …”, mormorò Bobby, sentendosi le ginocchia molli e guardandola con occhi adoranti. Marie ricambiò il suo sguardo con uno uguale:

“Grazie…”, bisbigliò, stentando ad emetter suono. Non era il suo primo veglione di capodanno, ma le altre volte ci era andata con le amiche. Era tutta un’altra cosa avere un accompagnatore, che oltretutto era anche il ragazzo che amava.

Iceman le prese la mano inguantata e se la posò sul braccio, poi, da perfetto cavaliere, la guidò verso il tavolo del rinfresco.

Dani, in un abito che sfumava dal viola al lilla al malva, si chinò verso Kitty, vestita di rosa scuro.

“Hai visto la faccia di Bobby?”, ridacchiò, “Era perso!”

“Anche Marie aveva la stessa faccia”, replicò Shadowcat sghignazzando a sua volta. Poi si accorse che Peter Rasputin la stava guardando ed il cuore le balzò in gola, quasi strozzandola: in versione smoking era semplicemente _troppo_ bello! Guardò subito altrove, il viso in fiamme. Lui aveva diciannove anni, lei diciassette, quasi diciotto oramai: la vedeva ancora come una bambina? Non s’accorgeva che era cresciuta? L’abito, scelto con l’aiuto di Miriam, le stava d’incanto: moderno ma chic, dalla gonna tagliata in diagonale che da un lato le arrivava sopra il ginocchio e dall’altro fino a metà polpaccio; il busto copriva le spalle, un po’ troppo magre, ma era sagomato in modo da mettere in risalto la curva del seno, una terza piena che sul suo fisico mingherlino faceva la figura di una quarta. Con l’aiuto di Rogue, si era truccata gli occhi con matita e mascara, ed aveva messo un rossetto di un rosa appena più scuro del colore naturale delle labbra carnose. Inconsciamente raddrizzò le spalle per evidenziare il busto, ma accorgendosene arrossì ancor di più. Lanciò un’occhiata in tralice in direzione di Colosso per vedere se la stava ancora osservando, ma con sua somma delusione il giovanotto si era allontanato.

La verità era però che Peter era rimasto sbalordito alla vista di Kitty in abito da sera. La ricordava il San Silvestro precedente, ma allora era poco più di una bambina, così come gli era sembrata finora, del resto. Di colpo, si era reso conto che non era più così, che la ragazza si stava trasformando in donna, e quella constatazione aveva avuto il potere di turbarlo. Così aveva preferito defilarsi.

Poco lontano Nightcrawler, vestito nel suo consueto stile eccentrico con una lunga redingote di seta damascata verde scuro, una camicia bianca con il collo alla coreana ed un paio di pantaloni color castagna, si stava guardando intorno in cerca di Ororo. Scorgendola, le si avvicinò e le sorrise, sforzandosi di superare la sua naturale timidezza.

“Sei molto affascinante, stasera”, le disse, riuscendo a non inciampare nelle parole. Tempesta indossava un lungo abito tinta avorio antico che metteva in risalto lo splendido color cioccolato al latte della sua pelle; il davanti del busto e la gonna erano in morbida seta, mentre petto, schiena e braccia erano coperti di pizzo. I suoi capelli candidi erano raccolti in una pettinatura alta da cui sfuggivano ad arte alcuni riccioli che le sfioravano le guance, incorniciandole il viso ovale. Al complimento di Kurt il suo bel volto si scurì, il suo modo di arrossire.

“ _Danke_ ”, rispose, sfoderando una delle poche parole di tedesco che conosceva.

Intanto Bobby si era messo in fila per prendere due punch, mentre Marie stava riempiendo un piatto di salatini e tartine.

“Ehi, cucciola, non è un abbigliamento un po’ troppo sfacciato?”, l’apostrofò una burbera voce maschile. Per niente intimidita, la ragazza si volse sorridendo verso il suo interlocutore.

“Logan!”, esclamò deliziata, “Ti sei messo lo smoking!”

“Sai che non riesco a rifiutarti niente”, brontolò Wolverine, “In vita mia non mi ero mai messo in ghingheri in questa maniera… almeno, non che io ricordi. Continuo a pensare che sembro un pinguino, ma dato che ti fa piacere, eccomi qui.”

“Non sembri affatto un pinguino!”, insorse lei, “Stai benissimo. Se non fossi già impegnata con Bobby, ti farei un’avance!”, civettò scherzosamente.

“Sono troppo vecchio per te, ragazzina!”, sogghignò Logan, sgraffignando una tartina al formaggio dal piatto di Marie, “Non ho ancora visto il professore, e neppure Miriam”, disse poi, cambiando argomento, prima di cominciare a sbocconcellare il tramezzino.

“Stanno arrivando”, lo informò Hank McCoy, di passaggio per un punch. Nonostante la sua mole, era impeccabile in uno smoking spezzato con giacca color perla e pantaloni neri.

Nel frattempo, Ro vide sopraggiungere Scott, abbigliato in un elegantissimo completo di seta blu, dal disegno a bande alternate lucide e opache.

“ _Hallo_ , Scott”, lo salutò Kurt quando li raggiunse, porgendogli un punch. Ciclope lo accettò con un cenno di ringraziamento.

Qualche istante dopo, Logan s’accorse di un movimento al limite del suo campo visivo e volse lo sguardo in quella direzione: Miriam e Xavier stavano arrivando.

Gli parve che tutto il mondo si fermasse, mentre guardava Darkarrow avvicinarsi, sorridendo a tutti mentre passava e salutava. Il suo sguardo affascinato la percorse da capo a piedi: i capelli erano raccolti in alto sulla testa in morbide ciocche; un vestito di vellutino color bluette lungo fino a metà polpaccio, dal busto chiuso fino al collo, che lasciava le spalle e la parte superiore della schiena nude, fasciava le sue splendide curve femminili, completato da una stola di seta di una sfumatura più chiara; ai piedi calzava scarpe di camoscio in tinta con l’abito, dal tacco a spillo non eccessivamente alto e con intriganti lacci alla caviglia tempestati di cristalli swarovsky. Sexy, ma in modo molto elegante; Logan pensò che era la creatura più affascinante che avesse mai visto e se ne rimase lì a fissarla con un’espressione alquanto ebete.

Come il giorno che erano stati al centro commerciale, Rogue se ne accorse.

“Ehi, asciugati la bava, vecchio mio!”, gli sibilò, reprimendo a stento una risata.

“Eh? Cosa?”, fece Logan, smarrito, poi si rese conto che stava facendo la figura del cretino, “Ma che stai dicendo, ragazzina?”, bofonchiò contrariato.

Mentre Charles e Miriam si univano agli altri, Marie si voltò verso il suo fratellone putativo e, le mani sui fianchi, lo fulminò con gli occhi:

“Non sono così ragazzina da non accorgermi di come guardi Miriam!”, sbottò, a bassa voce per non farsi sentire da nessuno, neppure da Iceman che stava tornando con i punch.

“Ah, e come la guarderei?”, la sfidò Wolverine, consapevole di essere stato colto in fallo ma poco disposto ad ammetterlo.

“Come Bobby guarda me”, rispose prontamente Marie, “Andiamo, Logan… è chiaro che ti piace! A me puoi dirlo, non andrò in giro a raccontarlo.”

Gli occhi bruni di Wolverine mandarono lampi ed un ringhio sordo gli uscì dal fondo della gola, ma Rogue non ne ebbe paura: conosceva bene Logan e sapeva che quella reazione fintamente aggressiva serviva solo a mascherare qualcosa che voleva tener nascosto.

“Sai che puoi fidarti di me”, aggiunse, con grande serietà.

A quella frase le spalle dell’uomo si afflosciarono di colpo. Rimase a fissare Marie in silenzio per qualche istante.

“Sì, lo so che posso fidarmi di te”, ammise infine, “E va bene, hai ragione: Miriam mi piace… Ehi, non vuol mica dire che sono innamorato di lei, eh!”, si affretto ad aggiungere, vedendo il viso di Rogue aprirsi ad un sorriso raggiante, “La trovo… attraente, ecco.”

“Okay”, fece la ragazza, fingendo di credere a quella dichiarazione riduttiva e preferendo non insistere. Era consapevole d’aver ottenuto già molto con quell’ammissione.

Tornò a voltarsi verso Bobby, che le porse uno dei bicchieri.

“Che avete da confabulare, voi due?”, domandò, senza alcuna gelosia perché sapeva benissimo quali erano i sentimenti che univano la sua ragazza a Logan. Dopo l’iniziale diffidenza, dovuta al fatto che entrambi l’amavano, seppure in modo diverso, i due erano giunti a stringere amicizia, soprattutto dopo che sia Rogue che Iceman erano stati accettati nelle file degli X-Men come allievi, così come Colosso. 

“È un segreto di Logan”, rispose Marie con sincerità, accettando l’aperitivo, “Non posso dirlo a nessuno, mi spiace.”

“Va bene, non c’è problema”, disse Bobby, comprendendo. Anche lui non avrebbe voluto tradire il segreto di un amico, neppure con Rogue: era una questione di lealtà. Dirsi tutto va bene, ma non quando coinvolge altre persone.

Miriam si avvicinò al tavolo del rinfresco e scambiò un sorriso con Scott. Notandolo, Logan sentì un moto di gelosia: maledizione, ancora quel bamboccio! Aveva avuto la fortuna di avere Jean, ora voleva anche Miriam? No, stavolta non gli avrebbe lasciato campo libero… Poi si rese conto che stava pensando delle assurdità: Jean era innamorata di Scott da ben prima che arrivasse lui, ed era morta da troppo poco tempo perché il suo fidanzato potesse prendere in considerazione un’altra. Inoltre, Scott le aveva conosciute contemporaneamente e si era innamorato di Jean, non di Darkarrow; difficile che si innamorasse di quest’ultima adesso.

Irritato con se stesso, Logan accantonò quei pensieri molesti e giunse ad una decisione: quella donna era libera, al contrario di Jean, e gli piaceva, anche più di Jean, quindi cosa aspettava a prendersela, come aveva fatto con tutte le altre?

Pensò ad un approccio tra i più classici ed andò a procurarsi due bicchieri di punch.

Ignara della tempesta emotiva che Wolverine aveva appena affrontato e superato, Miriam si rivolse a Ciclope:

“Stai proprio bene con quel vestito, Scott”, gli disse, “A Jean sarebbe piaciuto molto.”

Ciclope apprezzava molto il fatto che Darkarrow gli parlasse del suo defunto amore senza timore di ferirlo; ma del resto lei sapeva perfettamente come ora lui si sentisse a quel proposito, in virtù del trattamento che gli aveva fatto. A parte Charles con la sua telepatia, nessun altro poteva essere certo del suo stato emotivo al punto da parlare con lui di Jean con disinvoltura.

“Tu dici?”, ribatté con un sorriso, “A dire il vero, lo penso anch’io”, le confidò, strizzandole un occhio dietro gli onnipresenti occhiali rossi. Miriam fu lieta di vederlo scherzare a quel modo.

“Ro, sei splendida”, dichiarò poi, girandosi verso l’amica.

“Grazie, anche tu”, replico l’altra, ricambiando il sorriso.

“Sono d’accordo”, dichiarò Kurt, “Sei davvero molto bella, Miriam.”

Il suo sguardo venne attratto da qualcosa alle sue spalle e Darkarrow si voltò di scatto.

“Ehi, sono solo io!”, disse Logan, disorientato: per un attimo, la figura della donna gli era apparsa sfocata dalla rapidità con cui si era mossa. L’aveva già vista molte altre volte muoversi con la velocità che era il suo talento mutante, ma mai _così tanto_.

“Scusami, è stato l’istinto”, disse Miriam, rendendosi conto d’averlo allarmato, “Mai arrivarmi di soppiatto alle spalle…”, aggiunse in tono leggero, ma la sua espressione era seria.

“Me ne ricorderò, in futuro”, le assicurò Wolverine, comprendendo perfettamente perché quella era una cosa che valeva anche per lui, “Ehm, ti ho portato da bere”, aggiunse, porgendole un bicchiere di punch.

“Oh, grazie!”, fece lei, accettandolo. Accennò ad un brindisi, prima con lui, poi anche con gli altri tre, che ricambiarono. Bevvero un sorso, e Logan si rammaricò del fatto che non fosse alcolico: a lui piacevano cose più robuste come aperitivo, tipo whisky o gin. Ma in fondo si trovavano in una scuola e non poteva pretendere di più.

Miriam faceva fatica a togliere gli occhi di dosso a Logan. Come aveva sospettato, in smoking era uno schianto; in particolare, quel modello color grigio perla dalla giacca corta gli stava divinamente. Non aveva mai incontrato un uomo che avesse un aspetto eccitante tanto in jeans e maglietta quanto in abito da sera.

“Sembri un modello”, commentò, ostentando una disinvoltura che in realtà non provava, “Sicuro di non aver mai sfilato per Armani?”

“Può darsi, ma se è così non me ne ricordo”, rispose divertito Logan.

Ro passò lo sguardo dall’una all’altro, perplessa: quei due stavano flirtando, o lei era una tartaruga. E pensare che per un attimo si era sentita gelosa del complimento che Nightcrawler aveva rivolto alla sua amica!

“Non pensavo che avresti abbandonato i jeans in favore di uno smoking”, proseguì Darkarrow, un sopracciglio graziosamente inarcato.

“A dire la verità, non lo pensavo neppure io”, confessò Wolverine, “È stata Rogue ad insistere. All’inizio mi pareva d’essere un pinguino, ma ora mi sento a mio agio”, concluse.

Durante il suo discorso, Ciclope lo aveva sogguardato da dietro le spesse lenti al quarzo rosso, confuso dal suo comportamento. _Stava facendo il filo a Miriam?_

“Mi fa piacere, sei un gran bel guardare!”, sogghignò la donna, “Non sei d’accordo, Ro?”

_E Miriam ci sta!_ , constatò Scott, sconcertato. Poi, da abile stratega qual era, abituato a prendere in considerazione ogni sfaccettatura di una questione, si domandò il motivo della propria perplessità. Perché era sorpreso che Miriam stesse al gioco di Logan? Era il tipo del bel tenebroso, con un passato ignoto ma certamente drammatico, ed aveva dimostrato che sotto il suo cinismo si celava un cuore generoso quando non aveva esitato neppure la frazione d’un secondo ad intervenire in difesa dei bambini e dei ragazzi della scuola, sia durante l’attacco condotto da Stryker, sia poi durante il loro salvataggio ad Alkali Lake. Sotto la sua scorza da duro, era un uomo solido, valoroso e buono: non c’era sicuramente da stupirsi se piaceva alle donne. Ma non riusciva a perdonargli d’averci provato con Jean: non perché avesse temuto che gliela portasse via – riteneva che Jean non avesse mai preso seriamente in considerazione Logan – ma perché pensava che ciò significasse che Wolverine non aveva molto rispetto per gli impegni. Avrebbe potuto far soffrire Miriam, e lui le voleva troppo bene per permetterlo. D’altra parte, era ben consapevole che la donna era perfettamente in grado di badare a se stessa, ancor più di Jean. Quindi concluse che non aveva alcun diritto d’interferire. E poi era davvero da troppo tempo che Miriam era sola; anzi, in realtà non l’aveva mai vista con qualcuno. Sapeva che da giovane era stata sposata, e che era rimasta vedova dopo solo pochi anni di matrimonio, ma a parte il marito, non gli risultava che avesse mai avuto un compagno.

Una volta aveva chiesto a Jean come mai Darkarrow non avesse un uomo, bella e brillante com’era, e lei per tutta risposta gli aveva detto di riguardarsi il film _Highlander_. Non c’era arrivato subito ma, quand’era giunto alla scena della morte per vecchiaia della donna amata dal protagonista immortale, aveva capito e s’era dato dello stupido insensibile. Miriam era condannata a varcare i secoli, immutata, eterna, mentre tutti coloro che incontrava ed amava perivano. Già era duro sopportare la perdita di un amico, figuriamoci di un consorte, come purtroppo adesso lui ben sapeva.

Ma Logan era come lei, capace di risanarsi quasi istantaneamente, immune alle malattie ed alla vecchiaia. Era in grado di accompagnarla nel lungo cammino attraverso i decenni ed i secoli.

_Era il suo compagno predestinato._

Intanto la conversazione era andata avanti senza che lui ne prendesse nota, immerso nelle sue elucubrazioni.

“Sei silenzioso, Scott”, richiamò la sua attenzione Miriam, “Un dollaro per i tuoi pensieri.”

Lui allungò subito la mano e la donna rise: era un vecchio scherzo tra di loro.

“Niente d’importante”, rispose Ciclope, tornando prontamente al presente e pensando rapidamente ad una ragione plausibile, “Mi stavo chiedendo quali ricette avete scovato tu e Edna”, si rivolse a Kurt e a Logan, che prendevano parte per la prima volta ad un San Silvestro alla scuola di Xavier, “Ogni anno scelgono un tema conduttore, un’epoca o un Paese, e ci stupiscono con le pietanze più insolite. La cosa fantastica è che sono sempre buonissime.”

“È vero”, confermò Hank, che nell’avvicinarsi aveva sentito le ultime frasi, “E allora, Miriam, non tenerci sulle spine: qual è il tema di quest’anno?”

“La tradizione celtica”, rispose la donna, “con gli ingredienti che si trovavano in Europa duemila anni fa.”

“Quindi niente patate, né fagioli!”, esclamò Wolverine fingendo disappunto, in realtà col solo intento di impressionarla con la cultura che si stava facendo, senza pubblicità, leggendo libri su libri presi dalla fornitissima biblioteca della scuola.

“Né granoturco, né pomodori”, aggiunse Scott, tanto per rovinargli la piazza. L’altro lo guardò torvo e Ciclope sogghignò. Non gli avrebbe reso facili le cose, se voleva conquistare Darkarrow.

“Ma bravi!”, li lodò Miriam, nascondendo una certa dose di confusione: cos’era stato quello scambio di sguardi tra i due uomini? “Ro, potrebbe essere uno spunto per una lezione di storia: quali sono i contributi delle Americhe all’agricoltura europea?”

“È un’idea”, approvò l’altra, che si occupava di insegnare storia e geografia ai ragazzi.

Xavier si avvicinò al gruppetto, manovrando espertamente tra la folla, impeccabile in uno smoking nero.

“Sono le sette”, annunciò, guardando Miriam, “Vogliamo condurre i nostri ospiti a cena?”

“Certamente, Charles”, rispose prontamente lei, facendo l’atto di voler andare a posare il bicchiere sul buffet ormai vuoto. Lesto, Logan glielo tolse di mano:

“Me ne occupo io, tu accompagna il professore.”

Lei lo ringraziò con un cenno ed un sorriso, poi si volse e si affiancò a Charles, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.

“Signore e signori!”, il professore richiamò la loro attenzione, usando anche i propri poteri telepatici per assicurarsi d’essere udito da tutti, anche i più lontani, “La cena è pronta: vogliate cortesemente seguirci.”

Assieme, si avviarono in sala mensa, seguiti da tutti gli altri, chi in coppia, chi in gruppo, nessuno da solo, e presero posto. Contrariamente al solito, Charles era sistemato al centro del tavolo riservato ai docenti, che per l’occasione era stato affiancato da un altro per allungarlo, di modo che gli insegnanti potessero sedersi tutti lungo un solo lato per non voltare le spalle al resto della sala. Alla destra del professore sedette Miriam, alla sua sinistra Scott; lesto, Logan si accomodò accanto a Darkarrow, precedendo Hank, che allora si sedette più in là; dall’altra parte, Ro e Kurt affiancarono Scott.

La tavola del corpo docente e quelle degli studenti più anziani erano imbandite in modo formale – piatti di porcellana di Limoges, posate d’argento italiane, bicchieri di cristallo baccarat – mentre i tavoli dei ragazzi più giovani erano apparecchiati in modo più semplice; tutte erano decorate con tralci di pino e di agrifoglio dalle bacche rosse. Con soddisfazione, Wolverine notò che al loro tavolo c’era birra, oltre a vino ed acqua; sui tavoli dei ragazzi c’erano invece soltanto bibite analcoliche.

Miriam si era infine resa conto dell’insolito comportamento di Logan ed anzi si domandò, un poco indispettita con se stessa, come mai non avesse capito prima che lui le stava facendo il filo. Ripensò al giorno in cui si erano recati al centro commerciale: partendo, gli aveva chiesto per scherzo se ci stesse provando con lei, e lui le aveva ribattuto di sì. Allora l’aveva ritenuta semplicemente una risposta a tono; ma poi c’era stato il modo in cui l’aveva guardata mentre danzava allo _Sheherazade_. Inoltre, solo pochi giorni prima, la vigilia di Natale, aveva notato che la divorava con gli occhi. Ed ora questo…

Sforzandosi di non lasciar trasparire il proprio turbamento, accentuato anche dal fatto che, in smoking, Logan era particolarmente attraente, Darkarrow si rivolse a Xavier:

“Charles, preferisci birra o vino?”

“Stasera sono attirato dalla birra, amica mia”, rispose il professore, con una certa sorpresa di Logan, “Anche perché vedo che c’è la mia preferita.”

“Una scelta non casuale”, rivelò Miriam, divertita, allungandosi per prendere una delle bottiglia. Wolverine aveva riconosciuto la marca, una prestigiosa rossa inglese.

“Piace molto anche a me”, dichiarò, afferrando due bottiglie e porgendone una a Miriam, che lo ringraziò con il solito bel sorriso. _Sarei capace di far follie per quel sorriso_ , meditò Logan, e per poco non lasciò cadere la birra rendendosi conto dell’enormità di quello che aveva appena pensato.

Quella sera, per consentire a tutti di godersi la festa, il servizio ai tavoli era stato suddiviso in turni tra i ragazzi; così, c’era chi si sarebbe occupato di servire l’antipasto, chi il primo, chi il secondo e chi il dolce.

L’antipasto, composto di foglie di verza lessate avvolte in croccante pancetta abbrustolita e presentato su una fetta di pane di segale tostato, fu portato loro da Jubilee.

“Complimenti per il vestito”, disse Miriam, “Ti sta benissimo.”

“Grazie”, rispose la ragazza, gli occhi luccicanti per l’apprezzamento della sua eroina, “Ho seguito i tuoi consigli”, aggiunse, riferendosi al fatto che la donna più anziana l’aveva più volte esortata a non nascondere la sua femminilità. Darkarrow si sentì commossa: essere il modello di una persona non facile come Jubilee la faceva sentire orgogliosa.

Quando la giovane ispano-asiatica si fu allontanata, Logan si piegò verso Darkarrow.

“Quella ragazza normalmente è cordiale come un porcospino”, commentò, “Ho notato che con te però si comporta in modo molto diverso. Cosa le hai fatto?”

“Ci ho litigato”, rivelò Miriam con un’alzata di spalle, “ma trattandola da adulta. Da allora credo che abbia una specie di adorazione per me.”

Lo sguardo di Logan diceva _anch’io_. La donna si sentì chiudere la gola da un’emozione che credeva d’aver dimenticato e deglutì.

“Mi passi il pepe, per favore?”, domandò, perché lui la smettesse di guardarla così.

“Certo”, acconsentì Wolverine, e dopo averglielo passato le domandò, “Vuoi del vino?”

Come molti italiani, Miriam era un’amante del buon vino, ed era anche un’esperta, sebbene non avesse mai formalizzato la sua cultura in materia con un diploma da sommelier. Annuì e lasciò che l’uomo le riempisse il bicchiere con un bianco dal sapore deciso.

Fu poi la volta di una zuppa di farro e orzo, delicata e cremosa, servita da Peter.

“Deliziosa!”, dichiarò Charles dopo la prima cucchiaiata, “Era da molto tempo che non facevi questa zuppa, Miriam.”

“È per questo che la trovi deliziosa!”, rise lei, “Se la facessi tutte le settimane, non la penseresti allo stesso modo perché ti verrebbe a noia.”

“L’hai cucinata tu?”, chiese sorpreso Logan, che sebbene amasse maggiormente cibi più saporiti, doveva ammettere che quella minestra non era affatto male.

Mentre Miriam annuiva per confermare, intervenne Hank:

“Devi sapere, Logan, che Darkarrow è una cuoca eccellente. Tra lei e mia madre, non saprei proprio dire chi è la migliore. E questo va tutto a vantaggio della scuola… e del mio stomaco!”, concluse, dandosi una gran pacca sulla pancia piatta.

_Anche una cuoca eccellente_ , pensò Logan, sghignazzando al gesto dell’altro. Un’altra virtù che si aggiungeva alla pletora delle altre. Bella, sexy, intelligente, colta, nobile, ricca, manager, cavallerizza, sacerdotessa, danzatrice, artista marziale, cuoca, e di recente aveva saputo che era anche vice comandante sul campo degli X-Men. Il suo divertimento svanì, mentre ancora una volta considerava che Miriam era semplicemente _troppo_ , per lui. Wolverine possedeva un ego gigantesco, ma allo stesso tempo non credeva di meritare qualcosa di più di una veloce scopata, una botta e via. Non era questo però che avrebbe voluto con Miriam…

Poi Rahne portò un arrosto di cinghiale con contorno misto di piselli, cavoli e carote, e Logan si obbligò a distogliersi da quei pensieri amareggianti. Era l’ultimo dell’anno, che diamine!

“Buonissimo”, si complimentò dopo aver assaggiato la pietanza, “Hai cucinato tu anche questo?”

“No, è stata Edna”, rivelò Miriam, “È lei la specialista della carne, io sono più per i primi.”

“Oh? E qual è il piatto che ti riesce meglio?”, s’informò Logan.

“Beh, dovresti chiedere agli altri…”, cominciò lei, sinceramente in imbarazzo perché c’erano molte pietanze che cucinava volentieri, “Forse la pasta al forno ai funghi, o forse i _bigoli co l’arna_ , una specie di grossi spaghetti con ragù d’anatra.”

“Allora magari una volta o l’altra me li farai assaggiare tutti e due”, disse Wolverine. _Vorrei assaggiare ben altro di tuo_ , pensava nel mentre, e ciò diede alla sua voce una tonalità più bassa e provocante. Miriam la percepì e sentì un formicolio al basso ventre; nella sua mente balenò un’immagine erotica che peggiorò la situazione. Accavallò e strinse forte le gambe: il senso dell’olfatto di Logan era estremamente sviluppato ed era probabile che fosse in grado di cogliere l’odore della sua eccitazione sessuale, del tutto fuori luogo al momento presente. Dea, era decisamente da troppo tempo che non aveva un uomo, se le bastavano uno sguardo ed una voce per accendersi a quel modo! E poi c’era quella strana sensazione di riconoscimento che persisteva; anche adesso era presente, come se avessero già giocato quel gioco di seduzione, chissà dove, chissà quando…

Stringere le cosce fu inutile: Wolverine sentì giungere alle narici, più tenue del profumo del cibo ma ciò nondimeno ben percepibile al suo olfatto ipersviluppato, l’inconfondibile fragranza di una donna sessualmente invogliata, proveniente da Miriam. Comprendere che era stato lui ad avere quell’effetto su di lei lo eccitò a sua volta, e fu lieto di indossare pantaloni larghi abbastanza perché l’erezione non gli facesse male. Era tuttavia piuttosto visibile, così, prima che Darkarrow avesse la possibilità di notarla, Logan prese il tovagliolo e lo spiegò in grembo, nascondendo l’evidenza del suo desiderio.

Charles sentì come una vibrazione provenire dalla sua destra e tese istintivamente il suo orecchio  mentale, per poi subito ritirarlo quando si rese conto che erano potenti richiami sessuali, e che venivano da Miriam e da Logan. Nascose un sorrisetto: aveva capito subito che quei due si erano sentiti attratti l’uno dall’altra fin dal primo istante in cui i loro sguardi s’erano incrociati. Che ciò avesse a che fare o meno con l’insolita sensazione di riconoscimento che avevano avuto l’uno dell’altra era da vedere, ma certo essa accentuava la loro attrazione.

A conclusione del pasto, Artie dalla lingua di rettile portò una crostata di pere con noci tritate e miele; per accompagnamento, Edna e Miriam avevano scelto del sidro caldo aromatizzato con cannella, che essendo solo leggermente alcolico poteva essere servito in dose moderata anche ai più giovani.

Quando la cena si concluse, quelli cui era stato assegnato il compito sparecchiarono i tavoli, mentre gli altri li precedettero nel salone delle feste al piano interrato, decorato con coloratissimi festoni di carta. Eccezionalmente, quella sera i più piccoli avevano il permesso di star alzati fino a tardi, se ce la facevano anche fino a mezzanotte.

Bobby si diresse subito alla postazione da deejay, che lui e Peter avevano messo insieme usando computer e hi-fi della scuola, e trafficò per avviare la selezione di musiche che avevano scelto, in prevalenza brani di disco-music di successo del passato.

Fu proprio Scott ad aprire le danze, invitando Miriam: non voleva infatti che gli altri si sentissero in imbarazzo o temessero di mostrarsi irriguardosi nei suoi confronti, evitando di ballare perché c’era lui.

Tempesta comprese il suo intento e, afferrato Kurt per una mano, lo trascinò in pista. Il timido tedesco dapprima si mosse impacciato, poi, rassicurato dallo sguardo incoraggiante della sua compagna e dai sorrisi di Miriam e Scott, si rilassò, rivelandosi un eccellente ballerino. Del resto, aveva fatto l’acrobata per anni in un circo, e non gli mancava certo il senso del movimento.

Mentre i ragazzi più giovani invadevano allegramente la pista a gruppetti, con gran dispetto di Kitty Peter invitò Dani, e rimase quindi di stucco quando il giovanotto venne a prendere anche lei.

“Ballare con una bella ragazza è straordinario”, dichiarò Colosso sorridendo, “Con _due_ poi…”

Era solo un trucco per non svelare i suoi sentimenti alquanto agitati: più guardava Kitty, più era affascinato. Ma non poteva esporsi, primo perché lei era ancora minorenne, e poi perché poteva trattarsi solo di un estro momentaneo. Peter era un ragazzo posato e riflessivo, non era avvezzo a buttarsi a capofitto nelle novità. Pertanto scelse di aspettare per vedere come si evolveva la situazione.

Marie e Iceman si unirono alle danze, ma dopo un po’ Rogue abbandonò momentaneamente il gruppo per andare a prelevare Logan.

“Andiamo, non fare l’orso”, lo esortò, tirandolo per una manica, “Vieni anche tu.”

“Non so ballare”, protestò Wolverine. Lei lo ignorò.

“Niente scuse”, disse, “Non devi fare un tango, la disco-music la sanno ballare anche gli impediti.”

Roteando gli occhi, ma in fondo divertito, Logan si lasciò condurre dove c’erano gli altri; Marie aveva manovrato in modo da piazzarlo di fianco a Miriam, che gli rivolse un’occhiata di approvazione. Sforzandosi di non sentirsi ridicolo, Wolverine cominciò a muoversi a ritmo, accorgendosi fin da subito che la cosa gli piaceva, contrariamente a quello che aveva sempre pensato. Era già la seconda volta, quella sera, che faceva qualcosa che non pensava di gradire – vestirsi formalmente, ed ora ballare – scoprendo invece che non era così.

A mezzanotte ci fu il brindisi, per gli adulti con spumante italiano – scelto naturalmente da Miriam – e per i più piccini con bibite e succhi di frutta. Questi ultimi furono poi mandati a dormire, mentre i più grandi proseguivano la festa.

Verso l’una, Rogue decise che ne aveva abbastanza di aspettare.

“Bobby”, gli disse sottovoce, “Devo dirti una cosa, andiamo da te?”

Non era consentito ai ragazzi di entrare nelle camere delle ragazze, o viceversa, a meno che non fossero maggiorenni, cosa che loro due erano già. Comunque, non avrebbero potuto fare niente di compromettente finché lei non fosse stata in grado di controllare completamente il suo talento così estraniante, per cui, anche se qualcuno li avesse visti, avrebbero avuto non una, ma due ragioni per non essere rimproverati.

Bobby affidò a Colosso la supervisione della postazione del deejay, poi con Marie si recò nella propria stanza, che un tempo divideva con John, detto Piro per la sua capacità di controllare il fuoco, che ad Alkali Lake li aveva abbandonati a favore di Magneto.

Bobby si voltò sorridendo verso la sua ragazza.

”È stata una bella festa”, disse, “Non trovi anche tu?”

“Sì, è vero”, concordò lei, avvicinandosi, “Mi sono divertita molto.”

Allungò una mano e gli accarezzò la guancia. La seta del suo guanto era morbidissima, tuttavia Bobby avrebbe preferito mille volte il contatto diretto della sua pelle contro la propria.

“Parliamo d’altro”, mormorò Marie in un tono che gli fece rizzare le orecchie, “Ho una sorpresa per te.”

Mentre Iceman la fissava ammutolito, si sfilò il guanto di seta color ametista con movimenti lenti e sensuali, imitando Rita Hayworth nella celebre scena del mancato spogliarello nel film _Gilda_ , vecchio ormai di oltre settant’anni ma sempre attuale in merito a seduzione di classe. Lasciò cadere il guanto, e poi con la punta delle dita sfiorò la guancia di Bobby. Il ragazzo ebbe un involontario sussulto di timore, ma la sua fiducia in Rogue era tale e tanta che non si scostò ed attese col fiato sospeso che il suo tocco facesse effetto.

Ma non accadde nulla, neppure quando lei premette tutto il palmo contro la sua guancia.

“Ma…!”, fece, sbalordito.

“Solo un minuto”, sussurrò lei, “ma finalmente posso toccarti senza farti male.”

“Oh, mio Dio, Marie…”, bisbigliò Bobby, sopraffatto dall’emozione. Cielo, quanto aveva desiderato che accadesse…

Sollevò le mani e gliele mise a coppa attorno al volto.

“Marie…”, mormorò ancora, chinandosi verso di lei.

“Aspetta!”, lo frenò lei in tono urgente, scostandosi. Di fronte al suo sguardo smarrito spiegò:

“A furia di provare ho sviluppato un senso del tempo molto preciso riguardo alla durata. Quando ho detto _solo un minuto_ , intendevo alla lettera. Beh, in realtà sono sessantacinque secondi. Non è molto, mi rendo conto, ma è un inizio…”

Lo guardò con un’aria supplichevole che lo sorprese.

“È fantastico, Marie”, dichiarò allora con enfasi, “Come hai fatto?”

“Il professore mi ha insegnato il modo di raggiungere mentalmente i centri nervosi che governano il mio talento”, spiegò la ragazza, “Pian piano ho imparato a controllarli coscientemente. È stata una bella lotta, ti assicuro. All’inizio mi sono scoraggiata, ma Xavier non mi ha permesso di mollare, e neppure Miriam. Proprio lei, che subiva ogni volta le conseguenze del mio tocco… D’altra parte, con le sue capacità rigenerative, era l’unica in grado di combattere gli effetti senza averne danno. Certo poteva farlo anche Logan, ma lui è stato via quasi tutto il tempo del mio addestramento. E proprio ieri sono arrivata a oltrepassare il minuto, che era il mio primo obiettivo, così posso… posso…”

Arrossì vistosamente, e Bobby pensò d’aver capito. Le sorrise dolcemente.

“Così puoi…?”, la incoraggiò.

“Baciarti…”, bisbigliò lei con voce traballante. Gesù, lo aveva desiderato così tanto che ora tremava tutta.

“Che notizia meravigliosa…”, sussurrò Iceman, prendendola tra le braccia. Marie si appoggiò a lui, posandogli le mani dietro la schiena, attenta a non toccarlo pelle a pelle per allungare quanto più possibile il tempo a disposizione per baciarlo.

Lentamente, per assaporare meglio ogni istante, Bobby chinò la testa ed avvicinò il viso a quello di Rogue. La ragazza serrò gli occhi e schiuse le labbra; le ginocchia le si piegavano per il senso d’anticipazione.

 

Infine, la bocca di Iceman si posò sulla sua, teneramente. Un tocco fuggevole, ma senza l’impedimento della sciarpa di seta che di solito la ragazza usava per baciarlo. Il cuore gli balzò in gola; Marie ebbe come un piccolo singhiozzo.

Allora Bobby tornò a deporre le labbra su quelle di lei, premendo più forte; spinse avanti la lingua, insinuandola nella bocca calda della ragazza, che rispose alla sua sollecitazione con identica passione. Si strinsero maggiormente, schiacciandosi l’uno addosso all’altra nel tentativo frenetico di cancellare tutti i lunghi mesi in cui erano stati impossibilitati a toccarsi: l’unico altro bacio che si erano scambiati era finito con lui che per poco non rimaneva vittima del letale dono di Rogue…

Bobby si sentiva euforico, ubriaco, come se stesse respirando ossigeno puro; aveva fantasticato così a lungo di quel bacio che ora gli pareva un sogno, un bellissimo sogno che da un momento all’altro poteva svanire come una bolla d’aria. La bocca di Marie era dolce, calda ed invitante, e quello gli pareva il bacio più fantastico della sua vita.

Da parte sua, Rogue aveva il cuore in gola che correva a cento, a mille all’ora. Sentiva un nodo stringerle le viscere, ed una mai sperimentata sensazione di calore in grembo che la faceva smaniare per qualcosa che ancora non conosceva.

L’orologio che aveva in testa trillò e, con un ansito, la ragazza si staccò da Bobby. Per un attimo lui rimase sbalordito, poi comprese, dolorosamente:

“Tempo scaduto?”

Marie, tremante, annuì. Le veniva da piangere di commozione e contemporaneamente di rabbia, perché se da un lato era riuscita finalmente a toccare e baciare il ragazzo che amava, dall’altro non poteva farlo per tutto il tempo che desiderava. Poi le sovvenne che bastava un’interruzione minima per poter riprendere; allora sorrise e gli si ributtò tra le braccia.

“Un altro…”, lo pregò. Bobby non se lo fece ripetere.

 

OOO

 

Poco dopo le due, Miriam e Logan erano rimasti gli ultimi nel salone. Wolverine si assicurò che l’impianto stereo fosse spento, poi con Darkarrow si diresse all’uscita.

“Ti sei divertito?”, s’informò la donna, avviandosi su per le scale. Logan finse di attardarsi per poter ammirare i suoi fianchi che ondeggiavano mentre saliva i gradini: cielo, poterla afferrare per la vita e stringersela addosso…

Si schiarì la gola per mascherare i propri pensieri.

“Sì, molto”, dichiarò, “Non ricordo altre occasioni simili, per cui non ho un termine di paragone, però sì, mi sono divertito, grazie.”

Si rese conto di star affastellando parole inutili, così chiuse di colpo la bocca e tacque.

Sorpresa dalla sua inconsueta prolissità, Miriam si voltò a guardarlo; nei suoi occhi bruni scorse tutto il desiderio che provava per lei. Il fiato le si strozzò in gola ed il suo corpo reagì a quello sguardo famelico con un’ondata di calore in grembo. Si girò di scatto e tornò ad incamminarsi.

“Bene”, riuscì a dire dopo un istante, con voce soffocata; prese fiato per calmarsi e proseguì con apparente _nonchalance_ , “Mi piace molto organizzare feste, anche se è una bella fatica. Però poi la soddisfazione degli invitati mi ricompensa.”

Raggiunsero il pianterreno e Darkarrow lanciò uno sguardo in direzione dello scalone che portava ai piani superiori. Si rese conto che non aveva voglia di andare a dormire subito; a dire la verità non aveva voglia di dormire affatto. Ogni fibra del suo corpo urlava di desiderio, ma con uno sforzo si impose di ignorarlo, accantonò i suoi istinti e finse uno sbadiglio, elegantemente mascherato dalla mano.

“Santi numi, che sonno! Non vedo l’ora di andare a dormire…”, mentì.

_Peccato_ , pensò Wolverine, sentendosi deluso.

“Okay”, disse laconicamente. Non osò dire altro, perché diversamente avrebbe parlato a sproposito: avrebbe voluto fare cose molto diverse dal dormire... Il suo olfatto ipersensibile aveva colto nuovamente l’odore del desiderio di Miriam, ma o lei non se ne rendeva conto, oppure non era intenzionata a cedervi. In entrambi i casi, farle una proposta sessuale sarebbe stato fuori luogo. Se aveva imparato una cosa sulle donne, era che erano capaci di tenere ben separati pensieri e gesti, fantasie ed azioni. Alcune avevano solo bisogno d’essere incoraggiate perché timide o inesperte, ma non era il caso di Darkarrow; inoltre, non gli sarebbe bastato il sesso, con lei, anche se fosse stata disposta a darglielo. Voleva di più, molto di più, ma non riteneva di esserne neanche lontanamente degno. Quindi tenne per sé le sue voglie, maledicendo la bestia che aveva nei pantaloni, che era tornata ad agitarsi.

Qualche minuto dopo erano di sopra, alla biforcazione del corridoio che da una parte conduceva alla camera di Logan e dall’altra a quella di Miriam.

“Buona notte”, augurò la donna, “Dormi bene.”

_Magari!_ , pensò lui, con amarezza: faceva spesso incubi terribili riguardanti la sua prigionia e gli esperimenti cui era stato sottoposto, frammenti di ricordi spaventosi che lo facevano svegliare di soprassalto in un bagno di sudore, gemendo per l’orrore ed il raccapriccio, gli artigli sfoderati in cerca degli aguzzini.

“Grazie”, disse invece, “Anche tu.”

Lei si avviò lungo il corridoio. Per un attimo, Logan pensò di correrle dietro, afferrarla e baciarla con tutta la violenza del desiderio che sentiva per lei, ma poi si dominò. Mai in vita sua si era imposto ad una donna: non avrebbe certo cominciato con questa. Che comunque, se avesse voluto sfuggirgli, lo avrebbe fatto senza difficoltà: lui era sì molto più forte di un uomo comune, ma lei era dotata di una velocità inarrivabile.

Così, rassegnato, si voltò e si recò in camera, solo con se stesso.

Intanto Miriam era giunta nella propria stanza; accese la luce, chiuse la porta e vi si appoggiò con la schiena.

Era stata ad un passo dall’invitare Wolverine nel suo letto. Si chiese perché non avesse dato retta al proprio corpo, che protestava per la troppo prolungata astinenza. Cosa ci sarebbe stato di male in una notte di sesso folle con Logan? In fondo, ne aveva una pazza voglia.

Scosse la testa: il problema era che non aveva voglia di sesso, ma voglia di _lui_. Non ricordava neppure più l’ultima volta che aveva desiderato un uomo, uno in particolare. Aveva smesso quando aveva capito che, a causa della sua virtuale immortalità, innamorarsi avrebbe solo significato farsi spezzare il cuore. Con tristezza si rese conto che erano passati più di sessant’anni da allora. Comunque, il fatto che lui la desiderasse non significava affatto che fosse interessato ad un coinvolgimento sentimentale.

Con un sospiro esasperato, Miriam si staccò dalla porta ed andò in bagno per prepararsi per la notte.

La verità era che non sapeva che pesci pigliare.

Di solito, quando incappava in una situazione che prevedeva i sentimenti, agiva in due modi: se l’uomo le piaceva, lo scaricava gentilmente; se non le piaceva, lo scaricava bruscamente. La conclusione comunque era sempre una sola: se ne liberava. Dopo aver preso coscienza della propria immortalità, una volta soltanto aveva fatto un’eccezione, concedendosi di indulgere nel sentimento, perché al cuore non si comanda: ma la lezione era stata così dolorosa da convincerla a non voler mai più un legame di quel genere. Era già difficile dover sopportare la perdita degli amici; la morte di un consorte sarebbe stata insopportabile. Quando se ne era resa conto, aveva lasciato l’uomo di cui si era innamorata e adesso, se a volte faceva delle concessioni alla propria carne, non ne faceva mai al proprio cuore: si permetteva solo avventure veloci e senza impegno, che non lasciavano tracce nei suoi sentimenti, e comunque era lei a prendere l’iniziativa.

Solo che adesso si trattava di un uomo che, come lei, praticamente non poteva morire.

Un uomo che sarebbe stato in grado di camminare al suo fianco attraverso gli anni ed i secoli.

Un uomo attraente, sexy, intelligente, generoso, anche se burbero e dai modi piuttosto rozzi.

Quante probabilità c’erano, che lo incontrasse? Delle centinaia di migliaia di mutanti esistenti sulla Terra, oltre a lei c’erano soltanto Logan ed un altro, a quanto se ne sapeva, a possedere la capacità di rigenerazione che li rendeva virtualmente immortali. L’altro non poteva prenderlo in considerazione perché si era aggregato a Magneto. Che lei e Logan fossero uomo e donna, che vivessero nella stessa epoca, che le loro strade si fossero incrociate, era semplicemente stupefacente. Ed ancor più straordinario era che si piacessero… oppure ciò era dovuto soltanto al fatto che erano simili, ed i simili si cercano? Quel pensiero la disturbava. Quello che lei voleva era qualcosa che durasse per sempre. A volte si dava della stupida romantica: niente dura per sempre. Quante erano le coppie che stavano insieme tutta la vita, anche tra coloro che invecchiavano e morivano?

Infine raggiunse una conclusione: doveva attendere gli eventi. Quel che aveva pensato per Ro e Kurt era valido anche per lei e Logan: s _e son rose fioriranno_. Sennò pazienza.

Infine rincuorata, andò a dormire.


	8. Capitolo VII: Giardini tropicali

 

Capitolo VII: Giardini tropicali

 

Passarono altre settimane, e giunse febbraio.

Rogue migliorava sempre più rapidamente le sue capacità di controllo sul proprio potere, mentre proseguiva di pari passo con l’addestramento come membro giovane degli X-Men assieme a Bobby e a Colosso. Jubilee divenne maggiorenne e chiese di entrare a far parte del gruppo degli X-Men junior; venne accettata, perché la sua capacità di manipolare l’elettricità poteva rivelarsi assai utile in combattimento. Tra qualche settimana anche Kitty avrebbe compiuto diciotto anni e pure lei, nonostante la sua timidezza, era fermamente intenzionata ad unirsi a loro.

Durante tutto quel tempo, Logan cercò di cogliere quanti più momenti possibile per stare vicino a Miriam: durante i pasti, nel corso delle lezioni di difesa personale ai ragazzi, oppure facendo una delle numerose attività ricreative che era possibile praticare nelle apposite aree. Imparò perfino a tirare a biliardo, rivelando un talento insospettato. Tutto ciò senza però fare una chiara avance: era consapevole che Miriam ricambiava il suo interesse, ma continuava a percepire in lei una reticenza che non riusciva a spiegarsi, e che tuttavia sentiva di dover rispettare, o l’avrebbe allontanata da sé. Con qualsiasi altra si sarebbe stufato nel giro di pochi giorni e sarebbe andato a caccia di qualcuna più disponibile; ma Miriam non era _qualsiasi altra_.

Non poteva sperare che le sue manovre passassero inosservate in un ambiente chiuso come quello dell’istituto: non ci volle molto perché tutti capissero che stava facendo il filo a Darkarrow.

Da parte sua, la donna era lieta del perdurare dell’interesse di Logan nei suoi confronti, ma non agiva in alcun modo particolare per incoraggiarlo, perchè era ancora incerta riguardo ai suoi reali sentimenti per quell’uomo; l’unica sicurezza che aveva era che tra loro esisteva una forte attrazione, e non solo fisica.

Era consapevole che aspettare significava rischiare di stancare Wolverine, di natura scarsamente dotato di pazienza; d’altro canto, l’attesa le avrebbe rivelato la reale portata del suo interesse per lei. Quanto a se stessa, non aveva dubbi che, presto o tardi, sarebbe giunto il momento in cui la sua confusione si sarebbe risolta ed avrebbe potuto dare al suo rapporto con Wolverine la svolta più adeguata.

Quel momento era più vicino di quanto immaginasse.

 

OOO

 

Come di consueto, a pranzo mangiarono tutti insieme, tranne Hank che era andato ad una riunione con la ristretta cerchia dei consiglieri del Ministero per gli Affari Mutanti, di cui faceva parte come rappresentante appunto dei mutanti. L’attuale Presidente degli Stati Uniti era infatti molto sensibile e comprensivo verso questa parte della popolazione che diventava ogni giorno più importante, sia in positivo che in negativo. Il dottor Henry McCoy era stato scelto non solo perché era un mutante, ma anche perché era un prestigioso scienziato, ed inoltre un fine diplomatico.

Durante il pasto, Logan notò che Miriam era insolitamente taciturna e, anche se si sforzava di apparire distesa, più spesso che no la sorprese con la fronte aggrottata. Charles le lanciava occhiate dispiaciute, come se fosse al corrente di ciò che la crucciava e non fosse in grado di aiutarla.

Quando, finito di mangiare, Darkarrow si alzò, Logan la imitò e l’accompagnò fuori dalla mensa.

“Ti vedo giù”, le disse nel suo modo diretto, ma in tono insolitamente gentile, “Vuoi parlarne?”

Miriam trattenne un momento il respiro: quella premura da parte di Wolverine, un tipo sempre sulle sue, era inaspettata. Si rese conto che, nel suo modo tutto personale, le stava dicendo che teneva a lei.

“Credevo d’essere riuscita a nascondere la mia irritazione”, commentò, suo malgrado un poco divertita.

“Penso di conoscerti ormai abbastanza bene per vedere se sei contenta o indispettita”, rispose Logan, facendo spallucce come se stesse parlando di una cosa ovvia. La sua affermazione la fece riflettere: era vero, considerato il poco tempo che si frequentavano, erano giunti a conoscersi in modo stranamente profondo.

“In realtà non è niente di grave”, gli rivelò, mentre si avviavano lungo il corridoio verso il suo ufficio, poco lontano, “Solo un inconveniente.”

“Sì, però ti infastidisce”, insistette Logan.

“Hai ragione”, ammise lei, mentre entravano nello studio, “perché si tratta di qualcosa a cui tengo molto.”

Si sedettero sulle poltroncine davanti alla scrivania, girandole maggiormente l’una verso l’altra per fronteggiarsi.

“Una volta l’anno”, cominciò Darkarrow, “uno dei soci maggioritari del WWF tiene una grande festa da ballo per beneficenza a favore di questo ente; la prossima è stabilita per questo sabato e stavolta l’ho organizzata io, in una delle mie proprietà, il resort ecologico _Tamani Island,_ vicino all’omonima oasi protetta nelle Bahamas. A questa manifestazione, che serve a raccogliere fondi, Warren mi fa sempre da cavaliere, ma un imprevisto gli impedirà di venire”, sospirò, “Non gliene faccio certo una colpa, il suo primo dovere è verso le sue attività, che danno da mangiare a migliaia di famiglie… Però mi secca da morire presentarmi, io che sono la padrona di casa, senza un accompagnatore. Potrebbe farlo Scott, ma non me la sento di chiedergli di partecipare ad un evento mondano di questa portata quando è ancora in lutto per Jean.”

Logan pensò rapidamente alle altre opzioni che Miriam aveva: il Professor X non poteva essere preso in considerazione, trattandosi di un ballo; Hank e Kurt avevano un aspetto troppo appariscente; Peter e Bobby erano troppo giovani.

Non rimaneva che lui.

“Come sai non sono un gran che come ballerino”, disse, “ma se vuoi, sarò lieto di accompagnarti.”

Lei lo guardò come se fosse un alieno e Logan desiderò improvvisamente di sprofondare. Ma come gli era venuto in mente? Il guardiano dei porci che scorta la principessa ad un ballo?

“A meno che…”, mugugnò, “tu non pensi che io non sia all’altezza.”

Miriam sbatté le palpebre, momentaneamente confusa: cosa voleva dire Wolverine con quello? Era stata colta di sorpresa dalla sua offerta e per questo aveva esitato, non certo perché pensasse che lui non fosse idoneo alla situazione.

“Non all’altezza?”, ripeté, “Solo se ti facessi intimidire dal conto in banca di alcuni dei partecipanti, e non mi sembra proprio che sia il tuo caso. Inoltre”, concluse, con un ampio sorriso di apprezzamento, “con un accompagnatore come te farò un figurone! Un mucchio di signore-bene con la puzza sotto il naso schiatteranno d’invidia.”

“Uhm”, brontolò lui, incerto su come interpretare quelle ultime affermazioni, “Dovrò affittare di nuovo lo smoking.”

“Non serve lo smoking”, lo informò lei, sventolando graziosamente una mano come a scacciare una mosca, “Ogni anno il tema del ballo è diverso e viene scelto dall’anfitrione; data la locazione, ho deciso che sarà ispirato ai Carabi, ovvero salsa, merengue e bachata, ma anche reggae, ska e quant’altro. Durante la cena l’orchestra suonerà musica da ascolto; dopo cena, da ballo. Ho stabilito quindi un abbigliamento informale, il che significa che potremo presentarci anche in jeans.”

“Non posso dire che mi dispiaccia”, confessò Logan, sollevato, “Lo smoking non è il mio abbigliamento preferito.”

“Comunque hai la fortuna di avere un tipo di fisico che sta bene con tutto”, affermò Miriam.

_Anche tu_ , avrebbe voluto dire Logan, ma scoprì d’avere la lingua legata. I complimenti di lei gli facevano sempre quell’effetto.

“Partiremo venerdì appena dopo pranzo”, proseguì lei, ignara del suo turbamento, “Cambieremo aereo a Miami, e poi da Nassau un aliscafo ci porterà fino a Tamani. Arriveremo verso sera, così avrò tutta la giornata di sabato per controllare gli ultimi preparativi del ballo, ma penso che la cosa non mi impegnerà molto: le persone cui ho affidato il compito di organizzare tutto sono molto efficienti. Ripartiremo poi con calma la domenica in tarda mattinata.”

“Mi sembra proprio un buon programma”, dichiarò Wolverine, poi aggrottò la fronte, “Parlando di farti fare bella figura, come ti dicevo non sono un gran che come ballerino; spero almeno di non pestarti i piedi.”

“Non è necessario che tu balli, se non vuoi.”

_E perdere l’opportunità di abbracciarti? Neanche per sogno!_

“Ci tengo. Davvero.”

Lei sorrise ed annuì, accettando la sua offerta, poi guardò l’orologio.

“Ho una videoconferenza tra meno di quindici minuti”, annunciò in tono di congedo, “Ti ringrazio ancora moltissimo, Logan.”

“Lieto d’esserti utile”, ribatté lui, alzandosi.

Miriam rimase a guardarlo uscire, chiedendosi perché si sentisse tanto eccitata all’idea di andare al ballo con lui. Non era un vero e proprio appuntamento, no? Lei aveva bisogno di un cavaliere per un impegno precedentemente preso, e lui si era semplicemente offerto. Come avrebbe fatto qualsiasi buon amico. Cioè esattamente quello che avrebbe fatto anche Warren.

Ma Logan non assomigliava a Warren. Non gli assomigliava affatto.

 

OOO

 

Come da programma, lasciarono la magione il venerdì nel primo pomeriggio per recarsi in taxi all’aeroporto, e prima del tramonto erano al resort, che occupava circa un terzo dell’isola di Tamani che, per gli altri due terzi, era adibita a riserva naturale.

Miriam aveva riservato una suite, dotata di due camere matrimoniali separate da un salotto. L’arredamento era in stile coloniale, caldo ed accogliente.

“Bello”, fu lo stringato ma sincero commento di Logan, poco avvezzo a tanto lusso al di fuori della scuola.

Appoggiò la sua sacca da viaggio su una poltrona ed andò a guardare fuori della porta finestra scorrevole, dove si apriva un ampio terrazzo dotato di ombrellone, sedie e tavolino. Camminò fino alla ringhiera, e davanti ai suoi occhi si presentò il lussureggiante giardino tropicale della struttura, trapunto di fiori dai colori vivaci; più oltre, una spiaggia candida lambita dall’oceano; l’acqua aveva tonalità che variavano dal verde chiaro all’azzurro, fino al blu profondo. Mille profumi colpirono le narici sensibilissime di Logan: lo iodio, la salsedine, la sabbia, la vegetazione… Chiuse gli occhi ed inspirò profondamente.

“Una favola, vero?”, disse Miriam a bassa voce, arrivandogli a fianco. Wolverine riaprì le palpebre e girò lo sguardo su di lei.

“Oh sì”, confermò, ma stava parlando di lei. In jeans e top rosso fuoco decorato da strass, era semplicemente fantastica.

A Darkarrow sorse il sospetto di quale fosse il reale soggetto dell’affermazione di Logan, ma preferì soprassedere.

“A te la scelta della camera”, lo esortò invece.

_La tua_ , pensò Wolverine, mordendosi la lingua per non dirlo ad alta voce.

“Diciamo quella a destra”, disse, con indifferenza. Miriam annuì e tornò dentro, prendendo il trolley per portarlo in camera.

“Va bene se ceniamo tra un’ora?”, si girò a domandargli, “Così faccio una doccia con calma.”

“Okay”, lo udì dire laconicamente.

Poco dopo Darkarrow si infilò sotto il getto caldo dell’acqua, i lunghi capelli raccolti in un turbante di microfibra per non bagnarli; versò il sapone liquido sulla spugna e si strofinò energicamente, fino ad arrossare la pelle, poi si risciacquò frizionando delicatamente con le mani nude.

Fu un errore.

Il contatto delle sue mani sul proprio corpo le scatenò nella mente pensieri piccanti; immaginò Logan in quello stesso box, lì proprio dietro di lei; immaginò le mani di lui al posto delle proprie, che percorrevano le sue curve, il seno, i fianchi, il ventre. I capezzoli le si indurirono, e sentì un gran calore tra le gambe, dove lui l’avrebbe toccata in una carezza erotica…

Riaprì di scatto gli occhi, che non si era neppure accorta d’aver chiuso. _Basta_ , pensò. Quel treno di pensieri non l’avrebbe portata da nessuna parte. Girò la manopola della temperatura e lasciò che l’acqua fredda le scrosciasse addosso, calmando i suoi bollenti spiriti.

Quello che non sapeva era che, nel bagno dell’altra stanza, a Logan non andava meglio.

 

OOO

 

Per cena Miriam optò per il ristorante cubano; la sua scelta non sorprese Wolverine, che sapeva della sua passione per la cucina etnica. Consumarono con appetito saporiti piatti a base di pesce, innaffiati da un vino bianco molto secco che piacque anche a Logan, di solito più amante della birra, e conclusero il pasto con un dolce semifreddo alla papaia.

Li attendeva una notte turbata da sogni molto più piccanti del cibo.

Mentre Miriam si occupava degli ultimi preparativi per la festa della sera, Wolverine trascorse quasi tutto il mattino seguente da solo, guardando la tv e leggendo i giornali, e si annoiò alquanto.

Pranzarono nel ristorante con vista sull’oceano, stavolta con specialità messicane di carne e verdura, accompagnandole con una leggera birra bionda.

“Tutto sistemato per stasera”, lo informò Darkarrow nel corso del pasto, “Gli ospiti cominceranno ad arrivare tra poco, ma sarà il personale ad occuparsi di loro, per cui sono libera. Ti va di passare il pomeriggio a poltrire in riva al mare, sotto l’ombrellone?”

“Volentieri”, accettò Logan, non tanto perché gli piacesse oziare su una sedia a sdraio quanto piuttosto perché non voleva perdere l’occasione si vedere Miriam in costume da bagno.

Ignorava che lei aveva fatto quella proposta per vedere _lui_ in costume da bagno.

Andarono a cambiarsi, e poco dopo erano sotto uno dei grandi ombrelloni riservati alla loro suite. Darkarrow aprì il pareo bianco che indossava sopra un bikini verde smeraldo e lo ripiegò. Wolverine, occupato a sistemare le sedie a sdraio, per poco non se ne mollò una sul piede: era _strepitosa_! L’esiguo indumento lasciava ben poco del suo stupendo corpo all’immaginazione, e la gola gli si chiuse per il desiderio: ah, essere solo con lei in una camera da letto per strapparglielo di dosso e fare ben altro che poltrire per il resto del pomeriggio…

Quei folli pensieri ebbero su di lui l’effetto più ovvio.

“Vado a prendere qualcosa da bere!”, annunciò con voce strozzata, sentendo che l’evidenza della sua voglia stava per palesarsi in tutta la sua imbarazzante esuberanza, “Un succo di frutta?”

“Sì, grazie”, rispose Miriam mentre già Logan si allontanava. Ci rimase male: aveva scelto quel bikini, che sapeva donarle in modo particolare, per far colpo su di lui; ma aveva esagerato, ottenendo l’effetto contrario di quello che sperava e facendolo scappare da lei? Forse sarebbe stato meglio se avesse messo un più castigato costume intero…

Il tempo che occorse a Logan per andare al chiosco del bar, ordinare, attendere le bibite e tornare gli fu appena sufficiente per reprimere segnali compromettenti. Giunto sotto l’ombrellone, depose i due bicchieri sul tavolino e si liberò dei jeans e della canottiera.

Miriam lo osservò spogliarsi sforzandosi di non farsene accorgere, lo sguardo nascosto dagli occhiali da sole; quando Logan rimase in pantaloncini da bagno, fu lieta di essere già sdraiata: la vista del suo fisico statuario le mandò in tilt gli ormoni. Sperò con tutte le sue forze che Wolverine, col suo olfatto sensibilissimo, non cogliesse l’odore della sua eccitazione sessuale; stavolta le andò bene, perché la brezza, lieve ma costante, la poneva sottovento rispetto all’uomo.

Il pomeriggio trascorse pigramente tra chiacchiere, letture, giochi enigmistici e bagni; alle cinque rientrarono in camera, perché Miriam aveva chiamato una delle parrucchiere del resort a pettinarla.

Logan uscì dalla propria camera poco prima delle sette, leggermente in anticipo sull’orario che lei gli aveva dato. Invece degli abituali jeans e maglietta, eccezionalmente per quella sera aveva scelto di indossare un paio di aderenti pantaloni di lino color kaki con una camicia sportiva bianca, da portare aperta sul petto e con le maniche lunghe risvoltate. Era un abbigliamento che gli era stato suggerito da Rogue non appena le aveva detto che avrebbe accompagnato Miriam a quella festa.

 

“Così vestito”, gli aveva detto la ragazza ridacchiando, “ti cadrà tra le braccia, credimi.”

Lui aveva sbuffato incredulo, ma era proprio quello che sperava.

Qualche minuto dopo, puntualissima, Miriam comparve sulla soglia della sua camera e Logan dimenticò tutto: con l’attillata minigonna a vita bassa di jeans elasticizzato, il top scollato di lamè color argento, allacciato dietro il collo e corto abbastanza da lasciar scoperto l’ombelico, ed i sandali col tacco a spillo, era decisamente una vista da mozzare il fiato. La pettinatura raccolta, semplice quanto intrigante, metteva in risalto l’elegante curva di collo e spalle.

Wolverine si accorse che lei lo stava guardando. Senza rendersi conto che in realtà anche lei lo stava divorando con lo sguardo, si sforzò di mettere insieme una frase coerente:

“Sei… uno schianto, Miriam.”

 

Lei si riscosse bruscamente dal sogno ad occhi aperti che stava facendo: mandare al diavolo i suoi obblighi di padrona di casa per sbattere Logan su un letto e passare con lui una notte di fuoco.

Ma non poteva.

“Anche tu, Logan”, disse allora, non senza sforzo, “Andiamo?”

La cena iniziava alle sette, ed i primi ospiti arrivarono venti minuti prima, accolti personalmente da Miriam, con Wolverine al suo fianco. Poco dopo, Logan aveva assunto un’espressione alquanto torva: gli pareva che fin troppi degli uomini che Darkarrow gli presentava la guardassero con eccessivo apprezzamento, indistintamente dall’età che potevano avere, e la gelosia cominciò a roderlo. Occupato a tenerla a bada, non si accorse neppure delle occhiate avide che alcune donne gli rivolsero mentre Miriam lo introduceva loro.

Ben se ne accorse invece Darkarrow, che le squadrò con occhi tempestosi. Il risultato fu che nessuna di loro si azzardò a progettare un’avance nei confronti del bel tenebroso che accompagnava la padrona di casa.

Il terrazzo coperto dove si sarebbe svolta la festa era stato allestito con tavoli rotondi da otto posti ciascuno, collocati lungo tre lati, mentre il quarto era occupato dal piccolo podio dove si erano già sistemati i suonatori.

Quando Miriam e Logan si furono accomodati ai loro posti al tavolo centrale della parete opposta al palco, il cantante prese il microfono. Era un bel giovane, scuro di capelli e carnagione, il classico tipo latinoamericano.

“Signore e signori, benvenuti all’annuale festa di beneficenza a favore del WWF”, li salutò tutti, con un leggero accento spagnolo, “Come sapete, la nostra ospite è la signorina Miriam Angelini, alla quale desidero rivolgere i miei più sentiti ringraziamenti per aver scelto il nostro complesso come supporto musicale per questo importante e prestigioso evento.”

Scrosciò un applauso, al che Darkarrow si alzò brevemente per fare un cenno di ringraziamento circolare agli invitati. Logan notò che non si era fatta annunciare col suo titolo di principessa di Valleogra, a conferma di quanto poco rilevante considerasse la sua appartenenza alla nobiltà.

La cena, composta da cinque portate, fu raffinata e abbondante, ma leggera, dato che poi c’era da ballare.

Quando i camerieri iniziarono a portar via i piatti vuoti del dessert, Miriam fece un cenno convenuto al cantante del complesso, che finora aveva suonato pezzi da ascolto.

“Signore e signori, si comincia!”, annunciò l’uomo allegramente, “Ecco a voi una coinvolgente salsa cubana!”

Era stata Darkarrow a richiedere di cominciare con quel tipo di ballo: se aveva passi più complicati del merengue o della bachata, era però anche meno sfacciatamente sensuale. Lei e Logan dovevano aprire le danze e avevano poca o nessuna confidenza fisica, se si escludevano i combattimenti dimostrativi di aikido: era quindi meglio iniziare con il ballo meno impegnativo da quel punto di vista.

Consapevole del proprio ruolo di cavaliere della padrona di casa, Wolverine si alzò immediatamente e le porse la mano, conducendola al centro della pista da ballo.

“Pronta?”, le domandò, allargando le braccia per accoglierla.

Lei annuì e, sentendosi stranamente emozionata, gli posò la destra sulla spalla, infilando la sinistra nella sua mano; lui le cinse la vita col braccio sinistro. Miriam sollevò il viso verso il suo: Logan era considerevolmente più alto di lei; dal canto suo, lui abbassò lo sguardo e lo tuffò in quello di lei. La sensazione della vicinanza dei loro corpi gli diede le vertigini, e gli sembrò che l’esiguo spazio che li separava andasse a fuoco.

La donna si sentì formicolare le labbra per la voglia di baciarlo che l’aveva assalita a tradimento. Cielo, se reagiva così solo per essersi messa in posizione di ballo, cos’avrebbe fatto quando avessero cominciato ad intrecciare le sensuali movenze della bachata? _Concentrati!_ , si rimproverò aspramente, _non farti venire strane idee!_

La musica era ormai già partita; Miriam si strappò ai pensieri inopportuni che affollavano il suo cervello.

Si mossero, ed inaspettatamente si trovarono subito in sintonia. Era come se avessero ballato insieme già innumerevoli volte, e sebbene le loro menti non ne avessero memoria, non così era per i loro corpi.

Mentre la pista iniziava ad affollarsi di altre coppie, intrecciarono molte figure, via via sempre più complesse, con una disinvoltura che non poteva trovare spiegazione nella sola conoscenza della tecnica.

Dopo un paio di brani, Miriam sorrise a Logan:

“E meno male che hai detto che non sei un gran ballerino!”

“Questa è una sorpresa per me quanto per te”, affermò lui, scuotendo il capo, “Non avevo idea di essere capace di ballare la salsa. È una di quelle cose che non mi ha mai interessato fare, nel tempo della mia vita che ricordo.”

“Eppure balli così bene che non può essere qualcosa che non ti piace…”

“Infatti, non riesco a spiegarmelo. Chissà…”, concluse, guardandola di sghembo, “forse aspettavo la partner giusta.”

Il sorriso di Darkarrow si allargò, ma era solo una maschera per nascondere l’improvvisa emozione che l’aveva colta, facendole sussultare il cuore.

“Vediamo come te la cavi con il merengue”, disse, mentre il complesso attaccava il primo brano di quel tipo di ballo. A scanso di possibili interpretazioni errate, pensò che era meglio avvisarlo:

“Ti avverto, questo è un ballo molto sfacciato ed io lo ballo, appunto, molto sfacciatamente.”

“Oh?”, fece lui, incerto sul significato della sua affermazione. Lo capì un attimo dopo, quando lei iniziò a muoversi in modo provocante. _D’accordo_ , pensò, _posso giocare anch’io lo stesso gioco_. Cominciò a rispondere mossa per mossa, e di nuovo i loro corpi parvero muoversi all’unisono.

_È come se stessimo facendo l’amore_ , pensò all'improvviso Miriam. Sentì un’ormai famigliare prurigine in grembo e d’un tratto la terrazza aperta le parve di gran lunga troppo calda. _Tra poco sentirà l’odore della mia eccitazione_ , pensò, ma non provò né imbarazzo né timore; al contrario, quell’idea non fece che accrescere ancor più il suo desiderio. Era come se, di colpo, tutta la sua confusione e le sue incertezze in merito ad un rapporto intimo con Logan si fossero sciolte.

Esattamente come aveva previsto.

Logan captò il suo odore di femmina stuzzicata e gli mancò il fiato. Senza rendersene conto, la strinse più forte; solo quando il bacino di lei sfiorò il suo in un passo di danza particolarmente allusivo si rese conto che, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi per controllarsi, stava avendo un’erezione. Come quel pomeriggio. Come la notte di San Silvestro.

Miriam se n’accorse, e ciò aumentò ulteriormente la sua eccitazione.

Attaccò una bachata, danza meno spudorata del merengue, ma assai più sensuale. Miriam alzò gli occhi verso quelli di Logan e ciò che vi lesse le diede le vertigini. Molti uomini l’avevano guardata con desiderio, nel corso della sua lunga vita, ma nessuno _a quel modo_.

Come se fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo.

Wolverine abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue labbra; piene, lucide, schiuse e terribilmente invitanti. Il desiderio lo travolse, spezzando qualunque freno imposto dalla società civile. _Quella donna doveva essere sua, e subito._

Si sciolse dalle sue braccia, ma solo per prenderle una mano e condurla fuori dalla pista, verso i giardini tropicali che circondavano il resort.

Miriam non oppose resistenza. Sapeva esattamente quello che stava per accadere, e non aveva alcun desiderio di impedirlo. Non le importava neppure di abbandonare i suoi invitati: a quel punto della serata, se la sarebbero cavata anche da soli.

Dubbi ed esitazioni erano svaniti come neve al sole. Semplicemente, come a volte accade nella vita, era venuto il momento di lasciar perdere la ragione e di seguire l’istinto, quali che fossero le conseguenze.

Si fermò soltanto un attimo, sul limitare del sentiero, per togliersi i sandali, poi seguì Logan tra gli alberi, nel buio appena interrotto dall’illuminazione esterna del complesso alberghiero; la musica si affievolì alle loro spalle.

Non appena furono a distanza di sicurezza, ben fuori della visuale, Wolverine si fermò e si girò verso di lei. Ardeva dalla voglia di prenderla tra le braccia, ma improvvisamente fu colto dal pensiero che Miriam potesse avere l’impressione che lui stesse tentando di forzarla. Poiché era l’ultima cosa che voleva, decise di lasciarle l’iniziativa del prossimo passo e se ne stette immobile a fissarla nell’oscurità; i suoi occhi dalla vista straordinariamente acuta si erano già adattati e furono in grado di scorgere la sua espressione accesa. No, decisamente Miriam non pensava che stesse tentando di forzarla.

Se mai avesse avuto ancora qualche dubbio, ci pensò Darkarrow a toglierglielo: lasciò cadere i sandali, gli posò le mani sulle spalle e gli si schiacciò addosso; allora Wolverine la cinse con le braccia, stringendola, le mani che gli prudevano dalla voglia di accarezzarla tutta. Chinò il capo verso di lei, schiudendo la bocca nell’imminenza del bacio.

“Ti voglio, Miriam”, bisbigliò in un sussurro rauco. _Ora e per sempre_ , aggiunse una vocina dentro di lui, tuttavia la testa gli girava troppo perché se ne rendesse conto con chiarezza, “Ma”, aggiunse, ancora disturbato dal pensiero di starle forzando la mano, “solo se anche tu mi vuoi.”

Ormai le loro labbra erano tanto vicine che entrambi percepivano sulle proprie il respiro dell’altro.

“Sì”, mormorò lei, “Oh, sì. Ti voglio, Logan. Non ho mai voluto nessuno quanto te…”

“Neppure io…”, gracchiò Wolverine, ed era vero. Il desiderio e l’anticipazione gli stritolavano lo stomaco in una morsa, come mai gli era accaduto in precedenza, per quel che poteva ricordare.

E finalmente posò la bocca sulla bocca di lei. La trovò già schiusa, pronta al bacio. Dalla gola gli sfuggì un suono strozzato. La strinse più forte, quasi a voler fondere i loro corpi. Le labbra di lei erano ancor più morbide di quanto avesse immaginato. La sua lingua si mosse per sfiorarle, ed un istante dopo fu nella sua bocca, scivolando lungo quella di lei. Iniziarono una danza molto più sensuale della bachata, che li stordì.

Quando le labbra di Logan toccarono le sue, Miriam sentì le ginocchia diventare di gelatina; per sostenersi, sollevò le braccia e gli cinse il collo. Quando lui sollecitò un bacio più profondo, spinse la lingua in avanti per andargli incontro, avidamente. Il sapore della sua bocca era delizioso, e le diede il capogiro come se fosse ebbra. E lo era: ebbra di lui, del suo profumo, del suo tocco, del suo calore, del suo respiro…

Logan le divorò la bocca, ugualmente ubriaco, travolto da sensazioni finora sconosciute che andavano molto oltre la sfera dei sensi. Toccarla, fiutarla, gustarla, erano solo una parte di ciò che sentiva, e non sapeva come gestire il resto. Rinunciò, lasciandosi trascinare via dalla marea, certo che, da qualunque parte lo avesse condotto, sarebbe stato un posto meraviglioso.

Il cuore che batteva così forte da minacciare di schizzarle dal petto, Miriam si aggrappò all’uomo; smaniosa, sollevò una gamba, strusciandola contro l’esterno della sua coscia. Logan l’afferrò dietro il ginocchio e si abbassò sulle gambe, in modo da premere l’inguine contro quello di lei. Entrambi gemettero al contatto.

Infine interruppero il bacio, respirando affannosamente. Wolverine pensò che gli sarebbe piaciuto prendere Miriam lì, tra gli alberi, sul soffice terreno del giardino; in fondo, era esattamente quello il motivo per cui l’aveva portata lì, no? Ma d’un tratto considerò che invece lei probabilmente avrebbe preferito la comodità di un letto.

“Andiamo in camera”, disse, la voce così arrochita dal desiderio da essere quasi incomprensibile.

“No”, rispose lei col fiato corto, “Qui, adesso. Tempo e luogo perfetti.” 

Non si preoccupò che qualcuno li potesse vedere o sentire. Nascosti nell’ombra profonda delle piante tropicali, tra palme e felci lussureggianti, e coperti dal suono della musica, era altamente improbabile. E tutto il suo essere si ribellava all’idea di interrompere la magia del momento.

Per affermare ancor più chiaramente le sue intenzioni, si scostò leggermente e fece scivolare le mani nell’apertura della sua camicia, sulla calda carne dei muscoli pettorali coperti di peluria, fino a raggiungere i bottoni. Li aprì, imprecando mentalmente contro il tremore delle proprie dita impazienti, poi gli scostò la camicia dalle spalle. Wolverine lasciò ricadere le braccia per permetterle di levargliela.

“Sono d’accordo”, bisbigliò affannato, perché anche lui pensava che sarebbe stato un peccato interrompersi per andare da un’altra parte.

Le posò le mani dietro la schiena, sulla striscia di pelle scoperta tra il top e la gonna; lentamente, le infilò sotto il corpino, cominciando a sollevarlo. Miriam portò le mani dietro il collo e slegò il nodo che lo fermava, poi sollevò le braccia per permettere a Logan di sfilarle l’indumento. Sotto, indossava un reggiseno di satin viola, anche questo allacciato intorno al collo. Allungò le mani dietro la schiena per aprire i ganci, ma Logan la fermò, desideroso di farlo lui; guardandola negli occhi, lo slacciò e gentilmente glielo fece passare dalla testa, lasciandolo infine cadere a terra accanto al top. Poi abbassò lo sguardo sul suo seno; la scarsa luce lunare che filtrava tra il fogliame fu sufficiente alla sua vista eccezionale per scorgerne la perfetta bellezza, coronata dalle areole scure su cui spiccavano i capezzoli eretti. Inspirò bruscamente, sia per l’emozione, sia perché oramai era così duro che gli faceva male. Posò le mani a coppa attorno alle morbide rotondità e si chinò in avanti, chiudendo le labbra attorno ad un capezzolo.

Fu la volta di Miriam di inalare bruscamente; come prima, le gambe minacciarono di cederle e si aggrappò alle spalle reclinate di Logan. Mentre lui cominciava a suggerle l’apice di un seno con inaspettata delicatezza, sentì come una corrente elettrica a basso voltaggio passarle da lì direttamente nel grembo incandescente di desiderio.

“Oh Logan…”, sospirò.

Lui le lasciò un seno per dedicare le stesse attenzioni all’altro.

“Miriam…”, mormorò in risposta, prima di ricominciare a stuzzicarla. Contro la lingua, sentì anche il secondo capezzolo diventare più grosso e duro, chiaro indicatore di come l’eccitazione della donna fosse pari alla sua.

Con le mani le accarezzò verso il basso la curva delle anche, poi tornando su passò dietro, sulla soda rotondità delle sue natiche. Sotto le dita sentì la cerniera della minigonna; l’aprì, poi le fece scivolare l’indumento lungo i fianchi e lo lasciò cadere a terra. Lei ne sgusciò fuori con un piede ed usò l’altro per calciarlo via.

Wolverine le lasciò il seno per tornare a raddrizzarsi, voglioso di stringerla a sé per sentire quelle magnifiche rotondità contro il proprio petto. Anticipandolo, Miriam gli passò le braccia dietro la schiena e gli si premette addosso. Le loro bocche tornarono ad incontrarsi in un bacio ancor più rovente del primo.

Darkarrow sollevò le mani verso le sue spalle e gli piantò la punta delle dita nella carne, facendole poi scorrere verso il basso in una carezza energica quanto sensuale. Logan emise un basso suono di gola per esprimere il proprio apprezzamento.

Senza interrompere il bacio, Miriam si scostò da lui quanto bastava per infilare una mano tra i loro corpi e posarla sulla sua erezione fremente. Wolverine mandò un lamento strozzato e schiacciò l’inguine nella mano di lei, bramosamente. La donna interruppe il bacio e cominciò ad armeggiare con la fibbia della cintura; Logan si affrettò a sfilare le leggere scarpe di tela traforata, ben lieto che il clima lo avesse dissuaso dal mettersi i calzini.

Miriam gli abbassò i pantaloni lungo i fianchi, poi li lasciò cadere a terra. Come  precedentemente lei con la gonna, Logan li scalciò via. Prima che completasse il movimento, la donna gli aveva già infilato le dita sotto l’orlo dei calzoncini; glieli allargò sul davanti, liberando il suo membro eretto, poi glieli tirò giù fino alle caviglie, accucciandosi con la schiena dritta, elegante anche nella frenesia del desiderio. Lui sollevò rapidamente i piedi per liberarsi dell’ultimo indumento.

Ancora accovacciata, Miriam levò il viso, lo sguardo fisso sulla sua virilità puntata direttamente verso di lei. Si sentì seccare la gola e si passò le lingua sulle labbra nel tentativo di salivare ed inumidirla, senza pensare al potere erotico che quel gesto aveva finché non sentì Logan trattenere il fiato. Allora sollevò lo sguardo; guardandolo negli occhi ardenti di desiderio, mise un ginocchio a terra per sostenersi e, curvando le labbra in un lieve sorriso, gli posò una mano sul pene.

L’uomo schiuse le labbra; ne sfuggì un ansito per il piacere di quel tocco.

Lentamente, Darkarrow lo accarezzò per tutta la lunghezza, prima in su fino alla punta, poi giù fino alla base; tornata in cima, cambiò presa, chiudendogli le dita attorno, e di nuovo lo accarezzò.

“Miriam…”, gemette Wolverine. Lei sentì il membro pulsare sotto il palmo della sua mano.

“Logan…”, mormorò di rimando. Non ancora soddisfatta, distolse lo sguardo e si chinò in avanti, chiudendo la bocca attorno al glande. L’esclamazione deliziata che lui emise la incoraggiò; cominciò a succhiarlo, dapprima piano, poi sempre più avidamente, mentre sentiva il respiro di Logan farsi affannoso. 

Wolverine stava per stramazzare per il godimento. Era la realizzazione del suo più sfacciato sogno erotico su di lei: quella magnifica donna seminuda inginocchiata davanti a lui che lo suggeva ingordamente… Per un momento pensò che sarebbe stato fantastico venire così, ma poi invece pensò a quanto più fantastico sarebbe stato far venire _lei_ , guardarla mentre il piacere la travolgeva, godere del suo orgasmo quanto del proprio…

Si sottrasse alla dolce tortura e si inginocchiò davanti a Miriam, allungando una mano dietro di sé per prendere la camicia. La stese sul terreno soffice, poi afferrò la donna per le spalle e, con una gentilezza che lo sorprese data la violenza della passione che lo consumava, la sdraiò su di essa, allungandosi poi sopra di lei. Miriam gli passò le braccia dietro la schiena ed istintivamente allargò le gambe: era già pronta per lui.

Ma Logan aveva altri piani.

Abbassò la testa e tornò ad impadronirsi della sua bocca, baciandola profondamente. Poi si mosse lungo il corpo di lei, scivolando verso il basso; si soffermò di nuovo sul suo seno: le titillò un capezzolo con la lingua, lo mordicchiò delicatamente, e dopo fece lo stesso con l’altro. Miriam sospirò di piacere, avvertendo nuovamente la corrente tra di essi ed il proprio grembo. Si sentiva tanto madida tra le gambe che era certa di aver inzuppato le mutandine.

Poi Logan si mosse nuovamente, proseguendo verso la sua meta; tracciò una linea di piccoli baci dal seno all’addome; esplorò il suo ombelico con la punta della lingua. Altre scariche elettriche a basso voltaggio scossero le viscere di Miriam, facendola gemere. I muscoli del suo ventre sussultavano sotto il tocco delle labbra e della lingua di Logan.

Wolverine si alzò in ginocchio tra le cosce aperte della donna, spostandosi poi all’esterno. Agganciò le mutandine di satin ai lati e cominciò ad abbassarle; lei sollevò i fianchi da terra per agevolarlo e Logan poté sfilarle l’esiguo indumento dalle caviglie. Miriam tornò a schiudere le gambe, invitante; gli occhi gli corsero allo scuro triangolo di riccioli che le copriva il pube. L’odore della sua voglia lo frastornò ed inalò profondamente, voluttuosamente, il suo profumo. Poi allungò una mano e la posò all’interno di una coscia. La pelle di Miriam era come seta e le sue dita vi scivolarono quasi fossero animate di vita propria, verso l’alto, verso il calore del centro della sua femminilità. Come aveva fatto lei prima, guardandola negli occhi la toccò, e lei emise un ansito soffocato. La accarezzò lungo tutta la sua apertura, poi tornò indietro e le strofinò sapientemente il clitoride. Vide Miriam boccheggiare, ed un’ondata di calore umido gli investì le dita. Comprese che lei era più che pronta, ma non aveva ancora finito: c’era una cosa che desiderava ardentemente fare fin da quando aveva cominciato a fantasticare su di loro due. L’aveva guardata, fiutata, toccata, udita… ora voleva gustarla.

Tornò ad inginocchiarsi tra le sue gambe e chinò la testa.

Miriam comprese le sue intenzioni all’istante e sentì le viscere che le si torcevano, spasimando per ciò che stava per accadere. Quando la bocca di Logan si posò sulla parte più intima del suo corpo, fu scossa da un tremore incontrollabile ed ansimò forte. Poi sentì la lingua dell’uomo entrare in lei, lentamente, come se stesse assaporando una prelibatezza. I suoi muscoli interni fremettero e Miriam si morse un labbro per non urlare. Non ricordava un’altra volta in vita sua che un _cunnilingus_ le avesse fatto un effetto tanto devastante.

“Logan…!”, ansimò in tono supplice. Se lui non l’avesse presa subito, sarebbe morta di desiderio.

L’urgenza nella sua voce lo strappò dal suo dolce banchetto. Leccandosi le labbra dal delizioso sapore di lei, Wolverine le si adagiò sopra; avrebbe voluto penetrarla immediatamente, ma si costrinse a controllare la propria smania. Non sapeva da quanto tempo Miriam non aveva un rapporto sessuale, ed entrando in lei troppo bruscamente rischiava di farle male. Una preoccupazione che non gli era mai venuta, con le tante donne che aveva rimorchiato nei bar nel corso dei quasi sedici anni che ricordava e che aveva vissuto da vagabondo; ma Miriam non era una di loro.

Si posizionò attentamente, poi affondò adagio dentro di lei.

Miriam sentì il glande allargare dapprima le grandi labbra, poi le piccole labbra, ed infine scivolare nel suo profondo; la lentezza del movimento le disse quanto riguardo Logan avesse per lei e si sentì pungere gli occhi dalle lacrime.

Logan cominciò a muoversi dentro di lei e non fu più in grado di pensare coerentemente. Escluse tutto il mondo da sé e dalla donna sotto di lui. Esistevano solo loro due, avvinghiati nell’atto d’amore; tutti e cinque i suoi sensi erano pieni di lei. La vista, i suoi occhi colmi di passione, il piacere sul suo viso; l’udito, il suo respiro affrettato, i suoi versi di godimento; l’olfatto, il suo profumo di vaniglia e muschio bianco, l’odore della sua libidine; il tatto, la sua carne morbida, le sue profondità ardenti; il gusto, il sapore della sua bocca e della sua pelle.

Ma c’era qualcosa di più, qualcosa che non aveva mai sperimentato con nessun’altra: la sua anima si stava protendendo verso quella di lei, alla ricerca di un’unione ben più completa di quella dei soli corpi.

Il dono secondario di Miriam era proprio quello: toccare l’anima degli altri, per alleviare le loro pene, i loro tormenti. Solitamente era lei a sporgersi per cercarla; l’afferrava, la cullava e la conduceva amorevolmente nel luogo dove poteva mondarsi di tutti i dolori. Ma stavolta accadde il contrario: sentì che era _lui_ che si stava protendendo, ed istintivamente fece altrettanto. L’anima di Logan incontrò la sua, brancolando ciecamente; lei l’abbracciò, così come stava abbracciando il corpo dell’uomo.

Logan fu colto alla sprovvista dalla sensazione che provò ed ebbe un moto di sgomento, che però passò immediatamente non appena si rese conto che si trattava di Miriam. Poiché si fidava di lei come di nessun altro al mondo, si abbandonò.

Le loro anime si fusero.

Ciò che Miriam percepì in Logan era il riflesso di quanto lei stessa provava per lui: in superficie, una fortissima attrazione, fisica tanto quanto spirituale; al di sotto di essa, una solida base formata da calore, attenzione, stima, considerazione, fiducia, rispetto.

_Amore_.

Fu una rivelazione folgorante per entrambi. Si erano innamorati senza accorgersene… o lo erano stati fin dall’istante in cui i loro sguardi si erano incrociati? O perfino da prima, forse in un’altra vita, forse in più di una?

La scoperta li lasciò esterrefatti, basiti; si guardarono con gli occhi spalancati, gli sguardi stravolti. Poi, contemporaneamente, si sorrisero. Rallentarono un momento per baciarsi, stavolta con dolcezza.

“Ti amo”, le bisbigliò Logan sulle labbra. Per quanto poteva ricordare, non l’aveva mai detto ad alcuna donna.

“Anch’io ti amo”, mormorò lei di rimando. Ricordava di non averlo mai detto ad alcun uomo.

Quella confessione reciproca eccitò le loro anime così come le carezze ed i baci avevano eccitato i loro corpi. Logan ricominciò a muoversi, e Miriam lo assecondò prontamente. Ripresero il ritmo precedente, ed il piacere tornò a salire, raggiunse il punto in cui si erano fermati, salì ancora, ed ancora, sempre più velocemente, pervenendo a vette sempre più vertiginose. Ogni volta pareva loro che non fosse possibile andare oltre, ed invece continuava ad accadere, ad ondate successive, ogni volta più irresistibili. Miriam sentì i muscoli interni che cominciavano a tendersi ed a tremolare nelle prime avvisaglie dell’orgasmo ed emise un lamento deliziato. Logan comprese che era prossima al culmine ed aumentò il ritmo e l’ampiezza delle spinte, desiderando darle il massimo piacere.

Poi Miriam raggiunse l’acme e le parve di esplodere; chiuse gli occhi, sopraffatta, e non riuscì, non volle trattenere l’alto gemito che espresse tutto il suo godimento.

Wolverine la sentì sussultare tutt’attorno a lui, udì il suo grido di piacere e non fu più in grado di contenersi; lanciò un’esclamazione inarticolata e venne, riversandosi dentro di lei con un getto di potenza inaudita.

Le sue contrazioni ne provocarono altre in Darkarrow, prolungando il suo orgasmo molto oltre qualsiasi altro avesse mai sperimentato. Il suo gemito si trasformò in un verso incredulo.

Finalmente i loro spasmi di piacere di placarono, lasciandoli svuotati d’ogni energia. Giacquero abbandonati l’uno tra le braccia dell’altra, le fronti appoggiate; avevano il fiato mozzo, il sangue che rombava negli orecchi, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata.

Pian piano i loro corpi si calmarono, ma non si scostarono, riluttanti a lasciarsi, ad interrompere quell’unione perfetta. Logan sollevò la fronte da quella di Miriam per poterla guardare nuovamente negli occhi. Nel buio, erano dilatati ed immensi, colmi d’amore.

Amore per lui.

Si sentì stringere la gola per la commozione, mentre un’ondata di calore gli circondava il cuore: nessuna donna, mai, lo aveva guardato in quel modo. Era del tutto inconsapevole che i suoi occhi esprimevano l’identica cosa per Miriam, facendole provare un’emozione uguale alla propria.

“Mai…”, cominciò, ma la voce gli si ruppe. Si schiarì la gola e riprovò, “Mai avrei creduto che potesse essere _così_ …”

Non riuscì a spiegarsi meglio, il suo vocabolario non era né ampio né raffinato. Per la prima volta in vita sua, nella vita che riusciva a ricordarsi, gli dispiacque: avrebbe voluto essere un poeta per poter esprimere a parole i sentimenti che si agitavano nel suo cuore.

Ma non aveva ancora capito tutta la portata del talento di Miriam: una volta che era entrata in contatto con un’anima, un pezzetto di essa le rimaneva dentro, così come un pezzetto della sua propria anima rimaneva nell’altra persona, rendendo possibile una comprensione profonda come null’altro avrebbe mai potuto fare.

Così, non ebbe bisogno di spiegarsi meglio: Miriam intese perfettamente.

“Neppure io”, gli rispose sottovoce. Era vero: era stata sposata, ma lo aveva fatto solo per motivi di interesse economico, suo e della propria famiglia, e pur essendo giunta a voler bene al marito, non ne era mai stata innamorata. Un paio di volte aveva perso la testa per un uomo, ma, a parte un’unica volta, erano state solo sbandate, magnifiche quanto effimere. Poi era giunta la consapevolezza della sua virtuale immortalità, e non volendo soffrirne le conseguenze, aveva chiuso il suo cuore all’amore per un compagno.

Ora con Logan le pareva non già di scoprire, bensì di _ritrovare_ qualcosa che aveva dimenticato.

Di nuovo quella sensazione di riconoscimento.

“Che strano…”, mormorò, in tono pieno di meraviglia, “ora mi rendo conto che _sapevo_ che poteva esserlo.”

Wolverine sgranò gli occhi, attonito.

“Stavo pensando la stessa identica cosa”, disse in un soffio.

A Miriam occorse qualche istante per elaborare, poi un lento sorriso le affiorò sulle labbra:

“Credo che dovremo farci l’abitudine”, disse, “Oramai è evidente che questa non è la prima vita in cui ci incontriamo e ci amiamo.”

Lui si sollevò sui gomiti e le accarezzò una guancia col dorso delle dita.

“Già”, fece, pensieroso, “Dev’essere così. Mi sento come se… come se avessi ritrovato qualcosa che avevo perso, qualcosa di un valore incalcolabile.”

Le parole erano molto semplici, ma il concetto assai chiaro, ed ancora una volta rifletteva esattamente ciò che provava anche Miriam. Commossa, gli prese il volto tra le mani:

“Per me è lo stesso”, mormorò. Poi lo attirò a sé e lo baciò, perdutamente. Lui la ricambiò con lo stesso completo abbandono.

Rimasero così abbracciati a scambiarsi tenerezze per qualche tempo; poi, lentamente, il cervello di Miriam, prima annebbiato dai fumi inebrianti della passione, tornò a funzionare in modo razionale. Il primo pensiero che formulò fu _Oh Dea, chissà cosa staranno pensando gli ospiti!_ Il secondo fu _E chi se ne importa?_ Il terzo, infine, la riportò completamente coi piedi per terra.

“Devo tornare dai miei invitati”, mormorò con rammarico.

“Mmmh…?”, fece Logan, intento a baciarle una tempia, poi il significato della frase penetrò nella sua mente ancora alquanto distratta, “Mandali al diavolo”, suggerì, sbuffando.

“Mi piacerebbe”, affermò lei, con un risolino, “ma _noblesse oblige_ , come si dice”, sospirò, “Devo andare.”

Lui le fece eco con un profondo sospiro e si sollevò. Per un momento prese in considerazione la possibilità di indurla ad un altro amplesso appassionato, ma il rispetto che aveva per lei lo dissuase: se diceva che doveva andare, allora lui doveva lasciarla andare.

“E va bene”, brontolò. Era ancora dentro di lei, e fu solo con estrema riluttanza che si scostò. Anche a Miriam dispiaceva, ma il suo senso del dovere era molto forte.

Cominciarono a rivestirsi; guardando Logan infilarsi la camicia, Darkarrow notò che era macchiata sulla schiena, sia di terra che dei loro umori.

“Sarà meglio che ti cambi la camicia”, disse, poi le sovvenne un’altra cosa, “ed io che mi rifaccia il trucco”, aggiunse con una buffa smorfia che lo fece sogghignare.

“Non ho portato un’altra camicia”, disse, stringendosi nelle spalle, “Mi metterò una maglietta.”

Lei sbruffò in un’improvvisa risata. Wolverine la guardò aggrottando la fronte, senza afferrare il motivo del suo scoppio d’ilarità.

“Tutti capiranno cosa siamo andati a fare!”, boccheggiò la donna, “Già mi raffiguro le espressioni di riprovazione dei più bacchettoni, e quelle di invidia di molte civette vanitose! Ho visto, sai, come qualcuna di loro ti guardava… sembrava volessero mangiarti con gli occhi!”

“A me sembrava che fosse la maggioranza degli uomini a mangiare _te_ con gli occhi”, borbottò Logan, “Avrei voluto infilzarli tutti”, aggiunse, senza nascondere il fatto d’essere stato geloso di loro, ma sorridendole per farle capire che ora sapeva che non aveva più bisogno d’esserlo.

Ridacchiando, lei raccolse i suoi sandali; mano nella mano, tornarono verso il complesso alberghiero, aggirarono il terrazzo dove si stava ancora svolgendo la festa e, non visti, salirono nella loro suite, dove Logan cambiò la camicia con una maglietta sbracciata bianca e Miriam si sistemò il trucco; rimise approssimativamente a posto anche la pettinatura, ma il risultato lasciava un po’ a desiderare. Fece spallucce al proprio riflesso nello specchio: che gli altri sparlassero pure, se volevano, lei era al settimo cielo e niente la poteva toccare!

Tornarono sul terrazzo esattamente da dove erano usciti, fingendo indifferenza; entrando, Darkarrow notò che l’orologio da parete segnava appena le undici e dieci: erano stati via poco più di un’ora. Le era sembrato un lasso molto più lungo: strana la qualità soggettiva che poteva avere il tempo.

Logan adocchiò il bar e, accorgendosi d’aver sete, le domandò:

“Qualcosa da bere?”

“Sì, grazie”, rispose lei, “un cocktail alla frutta, per favore.”

Mentre l’uomo si allontanava, udì una voce nota apostrofarla:

“Oh, eccoti qua!”, tubò la bionda e svampita Florence Carlton, fasciata in un paio di costosissimi jeans di Versace cosparsi di cristalli swarovsky, “Io e Brittany ci stavamo giusto chiedendo che fine avessi fatto.”

“Logan ed io siamo andati a fare una passeggiata sulla spiaggia”, rispose prontamente Miriam all’ereditiera dell’omonima catena di alberghi di lusso ed alla famosa cantante pop, “Avevate bisogno di qualcosa?”

Dal modo in cui la guardarono le due giovani donne, entrambe bionde, ricche e celebri, era chiaro che avevano capito perfettamente cos’erano invece andati a fare, Logan e lei. Quello che le due svanite non sapevano era che avevano sì lasciato la festa per andare a fare sesso, ma che avevano finito invece col fare l’amore. Provò compassione per la loro visione superficiale della vita.

“Niente d’importante, solo una curiosità”, rispose Brittany Lance, “Flo pensa che la tua _mise_ sia firmata Roberto Cavalli, io dico invece Bluemarine.”

Rimase in attesa delle sua risposta, e Miriam faticò a non scoppiare a ridere loro in faccia. _Hall Mart_ , avrebbe voluto dir loro, anche se in realtà si serviva di una boutique, ma decise di prenderle in giro:

“Nessuna delle due ha indovinato”, disse quindi con segreto divertimento, “È Dolce & Gabbana.”

“Ah, era la mia seconda scelta!”, esclamò trionfante Brittany. Florence si era già distratta e stava occhieggiando Logan, al bancone del bar in attesa di essere servito. Decise di tornare alla carica per cercare di sbottonare la padrona di casa.

“Scusa, Miriam”, disse in tono cospiratorio, “ma il tuo accompagnatore non aveva una camicia, prima?”

Darkarrow nascose un sogghigno: era molto più vecchia di qualsiasi altra persona presente, eccettuato forse Logan, e quella giovane oca non aveva speranze di coglierla alla sprovvista.

“Sì, è vero”, ammise con disinvoltura, “aveva una camicia, ma si è macchiato, così si è cambiato. Perché, hai qualcosa contro le magliette?”

“Oh no, tutt’altro!”, si affrettò a dichiarare l’ereditiera, “A dire la verità, sta molto meglio così.”

“Cielo, è così _virile_!”, cinguettò Brittany, “Come hai detto che si chiama… Logan? E cosa fa nella vita?”

“Insegna arti marziali”, rispose Miriam, scrollando le spalle con una certa dose di irritazione, che tuttavia si curò di nascondere, dato che era un atteggiamento sconveniente per una padrona di casa.

“Wow, che cosa fantastica!”, squittì Florence, “Così _maschia_! Senti, Miriam, ti dico in tutta sincerità che se ti dovessi stancare di lui correrei subito a prenderlo io: quanto serio è il vostro rapporto?”

Darkarrow si sentì uscire il fumo dalle orecchie ed inchiodò la svampita ereditiera con un’occhiata al vetriolo; la sua espressione era così minacciosa che entrambe le allocche istintivamente si ritrassero.

“ _Molto_ serio”, ringhiò, “Quindi vi consiglio di non avvicinarvi troppo. E ora, se volete scusarmi, il mio cavaliere mi aspetta.”

Ciò detto, si allontanò in direzione di Wolverine, che stava tornando verso di lei con un bicchiere in ciascuna mano, seguita dagli sguardi sbalorditi delle due giovani VIP.

Logan si accorse subito che Miriam era furiosa.

“Allora, cosa volevano quelle smorfiose?”, le domandò, “Devo affettarle?”

La donna sbottò a ridere suo malgrado, la sua ira subito svaporata.

“Non è necessario”, dichiarò; prese il cocktail che Logan teneva in mano, poi infilò il braccio sotto quello di lui con fare possessivo. L’uomo comprese che stava dicendo, alle due bionde ed al resto del mondo, _Costui è mio, guai a chi tocca!_ Se ne sentì lusingato.

“Volevano _farti_ ”, proseguì Darkarrow concisamente. A quell’uscita, Logan quasi sputò il sorso di birra che aveva appena preso.

“Eh?”, fece, preso in contropiede, “Ti hanno detto _questo_?”

La sua reazione di sbalordimento fece ridacchiare la donna.

“Non certo in termini così espliciti”, chiarì, “ma in pratica, sì.”

“Oh, beh”, bofonchiò lui, lanciando loro un’occhiata in tralice, “Di’ loro che ci provino pure, se vogliono, tanto non hanno nessuna possibilità contro di te.”

Fu la volta di Miriam di sentirsi lusingata.

“Davvero?”, chiese a bassa voce. Logan le mise un braccio attorno alle spalle e l’attirò verso di sé, gli occhi bruni fissi in quelli altrettanto bruni di lei.

“Davvero”, confermò fermamente, con la massima serietà. Darkarrow avrebbe voluto perdersi nel suo abbraccio, ma di nuovo il suo senso del dovere e del decoro la trattenne.

Ballarono ancora, meglio di prima ora che i loro corpi avevano acquisito una confidenza che precedentemente non avevano avuto. I loro movimenti proclamavano tanto chiaramente che appartenevano l’uno all’altra, che nessun uomo pensò di invitare Miriam, e nessuna donna osò invitare Logan.

Poco dopo l’una gli ospiti cominciarono a ritirarsi; in qualità di padrona di casa, Darkarrow rimase finché gli ultimi non si congedarono, circa un’ora dopo. A quel punto, la donna ringraziò graziosamente gli orchestrali e gli inservienti e salì con Wolverine nella loro suite.

Entrando, Miriam accese la luce e si voltò verso Logan.

“Da me o da te?”, gli domandò lei con un sorrisetto, ma lui notò la stanchezza sotto il tono birichino. Le prese le mani tra le sue e se le portò alle labbra, baciandole le dita: anche se non ci avrebbe messo molto a riprendersi, con la sua capacità rigenerativa, non le avrebbe chiesto di fare nuovamente l’amore, quella notte. Poteva aspettare l’indomani mattina. L’attesa avrebbe reso ancora più fantastica la loro seconda volta.

“Preferisco dormire da solo”, disse, e vedendo che l’espressione di lei si oscurava, si affrettò a spiegare, “Soffro di incubi atroci che mi fanno perdere il controllo e svegliare in preda al panico, gli artigli sguainati… Una volta ho pugnalato Rogue, che mi aveva sentito gridare nel sonno e voleva svegliarmi. Anche se da qualche settimana sembra che gli incubi stiano scomparendo, non voglio rischiare di infilzarti come lei.”

Miriam annuì: Rogue le aveva raccontato quella brutta avventura. Fortunatamente, il suo potere di assorbire momentaneamente quello di un altro mutante le aveva consentito di usare la capacità di Wolverine di risanarsi, guarendo la lesione alla spalla in pochi istanti.

“Apprezzo la tua preoccupazione”, disse allora dolcemente, “ma dimentichi che posseggo il tuo stesso fattore di risanamento. Se anche tu mi ferissi, guarirei in un batter d’occhio.”

Ma lui stava già scuotendo il capo:

“Non potrei sopportare di farti del male”, bisbigliò, “Hai idea di quanto mi sia sentito in colpa per Marie? Con te sarebbe anche peggio…”

Le baciò nuovamente le dita, una ad una.

“Ti ho detto che mi sembra che gli incubi stiano diminuendo”, proseguì, “Se… no, _quando_ scompariranno, allora dormiremo insieme, va bene?”

Avrebbe dato il braccio destro pur di poterlo fare subito, ma per niente al mondo era disposto a correre il rischio di trafiggere Miriam con i suoi letali artigli.

Lei comprese.

“Va bene”, assentì con gravità, poi tornò a sorridergli, “Comunque non vedo l’ora.”

Si abbracciarono e si scambiarono un bacio colmo di tenerezza, sotto al quale però pulsava il desiderio.

Quando si staccarono, Logan le fece l’occhiolino e dichiarò:

“Se domattina mi sveglio prima di te vengo in camera tua e mi infilo nel tuo letto.”

Darkarrow ridacchiò:

“Solo se hai intenzione di darmi una sveglia erotica!”

Wolverine ebbe quel suo irresistibile sogghigno lupesco:

“Attenta a ciò che chiedi… potresti ottenerlo!”, la minacciò. Lei gli mostrò la lingua:

“Attento tu… potrei essere io quella che si sveglia prima!”, lo contraccambiò.

Si strinsero in un altro abbraccio, poi si diedero la buonanotte ed andarono a dormire, ciascuno nel proprio letto.


	9. Capitolo VIII: Contagio amoroso

 

Capitolo VIII: Contagio amoroso

 

Come spesso accadeva, il mattino seguente, sebbene avesse fatto molto tardi, Miriam si svegliò comunque relativamente presto. Tra le altre cose, la sua capacità rigenerativa comportava infatti anche un minor bisogno di sonno.

Stava aprendo lentamente gli occhi nella semioscurità della stanza, già rischiarata dalla luce del sole che trapassava le cortine laddove non erano state perfettamente accostate, quando udì aprirsi la porta. Immaginando facilmente chi poteva essere, sorrise tra sé e tornò a serrare le palpebre.

Wolverine si mosse silenziosamente nella penombra della camera, aggirando il letto; la luce, per quanto scarsa, era più che sufficiente alla sua vista ipersviluppata per distinguere la figura di Miriam, sdraiata su un fianco sotto il lenzuolo che la copriva fino alla vita, la schiena rivolta al centro del letto. Cautamente per non svegliarla, si allungò dietro di lei, accostando il proprio corpo al suo ed avvolgendole un braccio attorno alla vita.

Darkarrow rimase assolutamente immobile, gustando quel contatto colmo di amorevole calore; tuttavia non era possibile ingannare i sensi acutissimi di Wolverine.

“Aahh…”, mormorò infatti l’uomo, in tono assai compiaciuto, “ma sei già sveglia, mia principessa.”

Prima che potesse replicare, le fece scivolare una mano sul seno, sfiorando i capezzoli attraverso la sottile seta del top del pigiama che indossava e poi chiudendo la mano a coppa su una mammella. Miriam soppresse un risolino. _Attenta a ciò che chiedi, potresti ottenerlo_ : l’aveva avvisata, dopotutto. Lei gli aveva domandato un risveglio erotico, ed era esattamente quello che lui le stava dando.

“Oh?”, fece, godendo del suo tocco, “E da quando sono la tua principessa?”

_Dalla scorsa notte_ , si aspettava che lui rispondesse. Fu quindi sorpresa da quello che Logan, in tono basso ed intenso, affermò invece:

“Dal primo momento che ti ho vista.”

Lei chiuse gli occhi, la gola stretta in un nodo di commozione. Le aveva già detto di essere rimasto colpito da lei fin dal primo istante, ma non che lo era stato _così tanto_.

 

Si girò tra le sue braccia e lo guardò negli occhi; nella mezza luce della stanza, scorse il loro luccichio, simile a quello di un animale selvatico. E _quello_ era Wolverine: un animale selvatico che si era lasciato addomesticare da lei.

Solo da lei.

Per amore.

L’effetto di quella presa di coscienza fu un improvviso slancio di bruciante desiderio. Miriam gli buttò le braccia attorno al collo e lo baciò appassionatamente; gli si strinse addosso, maledicendo il lenzuolo che faceva da schermo tra i loro corpi.

Rispecchiando il suo pensiero, Logan lo strattonò, levandolo di mezzo; lei sollevò un ginocchio per accarezzare l’esterno della sua coscia, premendo il caldo centro del suo corpo su quello di lui. Wolverine l’afferrò per le natiche e se la schiacciò addosso, muovendo il bacino in modo provocatorio. Sentendolo strusciarsi contro la sua parte più intima, Miriam emise un mormorio di incoraggiamento.

Interrompendo il bacio, Logan la spinse sui cuscini, infilandole una mano sotto il top; con tocco lieve, le accarezzò il ventre, risalendo fino al seno. Nel farlo, sollevò l’indumento per scoprirla, e non appena le sue curve provocanti furono visibili, si abbassò a lambirle i capezzoli già eretti per l’eccitazione. Come la notte prima, lo sfregamento della sua lingua su quella parte così sensibile le provocò piacevoli brividi che le si ripercossero in grembo, aumentandone il calore. Senza rendersi conto di ciò che faceva, Miriam gli affondò le unghie nelle spalle.

Fu questione di attimi perché i pochi indumenti che avevano indossato per la notte sparissero. Quando furono completamente nudi, Miriam tentò di rovesciare le parti, ma Logan scosse la testa:

“Non stavolta”, la pregò in un sussurro, e lei desistette.

Sorridendole con espressione rassicurante, Wolverine le posò una mano sulla base del collo, dove poté sentire il battito accelerato del suo cuore. Lo sguardo che Miriam gli rivolse era di totale fiducia in lui; Logan lo identificò per quello che era: lo sguardo che la femmina rivolge solo al maschio che ha scelto per compagno della propria vita. Un groppo gli si formò in fondo alla gola, per la gratitudine e l’emozione, e dovette deglutire. 

Gli occhi fissi in quelli di lei, spostò la mano verso il basso, sul petto che si muoveva al ritmo irregolare del respiro, sul seno morbido, sul ventre palpitante, fino a sfiorare il triangolo di riccioli che ornavano il suo grembo. Prima ancora che cominciasse a seguire il solco della sua fessura femminile, Miriam allargò le cosce, bramosa di sentire il suo tocco. Logan non chiedeva di meglio: mosse le dita, raggiunse il clitoride e lo strofinò con delicatezza, ma fermamente. La donna ansimò di piacere, una, due volte, mentre lui continuava a toccarla sapientemente. Poi, rapido, Wolverine si portò le dita alla bocca, le inumidì di saliva e tornò a posarle sulla sua apertura fremente; con la stessa delicata fermezza di prima, affondò un dito dentro di lei, muovendolo circolarmente.

Miriam sentì le viscere prendere fuoco e perse la testa.

“Logan… Logan, prendimi, subito…”, lo supplicò. Non avrebbe resistito un istante di più al dolce tormento che lui le stava infliggendo e non voleva venire a quel modo, non stavolta, perché bramava sentirlo di nuovo dentro di sé, completamente suo.

Udendo l’urgenza nel tono di voce di Miriam, Wolverine ne fu contagiato. Tolse il dito e si adagiò su di lei; sostenendosi sulle braccia, mosse il bacino per posizionarsi, poi lo spinse in avanti immergendosi in lei.

Sentendolo entrare, Miriam sollevò i fianchi per andargli incontro, impaziente di averlo interamente dentro di sé. Non sembrandole ancora abbastanza, sollevò le ginocchia e gli cinse la vita con le gambe, incrociando le caviglie dietro di lui, permettendogli così di affondare ancor più in lei. Logan mugugnò, deliziato, e cominciò a muoversi; Miriam lo assecondò, dapprima seguendo il suo ritmo, poi incoraggiandolo ad aumentare velocità ed ampiezza. Fu molto più _fisico_ della notte precedente, ma non meno coinvolgente a livello spirituale, perché sebbene stavolta le loro anime non si fondessero nel legame che avevano sperimentato, per tutto il tempo i loro occhi rimasero fissi gli uni negli altri, comunicando silenziosamente reciproche emozioni e sensazioni.

Quella posizione era fortemente stimolante per Logan, che ben presto si accorse di essere vicino al culmine, così si obbligò a rallentare. Per un momento, Miriam ne fu spiaciuta, ma intuì subito la motivazione e gli sorrise, riconoscente, perché lei era ancora un po’ lontana.

Quando sentì di essere tornato abbastanza indietro, Wolverine riprese ad aumentare il ritmo e Miriam, con suo sommo stupore, d’accorse di non aver affatto perso terreno. Anzi, era andata ancora avanti, sopravanzando Logan. Spalancò gli occhi.

“Fermati…”, ansimò. Era presto, troppo presto…

L’uomo si rese conto che lei era sull’orlo e ne fu elettrizzato.

“No”, fece, rauco, “Vieni, piccola. Vieni per me.”

Fu troppo, per lei. Mai nessuno le aveva rivolto parole così roventi. Mai nessuno l’aveva fatta sentire così tanto _femmina_. Un attimo dopo raggiunse l’acme ed inarcò la schiena; l’orgasmo le strappò un lungo gemito dal fondo della gola.

Reggendosi sulle braccia, gli occhi socchiusi, Logan la guardò godere. Osservare il suo volto trasfigurarsi per il piacere, sentire la sua carne contrarsi tutt’attorno a lui fu meglio, per certi versi, che godere lui stesso. Quella era la sua donna, e niente gli poteva dare più piacere del piacere di lei.

Infine Miriam sentì l’orgasmo esaurirsi, lasciandola accaldata ed ansimante. Allora riaprì gli occhi, che non si era nemmeno accorta di aver chiuso, e li rivolse verso Logan. Il suo sguardo era ancora vitreo di beatitudine, e lui provò un improvviso senso d’orgoglio per essere stato capace di farle assumere quell’aspetto. 

“Accidenti se sei bella…”, mormorò, ancora rapito dalla visione di lei in preda al piacere, piacere che _lui_ le aveva dato.

Quel complimento un po’ grossolano le piacque molto più di qualsiasi altro le fosse mai stato rivolto nella sua lunga vita, anche da altolocati e raffinati nobiluomini, perché sgorgava con incondizionata sincerità direttamente dal cuore di colui che lo aveva pronunciato.

“Grazie”, mormorò; sentendo i muscoli interni rilassarsi, posò le mani sulle natiche di Logan e gli sorrise con espressione da gattamorta:

“Adesso tocca a te. Voglio guardarti mentre godi.”

Lui esitò un istante: come molti uomini, non gli era mai andato particolarmente a genio che lo si osservasse mentre perdeva il controllo; ma ora, d’un tratto, scoprì che il pensiero di farsi guardare da Miriam lo eccitava. Si passò la lingua sulle labbra, pregustando il momento del culmine, e cominciò a muoversi.

Miriam sapeva come aumentare il piacere di un uomo: stringendo ritmicamente i muscoli vaginali, lo stimolò quanto più ne fu capace. Come risultato, non ci volle molto perché Wolverine arrivasse: i suoi movimento si fecero sempre più frenetici, e quando giunse in vetta gettò indietro la testa e chiuse gli occhi; sussultò violentemente dentro di lei mentre spillava il suo seme ed il suo lamento di piacere fu alto e forte. Infine l’uomo si accasciò su di lei, momentaneamente privo di forze; Miriam lo accolse tra le braccia e gli accarezzò la schiena.

“È stato fantastico”, gli sussurrò, “Grazie per averlo condiviso con me.”

Logan ebbe un sorriso malizioso e sollevò la testa per guardarla:

“Ah, piccola, è stato un vero _piacere_!”

Lei ridacchiò, divertita. Quando voleva, Wolverine era capace di essere molto spiritoso.

 

Rimasero a letto ancora un po’ a coccolarsi, poi Miriam chiamò il servizio in camera per far portare loro la colazione. Quando arrivò, avevano già fatto la doccia e si erano vestiti; mangiarono, poi fecero le valigie e scesero nella hall, dove c’erano diversi altri ospiti in partenza.

Janet Korbes, la figlia minore del più famoso miliardario degli States proprietario dell’omonima rivista, si complimentò con Miriam:

“Magnifica festa, mia cara”, disse con sincerità, poi lanciò un’occhiata a Logan, che si era allontanato per rendere la chiave alla recéption, “E magnifico cavaliere. È il tuo boyfriend?”

“Si può dire così”, ammise Darkarrow, sorridendole: Janet era una delle rare donne del cosiddetto _jet set_ che le stavano genuinamente simpatiche, “Stiamo insieme da poco.”

“Allora goditi il momento”, la esortò la donna, che a quarantasette anni si credeva molto più vecchia dell’apparentemente venticinquenne Miriam, “L’inizio di una storia d’amore è sempre un periodo magico.”

Miriam non aveva mai vissuto una vera storia d’amore, né col marito, né con nessuno degli uomini che aveva avuto dopo di lui. Tuttavia, aveva visto, tra gli altri, Jean e Scott, e sapeva cosa intendeva dire la donna.

“Lo farò, Janet”, le assicurò.

Intanto Logan era tornato; si congedarono cordialmente dalla donna e lasciarono il resort, facendosi sulla via dell’aeroporto.

Quando giunsero al numero 1407 di Greymalkin Lane era quasi sera; ebbero appena il tempo di salire in camera per disfare i bagagli e rinfrescarsi che fu ora di cena.

Miriam sentì bussare alla porta.

“Avanti!”, disse, pensando che fosse Logan. Invece era Scott.

“Ciao, Miriam”, la salutò sorridendo, “Com’è andato il viaggio?”

“Molto bene, grazie.” _Non sai quanto_.

“E la festa?”

“Un successo, abbiamo raccolto quasi centomila dollari.” _E sapessi cos’ho raccolto_ io.

“Fantastico”, approvò Ciclope, che era un simpatizzante della causa del WWF, “E Logan, si è comportato bene?”

“Splendidamente”, rispose lei, mentre lo sguardo le si faceva distante ed un sorriso le curvava le labbra. Notandolo, Scott inarcò un sopracciglio: era successo qualcosa, tra quei due. Non aveva mai visto quell’espressione sul volto di Miriam. _Ma l’aveva vista su quello di Jean, rivolta a lui._

“Ah sì?”, fece, attendendo ulteriore conferma delle sue sensazioni.

Miriam comprese che lui aveva capito e non vide motivo per tener nascosta la cosa.

“Logan ed io abbiamo scoperto di amarci”, disse schiettamente.

Ciclope non poté fare a meno di sentirsi sorpreso: si amavano? Aveva intuito che erano fortemente attratti l’uno dall’altra, la notte di San Silvestro, ma aveva pensato ad una faccenda di sesso, non di sentimenti.

Non con Logan coinvolto.

“Suppongo che tu sappia quello che fai”, disse in tono piatto. Miriam si accigliò: era al corrente dell’astio che Scott aveva provato nei confronti di Logan a causa di Jean, ma aveva creduto che ormai lo avesse superato.

“Questo è poco ma sicuro”, affermò in tono altrettanto piatto. Ciclope si rese conto d’averla offesa.

“Scusami”, disse, contrito, “Non voglio che tu soffra, ecco tutto.”

L’espressione della donna si addolcì, ma solo in parte.

“Ti ringrazio, Scott”, disse, “Credimi però se ti dico che Logan è un uomo molto più perbene di quanto tu sembri pensare.”

Il giovane uomo serrò la mascella in una mimica che mostrava tutta la sua ostinazione.

 

“Lo so”, dichiarò, “ma tendo a dimenticarmene. Non sono ancora riuscito a perdonarlo del tutto per aver provato a portarmi via Jean.”

Miriam si inalberò di colpo. Non per l’implicazione che Logan si fosse comportato male, insidiando la donna di un altro: aveva letto abbastanza nell’anima di Wolverine per capire che non se la sarebbe sentita di portare fino in fondo il suo tentativo di seduzione. Ciò che la fece infuriare fu la mancanza di fiducia di Scott nei confronti di Jean che quella frase rivelava.

Si piantò i pugni nei fianchi e lo aggredì:

“Portartela via? Avevi così poca stima di Jean?”

Ciclope fu colto di sorpresa e si sentì come colpito da uno schiaffo in pieno volto:

“Poca stima? Ma che dici?”

“Stammi bene a sentire, ragazzino”, gli disse lei nel tono secco che assumeva coi bambini testardi, “Una donna come Jean non si sarebbe lasciata _portar via_ da chicchessia. Semmai avrebbe deciso lei di _andar_ via. Sarebbe stata una _sua_ scelta. Ma non l’ha fatto. Ti amava più della sua stessa vita, renditene conto una buona volta, razza di mulo cocciuto!”, concluse, agitando i pugni come a volerlo colpire.

Scott dapprima era arrossito, poi impallidito. Ora cadde seduto di schianto su una delle poltroncine della camera, come se le ginocchia gli avessero ceduto di colpo. Miriam non si lasciò impietosire.

“Ti lascio a meditare”, gli disse freddamente, ed uscì dalla stanza senza girarsi.

Logan, che stava recandosi da lei per accompagnarla a cena, la vide venirgli incontro a passo di carica. Si rese subito conto che era più furiosa della sera prima con le due VIP svampite ed istintivamente sfoderò gli artigli.

“Dimmi chi ti ha fatto imbestialire e lo affetto”, ringhiò, e stavolta lo intendeva davvero. Miriam si fermò nel bel mezzo di un passo per fissare i suoi pugni con gli artigli sguainati, poi scrollò le spalle e rise. La tensione la abbandonò.

“L’ho già affettato io”, rispose, “anche se solo metaforicamente. Ma, ad ogni modo, grazie, Logan: apprezzo la tua offerta.”

Wolverine si rilassò e rinfoderò le micidiali lame di adamantio.

“Lasciamene un pezzo, la prossima volta”, brontolò.

Miriam gli accarezzò la fonte, spianando il suo cipiglio. Le piaceva il senso protettivo di Logan, che col trascorrere del tempo aveva esteso dalla sola Rogue a tutti i ragazzi della scuola, ed ora anche a lei. Sebbene non avesse affatto bisogno di protezione, le era di conforto sapere che in caso di necessità lui era lì per lei.

“Vieni, andiamo a mangiare”, lo invitò, prendendogli una mano ed avviandosi. Dopo due passi, Wolverine le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle con fare rassicurante, adattando il passo delle sue lunghe gambe a quelle molto più corte di lei.

Mentre mangiavano, Hank accennò alla sedia vuota di Ciclope e si rivolse a Miriam:

“Sai dov’è Scott?”

“A leccarsi le ferite”, rispose Miriam, alzando una spalla, “Abbiamo avuto un vivace scambio d’idee, per così dire, e gli ho dato qualcosa su cui riflettere intensamente.”

“Capisco”, fece lo scienziato, senza chiedere ulteriori dettagli comprendendo che lei non aveva voglia di addentrarsi nei particolari.

Logan aveva ovviamente sentito lo scambio di battute.

“Allora era Monocolo, quello che hai affettato?”, domandò a Miriam.

“Precisamente”, confermò lei, “Diciamo che ha detto una parola di troppo, così si è beccato una ramanzina.”

Wolverine sogghignò con una certa dose di malignità:

“Avrei voluto esserci…”

Lei gli scoccò un’occhiata di riprovazione:

“Non farlo.”

Incerto sul significato della frase, Logan sbatté le palpebre:

“Cosa?”

“Il perfido. So molto bene che non sei così.”

L’uomo lanciò fiamme dagli occhi: non permetteva a nessuno di rimproverarlo. Aprì bocca per partire al contrattacco, ma lei lo precedette.

“Non arrabbiarti, zucchero”, gli disse a bassa voce, posandogli una mano sulla coscia, sotto il tavolo, “Quel che voglio dire è che ti prego di essere te stesso, con me. Non devi impressionarmi. L’hai già fatto.”

Gli stava sorridendo con quel sorriso a cui lui non sapeva resistere. E lo aveva chiamato _zucchero…_ Maledizione, quella donna sapeva proprio come prenderlo! Ed a lui andava bene esattamente così.

“Oh? E quando l’avrei fatto?”, bofonchiò. Perché non faceva salire quella mano tra le sue gambe?

“L’ultima volta, stamattina”, rispose lei a voce ancor più bassa. La bocca gli si inaridì.

“Allora spero di impressionarti in continuazione”, mugugnò.

“Ci conto”, concluse lei, togliendo la mano.

Per tutto il tempo, Xavier, seduto di fronte a Miriam all’altro capotavola, li aveva osservati; non aveva bisogno del suo senso telepatico per capire che il rapporto tra lei e Logan si era evoluto nella direzione che si era augurato: era chiaro anche solo dalle loro posture, per non parlare degli sguardi che si scambiavano. Non per nulla era uno psicologo: al suo occhio acuto sfuggiva ben poco. Sorrise tra sé: sebbene conoscesse una da molto più tempo dell’altro, era contento in ugual misura per entrambi.

Finita la cena, Rogue si avvicinò e si chinò verso Logan:

“Sbaglio, o i miei consigli sull’abbigliamento hanno dato i loro frutti?”, domandò in un bisbiglio.

“Non sbagli”, rispose lui laconicamente, ma con un sorrisetto che diceva tutto. Marie si raddrizzò e lanciò un’occhiata a Miriam, che gliela rese con aria interrogativa. La ragazza si spostò allora tra i due adulti e si abbassò.

“Complimenti a tutti e due”, disse sottovoce, strizzando loro un occhio.

“Grazie”, rispose Darkarrow, ricambiando la mimica scherzosa della sua giovane amica. Wolverine si limitò ad un sogghigno silenzioso.

Logan e Miriam proseguirono la serata guardando un altro episodio di _Star Trek: Enterprise_ in compagnia di Ro e Kurt; quando si ritirarono per la notte, la bella donna di colore attese che avessero lasciato la stanza per rivolgersi al tedesco:

“È bello vedere sbocciare l’amore tra due persone, _nicht wahr_?”

A quelle parole, Nightcrawler si sentì bruciare la orecchie: invece di veder sbocciare l’amore tra due persone, avrebbe di gran lunga preferito che sbocciasse tra di lui e Ro… Guardò subito altrove, temendo che lei potesse leggergli quel pensiero negli occhi.

Si obbligò a superare la propria timidezza ed a rispondere.

“ _Ja_ , l’amore è sempre una cosa molto bella”, confermò, “Soprattutto quando accade a persone che stimi come io stimo Miriam e Logan.”

Tempesta annuì pensierosamente:

“Già… anche se lo è ancor di più quando accade a te.”

Stavolta Kurt si sentì bruciare tutto il viso; se la pelle tatuata del suo volto fosse stata bianca invece di blu scuro, sarebbe diventata del colore della buccia di pomodoro.

“ _Ach_ …” bofonchiò, “ _ja, ja_...”

Ro sospirò piano.

“Hai visto come si guardano?” proseguì sottovoce, senza notare l’imbarazzo di Nightcrawler, “Nessuno ha mai guardato _me_ a quel modo…”

Kurt ne fu sinceramente sorpreso:

“Non riesco a crederci…”, mormorò, “Una persona bella come te? _Unmöglich_!”

Non era la prima volta che il tedesco la definiva così. Non una bella donna, ma una bella _persona_. Tempesta lo fissò negli occhi e ciò che vide le fece balzare il cuore in gola.

“Vuoi dire che… che invece _c’è_ qualcuno che mi guarda così?”, domandò pianissimo, senza osare credere.

Kurt deglutì vistosamente. Racimolò tutto il suo coraggio ed annuì:

“ _Ja…_ io.”

Subito dopo averlo detto, desiderò di sprofondare. Aveva parlato d’impulso, spinto dal desiderio di consolarla, perché gli era parsa così rattristata al pensiero di non aver nessuno. Ma adesso, come avrebbe fatto? Se ora lei lo respingeva, gli diceva che provava solo amicizia per lui, come avrebbe mai più potuto anche solo posare gli occhi su di lei?

Ro era senza parole. A dire la verità, Kurt l’aveva sempre guardata in modo speciale. Come se la adorasse. Pacato, dolce, comprensivo, le era piaciuto fin dal primo istante, e con lui si era sentita a suo agio con un’immediatezza che, a causa della sua personalità naturalmente riservata, non aveva mai provato prima. Ma poi, pian piano, i suoi sentimenti per lui si erano approfonditi, trasformati, ed era giunta al punto in cui non desiderava più che lui la adorasse, ma che l’ _amasse_. Ed ora… possibile che ora i suoi occhi le stessero dicendo proprio questo…?

 

“Kurt…”, sussurrò, in tono incredulo. Sollevò una mano e gliela posò sulla guancia. Kurt chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò al suo palmo, godendo di quel contatto. Per lunghi istanti, rimasero immobili, come fuori dal tempo, col fiato sospeso.

Poi Kurt tornò a riaprire gli occhi e li tuffò nuovamente in quelli di Tempesta. Ora che le aveva confessato i propri sentimenti, dopo il primo momento di panico si sentiva sereno. Se Dio aveva deciso che quella donna bellissima e fiera lo ricambiasse, sarebbe stato l’essere più felice del Creato; ma se così non fosse stato, allora si sarebbe però ugualmente chiamato fortunato per averla potuta conoscere.

Tempesta sapeva che lui era troppo timido per fare il prossimo passo; era già un’enormità che avesse avuto il coraggio di rivelarle quello che provava. Quindi la mossa successiva toccava a lei.

Si sporse verso di lui ed appoggiò le labbra sulle sue.

Nightcrawler sussultò, come se quel contatto lo bruciasse. Per un momento, la sua mente si oscurò e poco mancò che stramazzasse. Poi le sue braccia, come animate di vita propria, si chiusero attorno al corpo di Ro e lo strinsero al proprio. La sensazione di quelle morbide curve contro di sé gli tolse il fiato; con un singhiozzo, la strinse ancor più forte e schiuse la bocca. Con la punta della lingua le sfiorò la giunzione della labbra, chiedendo accesso; Ro prontamente glielo concesse e gli allacciò le braccia attorno al collo. Le loro lingue intrecciarono una danza più dolce che sensuale, intrigante ed emozionante. La donna era deliziata: aveva creduto che lui non avesse alcuna esperienza, invece scopriva che sapeva baciare molto, molto bene…

Quando si staccarono, si guardarono negli occhi con espressioni tra l’estatico ed il meravigliato.

“ _Ich liebe dich_ “, mormorò Kurt; ora che si era buttato, non poteva attendere oltre a dirglielo, “Ti amo dal più profondo del cuore, Ororo. Ti amo come non ho mai pensato fosse possibile amare qualcuno. Per te darei non solo la vita, ma la mia anima immortale, e che Dio mi perdoni se questo è peccato. Sei quanto di più bello abbia mai potuto sognare. E se anche tu non mi contraccambiassi, mi riterrei fortunato ed appagato soltanto per questo bacio.”

“Sei pazzo se credi che mi accontenterò di questo”, bisbigliò Tempesta, “Kurt, anch’io ti amo. Mi sei piaciuto fin da subito, ma non so esattamente quando ho cominciato ad amarti. So soltanto che ad un certo punto ho capito di essermi innamorata di te. Quanto al fatto che il tuo amore per me possa essere un peccato… ti ricordo che nella Bibbia ci sono numerosi esempi di amore tra uomo e donna che non suscitano alcun sentimento di gelosia in Dio: Abramo e Sara, Ester e Assuero, Davide e Betsabea…”

Kurt fu stupito della conoscenza di Ro del libro fondamentale della sua religione, che sapeva bene lei non condivideva. Le sorrise e tornò ad accostare il viso a quello di lei.

“ _Richtig_ …”, confermò, “Inoltre, il Cantico dei Cantici esalta l’amore tra l’uomo e la donna con parole molto ardenti”, le mormorò sulle labbra, prima di baciarla nuovamente.

Stavolta fu un bacio appassionato, carico di desiderio reciproco. Ro sentì un gran calore in grembo e si aggrappò a Kurt; per un momento, fantasticò che lui l’arrovesciasse sul divano e la prendesse, ma naturalmente non avrebbe mai fatto niente del genere, non in un luogo dove poteva entrare chiunque. Inoltre, considerando la timidezza di lui, mostrarsi troppo vogliosa poteva intimorirlo invece di eccitarlo; così si costrinse ad allentare la morsa in cui lo aveva stretto.

Nightcrawler si scostò, l’espressione del suo viso adombrata.

“Perdonami”, le disse, chiaramente dispiaciuto, “Non volevo spaventarti. Il fatto è che ti desidero talmente tanto che non sono riuscito a controllarmi…”

Aveva creduto che lei si stesse ritraendo sgomenta di fronte alla sua bramosia… Ro gli sorrise dolcemente: il suo animo gentile non cessava mai di intenerirla.

“Non sono spaventata”, gli assicurò, “Non posso esserlo, dato che ti desidero altrettanto.”

Kurt la scrutò profondamente negli occhi.

 

“Davvero?”, sussurrò, in tono incredulo, “Davvero?”

Tempesta capì che lui non pensava di essere degno di tanto, probabilmente a causa del suo aspetto. Era vero, esso era strano, in un certo grado anche spaventoso, ma una volta che si giungeva a conoscere la persona che albergava in quel sembiante da gargoyle medievale non vi si badava più.

“Andiamo di sopra”, gli propose allora, un lampo malizioso negli occhi simili a perle nere, “e ti convincerò coi fatti.”

Un sorriso curvò le labbra del tedesco.

“ _Einverstanden_ ”, disse, ma non si mosse. Si concentrò brevemente e poi _bamf!_ , li teleportò entrambi in camera sua. Normalmente preferiva vedere il luogo in cui trasportare se stesso ed eventualmente chi era con lui, per evitare di materializzarsi all’interno di una parete o di un mobile, ma conosceva ormai molto bene la magione e la posizione della propria stanza in rapporto al resto della casa per poter muoversi a memoria.

La sorpresa di Tempesta durò solo qualche istante, poi la donna chiese a bassa voce:

“Puoi accendere una luce, per favore?”

Voleva vederlo. Voleva scrutarlo mentre lo abbracciava e lo accarezzava. Voleva guardare il suo viso mentre facevano l’amore e osservare il suo piacere.

Kurt li aveva portati accanto al letto e così gli bastò chinarsi per accendere l’abat-jour sul comodino. Non appena tornò a raddrizzare la schiena, Ro infilò le mani sotto la sua lunga redingote scura di seta damascata e gliela fece scivolare dalle spalle lungo le braccia. La giacca non fece in tempo a cadere a terra che già la donna aveva cominciato a sbottonargli la camicia. Nightcrawler comprese che Ro aveva veramente intenzione di convincerlo coi fatti che lo desiderava tanto quanto lui desiderava lei.

“ _O Liebchen_ …”, mormorò con voce strozzata per l’emozione. Ro gli infilò le braccia sotto la camicia e si chinò a baciargli il petto coperto di bellissimi tatuaggi. Segni angelici, li aveva definiti lui la prima volta che glieli aveva visti. Li aveva disegnati lui stesso sul proprio corpo demoniaco, in cerca di redenzione, ma inutilmente. Ora gli sembrò che lei li benedicesse con i suoi baci, rendendo finalmente attivo il loro scopo. Emise un verso che era a metà strada tra un singulto ed un lamento, espressione della sua profonda commozione.

L’afferrò per le spalle, respingendola leggermente per potere a sua volta sbottonarle la camicetta. Quando le scostò l’indumento dalle spalle, Ro lasciò ricadere la braccia lungo i fianchi per permettergli di sfilarglielo dalle braccia, poi raddrizzò il busto per evidenziare le morbide curve che prorompevano dal reggiseno. Kurt chinò la testa e posò le labbra sul solco tra i seni, facendo poi guizzare la lingua sulla serica pelle color cioccolato al latte. Tempesta emise un gemito sospiroso ed affondò le dita nei corti ricci neri di Nightcrawler.

Frattanto, lui le aveva circondato la vita con le mani; ora le fece salire carezzevoli dietro la sua schiena, fino a raggiungere il gancio del reggiseno. Lo slacciò, e l’esiguo indumento cadde sulla camicetta; allora Kurt posò le mani a coppa ai lati dei seni di Ro e li pressò leggermente l’uno contro l’altro, si abbassò ulteriormente e passò la lingua prima su un capezzolo e poi sull’altro, avanti ed indietro, per poi cominciare a suggerne delicatamente uno ed a titillare l’altro con il polpastrello di un dito. Ro trasalì di piacere e sentì le viscere sussultare in risposta alla deliziosa stimolazione dell’uomo. E lei che, fuorviata dalla sua timidezza, aveva pensato che fosse inesperto!

Lo fece rialzare e lo guardò negli occhi incandescenti di desiderio; le iridi gialle avevano assunto una sfumatura dorata che risplendeva nella discreta luce dell’abat-jour. Sotto quello sguardo ardente, Tempesta avvampò di un calore mai provato e sentì le viscere fremere di anticipazione. Quasi senza respirare, abbassò una mano e la posò sull’erezione che gonfiava i pantaloni di Kurt. Il tedesco trasalì e chiuse gli occhi per un istante, assaporando il suo tocco: ora non poteva avere più alcun dubbio, Ro lo voleva quanto lui voleva lei, anima e corpo, cuore e carne.

La respinse gentilmente, poi finì di spogliarla, si liberò della camicia e la fece sedere sul bordo del letto. Si genuflesse davanti a lei e le scostò le ginocchia, si infilò tra di esse e tornò a prenderla tra le braccia. La baciò nuovamente, un bacio divorante, esigente, cui lei rispose con uguale intensità. Oramai il suo grembo pulsava di un desiderio cocente e non voleva altro che sentirlo dentro di sé, ma Kurt aveva dell’altro in serbo per lei prima di farla sua. Tenendola per le spalle, gentilmente la sdraiò sulla schiena, poi le fece scorrere le mani su tutto il corpo, carezzandole i seni, il ventre, i fianchi; infine, senza preavviso, si chinò tra le sue gambe ed affondò il viso nel suo centro, cominciando a lambire gli umidi petali della sua femminilità. Ro cacciò uno strillo di sorpresa e di delizia.

“Sì… _oh sì_!”, gemette. Il piacere era così intenso che artigliò il copriletto e si contorse ansimando. Dopo pochi istanti, Kurt comprese che era a breve distanza dall’orgasmo; in fretta, si slacciò i pantaloni e li abbassò alle ginocchia, liberando la sua erezione oramai quasi dolorosa. Ro si inarcò convulsamente, sulla soglia dell’acme; Nightcrawler si ritrasse e l’afferrò per i fianchi; posizionò la sua dura virilità contro la calda apertura di lei e spinse garbatamente, ma con decisione, strusciandole il clitoride col glande.

Quando Kurt si era ritirato, Ororo aveva preso fiato per emettere una protesta, ma quando un istante dopo sentì la sua verga maschile entrare in lei, sostituendo la lingua e rendendoli tutt’uno, gettò invece un verso di approvazione. Avvertì la punta del pene sfregare contro il duro nodo del suo piacere, stimolandola impietosamente; una, due volte.

“Sì…”, ansimò, “Così… _così_!”

Poi raggiunse la vetta; le sembrò di essere scagliata in cielo e godette con un’intensità che non ricordava d’aver mai sperimentato. _O Dea!_ , pensò stordita: mai era venuta così velocemente.

Nightcrawler esplose dentro di lei pochi istanti dopo, sussultando violentemente in un delirio di estasi non solo fisica, ma anche profondamente spirituale.

Quando le sue contrazioni si esaurirono, si adagiò su di lei, abbracciandola e posando la testa sul suo seno. Sentì il cuore di Ro battere a gran colpi irregolari, echeggiando il suo. Lei gli accarezzò i corti capelli neri.

“Ti amo, Kurt”, mormorò. L’uomo sollevò le testa per guardarla.

“Anch’io ti amo, Ororo”, le rispose. Tempesta fece un mezzo sorriso:

“Allora, ti ho convinto?”

Nightcrawler le sorrise di rimando:

“ _Ja, vollständig_ ”, ammise, sentendosi improvvisamente leggero come una piuma. Una bellissima donna come Ororo Munroe lo voleva, lo desiderava! Non solo, lo _amava_ … Continuava a pensare di esserne indegno, ma se Dio aveva deciso di concedergli quella grazia, chi era lui per rifiutarla?

La baciò con tenerezza infinita.

 

OOO

 

Il mattino seguente, Ro e Kurt giunsero in sala mensa insieme. La cosa non era insolita e non suscitò alcuna curiosità, tuttavia Miriam, che stava finendo il suo secondo cappuccino in compagnia di Logan, notò che entrambi avevano espressioni radiose. E gli occhi pesti.

Posò di colpo la tazza e ridacchiò brevemente. Non poteva crederci: prima lei e Logan, poi Ro e Kurt, nel giro di ventiquattro ore. Che l’amore fosse contagioso?

“Che c’è?”, domandò Wolverine, sorpreso dalla sua improvvisa ilarità. Nello sforzo di controllarsi, lei rispose concisamente:

“Kurt e Tempesta.”

Logan gettò un’occhiata ai due che ora si stavano avvicinando coi vassoi colmi.

“Buon giorno”, li accolse, senza ancora capire l’allegria di Miriam.

“ _Guten Morgen_ ”, rispose Kurt con un ampio sorriso, sedendosi al suo solito posto accanto a Wolverine, con Ro dall’altra parte. Alle narici di Logan giunse, inconfondibile, l’odore di sesso, proveniente da entrambi; improvvisamente gli fu tutto chiaro. Scambiò uno sguardo con Miriam e ghignò: quei due avevano appena fatto l’amore.

“Dormito bene?”, domandò a Kurt, con malizia. Anche lui e Darkarrow erano da poco usciti da un incontro amoroso. La donna si morse un labbro per non erompere in una risata.

Kurt non raccolse, o forse non comprese l’intento provocatorio di Wolverine.

“Bene, sì, _danke_ ”, rispose. Ma Ro aveva capito perfettamente:

“Diciamo tanto quanto te, Logan”, puntualizzò in tono soave, arricciando le labbra per nascondere un sorriso. Nightcrawler passò lo sguardo da Wolverine a Tempesta: forse era un po’ ingenuo, ma certo non era stupido. Incrociò gli occhi di Miriam, che gli stava sorridendo con simpatia, e la ricambiò.

“Penso che sia il caso di farci congratulazioni reciproche”, disse Darkarrow a bassa voce. All’improvviso tutti e quattro scoppiarono a ridere, attirandosi le occhiate incuriosite degli studenti in sala.

 

OOO

 

Più tardi quella mattina, dopo aver tenuto lezione, Scott andò in cerca di Miriam. Non ebbe difficoltà a trovarla: come al solito, stava lavorando nel suo ufficio.

“Entra pure, Scott”, lo invitò lei, vedendolo esitare sulla soglia. Non era pentita di averlo strapazzato, la sera prima: riteneva che se lo fosse meritato. Era da vedere se lui se ne rendeva conto.

“Ho riflettuto su quello che mi hai detto ieri sera”, esordì il giovane uomo, accomodandosi nella poltroncina che lei gli aveva indicato, “Non avevo mai pensato alla questione nei termini che tu mi hai esposto. Tuttavia ho concluso che hai torto: io _avevo_ stima di Jean… la verità è che, in questo merito, non ne avevo abbastanza di _me stesso_.”

Darkarrow inarcò le sopracciglia, in attesa che lui proseguisse; aveva cominciato bene, ma adesso doveva finire di svuotare il sacco da solo.

Lui si agitò sulla poltroncina, a disagio: non amava parlare di se stesso e dei suoi sentimenti.

“Se ho avuto paura di perderla”, proseguì faticosamente, evitando di guardare negli occhi la sua interlocutrice come se si vergognasse di quanto stava ammettendo, per la prima volta con qualcun altro che se stesso, “non è stato perché Logan ci ha provato, né perché temessi che Jean gli desse retta… ma perché mi sono reso conto di ritenermi inadeguato a lei.”

Miriam annuì, lentamente. Di sei anni più giovane, Scott aveva dovuto faticare molto per persuadere Jean a prenderlo in considerazione, e questo lo aveva evidentemente lasciato con la convinzione di essere in qualche modo indegno di lei.

“ _So_ che lei mi amava come io amavo lei”, concluse Ciclope in un soffio.

“Sono contenta che tu dica così”, affermò Miriam, “Per un attimo, ieri sera, ho temuto davvero che tu ne dubitassi”, si sporse verso di lui e gli tese la mano, “Senza rancore?”

Scott gliela afferrò e la strinse con entrambe le proprie. I suoi occhi erano invisibili dietro le lenti al quarzo rosso, ma la sua espressione era inequivocabilmente di sorpresa:

“Rancore?”, ripeté, “Siamo amici, e gli amici si dicono le cose in faccia, anche quando non sono piacevoli. Sai che non amo l’introspezione, e che ogni tanto ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi dia un calcio nel sedere.”

Ridacchiarono: la loro amicizia era ben più forte di un occasionale diverbio.


	10. Capitolo IX: Regalo di compleanno

 

Capitolo IX: Regalo di compleanno

 

Miriam stava finendo di truccarsi quando sentì bussare alla porta.

“Sì?”, domandò, affacciandosi alla porta del bagno.

“Sono Rogue”, udì la risposta.

“Entra, tesoro”, la invitò allora, tornando allo specchio, “Sono in bagno.”

La ragazza aprì la porta:

“Hai un minuto per me?”, chiese, titubante, “Vorrei chiederti una cosa.”

“Ma certo, vieni avanti”, la esortò la donna, ritoccando le ciglia col mascara, “Sei pronta per stasera?”

Quel giorno era il ventesimo compleanno di Bobby, e come regalo Miriam aveva invitato lui e Marie a cena in un ristorante molto alla moda di Oceanside, a Long Island, il _Blue Dream_ , le cui specialità di pesce stavano avendo grande successo nella Grande Mela. Poi avrebbero dormito in albergo e sarebbero rientrati il giorno successivo. Era venerdì, ed il sabato i ragazzi avrebbero avuto lezione, ma Darkarrow non aveva avuto difficoltà ad ottenere il permesso di Charles a far fare loro un giorno di vacanza.

“Per la festa, sì”, fu la risposta, “E anche… per qualcos’altro.”

Il tono della ragazza era decisamente emozionato ed indusse Miriam ad interrompere le operazioni di maquillage. Depose il flaconcino del mascara e si voltò verso la porta del bagno, sulla cui soglia si era affacciata Marie. La ragazza indossava una maglia scollata color crema, decorata con un grande fiore rosa su un lato e chiusa sul davanti da grandi bottoni di strass, ed una gonna scampanata di panno verde scuro.

“A cosa ti riferisci?”, indagò Miriam, ma aveva già un’idea: il giorno prima, con lei e Xavier, Rogue aveva dimostrato di aver raggiunto il controllo completo del suo talento.

“Penso che stanotte farò l’amore con Bobby”, annunciò Marie in tono sognante, “Sarà il mio regalo per il suo compleanno.”

Darkarrow sorrise: proprio quello che si era aspettata.

“Magnifico”, commentò, strizzandole un occhio, “E che cosa volevi chiedermi?”

 

Rogue avvampò.

“Ecco, io…”, cominciò, alquanto imbarazzata.

“Ehi”, fece Miriam, in tono rassicurante, “Abbiamo già parlato di cose molto intime, ricordi? O hai paura di scandalizzarmi?”

La ragazza rammentò i loro discorsi sul sesso, che erano andati dalla fredda anatomia alla bollente descrizione di posizioni ed atteggiamenti, fin nei minimi particolari.

“No, certo…”, ridacchiò, rilassandosi, “Insomma, ho comperato questo completino intimo e volevo sapere se lo ritenevi adatto.”

Rapidamente, si sbottonò la maglia e l’aprì, rivelando un reggiseno di pizzo e seta color rosa cipria elegantemente sexy.

“Davvero carino”, approvò la donna più anziana, “E sotto cos’hai, slip o perizoma?”

“Delle culottes”, rivelò Rogue, “Sai… non sopporto il perizoma.”

“Neppure io!”, rise Miriam, “E poi lo trovo più volgare che sexy: molto meglio le culottes, credimi. Hai proprio scelto bene. Calze o collant?”, volle sapere poi.

“Calze, ovviamente… autoreggenti. I reggicalze costano una fortuna!”, si lamentò la ragazza.

“Già, hanno prezzi esagerati”, concordò Darkarrow, segnandosi mentalmente di regalarne uno a Marie alla prima occasione, “Direi che sei assolutamente perfetta”, concluse poi, “E hai pensato alla protezione?”, indagò poi, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Profilattico”, rispose senza esitazione la ragazza, “Più avanti mi farò prescrivere la pillola, ma per il momento useremo quello.”

“Bene”, approvò Miriam, “E allora, mia cara, ti auguro ogni bene… ma mi raccomando: usa il cervello almeno tanto quanto la passerina!”

Marie divenne rossa come un pomodoro, ma annuì seriamente:

“Andranno di pari passo, te lo assicuro.”

“ _Molto_ bene”, la donna annuì con enfasi, “Un’ultima cosa, tesoro: non lasciare che la timidezza ti impedisca di dire a Bobby come deve comportarsi per renderti più facile la prima volta. D’accordo?”

Le guance di Rogue si colorarono nuovamente di rosa, ma la ragazza annuì con decisione:

“D’accordo.”

Dopo essersi sistemata la maglia, Marie si congedò e Darkarrow finì di prepararsi. Una decina di minuti dopo la visita della ragazza, udì bussare nuovamente alla porta. Sorrise perché già sapeva di chi si trattava.

“Avanti”, invitò, accendendo la luce dell’ingresso; poi si appoggiò al muro ed assunse un atteggiamento languido.

Udendo la sua voce, Wolverine aprì la porta e fece un passo avanti… solo per fermarsi nuovamente di botto.

Miriam era posata con la spalla destra contro la parete, le braccia lungo i fianchi con le mani appoggiate sulle cosce in una posa da sirena, il capo leggermente reclinato in avanti in modo da guardarlo di sotto in su con quell’aria da gattamorta che lo faceva impazzire.

Il suo sguardo affascinato la percorse da capo a piedi: i lunghi capelli bruni erano sciolti, tirati indietro solo sulle tempie per non caderle in faccia; portava un’aderente maglia nera di mohair, decorata con cristalli swarovsky che esaltavano la curva del suo seno; la cortissima minigonna di velluto fucsia scopriva le belle gambe, fasciate da pesanti calze nere di microfibra; stivaletti neri dal tacco a spillo completavano la sua _mise_. Era così incredibilmente seducente che Logan ebbe la tentazione di chiudersi la porta alle spalle per portarla a letto e trascorrere la notte a fare l’amore, invece di uscire con l’altra coppia.

Vedendo il suo sguardo ardente, a Miriam sembrò che lo stomaco le venisse invaso da uno nugolo di farfalle impazzite, mentre un gran calore umido le fioriva tra le gambe. Le balenò il pensiero di chiudersi in camera con Wolverine tutta notte, col solo risultato di sentire l’oramai famigliare formicolio del desiderio serpeggiarle in grembo.

Ma non poteva piantare in asso Marie e Bobby.

Si raddrizzò e nascose il proprio turbamento con un sorriso:

“Come ti sembro?”

“Sei quanto di più sexy io abbia mai visto in vita mia”, dichiarò Logan lentamente, con voce roca. Miriam si sentì rimescolare e batté le palpebre; deglutì per bagnare la gola secca e faticò a trovare la forza di parlare:

“Anche tu… non sei niente male.”

Quella sera, Logan aveva scelto un abbigliamento per lui insolito: pantaloni neri con giacca abbinata e camicia di un celeste molto tenue, indossata senza cravatta, in uno stile disinvolto ma elegante. Come altre volte, Miriam pensò che gli stava davvero bene qualsiasi cosa, dalla più casual alla più formale. Certo, stava meglio senza niente addosso… Le mani le prudevano dalla voglia di toccarlo, ma sapeva che se lo avesse fatto si sarebbero strappati reciprocamente di dosso i vestiti per gettarsi sul letto, o magari non avrebbero neppure perso tempo ad arrivarci…

Wolverine vide tutti questi pensieri riflessi nella sua espressione e si accorse che stava per avere un’erezione. Non era una buona idea, pensò, non in quel momento. Così, si fece violenza e si mise le mani in tasca, invece che addosso a lei:

“È meglio se andiamo, o non rispondo più di me stesso.”

A Miriam occorse un istante per riuscire a muoversi senza che le gambe le tremassero; afferrando paltò, borsetta e trolley con il necessario per la notte e un cambio per il mattino seguente, mormorò:

“Sono d’accordo, o neppure io rispondo più di me stessa.”

 

OOO

 

Intanto, al piano di sotto, Bobby bussava alla porta della stanza che Rogue divideva con Jubilee, in quel momento assente. Marie andò ad aprire con un sorriso.

“Ciao”, la salutò Iceman, sorridendole di rimando, “Ehi, sei uno schianto!”, aggiunse.

 

Naturalmente Bobby si stava riferendo al modo in cui era vestita, perché era quanto vedeva; per associazione, la ragazza pensò a quanto lui _non_ poteva vedere… non ancora. Sentì una sensazione di calore tra le gambe; non era la prima volta che la provava e sapeva che si trattava di eccitazione sessuale. Arrossì, conscia che finalmente, tra non molte ore, avrebbe potuto soddisfarla, dividendo con Bobby un’intimità fisica che aveva a lungo disperato di poter mai raggiungere.

Inoltre, quella sera Iceman era più attraente che mai, in giacca e pantaloni blu scuro abbinati ad una camicia bianca.

“Grazie”, riuscì infine a spiccicare, arretrando, “Prendo la mia roba e arrivo.”

 

Miriam aveva chiamato una limousine per portare tutti al _Blue Dream_. Sia Bobby, il festeggiato, che Rogue ne furono impressionati.

“Non ero mai salita prima su una Rolls Royce”, dichiarò Marie, accarezzando la morbida imbottitura di pelle di quello che pareva più un divano che un sedile d’automobile.

Guardandosi attorno nell’ampio abitacolo, Iceman fece un fischio d’ammirazione:

“Accidenti, sembra un palazzo ambulante!”

Wolverine guardò Miriam con un sopracciglio sollevato:

“Quando ti ci metti, fai proprio le cose in grande, eh?”, borbottò, divertito dall’evidente emozione dei due ragazzi.

“È questa la parte più piacevole della faccenda”, confermò lei sorridendo altrettanto divertita.

Il tragitto durò quasi due ore, dovute più alle trafficatissime strade di New York che all’effettiva distanza, ma tra chiacchiere e risate il tempo volò. Quando giunsero davanti al _Blue Dream_ , l’autista aprì loro la portiera e Logan fu il primo a scendere; controllò rapidamente i dintorni con tutti i suoi sensi ipersviluppati all’erta – si poteva definirla una deformazione professionale – e poi porse la mano a Miriam per aiutarla a smontare. La donna, abituata alla galanteria d’altri tempi, l’accettò con disinvoltura, solo per soffermarsi poco dopo a riflettere sull’atipicità di quel gesto in Logan, che normalmente era ben lontano dall’essere il perfetto cavalier servente. Non che a lei importasse, beninteso: semplicemente, non era da lui. Poteva però essere una reminiscenza inconscia del suo misterioso passato: chi poteva dire che non fosse stato un esponente dell’alta società, magari addirittura un nobile, chissà quanti anni prima?

Bobby imitò Wolverine, scendendo prima di Rogue e poi porgendole la mano, che la ragazza accettò compiaciuta.

L’autista rivolse loro un rispettoso cenno di saluto, che ripeté con maggior enfasi quando Miriam gli allungò una generosa mancia; aveva già pagato in anticipo per il servizio, che comprendeva il trasporto del loro bagaglio all’albergo, una seconda macchina al termine della cena per portarli in hotel, nonché una terza il giorno seguente, per il ritorno a Westchester. Tuttavia il conducente aveva guidato in modo molto piacevole, senza accelerate o frenate brusche, ponendo grande attenzione al comfort dei suoi passeggeri, cosa che lei aveva apprezzato e che quindi ora ricompensava.

All’ingresso della sala ristorante li attendeva il maitre, un uomo biondo sui quarantacinque anni, abbigliato in modo elegante ma non eccessivamente formale, seduto su un alto sgabello dietro ad un leggio sul quale c’era la lista delle prenotazioni.

“Sono Miriam Angelini”, si presentò la donna con un sorriso, “Ho riservato un tavolo per quattro.”

Il direttore di sala le sorrise di rimando con aria vagamente ebete, prima di abbassare la testa e controllare la lista. Per una frazione di secondo, Logan provò l’impulso di mollargli un pugno sul naso – _come osava guardare Miriam in quel modo?_ – poi si riprese: quello era semplicemente l’effetto che lei aveva su gran parte degli uomini, non c’era niente da fare. Ma solo lui possedeva il suo cuore e godeva delle sue grazie; stentava ancora a credere alla propria fortuna, per questo ogni tanto gli veniva voglia di prendere a sberle chi si permetteva di guardarla in una certa maniera.

“Eccovi qua”, disse il maitre, “Tavolo numero otto. Cathy!”, chiamò poi. Si avvicinò una giovane donna dai capelli rossi, che rivolse loro un sorriso cordiale:

“Prego, seguitemi.”

Li condusse ad un tavolo apparecchiato con grande eleganza, quasi al centro esatto della sala. Bobby scostò la sedia imbottita per Marie, e Logan si affrettò a fare altrettanto per Darkarrow. La donna pensò divertita che i due parevano fare a gara a chi di loro si comportava meglio come cavaliere.

La cena si aprì con un delicato cocktail di gamberetti, seguito da un delizioso _sauté_ misto di cozze e vongole all’aglio e prezzemolo, dal sapore più deciso; poi giunse una piccante zuppa di pesce con crostoni di pane abbrustolito. Seguirono i secondi, un filetto di pesce persico in salsa con puré di patate ed un dentice in crosta con spinaci alla panna. Il tutto venne accompagnato da un ottimo chardonnay californiano, scelto personalmente da Miriam che lo aveva giudicato all’altezza dei suoi esigenti gusti italiani. Bobby e Marie, poco avvezzi al vino, ne bevvero modicamente, ma lo trovarono molto gradevole.

Infine giunse il dolce, una pasta sfoglia farcita di crema pasticciera profumata al cointreau e decorata con piccole spumiglie e riccioli di panna, con sopra venti candeline accese. Accorgendosi che veniva festeggiato un compleanno, gli altri commensali sorrisero ed applaudirono, mentre il maitre in persona faceva saltare il tappo ad una bottiglia del più famoso spumante italiano nel mondo e lo versava nelle coppe. Miriam sollevò la sua e propose il brindisi:

“A Bobby ed ai suoi splendidi vent’anni!”

Toccarono i calici e bevvero, poi si lasciarono servire la torta. Erano oramai le undici quando terminarono; Miriam si allontanò per chiamare la compagnia di noleggio della limousine – trovava infatti di estremo cattivo gusto, nonché maleducato, telefonare dal tavolo – e Iceman ne approfittò per recarsi alla toilette.

“Dov’è che hai imparato così bene le maniere da gentiluomo che hai sfoggiato stasera?”, domandò Rogue, sorridendo al suo fratellone putativo.

“Non ne ho idea”, le confidò Wolverine, aggrottando la fronte in una mimica che gli era tipica, ma che da qualche tempo era diventata più rara – tutto merito di Darkarrow, pensava Rogue, “Deve far parte del mio passato.”

“Sarai stato un qualche damerino dell’alta società d’inizio Novecento”, ipotizzò la ragazza con un risolino, “Magari un lord… Per questo fai una così bella coppia con Miriam.”

Logan lanciò un’occhiata alla donna, che era ancora al telefono, in un angolo della sala. Il pensiero che era una vera principessa, e che quella principessa lo amava, amava proprio lui, gli fece saltare il cuore in gola.

“Può essere, cucciola”, rispose distrattamente. Marie se la rise tra sé: mai avrebbe immaginato il rude e burbero Wolverine con quell’espressione in faccia. Era sicura che, se solo Darkarrow glielo avesse chiesto, lui le avrebbe portato l’acqua con le orecchie.

Logan si accorse del suo divertimento.

“Che c’è?”, borbottò, piantandole in faccia quei suoi ferali occhi bruni. Ottenne solo di farla ridere più apertamente.

“Sei proprio perso, vecchio mio”, sghignazzò la ragazza. Wolverine prese fiato per redarguirla – tollerava molto male le prese in giro – poi si avvide della sua espressione affettuosa e si ammorbidì. Beh, che male c’era ad essere _perso_ di una donna come Miriam?

“E tu lo sei di Bobby”, ritorse allora, non potendo comunque soprassedere all’impudenza di Rogue. Lei si limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio:

“E allora?”

“E allora siamo pari, direi”, concluse Wolverine con il feroce mezzo sorriso che gli era tipico quanto il cipiglio.

Pochi istanti dopo Miriam tornò al tavolo e si sedette.

“L’auto sarà qui tra dieci minuti”, annunciò, “Il tempo di bere l’ultimo sorso.”

Tre quarti d’ora più tardi, la lussuosa Rolls Royce, guidata da un autista diverso dal precedente, si fermò davanti ad una delle pensiline d’ingresso al _Pierre Hotel_ , l’albergo in assoluto più prestigioso – e costoso – della Grande Mela, situato sulla 5th Avenue, sul lato est di Central Park: duecento stanze, quaranta suite, dodici grand suite, ed ospiti leggendari come Jaqueline Kennedy e Frank Sinatra.

L’usciere, abbigliato con una sfarzosa livrea rossa e nera, si affrettò ad avvicinarsi e ad aprir loro la portiera. Scesi dalla limousine, Bobby e Marie non dissimularono neppure stavolta la loro profonda impressione.

“Miriam, sono senza parole”, disse Iceman, quasi balbettando, “Non so proprio cosa dire…”

“Un _grazie_ è più che sufficiente”, gli assicurò Darkarrow, sorridendogli con simpatia.

“Ma è davvero troppo…”, protestò il ragazzo. La donna si rese conto di averlo messo in difficoltà.

“Ascoltami, Bobby”, disse allora seriamente, “Se non posso fare queste cose per i miei amici, per chi altri posso farle? Non devi sentirti imbarazzato, o peggio ancora in obbligo. Lo faccio perché mi fa piacere, e basta. Accettalo per ciò che è: il regalo di un’amica.”

Iceman aveva aggrottato la fronte, ma mentre lei parlava lentamente si era rasserenato. Lanciò un’occhiata a Marie, che annuì incoraggiante, ed allora i suoi dubbi si dissolsero completamente.

“Va bene, Miriam”, disse quindi, “Grazie. Di cuore. È il regalo di compleanno più bello che abbia mai ricevuto.”

“La notte è ancora lunga”, dichiarò Darkarrow con un sorriso enigmatico, poi si voltò e, preso il braccio di Logan, si avviò verso l’ingresso, camminando in fretta sul tappeto rosso per non dar il tempo al ragazzo di domandare a cosa si stesse riferendo.

Wolverine le lanciò un’occhiata interrogativa, ma lei gli fece cenno di aspettare. Il portiere si toccò il frontino del berretto mentre passavano, ripetendo il gesto un momento dopo per la coppia più giovane intanto che la prima superava le porte girevoli.

Nell’atrio rotondo, arredato in perfetto stile georgiano, Miriam si diresse con sicurezza alla réception, dove diede il proprio nome ed ottenne le chiavi delle due suite che aveva prenotato.

“I vostri bagagli sono regolarmente arrivati, signorina Angelini”, le disse il concierge, “Abbiamo provveduto a portarli nelle stanze, come da sue istruzioni.”

“Molto bene”, approvò Miriam, annuendo compiaciuta, “Buona notte.”

In ascensore, mentre salivano al piano dove si trovavano le suite, consegnò una chiave a Bobby.

“Ho ordinato la colazione in camera”, li informò, “Basterà che chiamiate il servizio, sono aperti dalle sei del mattino in poi.”

I due giovani annuirono; osservando Rogue, Miriam si accorse che era leggermente pallida, ma che gli occhi le rilucevano, colmi d’aspettativa. Quando si separarono davanti alla porta della suite che avrebbe ospitato Darkarrow e Wolverine, le due donne si scambiarono un sorriso complice che non sfuggì a Logan.

“Allora, cos’avete architettato, tu e Marie?”, indagò, una volta che furono in camera, fuori portata d’orecchio. Miriam fece un sorriso a trentadue denti:

“Stanotte una fanciulla diventerà donna”, spiegò. L’uomo sollevò un sopracciglio, perplesso, poi arrivò alla logica conclusione.

“Ah!”, fece, preso in contropiede dalla notizia. Per una frazione di secondo, il suo senso protettivo nei confronti della sorellina elettiva gli fece provare l’impulso di precipitarsi nell’altra camera, poi si dominò: Marie era maggiorenne, e sicuramente Miriam l’aveva istruita per bene. Era nell’ordine naturale delle cose che succedesse.

 

OOO

 

Bobby prese Marie per mano e vi depose un galante bacio. Era sempre una grande emozione per lui toccare la sua pelle nuda, dopo tanto tempo in cui si era dovuto limitare a sfiorarla attraverso i guanti, gli abiti e le sciarpe.

“Al ristorante eri la ragazza più bella presente in sala”, le mormorò. Rogue si sentì rimpicciolire lo stomaco ed una sensazione di calore le riempì il grembo.

“Grazie”, sussurrò di rimando.

Mano nella mano, percorsero i pochi metri per la loro suite, e qualche istante dopo vi entrarono.

“Ma è una reggia!”, esclamò Marie, sgranando gli occhi. Il piccolo soggiorno, che separava le due camere da letto che con esso componevano l’appartamento, era arredato con sontuosi mobili chiari in stile georgiano; sul tavolino c’era un cestino di frutta fresca ed un vaso di fiori dai colori sgargianti.

“Miriam è proprio _forte_ ”, commentò Iceman, guardandosi attorno sbalordito.

“Andiamo a vedere le camere”, propose Rogue, tirandolo verso destra. Posero piede nella stanza e Bobby accese la luce; sul ripiano portavaligie c’era il borsone di Marie, per deduzione quindi il suo doveva essere nell’altra camera da letto.

L’arredamento era in linea col soggiorno, in legno chiaro con modanature dorate; la trapunta era di pura seta color avorio, adorna di un volant lungo fino a terra, uguale ai paralumi delle abat-jour sui comodini.

Per la sua prima volta, Marie non avrebbe potuto sognare un ambiente più romantico di così. Non avrebbe mai potuto ringraziare abbastanza la sua amica.

Andò a posare la borsetta sul comodino più vicino, poi tornò rapidamente da Bobby e gli mise le braccia al collo. Il ragazzo la strinse a sé, lieto di quel contatto. Gli piaceva baciarla e coccolarla, anche se non poteva _concludere_.

“Bobby…”, cominciò Rogue, per poi interrompersi, improvvisamente colta dalla timidezza. Accorgendosi della sua incertezza, Iceman le fece posare il capo sulla sua spalla e le accarezzò i capelli, attendendo pazientemente.

Poco a poco, Marie ritrovò il coraggio; sollevò il viso verso quello di Bobby, avvicinando le labbra a quelle di lui. Iceman accettò prontamente l’invito, piegò il collo e posò la bocca su quella di lei in quello che cominciò come un bacio gentile, per poi diventare sempre più appassionato ed ardente, espressione di tutto il desiderio che entrambi erano stati obbligati a reprimere per così tanti mesi, a causa della mutazione di Rogue.

Quando infine si separarono, la ragazza guardò Bobby dritto negli occhi con una sicurezza che non pensava d’avere.

“Stanotte voglio farti un regalo speciale”, dichiarò.

“Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia pensato di regalarmi sarà speciale”, affermò Iceman sorridendole, “per il solo fatto che viene da te.”

Lei gli sorrise di rimando, poi si staccò da lui e sbottonò rapidamente la maglia, lasciandosela scivolare giù dalle spalle fino a terra. Il viso di Bobby assunse un’espressione frastornata, che si accentuò quando lei si fece scivolare di dosso anche la gonna e rimase davanti a lui con la sola biancheria intima. E indossava _calze_! Gli mancò il respiro.

“Voglio che tu mi renda donna”, disse Marie con voce leggermente tremante, “La _tua_ donna. Adesso mi è finalmente possibile… fare l’amore con te.”

Per un lungo momento, ad Iceman sembrò che il tempo si fermasse. Rimase lì impalato a fissarla, stentando a credere alle proprie orecchie ed ai propri occhi, senza fiato, la mente annebbiata. Naturalmente avevano parlato di quel traguardo che entrambi desideravano fortemente, al punto che da un paio di settimane Bobby teneva un pacchetto di profilattici nel cassetto del comodino, ma non si era aspettato che il sogno si realizzasse proprio quella notte.

Poi il suo sguardo scivolò in basso, sulle rotondità evidenziate dal reggiseno color rosa tenue; attraverso la striscia di pizzo che attraversava diagonalmente le coppe, intravide la pelle più scura delle areole, e sentì un nodo nello stomaco. Irresistibilmente, i suoi occhi scesero ancor più in basso, ammirarono il ventre morbido adorno dell’ombelico, giù fino alle mutandine a culottes… ed il fiato gli mancò completamente: al di sopra del minuscolo triangolo di seta che le copriva il monte di Venere, attraverso il pizzo era chiaramente visibile un’ombra scura. Il colpo di grazia gli fu dato dalle calze autoreggenti nere.

“Marie…!”, esclamò con voce strozzata, prima di prenderla tra le braccia e baciarla con una passione che fino ad allora non si era mai consentito di dimostrare, temendo di perdere il controllo e di subire – e far subire a lei – le conseguenze del suo dono letale.

La giacca del suo completo fu la prima a cadere a terra, seguita attimi dopo dalla camicia e dalla sottostante tshirt. Si strinsero l’uno all’altra, accarezzandosi freneticamente le spalle e la schiena: mai avevano avuto tanta pelle esposta tutta in una volta.

Incapace di trattenersi, Bobby slacciò il gancio del reggiseno; troppo tardi gli venne in mente che forse era stato eccessivamente precipitoso, che magari lei avesse bisogno di più tempo per abituarsi all’idea di esporre il seno nudo alla sua vista – l’aveva solo fuggevolmente toccato qualche volta, infilando la mano sotto gli strati di stoffa – ma Rogue si mosse per consentirgli di sfilarle l’indumento dalle spalle e drizzò il busto per permettergli di ammirarlo nel migliore dei modi. Aveva un bel seno pieno, rotondo, ed i capezzoli erano ritti per l’eccitazione. Iceman sentì aumentare a dismisura la pressione nei pantaloni; mosse una mano dalla vita di Marie al seno e la chiuse a coppa attorno ad una mammella morbida, passando il pollice sul capezzolo in una carezza lieve quanto conturbante. Rogue ansimò, mentre una scossa elettrica le saettava dall’apice del seno direttamente nel basso ventre. Il calore che sentiva tra le gambe aumentò e divenne decisamente umido.

Bobby abbassò la testa e posò le labbra sull’altro capezzolo, suggendolo gentilmente. Contro la lingua lo sentì indurirsi ulteriormente, mentre Marie gemeva più forte di prima. Inconsapevolmente, la ragazza mosse il bacino contro quello di Bobby, strofinando il grembo contro la sua erezione e facendolo gemere a sua volta. Tornando a raddrizzare la schiena, il giovane l’afferrò per le natiche e la schiacciò contro di sé, muovendo a sua volta il bacino per strusciare la propria durezza contro il pube di lei e strappandole un ansito.

Le labbra di Bobby catturarono nuovamente quelle di Marie in un bacio a bocca aperta, le lingue che duellavano in una tenzone rovente di desiderio. Rogue cominciò a strattonargli la cintura, finché lui non si scostò abbastanza da consentirle di raggiungere la chiusura; mentre lei apriva la fibbia, Bobby sfilò i piedi dalle scarpe, lieto d’aver indossato un modello a mocassino piuttosto che uno con i lacci, poi, con qualche contorsione degli alluci, si liberò anche dei calzini.

Nell’abbassargli la cerniera, le dita di Marie toccarono il duro pacco all’inguine di Bobby. Altre volte lo aveva accarezzato in quel punto, ma sempre attraverso i pantaloni. Ora, non appena riuscì a togliere di mezzo l’ingombrante indumento, la ragazza infilò la mano sotto l’elastico degli slip e la posò sulla punta gonfia del suo membro; Bobby sussultò e mandò un lamento di piacere, premendo la propria virilità contro il palmo della mano di Marie. Afferrandolo meglio, la ragazza fece scorrere le dita lungo l’asta rigida, così come le aveva suggerito Miriam, ma dopo pochi istanti lui si ritrasse, timoroso di perdere il poco controllo che ancora aveva. Le afferrò la mano che lo aveva accarezzato, se la portò alle labbra e ne baciò le dita ad una ad una, guardando Rogue negli occhi.

“Ti amo, Marie D’Ancanto”, le disse con voce traballante. La ragazza deglutì, commossa dalla sua evidente emozione, che andava chiaramente oltre il semplice turbamento fisico.

“Anch’io ti amo, Robert Drake”, sussurrò. Lui annuì solennemente, poi aggrottò la fronte: gli era venuta in mente una cosa fondamentale:

“Non ho un profilattico…”

“Ci ho pensato io”, rispose Marie, lieta di constatare che il suo ragazzo ragionava ancora anche con la testa e non solo con il pene, “Ho portato un pacchetto, è nella mia borsetta.”

“Fantastico”, commentò Bobby, sollevato. Tenendola per mano, la guidò verso il letto, ne scostò le coltri con la mano libera e la fece stendere sulla schiena, poi accese la luce del comodino e spense quella principale, lasciando la stanza immersa in una romantica penombra. Voltandosi verso Marie, la guardò sdraiata tra le lenzuola e pensò a tutte le volte che aveva immaginato quel momento: la realtà superava di gran lunga la fantasia.

Si sedette sul bordo del letto e la prese per le spalle, poi si chinò su di lei e la baciò; Rogue gli allacciò le braccia dietro la nuca, stringendolo, ma dopo pochi istanti il giovane si staccò. Posò le punte delle dita ai lati del suo seno, poi le fece scorrere lungo i lati del suo bel corpo in una lenta carezza lieve come ali di farfalla, sui fianchi, sulle anche, sulle gambe, man mano spostandosi verso il basso fino a giungere alle caviglie. Le tolse le scarpe, poi risalì nuovamente con dita carezzevoli verso la parte alta delle cosce, al bordo superiore delle calze adorno di pizzo elastico; lentamente, le sfilò prima una calza, poi l’altra, ed infine Marie rimase con le sole culottes. Era così sexy che Bobby deglutì per bagnare la gola arsa.

A quel punto sentì di doverle confidare una cosa:

“Marie… anche per me è la prima volta”, dichiarò, non senza un lieve imbarazzo, “Ho cercato di informarmi…”, proseguì, sentendosi arrossire, “soprattutto perché non voglio farti male. Ho letto dei libri… fatto delle domande. Ma se faccio qualcosa che non va, ti prego di dirmelo, perché potrei non rendermene conto. Mi fermerò in qualsiasi momento, puoi fidarti di me.”

Marie era commossa da quella ammissione, e dal suo tentativo di rassicurarla: dava la misura del sentimento che Bobby provava per lei. Per reazione, il suo desiderio per lui si accrebbe ed il grembo cominciò a formicolarle in modo intollerabile.

“Oh, amore mio… Io mi fido completamente di te”, gli disse sottovoce, “Se non fosse così, non sarei qui, adesso”, si mosse nervosamente, passandosi una mano sul ventre, “Sto morendo dalla voglia che tu mi tocchi”, confessò, “Dappertutto”, aggiunse avvampando, senza riuscire a dirgli chiaro e tondo che desiderava essere toccata tra le gambe.

Bobby si alzò ed in un lampo si liberò degli slip. Marie lo guardò da capo a piedi, per pudore soffermandosi solo brevemente sulla sua virilità esposta, la cui vista ebbe il potere di provocarle un’ulteriore ondata di calore umido all’inguine.

Poi Iceman allungò entrambe le mani e le sfilò le culottes, lasciandola finalmente completamente nuda. I suoi occhi la percorsero tutta, avidamente, ma quando notò il suo imbarazzo distolse lo sguardo dal suo corpo per fissarlo sul suo viso, che era arrossito per la timidezza.

“Sei bellissima, Marie”, le disse con voce rauca. Il suo tono fece fremere delle corde sconosciute dentro di lei, tanto nel corpo che nell’anima, ed ancora una volta la ragazza sentì le viscere che si torcevano per il desiderio. Incapace di esprimersi a parole, gli tese le braccia.

Bobby si stese al suo fianco e l’abbracciò. La baciò con passione, ma gentilmente, mentre le accarezzava il fianco; risalì lentamente al suo seno, passò i polpastrelli prima su un capezzolo, poi sull’altro. Le lasciò le labbra per coprirle il volto di baci, poi scese al collo, al petto, fino a tornare a chiudere la bocca attorno alle punte dei suoi seni.

Marie gli teneva la testa, le dita infilate nei corti capelli castani, godendo del suo tocco e dei suoi baci. Lo sentì titillarle delicatamente i capezzoli con le labbra, la lingua ed i denti, e fitte di desiderio trapassarono le sue profondità bollenti. Ansimò mentre sentiva la mano di Bobby scenderle lungo il ventre, anticipando il suo tocco sul fiore non ancora sbocciato della propria femminilità. Quando le raggiunse i riccioli che le ricoprivano il pube, del tutto istintivamente, dimentica di timidezze e remore, aprì le gambe per accoglierlo. Nel momento in cui lui toccò le tenere pieghe, per la prima volta senza la barriera di uno strato di stoffa, mandò un alto gemito.

Bobby le fece eco con un ansito: era così calda e umida, così morbida e cedevole, che gli venne l’acquolina in bocca. Di colpo comprese il desiderio maschile di leccare lì la propria donna, una pratica che sinceramente lo aveva lasciato perplesso, soprattutto perché non sapeva proprio se il sapore poteva piacergli o meno. Con le dita percorse la fessura madida e sentì Marie tremare; piano, si fece strada con un dito tra le soffici, calde pieghe, immergendo solo la prima falange del medio e muovendola leggermente in circolo. Nel farlo, sfiorò il clitoride e la ragazza gemette di piacere. Incoraggiato, ripeté il movimento più volte, ed ogni volta lei gemeva e si bagnava ulteriormente.

A Marie sembrava di star per esplodere da un momento all’altro. Il tocco di Bobby era terribilmente piacevole, ma voleva di più, sempre di più. Cominciò a muovere il bacino in corrispondenza ai movimenti delle sue dita, ed il piacere aumentò. Ancora, ed ancora. Poi Bobby allontanò la mano e lei emise un verso di protesta, aprendo gli occhi per capire il motivo del suo ritiro. Lo vide portarsi le dita alla bocca e leccarle una ad una con espressione estatica; non lo credeva possibile, ma si sentì bagnare ancor di più, e si chiese con vago imbarazzo se stesse inzuppando le lenzuola.

Poi Bobby si mosse, andando ad inginocchiarsi tra le sue gambe. Miriam le aveva parlato del _cunnilingus_ , e Marie pensava che la sensazione che poteva aspettarsi dovesse essere molto simile alle dita. Non aveva idea di quanto ancor più gradevole invece fosse e quindi, quando sentì la lingua di Bobby percorrere la fessura tra le grandi labbra e poi accarezzarle il clitoride, per poco non lanciò un grido per il piacere imprevedibilmente intenso.

Iceman era deliziato: Marie era dolcissima, meglio dello sciroppo d’acacia, meglio del miele, perfino meglio della marmellata di albicocche che lui amava tanto. La lambì golosamente, dapprima piano, gustandola centimetro per centimetro, poi sempre più bramoso. Lei tremava e gemeva, contorcendosi per il piacere.

Bobby sapeva che per lei la penetrazione sarebbe stata poco piacevole, per quanto lui potesse essere delicato, e che data la propria inesperienza, che si sommava a quella di lei, gli sarebbe stato impossibile farle raggiungere l’orgasmo per mezzo del rapporto sessuale. Così, aveva deciso che le avrebbe dato piacere prima; aveva pensato di usare le dita, ma ora che aveva scoperto quanto fosse delizioso leccarla, aveva deciso di raggiungere il suo scopo con la lingua.

Non gli ci volle molto per capire che Marie sentiva il piacere maggiore quando le stuzzicava il clitoride: in quei momenti, la ragazza rantolava addirittura, senza fiato. Cominciò ad insistere su quel punto.

Marie era incapace di pensieri coerenti, travolta da sensazioni fisiche molto più acute di quanto si era mai sognata, ulteriormente rafforzate dai sentimenti che provava per il ragazzo che gliele stava procurando. Non riusciva a trattenersi, gemeva ed ansimava, muoveva il bacino in faccia a Bobby per sentire sempre di più, dimentica di qualsiasi pudore o senso della decenza. Poi si sentì tremare dentro, nel pozzo della sua femminilità, una sensazione mai sperimentata in precedenza, e prima che potesse rendersi conto che si trattava dei prodromi dell’orgasmo, le parve di aprirsi come un fiore ed il godimento la sommerse come un’irresistibile ondata. Inarcò la schiena, puntò i gomiti contro il materasso ed emise un grido soffocato di pura estasi.

Bobby continuò a lambirla con la punta della lingua finché non sentì cessare le sue contrazioni. Poi si staccò da lei e con una mano si asciugò il volto inondato dai suoi umori; sollevandosi sulle mani e sulle ginocchia, la guardò giacere sotto di lui, gli occhi chiusi, le labbra aperte sul respiro affannato. La pettinatura si era sciolta ed ora i capelli le incorniciavano la testa in selvaggio disordine, la ciocca bianca che risaltava sulla massa scura del resto della chioma.

Era bella da spezzare il cuore.

Poi Rogue aprì gli occhi e lo guardò. La sua espressione da femmina soddisfatta lo riempì di un orgoglio che non aveva mai provato prima in vita sua.

Marie non aveva parole per esprimere ciò che sentiva, non solo nel corpo, ma nel cuore. Era colma d’amore per Bobby, ed aveva un solo modo per manifestarlo: allungò le braccia e lo fece sdraiare su di sé.

“Adesso, Bobby”, lo invitò, “Prendimi adesso.”

Non avrebbe potuto essere più pronta di così: l’orgasmo l’aveva rilassata completamente, ed era bagnata come più non era possibile.

Iceman fece ricorso ad ogni grammo di autocontrollo che aveva e combatté l’istinto di penetrarla senza indugi. Rapidamente, allungò la mano, frugò nella borsetta di Marie e prese il pacchetto dei profilattici, ne estrasse una confezione, la aprì e si infilò il cappuccio; le dita gli tremavano, ma non permise alla propria impazienza di fargli commettere un errore, e si assicurò di indossare la protezione nel modo corretto.

Guardando Rogue negli occhi, tornò ad adagiarsi su di lei. Si mosse più piano che poté; sentì le grandi labbra aprirsi con prontezza sotto la spinta del suo pene, poi le piccole labbra, un po’ meno facilmente; scivolò nello stretto canale vaginale, che lo cinse come un guanto, avvolgendolo in un calore incredibile, che non aveva paragone alcuno con la sua mano le volte che si manipolava da solo; infine sentì una leggera resistenza, ed allora si trattenne. L’espressione di Rogue non si alterò neppure per un momento; anzi, quando lui si fermò, lo incoraggiò con un cenno. Allora Bobby spinse, e Marie sentì una breve fitta che la fece sussultare, più per la sorpresa che per l’effettivo dolore. Iceman, che non aveva staccato un momento gli occhi da quelli di lei, si bloccò di nuovo, d’un subito inquieto, ma Rogue gli sorrise per rassicurarlo:

“Adesso sono la tua donna”, gli mormorò. Bobby sentì un nodo in gola.

“E io sono il tuo uomo”, le rispose in tono zeppo d’emozione. La baciò con tenerezza e rimase immobile per qualche minuto, volendo essere sicuro che Marie non provasse alcun fastidio. Poi, con estrema attenzione, cominciò a muoversi dentro di lei, e dopo poche spinte Rogue, per istinto, iniziò a rispondere in controtempo. In capo a qualche minuto, Bobby raggiunse l’acme e, con un basso gemito di gola, venne.

Rimasero abbracciati a lungo, senza parlare, accarezzandosi dolcemente e scambiandosi baci lievi e colmi di tenerezza. Erano entrambi consapevoli di aver compiuto un passo fondamentale della loro vita, sia come coppia, sia come individui: non erano più ragazzini, ma adulti, in modo definitivo ed innegabile.

Infine i loro corpi accaldati cominciarono a raffreddarsi, decidendoli a separarsi. Bobby si sfilò da Marie facendo molta attenzione a non perdere il profilattico, poi si alzò per andare in bagno a liberarsene. Rogue si guardò ansiosamente tra le gambe, pensando in ritardo che avrebbe potuto usare un asciugamano per evitare di imbrattare le lenzuola; fu quindi sollevata nel constatare che non aveva sanguinato molto e che le macchie erano più sul suo corpo che sul letto.

Poco dopo Iceman tornò con in mano un piccolo asciugamano bagnato, col quale volle detergerla personalmente.

“Ti ho fatto molto male?”, domandò sottovoce, mentre le passava delicatamente la pezzuola all’interno delle cosce. Non gli era sembrato, ma voleva assicurarsene.

“Solo un piccolo bruciore, niente più”, lo tranquillizzò lei, “Poteva essere molto peggio, ma tu ci sei andato piano, non hai avuto fretta… In questo modo mi hai dimostrato tutto il tuo amore.”

Lui alzò gli occhi per guardarla in viso e le sorrise con dolcezza:

“Sono felice di esserci riuscito. E anche tu mi hai dimostrato tutto il tuo amore, Marie.”

Gettò da parte l’asciugamano macchiato ed abbracciò la ragazza che era diventata la sua donna.

“Dormiamo assieme, vero?”, le domandò a bassa voce. Rogue gli sorrise:

“Certo che sì!”

Dovevano approfittarne, perché le regole non scritte di Xavier avrebbero loro impedito di farlo, una volta tornati alla scuola: erano maggiorenni, nessuno poteva loro proibire di fare l’amore, ma in quanto studenti dovevano essere discreti. Su questo il professore non transigeva.

 

OOO

 

Per il mattino seguente, le due coppie si erano date appuntamento per le dieci, in modo da poter dormire più a lungo e far colazione con tutta calma. Mentre attraversavano l’atrio diretti alla limousine che li attendeva per riportarli alla magione, Logan rivolse a Rogue solo una domanda a bassa voce:

“Tutto bene?”

La ragazza comprese che sapeva; del resto, era logico che Miriam glielo avesse detto. Arrossì un poco, memore dei ripetuti abbracci che si era scambiata con Bobby quella notte – avevano dormito molto poco – ed annuì:

“Tutto bene, grazie”, confermò. Wolverine assentì a sua volta, poi rendendosi conto che la stava mettendo in imbarazzo affrettò il passo per raggiungere Darkarrow, un poco più avanti con Bobby.

 

Dopo pranzo, Marie andò in cerca di Miriam: scoppiava dalla voglia di raccontarle tutto. La trovò in ufficio, intenta a riordinare documenti.

“Che fai, lavori anche di sabato?”, domandò delusa, dopo essere stata invitata ad entrare, “Vuoi che torni dopo?”

“Ma no, tesoro, non preoccuparti”, la rassicurò la donna mentre raccoglieva un fascio di carte e lo riponeva in una cartella di pelle, “Sto solo archiviando un po’ di roba.”

Mentre completava l’opera, Rogue si accomodò su una delle poltroncine davanti alla scrivania; qualche minuto dopo, Darkarrow mise via anche l’ultima custodia ed andò a sedersi accanto all’amica più giovane; le sorrise con aria maliziosa:

“E allora, vuoi raccontarmi com’è andata?”

Marie ricambiò il sorriso ed assunse un’espressione sognante.

“Oh, Miriam… è stato semplicemente meraviglioso…”, sospirò, “Non ha fatto per niente male…”, al sopracciglio inarcato della donna più anziana rettificò, “Beh, solo un poco. Bobby è stato molto gentile.”

“Non ne dubitavo”, annuì Darkarrow, “Ti ama veramente.”

Rogue assentì, confermando.

“Mi ha fatto cose… straordinarie”, aggiunse poi, arrossendo, “Voglio dire, mi ha toccata con le dita, _lì_ , ma ha usato anche…”, s’interruppe, incapace di proseguire. Non aveva ancora abbastanza famigliarità con le cose del sesso per poterne parlare liberamente come faceva Miriam.

“ _Cunnilingus_?”, suggerì la donna, usando volutamente l’espressione tecnica per alleviare l’imbarazzo della ragazza. Marie arrossì ancor di più e si limitò ad annuire.

“Quello orale è un tipo di sesso tra i più piacevoli”, affermò Darkarrow con la massima naturalezza, “Tanto per la donna che per l’uomo. Molti hanno qualche remora, pensano che sia indecente o poco igienico, ma io ti dico una cosa: niente è indecente, tra due persone adulte e consenzienti, e quanto all’igiene, in quest’epoca siamo fin troppo puliti. Ai miei tempi, quando non c’era l’acqua corrente nelle case, la faccenda era ben diversa, eppure, con esclusione delle patologie particolari, nessuno è mai morto perché faceva sesso orale.”

Marie annuì un'altra volta ed infine riuscì a parlare nuovamente:

“Dici allora che, se prendo in bocca il… pene… di Bobby, a lui piacerà?”

“Lo farai _morire_ ”, ridacchiò Miriam. Qualcosa nella sua espressione diede un suggerimento a Rogue, che sorrise in modo assai malizioso:

“Scommetto che tu fai _morire_ Logan…”

“Proprio così!”, confermò la donna, sogghignando spudoratamente. A quel punto entrambe scoppiarono a ridere a crepapelle, fino a doversi asciugare gli occhi; poi proseguirono a parlare nel modo privo d’ogni ritegno che le donne usano tra di loro e che farebbe arrossire il più navigato dei gigolo, se avesse la ventura di ascoltare.

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Capitolo X: Breve separazione

 

Capitolo X: Breve separazione

 

Alcune settimane dopo, Miriam scese a cena con espressione adombrata. Logan, che la stava aspettando al tavolo dei docenti, se ne accorse subito ed aprì bocca per chiederle che cos’era successo, ma venne preceduto da Charles:

“Miriam, sei nera come una nube temporalesca… Cosa c’è che non va?”

La donna prese il tovagliolo e se lo distese accuratamente sulle ginocchia. L’esagerata compostezza dei suoi movimenti rivelava il suo sforzo per rimanere calma.

“Devo partire per la Tunisia”, sbottò, “Domani.”

Wolverine sollevò un sopracciglio, sorpreso:

“Così all’improvviso?”, domandò.

“Già”, bofonchiò Darkarrow, “Gli speculatori locali stanno provando a mettere i bastoni tra le ruote al mio progetto e devo andare là di persona a sistemarli.”

Ciclope sogghignò apertamente:

“Li concerai per le feste!”, commentò.

Di questo Logan non dubitava minimamente: l’aveva già vista in azione, seppure solo a mezzo telefono, e ne aveva ricavato la convinzione che Miriam fosse un’avversaria irriducibile. Che non andava neppure tanto per il sottile, quand’era necessario.

Poi comprese che, per la prima volta da quando stavano insieme, si sarebbero dovuti separare. Scoprì che l’idea non gli garbava affatto.

“Quanto dovrai star via?”, chiese contrariato.

“Almeno una settimana”, rispose lei, “Dipende da quanto saranno testardi, ma io non ho nessuna intenzione di tirarla per le lunghe.”

“Non è nel tuo stile”, affermò Hank ridendo.

“Proprio così”, confermò Miriam, facendo un sorrisetto feroce. Logan pensò che non avrebbe voluto trovarsi nei panni dei suoi avversari.

Conclusa la cena, si fermarono con Xavier e Hank a guardare un documentario in tv, poi salirono di sopra.

“Domani ti accompagno in aeroporto”, si offrì Wolverine.

“Grazie”, accettò lei, contenta di prorogare quanto più possibile il momento della separazione, “Mi piacerebbe che tu venissi con me”, sospirò poi, “ma dovrei lasciarti solo tutto il giorno per occuparmi della faccenda, e la sera sarei nervosa ed arrabbiata, tutt’altro che una buona compagnia…”

“Me ne rendo conto”, annuì Logan, di controvoglia, “Però ci sentiremo tutti i giorni, okay?”

“Puoi contarci… E adesso smettila di parlare e pensa invece al modo migliore di salutami...”

 

OOO

 

Il mattino dopo alle dieci e mezzo erano al _Kennedy_ ; Miriam aveva già passato il check-in ed ormai mancavano solo dieci minuti all’imbarco.

Logan la prese per le spalle e le posò la fronte sulla fronte.

“Mi mancherai, piccola”, dichiarò a bassa voce.

“Anche tu mi mancherai, Logan…”, bisbigliò lei di rimando. Le pesava davvero molto separarsi da quell’uomo che era entrato così inaspettatamente nella sua vita e nel suo cuore, ma il dovere la chiamava, e lei non era persona da sottrarsi al dovere.

“Chiamami appena arrivi”, le raccomandò Wolverine, “non importa che ore saranno qui. Okay?”

“Okay”, lo rassicurò Darkarrow. Sollevò il viso e gli sfiorò le labbra con le labbra in un bacio lieve. Poi si staccò da lui, si voltò e, trascinando il trolley, si diresse al controllo doganale ed al suo cancello d’imbarco.

Pochi minuti dopo, mentre saliva a bordo del jumbo 747 che l’avrebbe portata a Tunisi via Parigi, il suo cellulare trillò brevemente per annunciarle l’arrivo di un messaggio. Dopo aver sistemato il bagaglio a mano nell’apposito scomparto sopra il proprio sedile, si accomodò ed estrasse il telefonino dalla tasca; lo aprì – aveva scelto quel particolare modello perché ricordava da vicino il comunicatore della serie classica di Star Trek – e lesse il messaggio: era di Logan e diceva semplicemente _ti amo_.

Miriam sorrise, mentre un groppo di commozione le serrava la gola. Per essere un uomo dal carattere tanto scorbutico, Wolverine era capace di grande romanticismo, seppure di un genere decisamente atipico. Velocemente, digitò la risposta _anch’io_ , poi spense il cellulare e si dispose al lungo viaggio.

 

OOO

 

Come si erano ripromessi, si parlarono via webcam ogni giorno. Miriam gli raccontò l’evolversi delle trattative: dapprima, come nel suo stile, offrì un’apertura alla parte avversa, che però non seppe coglierla. _Stupidi_ , pensò Wolverine. Infatti Darkarrow passò subito alla linea dura e, dopo averli messi con le spalle al muro, li obbligò non solo ad onorare gli impegni presi, ma anche a pagar care le violazioni al contratto che avevano commesso credendo di farla franca. Come aveva immaginato Logan, era davvero un’avversaria temibile. Chi la sottovalutava solo perché era una donna – il che in quel particolare caso era facile, considerando che si trovava in un Paese musulmano –  credendola inoltre giovane e quindi ingenua, finiva in guai molto grossi.

Tuttavia, una serie di complicazioni prolungò l’assenza di Miriam, dapprima di due giorni, poi di altri tre. Man mano che il tempo passava, Wolverine diventava sempre più irritabile. Proprio lui – Logan il solitario, l’indipendente, l’introverso, l’asociale –  sentiva la mancanza di qualcuno… Doveva ammetterlo, anche se solo con se stesso: oramai Darkarrow gli era necessaria come l’aria che respirava. Non avrebbe più saputo concepire la propria vita senza di lei. Quella consapevolezza lo spaventava alquanto, ma allo stesso tempo lo rendeva anche euforico. Mai si era sentito così, almeno negli anni della propria vita che ricordava.

Finalmente Miriam gli comunicò che stava per tornare: il suo aereo sarebbe arrivato a New York l’indomani a metà pomeriggio. Quando lo disse a Marie, trionfante, la ragazza tirò un sospiro di sollievo:

“Era proprio ora! Non ne potevo più del tuo malumore: da giorni sei rabbioso come un gatto bagnato…”

“Sul serio?”, fece lui, contrito, “Non me n’ero accorto… Potevi dirmelo!”

“Sì, certo, e rischiare che mi soffiassi contro come, appunto, un gatto bagnato!”, ritorse lei ridendo, “Avanti, vecchio mio, ammettilo: non vivi più senza di lei…”

Wolverine fece una smorfia, ma non poteva mentire alla sua sorellina elettiva.

“Già”, borbottò, aggrottando la fronte nella sua mimica caratteristica, “Ma guai a te se lo ripeti ad anima viva, intesi?”

“Okay, okay… non rovinerò la tua fama di uomo duro!”, rise lei. Logan la fissò con aria intimidatoria, ma Rogue per tutta risposta gli fece l’occhiolino. Lui rinunciò ad ulteriori pressioni, conscio che non sarebbero servite a nulla, e che comunque non erano necessarie: sapeva che di Marie poteva fidarsi completamente.

 

OOO

 

Il giorno seguente, Miriam fissava irritata il nastro trasportatore dei bagagli, in attesa della sua valigia. Le sembrava che tardasse oltre misura, ma in realtà c’erano ancora molti altri viaggiatori che come lei attendevano il bagaglio. Sbuffò, poi finalmente scorse una valigia rossa e la sua espressione si rischiarò, per poi subito rabbuiarsi di nuovo non appena di rese conto che non era quella giusta. Ringhiò mentalmente per la frustrazione, perché a pochi metri da lei, oltre le sottili pareti che separavano il vasto locale dei caroselli di smistamento dei bagagli dal resto del complesso, c’era Logan che l’attendeva. Di solito prendeva un taxi per andare e venire dall’aeroporto, ma stavolta non aveva voluto perdere neppure un istante per rivederlo e gli aveva chiesto di andare a prenderla, usando la sua Lexus.

Trascorsero ancora alcuni interminabili minuti, poi finalmente comparve il bagaglio giusto. Darkarrow lo abbrancò e si diresse a grandi passi verso l’uscita, la valigia sulle rotelle da un lato, il trolley dall’altro.

Non appena ebbe oltrepassato le porte scorrevoli, scorse immediatamente l’alta figura di Wolverine in mezzo alla folla di persone che attendeva i passeggeri in arrivo. Come se avesse sentito il suo sguardo, Logan voltò la testa verso di lei. I loro occhi si incontrarono, e la ressa che li circondava scomparve.

Era come se esistessero solo loro due.

Il volto di Miriam si aprì ad un sorriso che avrebbe rischiarato la notte più buia; Logan lo ricambiò con uno che avrebbe illuminato un bunker sotterraneo. Le andò incontro, fendendo la calca con l’agilità dell’artista marziale; lei si mosse a sua volta verso di lui. Quando furono vicini, Darkarrow mollò le valigie e con un’esclamazione soffocata gli buttò le braccia al collo. Si strinsero forte, come se la loro separazione fosse durata tredici mesi e non tredici giorni.

“Mi sei mancata da morire, mia principessa”, le mormorò Logan all’orecchio. Il suo tono era di un calore tanto intenso da sciogliere un iceberg, e Miriam si sentì un groppo in gola. Wolverine lo scontroso, il selvatico, l’orso, con lei era dolcissimo.

“Anche tu mi sei mancato, mio cavaliere”, gli sussurrò di rimando.

Logan avrebbe voluto baciarla a perdifiato, ma non era quello il posto giusto. Si staccò da lei e prese la valigia, poi le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle.

“Andiamo”, la esortò con un sorriso. Lei afferrò il manico del trolley ed insieme, fianco a fianco, si diressero all’uscita.

Caricate le valigie nel bagagliaio della Lexus, Logan si sedette al volante ed attese che Miriam salisse, poi la prese tra le braccia.

“Non posso più aspettare a baciarti”, dichiarò sottovoce. Lei gli annodò le braccia attorno al collo e gli offrì le labbra:

“Neppure io”, gli mormorò sulla bocca. Si baciarono appassionatamente, i vetri scuri della lussuosa berlina che li proteggevano da sguardi indiscreti.

Trascorsero diversi minuti prima che Wolverine riuscisse ad obbligarsi a staccarsi dalle labbra di Miriam. Con uno sbuffo che espresse perfettamente tutta la sua frustrazione, mise in moto l’auto.

“Ecco uno di quei momenti in cui un motore a curvatura tornerebbe utile!”, brontolò.

Darkarrow rise, divertita dal suo riferimento a Star Trek, e lo reiterò:

“Meglio ancora sarebbe il teletrasporto!”

Suo malgrado, anche Logan sorrise: la verve di Miriam era semplicemente irresistibile.

 

OOO

 

Circa un’ora e quaranta minuti dopo svoltarono in Greymalkin Lane e la cancellata della Scuola di Xavier per Giovani Dotati si aprì davanti a loro, in risposta al segnale codificato del telecomando collegato ad un transponder montato sull’automezzo, un dispositivo che permetteva al sistema di sicurezza di identificarlo; dopo l’attacco di Stryker, l’autunno precedente, tutti i veicoli della scuola erano stati dotati di questa apparecchiatura. Ulteriori dispositivi di sicurezza consentivano poi anche il riconoscimento degli occupanti della vettura.

Un altro pulsante del telecomando ordinò l’apertura del portone del garage, dove Logan parcheggiò la Lexus; sceso dalla macchina, aprì il bagagliaio ed impedì a Miriam di prendere anche solo il trolley.

“Ci penso io”, le disse, “Tu aprimi le porte.”

Darkarrow non insistette: per la forza eccezionale di Logan, quelle due valigie pesavano come piume. Lo precedette dunque lungo il corridoio che passava davanti agli uffici di Scott e di Ororo, a quell’ora vuoti perché le lezioni erano finite da un pezzo, poi attraversarono la sala mensa, pure deserta ma già apparecchiata per la cena, ed infine raggiunsero l’ascensore vicino all’entrata, insolitamente senza incontrare nessuno.

Quando arrivarono in camera di Miriam, Logan depose le valigie ai piedi del letto e si voltò verso di lei.

“Adesso rilassati sotto una bella doccia calda”, la esortò, “Ci vediamo a cena.”

“Contaci”, rispose lei con un sorriso. Wolverine la prese per le spalle e le posò un bacio sul naso, poi uscì.

Improvvisamente Miriam ridacchiò, rammentando che era l’ultimo giorno di aprile: secondo il sistema di misurazione del tempo dei Celti, i giorni si contavano partendo dal tramonto, il che significava che quella sera era Beltane, la più importante festività celtica assieme a Samhain perché, come quella aveva segnato la fine della metà luminosa dell’anno, così questa marcava la fine della metà oscura.

Rapidamente, Miriam fece la doccia, poi, in accappatoio, preparò l’occorrente per il semplice rito che intendeva celebrare quella notte; poiché oramai la temperatura era sufficientemente mite, lo avrebbe fatto nel magico cerchio di faggi che, mesi prima, aveva ospitato la cerimonia in memoria di Jean. Dall’armadio a muro prese una sacca di pelle, in uno scomparto della quale mise quanto le serviva per accendere il fuoco: acciarino, pietra focaia, esca, un flacone d’olio combustibile; in un altro scomparto ripose invece un calice in bronzo dorato, imitazione di un reperto archeologico venetico che aveva fatto fare molti anni prima da un abile artigiano, di fattura molto semplice, ma arricchita esternamente da disegni geometrici incisi nel metallo col bulino, a cui aggiunse una bottiglietta di idromele ed un pacchetto di dolcetti tunisini a base di miele e datteri, comprati appositamente all’aeroporto di Tunisi prima di tornare a casa.

Dopo le cose spirituali, Miriam si dedicò a quelle carnali: con un sorrisetto pieno di impudenza, scelse accuratamente l’abbigliamento per la serata, perché voleva essere assolutamente strepitosa per Logan. Dopo aver indossato la biancheria intima, ne controllò l’effetto allo specchio con sguardo critico; l’immagine riflessa la soddisfece pienamente: reggiseno di pizzo e tulle trasparente nero, slip a vita bassa abbinati, reggicalze e calze velate con la riga. Una _mise_ che avrebbe fatto impazzire di desiderio un uomo in qualsiasi momento, figuriamoci uno che tirava cinghia da due settimane, dopo essere stato abituato a trovar soddisfazione quasi ogni giorno o addirittura – Miriam ridacchiò al ricordo – a volte addirittura ripetutamente nello stesso giorno.

Era ora di pensare a cosa indossare sopra, ciò che tutti avrebbero visto. Darkarrow aprì l’armadio e ne osservò il contenuto soprappensiero, cercando indumenti che si potevano togliere con facilità – prevedeva che nessuno dei due avrebbe avuto voglia di perdere troppo tempo a spogliare l’altro per fare l’amore. Scelse quindi un’aderente maglia scollata color prugna e l’abbinò ad un’ampia gonna scamosciata dal taglio asimmetrico; ai piedi calzò un paio di scarpe decolletè nere col tacco.

Un’occhiata all’orologio le rivelò che era in perfetto orario per la cena. Sorridendo alla prospettiva di rivedere tutte le persone che le erano care, uscì dalla stanza e scese al pianterreno, dove incontrò Scott che si stava a sua volta recando in mensa.

“Bentornata, Miriam”, la salutò, abbracciandola rapidamente ma con calore, “Come va?”

“Bene, grazie”, rispose la donna, “E tu?”

“Non mi lamento… Allora, Logan mi ha detto che li hai stesi, eh?”

Darkarrow inarcò le sopracciglia, sorpresa: Logan e Scott che parlavano tra loro di lei? O meglio, che _parlavano_? Da quando erano in termini così amichevoli? Poi ripensò alla ramanzina che aveva fatto due mesi e mezzo prima a Ciclope: forse, il giovane aveva approfittato della sua assenza per intavolare un dialogo con colui che, per diverso tempo, aveva ritenuto un rivale.

“Proprio così”, confermò, annuendo soddisfatta, “Non ho dato loro scampo.”

Entrarono nella sala ed andarono ad accomodarsi al tavolo degli insegnanti. Vedendola arrivare, Wolverine emise involontariamente un sibilo: santi numi, com’era bella, e sexy! Ed era sua… Ancora stentava a crederci.

La divorò con lo sguardo finché gli si sedette accanto, poi attese con malcelata impazienza che tutti l’avessero salutata per dirle sottovoce:

“Sei meglio del collirio, dolcezza.”

Lei lo fissò con aria confusa. Logan sogghignò:

“Fai bene agli occhi”, spiegò. Miriam sbottò allora in una risatina divertita e ritorse:

“Anche tu, bel fusto!”

E difatti, con la camicia a disegno scozzese, aperta sul petto a lasciar vedere la sottostante maglietta bianca, Wolverine era decisamente attraente. Non per la prima volta, Miriam pensò che lui era attraente con qualsiasi cosa… anzi, meglio con niente del tutto. L’impertinente pensiero suscitò un palpito nelle profondità del suo corpo, che l’indusse a distogliere lo sguardo. Che idea, scendere a cena! Dopo la doccia avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo ed invitarlo a raggiungerla in camera… il cibo avrebbe potuto aspettare… avrebbero avuto la possibilità di fare uno spuntino _dopo_ , Edna teneva sempre qualcosa in frigo… 

Ma oramai era tardi, doveva far buon viso a cattivo gioco. Miriam cercò di ignorare gli insistenti richiami della carne e di concentrarsi nella conversazione. Raccontò con una sorta di feroce brio la sua avventura tunisina, suscitando divertiti commenti dai suoi commensali, ma non servì a molto: le sue viscere continuavano insistentemente a fremere, incandescenti di desiderio.

Inevitabilmente, ad un certo punto il fine odorato di Wolverine ne captò il profumo; il corpo dell’uomo reagì di conseguenza, quasi all’istante.

Darkarrow sentì il suo sguardo su di sé come se la stesse toccando e si girò a guardarlo a sua volta: fissi su di lei, i suoi occhi bruni brillavano come ambra preziosa e promettevano bollenti delizie amorose. Un’ondata di calore le infiammò ulteriormente il grembo. _Lo sa_ , pensò, _sa che sto morendo dalla voglia di fare l’amore con lui_. Dalla sua espressione, comunque, comprese che a lui non stava andando diversamente. Le sue labbra si curvarono in un sorriso che era il riflesso dello sguardo di Logan.

All’altra estremità del tavolo, Charles nascose la propria contentezza sotto un’espressione attentamente controllata. Se era stato felice per quei due fin dall’inizio, adesso lo era ancor di più: stavano proiettando così forte che, per non sentire le loro emozioni, aveva dovuto erigere una barriera mentale particolarmente spessa, ma aveva fatto in tempo a percepire la profondità del sentimento che li univa, che trascendeva la mera attrazione fisica per radicarsi nei cuori e nelle anime, ed ancor più profondamente, in una dimensione che non gli era famigliare e che pareva avere a che fare col tempo. Non trovava spiegazioni a quella sensazione, e si riservò di domandare lumi a Miriam, che con la sua particolare sensibilità legata al proprio dono secondario poteva darvi forse un’interpretazione.

Un’altra relazione che lo rendeva felice era quella tra Ro e Kurt; entrambi avevano un passato difficile, pieno di sofferenze e di umiliazioni, e nel caso di Ororo anche di rancore. Loro più di tutti meritavano un po’ d’amore.

Quanto a Scott, era contento di vedere che, poco a poco, il suo dolore per la perdita di Jean si stava attenuando. Per il suo carattere, Ciclope avrebbe tenuto tutto dentro di sé, negando, ignorando la propria pena, finché essa non lo avrebbe schiacciato come un macigno. Incapace di metabolizzare la sofferenza, avrebbe rischiato di farsi annientare da essa. Certo lui, Xavier, psicologo e telepate, avrebbe potuto aiutarlo, ma l’intervento di Miriam in questi casi era assai più efficace, perché agiva direttamente alla radice del problema, senza essere costretta a passare prima attraverso gli strati che la mente crea per autoproteggersi.

Con grande sollievo di Miriam e Logan, la cena finalmente terminò, permettendo loro di alzarsi e di congedarsi; nessuno fece commenti ad alta voce sul loro precoce ritiro per la notte, ma tutti li formularono nell’intimità dei propri pensieri, senza però alcuna malevolenza. Sebbene non si fossero ancora parlate, Marie si limitò a fare un cenno di saluto a Darkarrow, ben comprendendo l’impazienza di quest’ultima di rimanere sola con il proprio uomo.

Nel salire di sopra, Miriam e Logan evitarono accuratamente di toccarsi, anche solo per tenersi per mano: entrambi erano acutamente consapevoli che qualsiasi contatto fisico, anche il più lieve, rischiava di scatenare una reazione incontrollata.

Giunti davanti alla porta della sua camera, Miriam l’aprì, entrò ed accese la luce; Logan la seguì e richiuse la porta mentre lei avanzava, ma prima che avesse completato il quarto passo l’afferrò per le spalle e la attirò contro di sé.

“Miriam…”, mormorò con voce rauca. La donna chiuse gli occhi e deglutì, il cuore in gola; gli si appoggiò addosso, inclinando diagonalmente la testa all’indietro per posarla sulla sua spalla, ed emise un sospiro spezzettato. I suoi lunghi capelli ricaddero di lato, scoprendo il suo bel collo; Logan chinò la testa e posò le labbra nel punto in cui la spalla s’incurvava verso l’alto, poi risalì lentamente fin dietro l’orecchio, dove le accarezzò la tenera pelle con la punta della lingua. Miriam emise un lieve lamento: quello era un punto particolarmente sensibile. Wolverine continuò a tormentarla deliziosamente, muovendosi a mordicchiarle il lobo dell’orecchio; nel contempo, le passò le braccia attorno alla vita, le appoggiò le mani sul ventre, poi lentamente le fece risalire lungo il busto, ed infine le posò a coppa sui suoi seni. Cominciò a manipolarli gentilmente e, mentre continuava a stuzzicarle l’orecchio, dopo pochi istanti solamente, attraverso gli strati di indumenti, avvertì i suoi capezzoli reagire rizzandosi.

Miriam sentì le viscere andarle in fiamme; posò le mani su quelle di Logan per aumentare la pressione sul seno e contraccambiò le sue attenzioni spingendo all’indietro il fondoschiena, strofinandolo provocatoriamente contro la sua erezione. Wolverine emise un grugnito di piacere e le strinse più forte i seni.

Presa da una voglia incontenibile di baciarlo, di sentire la sua lingua nella bocca, Darkarrow si girò, gli annodò le braccia attorno al collo e posò le labbra su quelle di lui. La risposta di Logan fu istantanea: aprì la bocca e spinse smaniosamente la lingua in avanti ad incontrare quella di lei per ingaggiare il sensuale duello di un bacio rovente di passione. Le sua mani vagarono verso il basso, si posarono sulle natiche di Miriam, la schiacciarono contro il proprio corpo; poi fece scivolare la sinistra sotto la maglia per accarezzarle la schiena, mentre abbassava la destra lungo il suo fianco. Sentendo una stringa sotto le dita, attraverso la stoffa, comprese che Miriam aveva indossato il reggicalze, e la scoperta lo eccitò ulteriormente. Con impazienza, cominciò a sollevarle la gonna finché non poté infilare la mano sotto l’orlo, poi risalì lungo la coscia, oltrepassò il bordo di pizzo della calza e raggiunse la pelle nuda. Miriam alzò la gamba e l’attorcigliò attorno a quella di Logan, come aveva fatto quella notte nel giardino tropicale, dove avevano consumato la loro prima, esaltante unione fisica e spirituale.

Com’era stata sua intenzione, quella mossa ebbe il potere di mandare alle stelle la smania di Logan. Con un’esclamazione sorda, l’uomo la spinse contro la parete, tolse la mano da sotto la sua gonna e le sfilò la maglia dalla testa. Libera dell’indumento, Miriam respinse leggermente Logan per sfibbiargli la cintura ed abbassargli la cerniera dei jeans; non appena aperta, vi fece scivolare dentro una mano, posandola sul suo membro gonfio di desiderio. Wolverine emise un gemito strozzato e si appoggiò con le mani alla parete; bramosamente, spinse in avanti il bacino per aumentare la pressione.

Con l’altra mano, Darkarrow aprì i bottoni automatici della sua camicia e gliela sfilò dalle braccia, gettandola a terra accanto alla sua maglia; quindi gli sollevò la tshirt, togliendola di mezzo e lasciandolo a torso nudo. Cominciò ad accarezzargli il petto muscoloso, soffermandosi con i polpastrelli a giocherellare con la peluria che lo ricopriva, per poi sfiorargli la punta dei capezzoli induriti.

Logan ansimò per il piacere e si rese conto che stava per perdere la testa. Le afferrò le mani e le allontanò, perché prima di completare l’atto d’amore voleva fare una cosa, benché il suo corpo agognasse affondare dentro quello di lei. Tornò ad impadronirsi della bocca di Miriam per un altro bacio incandescente, poi abbassò la testa, le ricoprì di baci la gola ed il petto, fino a raggiungere il seno. A quel punto le lasciò le mani per slacciarle il reggiseno, che finì sul mucchio degli altri vestiti a terra; i capezzoli turgidi erano un invito irresistibile, e Wolverine ne prese subito in bocca uno, succhiandolo avidamente.

Le spalle appoggiate al muro ricoperto di tappezzeria, Miriam lo sentì titillarle la punta del seno con la lingua e gemette; una vampata di calore intenso le inondò il grembo e pensò confusamente che doveva aver oramai inzuppato gli slip con gli umori della sua voglia, esasperata dalle manovre di Wolverine.

L’acuto odore del suo desiderio raggiunse le narici sensibili di Logan, che lo aspirò profondamente; il suo autocontrollo rischiò di andare definitivamente in pezzi, così si affrettò a mettere in atto il suo proposito. Le lasciò il seno, cercò tentoni la cerniera della gonna e l’aprì; inginocchiandosi davanti a lei, gliela fece scivolare lungo le gambe. Quando le cadde alle caviglie, Miriam tolse un piede ed usò l’altro per allontanarla, poi vide gli occhi di Wolverine appuntarsi sul suo grembo ed assumere una luce ferina. Con la spavalderia della donna che si sente desiderata dall’uomo che ama, allargò le gambe e ruotò il bacino in avanti per farsi guardare meglio.

Attraverso la stoffa trasparente degli slip, Logan vide l’ombra triangolare che le copriva il monte di Venere e si sentì disseccare la gola. Afferrò l’orlo del minuscolo indumento e glielo abbassò lungo le gambe; Miriam si mosse in modo da agevolarlo. Oramai era nuda, ad eccezione di scarpe, calze e reggicalze: uno spettacolo assolutamente inverecondo ed eccezionalmente sexy.

Wolverine l’afferrò per i fianchi e tuffò la faccia tra le sue gambe, posando la bocca sulla sua apertura femminile, madida e odorosa del suo desiderio per lui.

Darkarrow sentì la sua lingua penetrare in profondità dentro di lei ed emise un lamento simile ad un singhiozzo. Le ginocchia trasformate in gelatina, sarebbe stramazzata per il piacere se non fosse stata appoggiata alla parete. Aveva già sperimentato molte volte l’abilità di Logan con la lingua, ma ora stava superando qualsiasi altra esperienza; dovette aggrapparsi alle spalle dell’uomo per non cadere. Sentì le sue viscere agitarsi in risposta alle impietose sollecitazioni di Wolverine ed ansimò:

“Prendimi, Logan… adesso!”

La sua supplica spinse Logan oltre il limite, facendogli dimenticare il poco che rimaneva del suo controllo; si staccò da lei, si alzò e, con un verso simile ad un mugghio, l’afferrò per le natiche e la sollevò da terra, trasportandola con tre lunghe falcate fino al cassettone, dove la mise seduta sul bordo. Le posò le mani sulle ginocchia, ma lei le stava già aprendo, rivelando al suo sguardo famelico la rosea fessura tra i riccioli scuri e roridi come un prato autunnale.

Con un movimento impaziente, Logan abbassò i jeans ed i pantaloncini fino alle ginocchia, poi si infilò tra le cosce di Miriam e si posizionò contro la sua parte più intima. Il suo istinto gli urlava di penetrarla subito, di prendere possesso del suo corpo, ma Logan usò le ultime briciole della sua ferrea autodisciplina militare per frenarsi. Guardando Miriam negli occhi, l’afferrò per i fianchi e, con fermezza non però priva della gentilezza dovuta al sentimento d’amore che provava per lei, spinse la propria carne dentro la sua, colmando la sua cavità femminile.

 

Darkarrow lo accolse con un sospiro di sollievo che terminò in un gemito di piacere, perché Wolverine aveva cominciato subito a muoversi dentro di lei. Lo afferrò per le spalle e gli si strinse addosso, muovendosi in controtempo, spingendo e ritirandosi al suo ritmo, danzando con lui l’eterna danza dell’amore e della passione, senza inibizioni, senza freni, tanto col corpo che con l’anima. Come quella magica notte a Tamani Island, i loro spiriti di cercarono, si tesero l’uno verso l’altra, si trovarono, si fusero: l’esperienza fu sconvolgente quanto la prima volta e li lasciò senza fiato. Compenetrati nella carne e nell’anima, uniti nel corpo e nella mente, presero e donarono reciprocamente, in uno scambio senza uguali al mondo.

Il piacere carnale in qualche modo venne amplificato da quello spirituale; i loro movimenti si fecero sempre più frenetici, i loro respiri si spezzarono, e nel giro di pochissimi minuti sentirono sopraggiungere l’orgasmo, sia il proprio che quello dell’altro.

Fu addirittura più travolgente della prima volta.

Miriam sentì i muscoli interni tendersi alle prime avvisaglie del climax; prese fiato, lo trattenne per un istante, poi la sensazione esplose nelle sue profondità, tanto in quelle fisiche che in quelle spirituali; un’esclamazione soffocata simile ad un singhiozzo le sfuggì dalla gola:

“ _Loo…gaaan_!”

Wolverine raggiunse il culmine nello stesso istante ed allo stesso modo; anche lui non riuscì a trattenere un ansito strozzato, che andò a sovrapporsi a quello di lei:

“ _Miriammm_ …!!”

Avvinghiati l’uno all’altra, per un tempo che, nella dimensione fuori dal mondo in cui erano pervenuti, sembrò durare all’infinito, si deliziarono in un piacere ineffabile, inenarrabile, che superava i confini della carne per trasfondersi nelle loro anime.

Un’epoca intera più tardi, discesero in lente spirali dai picchi vertiginosi dello straordinario godimento che era stato loro concesso di provare, e tornarono in questo mondo.

Logan tirò indietro la testa per guardare Miriam negli occhi. Si sentiva stordito ed aveva ancora il fiato mozzo. Sbatté le palpebre per schiarirsi la vista annebbiata dalle lacrime e vide che anche lei aveva gli occhi umidi; non ne fu affatto sorpreso: avevano appena fatto l’amore in un modo tale da obnubilare la mente, fermare il cuore e scuotere la terra.

Si sporse e le posò le labbra sulle sue, baciandola con struggente tenerezza, una tenerezza che non ricordava d’aver mai provato per nessuna prima di lei, una tenerezza che non credeva di poter provare. Non per la prima volta, si rammaricò di non essere un poeta per poterle manifestare la propria commozione, ma sperò che quel bacio riuscisse a sostituire le parole che gli mancavano, e che forse, comunque, non esistevano neppure.

Miriam lo ricambiò con uguale struggimento, abbandonandosi completamente a lui, affidandogli l’intero suo essere, cuore, mente, anima e corpo, così come lui si affidava a lei. _Dea, grazie per avermi permesso d’incontrare quest’uomo_ , pensò. _O d’incontrarlo nuovamente_.

Dopo il bacio, tornarono a guardarsi negli occhi.

“Ti amo, Miriam”, disse Logan, sottovoce, con semplicità ma molto intensamente. Lei sentì la pelle d’oca correrle lungo le braccia ed un groppo che le si formava in gola. Lo dovette inghiottire prima di poter parlare.

“Ti amo, Logan…”, rispose in un soffio, la voce tremolante. Si abbracciarono ancora e si cullarono reciprocamente nelle braccia.

Ad un certo punto, Miriam socchiuse gli occhi e lo sguardo le cadde sul tavolino dov’era appoggiata la borsa con gli oggetti preparati per il rito di Beltane. Le venne da ridere.

“Ehi, che c’è?”, fece Wolverine, divertito dalla sua ilarità malgrado non ne conoscesse il motivo. Si trasse indietro per scrutarla interrogativamente, ma dovette attendere qualche istante perché Miriam si calmasse abbastanza da riuscire a rispondere:

“Abbiamo onorato la Dea _prima_ di celebrare il rito in Suo onore… Stasera è Beltane.”

Lui girò la testa per seguire il suo sguardo e, con la coda dell’occhio, scorse la sacca di tela posata sul tavolino, dalla quale sporgeva la bottiglia di idromele; tornò a guardarla, aggrottando la fronte in una mimica preoccupata: mai e poi mai avrebbe voluto farle mancare ai suoi doveri di sacerdotessa.

“È colpa mia, ti sono saltato addosso…”, mormorò, contrito.

Lei lo zittì con un bacio a fior di labbra.

“Se non mi fossi saltato addosso tu”, dichiarò ridacchiando, “ti sarei saltata addosso io. Non ero assolutamente in grado di concentrarmi su di un rito, avevo troppa voglia di te. Sarebbe stato un sacrilegio, sia celebrare la cerimonia con la testa altrove, sia aspettare a fare l’amore con te…”, scrollò la testa, “La Dea comprende l’amore umano, e ne approva l’esternazione. Non l’abbiamo offesa, credimi. Men che meno a Beltane.”

Rassicurato, Wolverine le accarezzò la schiena e s’accorse che la sua pelle era fredda.

“È meglio che ci rivestiamo”, osservò.

“Già”, borbottò Miriam, riluttante come sempre a separarsi da lui, ma consapevole che aveva ragione.

Dopo aver deterso dai loro corpi le tracce dell’amore, si rivestirono, Logan con gli indumenti che portava prima, Miriam con la sua veste bianca da sacerdotessa ed un mantello di lana. Stavolta non ebbe bisogno di chiedere a Logan se voleva presenziare al rito: dopo il solstizio, l’uomo aveva assistito anche alle successive due celebrazioni celtiche, Imbolc, festa che nella versione cristiana era stata chiamata Candelora, e l’equinozio di primavera, ed era quindi sottinteso che attendesse anche a questo.

Miriam si mise la borsa a tracolla e poi si avviarono; passando davanti alla propria camera, Wolverine corse a prendere un giubbotto, perché le notti erano ancora fresche.

Erano oramai le dieci passate; gli studenti più giovani si erano già ritirati nelle loro camere, mentre i più adulti ed i docenti erano impegnati in svariate attività ricreative, da una semplice chiacchierata come Xavier e Hank ad un’impegnativa partita a scacchi come Kurt e Colosso. Non incrociarono nessuno durante il tragitto; usciti da una delle porte sul retro della magione, percorsero uno dei vialetti del giardino, attraversarono il campo da pallacanestro, poi passarono tra il giardino di rose e quello di Ororo. Dopo aver fiancheggiato il labirinto delimitato da cespugli accuratamente potati, si incamminarono verso il bosco a nord della grande casa, illuminando i propri passi con le torce elettriche di cui si erano previdentemente muniti entrambi.

“Parlami di questa festa”, la invitò Wolverine, come sempre stranamente desideroso di conoscere meglio gli antichi riti celtici.

“Beltane è la festa speculare di Samhain”, spiegò la donna, lieta del suo perdurante interesse riguardo alla sfera spirituale, “quindi segna la fine della metà oscura dell’anno. Come Samhain, è un momento di passaggio, un tempo fuori dal tempo, in cui la rigenerazione della vita vegetale, cominciata a Imbolc e confermata all’equinozio, ha oramai raggiunto la pienezza; rappresenta anche la resurrezione della vita cosmica. Beltane significa _i fuochi di Bel_ , che è la divinità maschile della fertilità; la Dea è oramai donna ed è pronta a ricevere il seme del Dio ed a diventare madre. Il fuoco è il simbolo per eccellenza di Beltane, rappresentando la passione che genera la vita. Anticamente era usanza, in questo giorno, celebrare i matrimoni; ed anzi tutti erano invitati a fare l’amore attorno ai fuochi di Beltane per rendere onore agli dèi. La festa venne cristianizzata come Calendimaggio ed il suo significato di celebrazione della fertilità, con tutti i suoi legami con la sessualità, venne dimenticato; sopravvisse però nel palo di maggio che nei Paesi anglosassoni, fino a pochi decenni fa, veniva eretto nelle piazze dei villaggi, il quale è un evidente simbolo fallico.”

Logan annuì lentamente, assimilando dentro di sé quei concetti che udiva per la prima volta ma che ciononostante gli sembravano famigliari. Aveva tuttavia smesso di stupirsene: oramai aveva accettato il fatto che tutto ciò gli era stato noto, in un’altra vita.

“E pensare che oggigiorno”, osservò, una nota di disgusto nella voce, “la maggior parte della gente pensa che sia solo la festa del lavoro, o addirittura semplicemente un momento di vacanza durante l’anno.”

“L’antica sapienza è andata perduta a gran parte del mondo”, confermò mestamente Miriam, “ma per fortuna da alcuni decenni viene lentamente riscoperta e si sta pian piano diffondendo.”

Proseguirono in silenzio per qualche altro minuto; Logan rifletteva su quanto aveva appreso, scoprendo di sentire molto affini quei concetti che gli erano stati finora sconosciuti… perlomeno in questa vita.

Raggiunsero i margini del bosco che ospitava al suo interno lo straordinario cerchio di faggi, e pochi minuti dopo vi entrarono, provenendo dal sentiero che avevano percorso anche in occasione del rito in memoria di Jean.

Dietro la casetta porta attrezzi in cui Miriam custodiva gran parte dell’occorrente per i riti, esclusi i manufatti più preziosi come il calice d’argento che aveva usato in ottobre o quello in bronzo che aveva portato ora, c’era una catasta di legna da ardere ed un mucchio di sassi abbastanza grossi. Con l’aiuto di Wolverine, la donna creò due piccoli cerchi con le pietre, all’interno dei quali posero ramaglia secca, sopra cui misero rami più grossi. Accanto ai rudimentali focolari, appoggiarono la legna per alimentare i falò di Beltane.

Darkarrow si inginocchiò davanti ad uno dei fuochi, tenendo l’altro a sinistra; Logan la imitò, sedendosi accanto a lei.

Miriam prese dalla borsa l’esca, un piccolo fascio di paglia secca, e lo depose all’interno del mucchio di ramaglia; poi vi spruzzò sopra l’olio combustibile dal flaconcino che aveva portato dalla sua stanza. Infine prese pietra focaia ed acciarino, li batté l’uno contro l’altro facendone sprizzare una grossa scintilla che fece abilmente cadere sull’esca. Dovette ripetere l’operazione altre tre volte prima che dall’esca scaturisse la prima lingua di fiamma, che rapidamente attecchì la ramaglia imbibita d’olio. Nel giro di pochi attimi, si levò un bel fuoco.

 

Fissando le fiamme, Miriam sollevò le mani con i palmi rivolti verso di esse e disse con voce alta e chiara:

“Signore del Bosco, porta i tuoi doni di fecondità perché la Terra è ormai pronta per te!”

Istintivamente, Logan la imitò, presentando i palmi delle mani al fuoco in segno di saluto.

Poi Darkarrow prese un ramo ardente e si alzò, avvicinandosi al secondo focolare; Wolverine la imitò.

Dopo che si furono nuovamente seduti, Miriam posò la torcia nella ramaglia, che prese fuoco quasi immediatamente. Ancora una volta, gli occhi fissi sulle fiamme, la donna sollevò le mani con i palmi girati verso di esse.

“Bella Signora della Terra, gioisci!”, esclamò sorridendo, “Il Re Cervo viene a cercare la sua sposa perché l’estate è arrivata.”

Anche Logan porse il suo saluto al fuoco.

Rimasero a contemplare le fiamme, che si levavano scoppiettanti dalla legna, per lunghi minuti colmi di serenità, una sensazione divenuta famigliare a Logan solo da poco tempo.

Poi Darkarrow tornò a pescare nella sua sacca e ne trasse il calice di bronzo e la bottiglia di idromele. Riempì la coppa e versò alcune gocce sul fuoco in omaggio alla Coppia Celeste, di cui venivano celebrate le nozze.

Sollevò poi il calice in un silenzioso brindisi e bevve; come ogni volta che celebrava un rito, le parve che il potere della Dea fluisse attraverso di lei in una corrente calda e rassicurante, una sensazione che non mancava mai di toccare le profondità della sua anima.

Abbassò il calice e guardò Logan. Era la trentottesima volta che celebrava Beltane, ma era la prima volta che lo faceva in compagnia del suo uomo, il suo compagno, colui che la rendeva completa. Gli rivolse un sorriso così colmo d’amore che Wolverine si sentì stringere la gola da un groppo di commozione, una sensazione che aveva provato altre volte con Miriam, ma mai in modo tanto intenso. Gli ci volle un istante per riprendersi abbastanza e afferrare il calice che lei gli stava porgendo. Tenendolo con entrambe le mani, fece un silenzioso brindisi al fuoco e bevve. Il sapore del liquore, deciso ma dolce, lo sorprese.

“Che cos’è?”, domandò, restituendo la coppa a Miriam, che la prese e gettò il resto del suo contenuto sull’altro fuoco; le fiamme, stimolate dall’alcol, sibilarono sollevandosi più alte per qualche istante.

“Idromele”, spiegò, tornando a voltarsi verso Wolverine, “Si ottiene facendo fermentare il miele, un procedimento abbastanza semplice, anche se poi occorre qualche mese prima che la bevanda sia pronta. Lo faccio io stessa.”

“È dolce per i miei gusti abituali, ma mi piace”, affermò l’uomo, con sincerità. Normalmente preferiva whisky, oppure gin o vodka, tutti liquori molto secchi, tuttavia questo idromele suscitava in lui reminescenze di sensazioni piacevoli. Come nel suo carattere, non stette ad analizzare la cosa, limitandosi a metterla assieme a tutti gli altri indizi che lo inducevano a pensare ad esistenze precedenti a quella attuale.

Intanto Miriam aveva tirato fuori il pacchetto dei dolcetti tunisini e lo stava aprendo. Come prima per l’idromele, ne offrì uno al fuoco, sbriciolandolo sopra le fiamme; mentre si succhiava le dita impiastricciate di miele, presentò la scatoletta a Logan, che prese un pasticcino. Fece per metterselo in bocca, poi cambiò idea; con il suo irresistibile mezzo sorriso lupesco, lo porse alla donna.

Miriam, che si stava leccando l’ultimo dito, venne colta da un’ispirazione impudente; contraccambiando il sorriso, gli prese il polso, guidandogli la mano, ed abbassò la testa verso il dolcetto, nel contempo guardandolo negli occhi con quella sua provocante espressione da gattamorta che lo faceva impazzire. Prese in bocca il pasticcino e lo masticò lentamente, ma non mollò il polso di Logan; inghiottito il boccone, tornò ad abbassare il capo e gli lambì il miele dalle dita.

La sensazione della lingua di Miriam sui propri polpastrelli trovò un’immediata rispondenza nell’inguine di Wolverine, che emise un basso brontolio di gola.

“Attenta, piccola…”, la mise in guardia a bassa voce, già sentendo agitarsi la bestia dentro ai suoi pantaloni. Lei si limitò a sorridere e finì con calma di ripulirgli le dita con la lingua, prima di tornare a raddrizzare il busto. Prese un altro dolcetto e lo porse a Logan, che naturalmente non ci pensò due volte a ricambiare il favore ricevuto, ma a modo suo: afferrò il polso di Miriam, chinò la testa e si infilò in bocca il pasticcino e le dita che lo reggevano, chiudendovi delicatamente attorno i denti. Lentamente, tolse le dita strusciandovi contro il bordo dei denti, poi masticò ed ingoiò rapidamente il dolcetto e tornò a prendere in bocca le dita imbrattate di miele, succhiandole.

Darkarrow fece letteralmente le fusa: uno dei polpastrelli che Logan stava trattando era particolarmente sensibile e la sensazione fece sorgere un gran calore tra le sue gambe.

Dopo di ciò, non ci volle molto perché i due finissero sdraiati nello spazio in mezzo ai fuochi, adagiati nudi sul mantello di Miriam, a celebrare Beltane nel modo più appropriato, con tutta la passione dettata dai loro cuori e dai loro corpi.


	12. Capitolo XI: Sorge la Fenice

 

Capitolo XI: Sorge la Fenice

 

Mancavano oramai soltanto due settimane al solstizio d’estate. Il parco della magione che ospitava la Scuola di Xavier per Giovani Dotati era un tripudio di fiori colorati, gli alberi erano rigogliosi, i prati verdissimi. I residenti della signorile dimora ottocentesca praticavano volentieri attività all’aperto, dalla pallacanestro all'equitazione, dal nuoto al giardinaggio, dalle passeggiate al baseball.

Ma alcuni di loro dovevano svolgere attività al chiuso, sottoterra.

Nei sotterranei della scuola, uscendo dalla Danger Room Tempesta si rivolse a Wolverine in tono di rimprovero:

“Noi lavoriamo in squadra!”

“Beh, io sono solo un supplente”, le rammentò l’uomo, stizzito, “Uso i _miei_ sistemi, non quelli di Monocolo.”

Gli X-Men junior, Iceman, Rogue, Colosso e Shadowcat, che camminavano dietro di loro, non udirono lo scambio di battute. Quel giorno mancava Jubilee, infortunata ad una caviglia dopo una caduta da cavallo.

Iceman si rivolse con un sorriso a Shadowcat:

“Grazie per prima: sei stata grande.”

La ragazza arrossì di piacere nel ricevere un complimento da Bobby, che era di gran lunga più esperto di lei. Lo erano anche tutti gli altri, comunque, dato che lei era proprio l’ultima arrivata.

 

“Non è stato niente”, si schermì, “Ho agito senza pensare.”

“È così che fanno i combattenti esperti”, dichiarò Bobby, “Brava, continua così.”

Miriam, che si era attardata rispetto agli altri due istruttori e si trovava proprio accanto a Rogue, notò l’espressione di quest’ultima rabbuiarsi, ma non aveva tempo adesso per occuparsi del problema che vedeva profilarsi, perché ce n’era un altro di più urgente che richiedeva la sua attenzione immediata.

L’addestramento delle nuove leve stava procedendo bene; lo scenario che avevano appena affrontato era stato particolarmente violento, ma perfino Kitty, l’ultima arrivata, aveva reagito con prontezza di spirito quando si era trattato di proteggere Iceman, rendendolo inconsistente come lei per far passare attraverso di loro un proiettile altrimenti mortale. Così come pochi istanti prima Colosso aveva esteso a Rogue la propria capacità di rendere d’acciaio la pelle, respingendo altri proiettili. Ma alla fine era stato Wolverine a sconfiggere il cattivo di turno, un enorme robot programmato per distruggere ogni cosa sulla propria strada. E Ro lo stava rimproverando proprio per questo: l’addestramento delle reclute si basava sul lavoro di gruppo, ed un istruttore non avrebbe dovuto prendere iniziative personali. D’altro canto anche Logan aveva ragione: non sarebbe spettato a lui addestrare i ragazzi, bensì a Scott, in veste di comandante sul campo degli X-Men.

Solo che da alcuni giorni Ciclope si era chiuso in camera e rifiutava di uscire. Diceva di sentire la voce di Jean nella testa, e né Xavier né Miriam erano riusciti a capire se si trattava di allucinazioni o se improvvisamente avesse sviluppato la capacità di udirla dall’Aldilà o, visto che Darkarrow non era riuscita a contattarla lì, durante la notte di Samhain, da qualunque altro piano d’esistenza si trovasse.

Così, Charles aveva chiesto a Wolverine di fare le veci di Ciclope, essendo tra di loro quello con la maggior esperienza di combattimento.

Miriam intervenne nel battibecco in corso tra i due adulti:

“Non è certamente il nostro _modus operandi_ consueto, Ro, ma a volte il successo di un intero team dipende proprio dall’iniziativa di un singolo”, le fece osservare in tono quieto, che però non ammetteva repliche, “Diciamo che stavolta Wolverine ha dato ai ragazzi una dimostrazione in questo senso. Ma non si ripeterà più, dico bene, Logan?”

Mancando Scott, spettava a Miriam il ruolo di comandante sul campo. Logan era per natura un solitario, poco avvezzo al lavoro di squadra, ma quando riconosceva un’autorità obbediva senza discutere, da buon soldato. E l’autorità di Miriam era fuori discussione: aveva dimostrato più volte, nella Danger Room, di essere un buon comandante. Forse non una stratega brillante come Ciclope, ma di certo una capace sostituta. 

“Sì, Darkarrow”, annuì quindi tra i denti. Detestava ammettere un errore, ma in quel caso vi era costretto, soprattutto perché conosceva l’importanza di far vedere ai subalterni che i loro superiori andavano d’accordo.

“Bene, allora”, concluse Miriam, voltandosi verso i ragazzi, “Vi siete comportati bene, oggi. Lo scenario era particolarmente difficile, ma avete tutti dimostrato di essere in grado di proteggere le spalle del vostro compagno, il che è la prima cosa da imparare se si vuol lavorare in gruppo. In libertà.”

Kitty, Peter e Bobby salutarono con un cenno e si dileguarono, diretti agli spogliatoi. Solo Marie non si mosse.

“Posso domandare una cosa, comandante?”, chiese, rivolta a Darkarrow. Sia Logan che Ro si erano fermati, ma ora si allontanarono di alcuni passi, con discrezione.

“Fuori della Danger Room non sono più il tuo comandante, Marie”, le rammentò Miriam con un sorriso, “a meno che non ci troviamo sul campo di battaglia.”

“Ma si tratta di una cosa inerente proprio a questo”, insistette Rogue, aggrottando la fronte, “Insomma, perché non posso combattere in coppia con Bobby? Lo fate lavorare con tutti tranne che con me, e vorrei conoscerne il motivo.”

Miriam inarcò le sopracciglia:

“Non hai notato che non facciamo combattere in coppia nemmeno Peter e Kitty?”

Nel corso degli ultimi due mesi, tra quei due si era sviluppato del tenero.

Il cipiglio di Rogue si fece più profondo mentre prendeva atto della cosa. Si morse un labbro per non averlo rilevato prima, troppo presa dalla propria delusione.

“È perché stiamo insieme?”, indagò in tono esitante, non ancora certa di aver compreso esattamente il motivo.

“Proprio così”, confermò la donna, “È estremamente difficile mantenere la lucidità e la freddezza, quando si tratta della persona che ami e la vedi in pericolo. Rischi di pensare solo a lei, dimenticando gli altri…”

“Ma non è peggio?”, la interruppe Marie, il suo accento del sud più marcato del solito per il nervosismo, “La preoccupazione per l’incolumità di Bobby, quando lo perdo d’occhio, non potrebbe farmi distrarre di più?”

“Ti è mai successo?”, le rispose Miriam con una contro-domanda, decidendo di ignorare la scortesia della ragazza perché consapevole che era stata involontaria, dovuta ad un grave cruccio. Marie si limitò a fissarla, la fronte sempre aggrondata.

“No”, mormorò infine.

“E sai perché?”, domandò allora Darkarrow, ed al cenno di diniego dell’altra proseguì, “Perché non si ha tempo di pensare a chi non si vede, quando si è nel culmine di una battaglia. Si è troppo impegnati a badare a se stessi ed a chi si ha vicino in quel momento.”

Rogue rifletté con attenzione.

“Ma Ciclope e la dottoressa Grey combattevano insieme…”, obiettò debolmente, già sicura che ci fosse un motivo che le sfuggiva, “e anche tu e Logan…”

“Scott e Jean hanno cominciato a combattere insieme prima di capire di essersi innamorati l’uno dell’altra“, rispose Miriam, “e quindi dopo non c’era più motivo di separarli. Quanto a me e Logan, abbiamo entrambi abbastanza esperienza sul campo da riuscire a tenere sotto controllo i nostri sentimenti personali.”

“Vuoi dire che non potrò mai combattere a fianco di Bobby?”, domandò Marie, mordendosi un labbro.

“No, non voglio dire questo, ma solo che dovrai avere un mucchio di esperienza in più prima di poterlo fare senza pericolo per te o per lui”, rispose Darkarrow, poi scosse la testa, “E cambiando discorso: non hai motivo di essere gelosa di Kitty, lei vede solo Colosso, così come Bobby vede solo te, credimi.”

Il viso di Rogue si coprì di un profondo rossore.

“Sei una telepate anche tu?”, bofonchiò, imbarazzata. Miriam ridacchiò:

“No, ma sono empatica”, le ricordò, “soprattutto con le persone cui voglio bene, come te.”

La spalle di Marie si afflosciarono.

“Hai ragione, sono stata sgarbata: scusami”, mormorò. Darkarrow le strinse una spalla in un gesto rassicurante:

“Non c’è niente da scusare”, dichiarò, “Stanotte va da Bobby e fa’ l’amore con lui fino a che tutti e due non ne potrete più, vedrai che tutti i tuoi dubbi spariranno.”

Rogue fece un sorrisetto malizioso e si congedò. Miriam raggiunse gli altri due, poi assieme salirono al piano di sopra.

 

OOO

 

In camera sua – la camera che aveva condiviso con Jean – Scott Summers stava seduto sul letto, la schiena curva, la barba lunga, i vestiti stazzonati.

 

Gli sembrava di essere sul punto d’impazzire.

_Scott_ …

“Basta”, bisbigliò, “Lasciami in pace, Jean.”

Erano giorni che udiva quella voce che sussurrava nel suo cervello. Era molto flebile, diversamente da quando lei era viva e si parlavano telepaticamente. Eppure era troppo forte per ignorarla, troppo insistente per pensare che si trattasse di una cosa passeggera. Ma Jean era morta oramai da otto mesi, come poteva essere che adesso sentisse la sua voce che lo chiamava? Lentamente, molto lentamente, era riuscito a farsi una ragione della sua morte, a rassegnarsi al fatto di essere rimasto solo, ad accettare che la sua vita sarebbe andata avanti anche senza di lei. Perché dunque adesso veniva tormentato in quel modo? L’unica spiegazione era che stava impazzendo. Si era solo illuso d’aver trovato un equilibrio, ed ora la sua mente stava cedendo alla follia…

Il professore aveva sondato i suoi pensieri, ma non aveva trovato tracce di Jean. Lui, che era il telepate più potente del pianeta, non udiva la sua voce. E non la udiva nemmeno Miriam, che pure poteva mettersi in contatto con l’Altromondo. Di dove veniva dunque quel richiamo? Perché lo poteva sentire solo lui?

_Scott, ho bisogno di te…_

Una lacrima solitaria solcò la guancia ispida di Ciclope.

Doveva andare.

 

OOO

 

Il giorno seguente portò ai residenti della scuola due notizie sconvolgenti: Scott Summers aveva preso la sua moto e se n’era andato, sparendo alla maniera che un tempo era stata di Wolverine; ed i Laboratori Worthington, di proprietà del padre di Angel, Warren Worthington senior, erano sul punto di immettere sul mercato una sostanza in grado di inibire la mutazione, ovvero di far tornare _normale_ qualsiasi mutante.

Nella sala TV comune erano riuniti docenti e studenti anziani.

“Non c’è niente che non va, in noi”, proruppe Ro, indignata, “Non siamo malati! Siamo quello che siamo: niente di più, niente di meno.”

Nightcrawler, cui era rivolta, abbassò gli occhi. La sua timidezza ancora si faceva sentire, quando lei si adombrava.

“Ma il mio aspetto…”, tentò.

“Cos’ha il tuo aspetto che non va?”, sbottò la donna, ed in lontananza si udì il rombo di un tuono. A quel rumore, Ro cercò di calmarsi: la sua ira poteva provocare violenti turbamenti atmosferici ed era meglio se si controllava.

“A me piaci così come sei, Kurt”, lo rassicurò in tono dolce, “Se tu avessi un aspetto _normale_ , non saresti più tu, ai miei occhi”, abbassò la voce in modo da esser udita solo da lui, “Adoro quando mi accarezzi con la tua coda… e quando mi passi i tuoi artigli sulla spina dorsale…”

La sua voce si era fatta roca, e Nightcrawler sentì il sesso agitarsi nei pantaloni. Ro era una donna molto sensuale e non aveva timore di palesarlo a lui.

“La penso come te, Ro”, disse Miriam, seduta sulla poltrona di fronte a lei, “Ma non tutti lo faranno. Coloro che si sentono a disagio con la loro mutazione, che pensano che sia una maledizione, ora avranno la possibilità di liberarsene. Pensa a Rogue prima che riuscisse a controllare il suo talento.”

“Già”, confermò la ragazza, “Come credi che mi sentissi, non potendo mai toccare qualcuno, o essere toccata? Mi era impossibile qualsiasi contatto… una semplice stretta di mano, un abbraccio, un bacio… Era terribile. Allora avrei accettato senza pensarci due volte la possibilità di eliminare tutto ciò dalla mia vita. Se ora non mi interessa, è solo perché non ne ho più bisogno. Ma capisco chi lo volesse fare.”

Colpita, Tempesta non proseguì la sua filippica; i suoi pensieri continuarono però ad elaborare la notizia.

“E se ne facessero un’arma contro i mutanti?”, domandò poi. L’interrogativo agghiacciò gli animi dei presenti.

“Ma hanno detto che è volontario…”, protestò Nightcrawler.

“Speriamo che rimanga tale”, concluse Logan con espressione fosca.

 

OOO

 

Due giorni dopo, Xavier era seduto alla sua scrivania; nonostante la preoccupazione riguardo a Scott, per non parlare della Cura, com’era stata prontamente soprannominata la sostanza che inibiva la mutazione, stava cercando di lavorare,

La sensazione lo raggiunse come uno schiaffo in piena faccia, violenta ed imprevedibile. Ansimò per lo stupore che lo travolse, così enorme da terrificarlo fin nel midollo delle ossa. Faticò non poco a riprendere il controllo, e non appena ci riuscì chiamò telepaticamente:

_Darkarrow! Tempesta! Logan! Presto! Andate ad Alkali Lake!_

I tre convocati non ebbero bisogno di ulteriori particolari per precipitarsi nel sotterraneo, arraffare le divise da combattimento e saltare sul jet. Intanto il professore spiegò loro, sempre usando la telepatia, ciò che aveva percepito: un urlo d’agonia infinita proveniente da Scott. Prima che si spegnesse in un silenzio mortale, Charles aveva fatto in tempo a captarne l’origine: Alkali Lake, laddove otto mesi prima era scomparsa Jean.

Per tutto il viaggio, Miriam rimase chiusa in un angosciato silenzio. Non riusciva a credere che Scott potesse essere morto. Gli voleva bene come ad un fratello, così come avevo voluto bene a Jean come ad una sorella. Non era possibile che anche lui fosse morto. Non era giusto!

Ma Charles non aveva avuto molti dubbi: lo aveva _sentito_ morire, ucciso da un potere incredibilmente forte che non gli aveva lasciato il minimo scampo. Non aveva neppure accennato a combatterlo. Era come se fosse stato preso a tradimento da qualcuno – o da qualcosa – che conosceva bene e di cui si fidava.

A tratti la rabbia prendeva il sopravvento sulla sofferenza: avrebbe trovato il responsabile e gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare! Ma poi la pena tornava a prevalere e le chiudeva la gola in un nodo doloroso, ammutolendola.

Seduto al suo fianco, Logan non sapeva che fare per alleviare l’angoscia che vedeva in lei. Non poteva dire di essere mai andato d’accordo con Ciclope, cui aveva affibbiato l’irrispettoso soprannome di Monocolo, ma era giunto a stimarlo, sia come comandante sul campo, sia come persona. Sapeva però che Miriam gli era molto affezionata e che la sua perdita era per lei un colpo terribile, almeno quanto quella di Jean.

Le prese la mano in un goffo tentativo di trasmetterle conforto, e fu sollevato nel sentire che lei ricambiava brevemente la stretta, come per ringraziarlo.

Ed invero fu la presenza di Logan a permettere a Miriam di non crollare. Era lei la responsabile di quella missione, il comandante dell’operazione in corso, e doveva pensare lucidamente. _Sapeva_ di poterlo fare. La sua forza d’animo era ineguagliabile da chiunque, e Charles lo sapeva bene, altrimenti non le avrebbe affidato quell’incarico.

Un’ora dopo il Blackbird atterrava nei pressi del lago che si era formato dal crollo della diga dove aveva avuto base l’efferato colonnello Stryker. Tutto era avvolto da una nebbia innaturale, tanto che Tempesta dovette effettuare la manovra d’atterraggio in modalità strumentale. Scendendo dal jet, Darkarrow si rese conto che, se la bruma aveva nascosto l’arrivo del velivolo, ora impediva loro di vedere ad un palmo dal naso. Con un cenno ordinò silenziosamente a Ro di disperdere la caligine, inspiegabile in quel periodo dell’anno. Tempesta si concentrò e sollevò il viso al cielo invisibile; i suoi occhi divennero bianchi, e dal nulla sorse un turbine di vento che spazzò via la nebbia.

Davanti ai loro occhi si rivelò allora una scena irreale, tanto che sbatterono più volte le palpebre nel dubbio d’esser preda di allucinazioni: tutt’intorno, oggetti d’ogni genere fluttuavano a mezz’aria, ciottoli, rami d’albero, lattine schiacciate, frammenti di vetro, perfino una scarpa erosa dall’ esposizione alle intemperie. C’era un silenzio strano, inquietante. Non si udiva il canto degli uccelli, lo stormire delle fronde, neppure lo sciabordio delle onde del lago.

Ad un cenno di Miriam, i tre si separarono, guardandosi attorno con cautela. Wolverine notò un oggetto particolare che fluttuava a pochi metri di distanza, sulla sua destra, e si avvicinò. Lo prese in mano, lo girò per esaminarlo meglio.

Il fiato gli si strozzò in gola.

Erano gli occhiali di Scott, con le speciali lenti al quarzo rosso che schermavano l’energia distruttiva irradiata dai suoi occhi.

Poche decine di metri più in là, quasi sul bordo dell’acqua, Miriam aggirò un grosso macigno bianco e scorse una figura umana abbandonata a terra.

Gli occhi quasi le schizzarono dalle orbite.

_Era Jean Grey_.

Cacciò uno strillo:

“Wolverine! Tempesta! Presto, venite qui!”

I due sopraggiunsero di corsa, solo per arrestarsi di botto alla vista di Jean.

Miriam si avvicinò alla figura femminile stesa sulla riva sassosa del lago. Chinandosi su di lei, notò che i capelli erano diversi, molto più lunghi di quanto li avesse avuti otto mesi prima. Neppure il tempo trascorso giustificava quella crescita anomala.

Le tastò il polso.

“È viva”, annunciò agli altri, incredula, “Dobbiamo portarla subito da Charles.”

Gli altri due si avvicinarono, mentre Miriam si accertava che Jean non presentasse fratture o ferite tali per cui il trasporto sarebbe stato sconsigliabile. Fu Logan a prenderla in braccio ed a trasportarla fino al jet, dove la sistemarono in uno dei sedili.

“E Scott?”, domandò Tempesta sottovoce. Darkarrow strinse le labbra per trattenere il pianto:

“Charles ha detto di averlo sentito morire. Jean è viva al di là di ogni speranza, ma ha bisogno di cure immediate. Non abbiamo tempo per cercare il corpo di Scott…”

La voce le si ruppe. Non riusciva ancora a capacitarsi che fosse morto. La sua mente si ribellava a quel pensiero. Era pur sempre possibile che Xavier si sbagliasse, che quello che aveva percepito non fosse stata la morte di Scott, ma qualcos’altro…

“Decolliamo”, ordinò, ritrovando parzialmente il controllo delle proprie emozioni. Non doveva nutrire false speranze. Ora doveva pensare a Jean, che era viva; avrebbe pensato dopo ai morti.

 

OOO

 

Nell’infermeria della scuola, Xavier vegliava su Jean, collegata ad una serie di apparecchiature che monitoravano le sue condizioni vitali e la mantenevano in stato di incoscienza. Lo aveva aiutato Hank, che poi era dovuto partire d’urgenza alla volta di Washington, convocato dal Presidente degli Stati Uniti in persona: nella comunità dei mutanti erano scoppiati dei tumulti, molti protestavano anche violentemente contro la Cura. Temevano che vi sarebbero stati sottoposti a forza, ed inutili erano state le rassicurazioni delle autorità. Il dottor Henry McCoy, oltre che un famoso ricercatore nel campo della genetica, era anche un mutante, e poteva parlare loro da una posizione di parità di condizione che mancava al Presidente o a qualsiasi altro esponente del governo.

Miriam la guardava in silenzio, ripensando ai suoi tentativi di contattarla nell’Altromondo. Per forza che non c’era riuscita: non era là, non era mai stata là.

_Ma allora dov’era stata?_

“Pensi davvero che la Fenice possa prevalere?”, domandò, angustiata.

“Le barriere che ho eretto nella sua mente vent’anni fa hanno ceduto”, rispose Charles sommessamente, quasi temesse che Jean potesse udirlo, “Dovrò mantenerla in stato di incoscienza finché non riuscirò a ripristinarle.”

“È stata capace di sopravvivere all’impatto della valanga d’acqua”, considerò Darkarrow, scuotendo la testa incredula, “Il suo potere è davvero enorme.”

“L’unico livello cinque al mondo”, confermò il professore, a sua volta un già raro livello quattro, “Se dovesse diventare dominante, la Fenice sarebbe simile ad una divinità, con un potere pressoché illimitato, capace di creare qualsiasi cosa, da una molecola ad una galassia, e di distruggerla con la stessa facilità.”

“Un potere simile non dovrebbe venir dato a nessun essere umano”, mormorò Miriam, “La mente cede di fronte ad una cosa tanto enorme, è troppo superiore alle nostre forze, ingestibile…“

“È per questo motivo che l’ho schermata, quand’era una ragazzina. Ma sono stato in grado di farlo solo perché il suo talento non era ancora completamente sviluppato.”

Darkarrow annuì, rammentando: era stata presente anche lei, quando Charles lo aveva fatto, due decenni prima.

Xavier proseguì a bassa voce, in tono sconfortato:

“Ora… non sono neppure sicuro di poterlo fare mentre è incosciente.”

Miriam tacque, consapevole della gravità di quella confessione. Poi il suo pensiero tornò all’amico disperso:

“E Scott?”

Xavier sospirò dolorosamente prima di rispondere piano:

“Non lo _sento_ più, Miriam.”

Lei scosse la testa, ostinatamente. Ancora non riusciva ad arrendersi. Jean le era stata restituita, forse poteva essere lo stesso per Ciclope…

“Sei spossato, Charles”, disse, cambiando discorso, “Hai bisogno di riposarti prima di tentare di nuovo la ricostruzione delle barriere. Veglierò io su di lei.”

Il professore raddrizzò stancamente la schiena; era riluttante ad ammetterlo, ma sapeva che la sua vecchia amica aveva ragione.

“D’accordo”, rispose, “Andrò a dormire, per un po’.”

 

OOO

 

Alcune ore dopo, Logan venne a dare il cambio a Darkarrow.

“Vai a mangiare qualcosa”, la invitò, “Anche la tua resistenza, come la mia, ha un limite.”

Era vero, la loro comune capacità rigenerativa non li esimeva, oltre un certo punto, dalla necessità di cibo e di riposo.

Miriam scrutò ancora una volta il volto immobile e pallido di Jean. Era bella come lo era sempre stata, ma i suoi lineamenti erano in qualche modo diversi: più affilati, duri. Era cambiata, non c’erano dubbi. E poi quei capelli, dello stesso rosso scuro di sempre, ma lunghissimi e disordinati. Perché la inquietavano tanto?

“Se noti qualsiasi alterazione, chiama immediatamente”, raccomandò a Logan. L’uomo annuì:

“Certo, non preoccuparti. Ora sali in cucina, Edna ti sta aspettando.”

Mentre gli passava accanto con un’aria abbattuta che non le aveva mai visto e che gli strinse il cuore, Wolverine la prese tra le braccia.

“Vedrai che ce la farà”, le mormorò all’orecchio, “Chuck troverà il modo di farla star bene.”

Miriam si posò contro di lui, grata del conforto che le offriva.

“Lo spero”, sussurrò con voce rotta, “Lo spero tanto.”

Rimasero così per alcuni istanti, poi Logan si staccò da Miriam e tornò ad esortarla:

“Vai, adesso.”

Lei annuì, gli accarezzò una guancia ed uscì.

Logan si voltò a fissare la figura immobile sul lettino e respirò profondamente prima di avvicinarsi.

I suoi sentimenti erano in subbuglio. Non dubitava affatto del suo amore per Miriam, ma qui c’era la donna di cui si era innamorato prima di lei, la donna che non aveva potuto avere perché apparteneva ad un altro e che aveva creduto morta per otto lunghi mesi. Non riusciva a spiegarsi quello che provava adesso per lei. L’amava ancora? Era possibile amare contemporaneamente due donne?

Scosse la testa come per schiarirsi i pensieri, che si affastellavano disordinatamente nel suo cervello poco avvezzo ad analizzare i sentimenti più profondi.

E comunque, quella era ancora la Jean che aveva conosciuto ed amato? Xavier gli aveva spiegato della Fenice, del terribile potere che era racchiuso dentro di lei e che a stento era riuscito a schermare, vent’anni prima. Ora minacciava di prendere il sopravvento; se ciò fosse accaduto, Jean sarebbe stata totalmente un’altra persona. Anzi, peggio: non sarebbe stata neppure più umana, bensì una creatura del tutto diversa.

Lunghi minuti si trascinarono, mentre Logan rimuginava incessantemente.

Cosa sarebbe accaduto, se Charles non fosse stato in grado di rimettere sotto il controllo cosciente di Jean l’essere infinitamente potente che si agitava dentro di lei? Sarebbero stati costretti ad ucciderla? Quel pensiero lo atterriva. No, doveva esserci un’altra soluzione. _Ma certo che c’era_. Jean era una persona fondamentalmente buona, avrebbe dato quell’impronta anche alla Fenice. Sarebbe diventata una divinità benevola, creatrice e non distruttrice. In fondo, era un medico, ed i medici sono votati alla preservazione della vita…

Il casco dal disegno intricato che le avvolgeva il capo si mosse, vibrò, scivolò all’indietro via dalla testa di Jean. Logan si tese: cosa stava succedendo?

Poi Jean aprì lentamente gli occhi.

 

OOO

 

“Cos’è successo?”, urlò Miriam, precipitandosi di corsa lungo il corridoio che portava all’infermeria. Davanti a lei, Charles stava manovrando la carrozzella al massimo della velocità.

“Ancora non lo so!”, rispose concitatamente il professore, “Jean…”

La porta dell’infermeria era sventrata, lacerata dall’interno come se fosse stata di carta. Entrando, trovarono Logan a terra, bocconi; alle sue spalle, la parete presentava un bozzo come se vi avesse cozzato contro un oggetto molto pesante.

Il lettino era vuoto.

Wolverine si sollevò faticosamente sulle braccia e si girò a mezzo, guardandoli con espressione stordita. Sembrava appena uscito da una lotta furiosa con una gigantesca fiera. Miriam gli fu accanto in un lampo e lo sostenne.

“Logan, cos’hai fatto?”, domandò Xavier, angosciato.

“Jean…”, tossì l’uomo a terra, “È stata Jean. Si è svegliata, mi parlava normalmente… poi ha cominciato a comportarsi in maniera strana…”

Fece un cenno verso la propria testa, invitando Charles a leggergli nella mente: era la maniera più rapida e sicura per spiegarsi in modo inequivocabile. Il professore chiuse gli occhi per meglio concentrarsi ed estrasse dalla sua mente gli avvenimenti degli ultimi minuti, trasmettendo quanto captava anche a Miriam.

Jean si era svegliata, ma non era lei: era la Fenice. Agendo secondo l’istinto, obbedendo all’attrazione che aveva provato e che ancora provava per Wolverine, aveva tentato di sedurlo. Ma lui l’aveva fermata, sia perché aveva capito che non era la vera Jean, sia perché ora c’era Miriam nel suo cuore. Oltraggiata dal suo rifiuto, la Fenice lo aveva spinto via, scaraventandolo contro la parete con tutta la terrificante forza della propria capacità telecinetica, tanto da fargli perdere brevemente i sensi. Se il suo scheletro non fosse stato fatto di adamantio, si sarebbe spezzato tutte le ossa.

Poi la creatura si era alzata e se n’era andata, sfondando la pesante porta di metallo, stracciandola come se fosse stato un foglio d’alluminio per alimenti. Non c’erano altre tracce del suo tragitto verso l’esterno, e Xavier suppose che si fosse semplicemente dissolta, passando attraverso i muri come Kitty.

“Ha ucciso Scott”, ansimò Logan, sconvolto. Gli altri lo fissarono inorriditi, ma quanto avevano letto nella sua mente non lasciava dubbi.

La Fenice aveva assassinato Ciclope.

 

OOO

 

“Maledizione!”, imprecò Miriam poco signorilmente.

Erano giunti davanti alla vecchia casa di Jean, dove ancora vivevano i suoi genitori, John ed Ellen Grey. Durante la notte, Xavier aveva usato Cerebro per rintracciare la sua pupilla che, per quanto fosse diventata simile ad una divinità, aveva fatto ciò che facevano tutti gli esseri viventi quando si sentono in pericolo: era tornata nella sua tana, il luogo che l’aveva vista crescere.

Ma se Charles aveva usato Cerebro, come aveva fatto Magneto a rintracciare Jean? Intuito? Fortuna? Qualunque fosse la ragione, adesso era davanti alla casa e l’aveva fatta presidiare da alcune persone, indubbiamente mutanti al suo servizio. Eric indossava il suo speciale casco, che lo schermava dai poteri telepatici.

Logan scese dal SUV, che aveva guidato a rotta di collo fin lì dalla scuola; Miriam e Tempesta lo imitarono, mentre Xavier manovrò il telecomando per aprire le portiere del retro, mettere in funzione la pedana mobile e scendere a sua volta con la carrozzella.

I rappresentanti degli X-Men e quelli della Fratellanza dei Mutanti si fronteggiarono in silenzio. La tensione nell’aria era palpabile.

“Stavolta non mi fermerai, Charles”, dichiarò Eric, in tono pacato, accennando al suo casco metallico.

“Non sono qui per questo”, ribatté Xavier, guardando con tristezza il suo antico amico che era diventato suo nemico, “Sono qui per Jean.”

Magneto spostò lo sguardo su Miriam.

“Sono lieto di rivederti, principessa.”

Il titolo suonò come un insulto. Logan strinse i pugni.

“Io no”, sibilò la donna, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure lampeggianti. Non aveva perdonato a Eric il suo tradimento degli ideali comuni, e non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Se c’era una persona al mondo che odiava, questa era Magneto.

Con un sospiro rassegnato, Eric tornò a guardare Charles:

“Entreremo insieme, solo tu ed io.”

“Non riuscirai a convincerla a seguirti, Eric”, lo diffidò Xavier.

“Vedremo.”

 

Dopo che i due capi delle fazioni opposte dei mutanti furono spariti oltre la porta d’ingresso di casa Grey, Miriam appuntò la propria attenzione sugli alleati di Magneto. C’era una donna giovane e bella, probabilmente di origine ispanica, con un tridente tatuato sulla guancia, che la guardava con aria di sfida; e c’era un ragazzo – o era una ragazza? I lineamenti duri, i capelli corti ed il fisico androgino facevano pensare ad un maschio, ma sotto il giubbotto di pelle e la maglietta in rete si vedeva un reggiseno. Poi c’era un giovane di origine orientale, probabilmente giapponese, con un piercing sotto il labbro inferiore. Ed infine un gigante di due metri, dalla muscolatura ipersviluppata e dall’espressione stolida, con un casco che sembrava di pietra.

Per lunghi minuti rimasero tutti a fissarsi cupamente senza pronunciar motto, in attesa di un segnale.

Poi la casa fu scossa come da un’onda sismica.

Logan sfoderò gli artigli:

“Io entro”, annunciò digrignando i denti. Ororo gli mise una mano sul braccio:

“Il professore ha detto di aspettare fuori”, gli ricordò. Logan guardò Darkarrow in cerca di appoggio, ma la donna aveva gli occhi fissi sulla ragazza dalla guancia tatuata.

Ci fu una seconda scossa, molto più forte della prima; dal tetto caddero delle tegole, alcuni infissi uscirono dai gangheri, e le finestre del piano superiore esplosero.

“Adesso basta”, ringhiò Miriam. I tre X-Men si mossero contemporaneamente: Wolverine scattò di corsa, denti ed artigli snudati, e si gettò sul gigante; Tempesta chiamò a sé il vento e si fece sollevare da terra, per poi precipitarsi in un turbine tra l’androgino e l’orientale; Darkarrow saettò in direzione della tatuata.

Tutti e tre ebbero una sorpresa.

Logan venne intercettato dal gigante, che gli si parò davanti come un muro.

Letteralmente.

Wolverine gli sbatté addosso e ricadde indietro, intontito.

“Io sono Fenomeno!”, urlò il gigante a mo’ di presentazione. Sollevò un piede e lo fece ricadere con violenza nell’intento di schiacciare Logan, che fece appena in tempo a rotolare via. Nell’asfalto si aprì un piccolo cratere. Wolverine schizzò lontano, preparandosi a sferrargli un attacco alle spalle, ma Fenomeno si girò con una rapidità inattesa per la sua mole. Il suo peso molecolare doveva essere notevolissimo, ma Logan non si perse d’animo: non c’era niente al mondo che potesse resistere alle sue lame di adamantio.

Intanto Tempesta aveva gettato lontano i due che aveva assalito. L’orientale aveva battuto la testa e giaceva a terra, svenuto, mentre l’androgino era rotolato sul prato e si stava già rialzando. Ro creò una tromba d’aria in miniatura e la diresse su di lui, ma l’androgino batté le mani ed un’onda d’urto defletté il mini tornado. Poi le batté di nuovo, più forte, e Tempesta venne catapultata via, picchiò contro il muro e cadde a terra senza fiato.

Darkarrow piombò sulla tatuata… ma non la trovò nel punto d’arrivo. La vide alcuni passi più lontana, un sorriso sfrontato sulle labbra carnose.

“Sono più veloce di te, carina”, le disse in tono beffardo, e si mosse di nuovo, con una rapidità accecante. Un istante dopo Miriam si sentì colpire da un pugno in pieno stomaco e si piegò in due per il dolore, il respiro mozzo.

Intanto la casa veniva scrollata come uno straccio, simile ad un puledro imbizzarrito. Nel corso della loro lotta, Wolverine e Fenomeno sfasciarono una finestra e finirono in salotto. Il gigante afferrò Logan per la collottola e lo scaraventò per aria, facendogli sfondare il soffitto. Per la seconda volta nella stessa giornata, l’uomo dovette ringraziare il suo scheletro di adamantio per evitargli la frattura di tutte le ossa del corpo.

In giardino, Tempesta aveva gli occhi bianchi ed i fulmini crepitavano attorno a lei; li raccolse tra le dita e li proiettò verso l’androgino, che creò un’onda d’urto con il battito delle mani e li defletté, a stento.

 

Da un’altra parte del pianoterra, Miriam lottava furiosamente contro la sfuggente ragazza tatuata. Era molto veloce, in effetti forse più di lei, ma la sua tecnica di combattimento si basava tutta sull’istinto e per nulla sulla strategia. Darkarrow scelse una tattica d’attesa, incassando i suoi colpi senza troppa fatica grazie alla propria capacità di autoguarigione quasi istantanea, certa che a breve la sua avversaria avrebbe commesso un errore.

La villetta venne squassata fin nelle fondamenta. Una forza immane la sradicò dal terreno e la sollevò di svariati metri. La sorpresa interruppe il combattimento di Tempesta e dell’androgino, che si voltarono a guardare con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.

Le stanze di tutta la casa vennero percorse da una furiosa bufera di vento, che spazzò via ogni cosa si trovasse sulla sua strada. Fenomeno venne preso e gettato contro un  muro, lo sfondò e finì in strada, dove cadde violentemente, formando una buca nell’impatto con l’asfalto. Si mise a sedere e rimase lì a fissare inebetito la casa che fluttuava a mezz’aria, la bocca spalancata.

Wolverine riuscì a piantare gli artigli in una parete e ad ancorarsi contro quella forza invisibile che minacciava di strapparlo via dal pavimento. Sentiva delle urla provenire dalla stanza a fianco, e vi si diresse usando gli artigli come rampini.

Colta di sorpresa, la ragazza tatuata venne afferrata dal turbine e gettata fuori della finestra come una bambola di stracci, mentre Miriam riuscì fortunosamente ad aggrapparsi allo stipite di una porta con le punte delle dita. Ma la forza del vento era irresistibile: dopo pochi istanti, Miriam scivolò e perse la presa, attraversò a mezz’aria la stanza accanto sbattendo dolorosamente contro lo spigolo di una credenza e finì addosso a Logan, che a forza di artigli stava trascinandosi sul soffitto in direzione di una porta a due ante ermeticamente chiusa.

Sotto l’impatto, i polmoni di Wolverine si svuotarono di colpo, ma l’uomo ebbe la prontezza di riflessi di afferrare Darkarrow per la vita, impedendole di venir trascinata via dall’uragano. Voltandosi, la donna vide Magneto semisdraiato a terra in cucina, disperatamente avvinghiato ad uno stipo, la bocca spalancata in un urlo silenzioso.

“Aggrappati alle mie spalle!”, le gridò Logan nel frastuono del vento. Miriam obbedì, spostandosi dietro di lui e salendogli praticamente in groppa, se non fosse che erano capovolti.

Wolverine affondò gli artigli sopra lo stipite della porta ed usò l’altra mano per aprire un battente, tremando per lo sforzo.

Nella stanza al di là della porta, Jean era in piedi, le lunghe ciocche rosse che frustavano l’aria simili ai serpenti della Medusa, il bel volto irriconoscibile, deformato da una rabbia disumana; di fronte a lei, Xavier era sospeso a mezz’aria, i muscoli facciali che tremolavano sotto l’attacco psichico e fisico che gli stava infliggendo la sua pupilla. Era chiaro che si trattava di un confronto che stava lentamente, ma inesorabilmente, perdendo.

“Charles!”, ansimò Miriam, in preda all’angoscia. Il suo vecchio amico riuscì a girare la testa per lanciarle un’occhiata in tralice; oltre la sofferenza psicofisica, oltre la mestizia per aver perso per la seconda volta colei che considerava una figlia, la figlia che non aveva mai avuto, Miriam vide la pietà, il sentimento che gli era forse più caratteristico.

Poi il professore tornò a guardare Jean; i suoi occhi esprimevano tutto l’amore di un padre per la figlia prediletta. Nessuna traccia di rimprovero, nessuna traccia di collera.

 

“Non lasciare che il tuo potere ti domini”, la esortò, con voce appena udibile al di là dell’urlo del vento innaturale.

Un attimo dopo, il suo corpo parve scomporsi in milioni di granelli di materia, che vorticarono in senso antiorario e poi in un istante si dispersero in tutte le direzioni, senza lasciar traccia.

Charles Xavier, il Professor X, era scomparso, svanito, vaporizzato.

“ _Noooo_!!!”, urlarono Logan e Miriam ad una sola voce. Udendoli, Jean volse su di loro lo sguardo terribile dei suoi occhi infuocati; fece un gesto, ed i due vennero catapultati lontano; sbatterono contro un muro e caddero sul pavimento, senza fiato. Un istante dopo, la casa ripiombò a terra, inclinandosi pericolosamente da un lato; miracolosamente, non si sfasciò.

Quando Darkarrow e Wolverine riuscirono a riprendersi dall’intontimento e si rialzarono, di Jean e di Magneto non c’era più traccia.

Miriam barcollò e sarebbe caduta se Logan non l’avesse prontamente sostenuta.

“Charles…”, singhiozzò la donna, “No, _oh no_ , Charles…”

Le lacrime presero a scenderle copiose dagli occhi, solcando le guance impolverate. Cominciò ad emettere un lamento, dapprima basso, poi sempre più forte e straziante; Logan gettò la testa all’indietro e lanciò un lungo ululato di dolore.

All’esterno della casa sconquassata, Ro udì quel suono carico di sofferenza e capì di colpo cos’era accaduto.

Cadde a terra in ginocchio, schiantata.

 

OOO

 

Quattro giorni.

Alla luce delle fiamme, Miriam si guardava attorno incredula.

Erano passati solo quattro giorni da quando Charles Xavier era stato ucciso dalla Fenice, eppure sembravano quattro anni.

Tutt’attorno a lei c’era la rovina; sull’intera isola di Alcatraz, un tempo sede di una famigerata prigione ed ora dei Laboratori Worthington, infuriava la battaglia tra la Fratellanza e gli X-Men. Decine, centinaia di mutanti colmi di odio per gli umani _normali_ contro otto mutanti che li difendevano in nome di un sogno di convivenza e di collaborazione che non era morto con il suo ideatore.

Lo scontro stava avendo un momento di pausa, come l’occhio al centro di un ciclone. Miriam tornò a fissare la sua avversaria, la ragazza tatuata capace di muoversi ad una velocità persino superiore alla sua, a pochi passi da lei. Era riversa su una grata di metallo: studiando le sue mosse, Darkarrow era riuscita infine a precederla, parandosi davanti a lei. Con una delle mosse più micidiali che conosceva, un colpo di taglio alla gola, le aveva spezzato la trachea, uccidendola all’istante.

Così giovane e bella, pensò con amarezza.

_Che spreco_.

Ancora una volta, sentì un’ondata di rancore nei confronti di Magneto, colpevole d’aver traviato tanti ragazzi.

I suoi compagni X-Men avevano fatto oramai piazza pulita: i loro avversari erano numericamente superiori a loro nella proporzione di venti a uno, ma erano disorganizzati, spinti solo dalla rabbia, accecati dall’odio: i Marines a protezione dei laboratori non avevano faticato molto a neutralizzati, usando armi caricate con siringhe piene della sostanza che inibiva la mutazione, fucili, mitragliatrici e bazooka in plastica per evitare che Magneto li disarmasse usando la sua capacità di manipolare il metallo.

Alla fine Eric era stato messo fuori combattimento da un lavoro di squadra assolutamente perfetto, proposto da Wolverine a dimostrazione che quella logica di combattimento aveva infine convinto anche lui; Miriam aveva quindi dato gli ordini in successione: Iceman aveva ingaggiato duello con Piro, ghiaccio contro fuoco, per distrarlo dal suo compito di guardare le spalle di Magneto; Tempesta aveva creato una fitta foschia che aveva nascosto i movimenti degli altri; Colosso aveva lanciato Logan, artigli sfoderati, in direzione di Magneto.

Nel vederselo arrivare addosso, Eric aveva riso sprezzantemente e lo aveva bloccato, scaraventandolo ai suoi piedi a tre metri di distanza, fuori portata.

“Non imparerai mai, Uomo di Adamantio?”, lo schernì. Col suo scheletro di metallo, Logan era facilmente alla sua mercè.

“Al contrario”, ringhiò selvaggiamente Wolverine, “direi che ho imparato benissimo!”

Un istante dopo, con un terrificante ruggito, Beast era piombato dall’alto in uno dei suoi incredibili salti ed aveva piantato nel petto di Magneto quattro siringhe piene di Cura.

Eric lo aveva fissato, assolutamente incredulo; poi, con un gemito, si era lentamente accasciato.

Tutto ciò mentre Shadowcat e Rogue erano andate a recuperare il ragazzino che era l’innocente causa di quella terribile battaglia, la cui mutazione consisteva nell’annullare la mutazione altrui e dal quale gli scienziati che lavoravano per Worthington avevano ricavato la Cura.

La pausa finì repentinamente.

Una forza spaventosa cominciò ad afferrare veicoli e soldati, sollevandoli da terra e riducendoli a sbuffi di molecole che si disperdevano nell’aria senza lasciar traccia.

In cima al moncone del Golden Gate, divelto da Magneto per creare una via d’accesso dalla terraferma all’isola di Alcatraz, Jean era immobile e fissava la scena infernale ai suoi piedi, il volto disumano coperto da un reticolo di vene scure, gli occhi fiammeggianti, i capelli che frustavano l’aria come mille serpenti rabbiosi.

 

Nella sua mente annebbiata da una collera spaventosa, di cui non conosceva e non le importava l’origine, veniva ripetuta un’unica parola, come in una nenia infinita: _distruggi, distruggi, distruggi_.

“State al riparo!”, urlò Logan, abbrancando Miriam per un braccio e tirandola dietro ad un cumulo di macerie. Gli altri obbedirono, rifugiandosi dove poterono.

“Oh Dea… _Jean_!”, gemette Darkarrow inorridita.

Wolverine osservò la figura demoniaca che incombeva su di loro, la fronte aggrottata in un tetro cipiglio.

“Posso fermarla solo io”, considerò cupamente. Avevano già parlato di ciò: con la sua capacità rigenerativa, poteva contrastare il potere distruttivo della Fenice ed arrivarle abbastanza vicino da trapassarla con gli artigli ed ucciderla.

Perché era quello l’unico modo per bloccare la Fenice.

Aveva già provato a parlarle, ma era stato un tentativo vano: oramai Jean era definitivamente perduta, ed al suo posto c’era questa creatura spaventosa che solo la morte poteva arrestare.

Miriam lo fissò al colmo della disperazione. Disperazione per lui, perché sapeva quanto gli sarebbe costato compiere quel gesto estremo; ma disperazione anche per se stessa: come avrebbe potuto vivere col rimorso d’aver fatto uccidere la sua amica più cara, la sua sorella in spirito? Sarebbe stato come uccidere se stessa. No, peggio: se si fosse uccisa, non avrebbe potuto provare rimorso.

Chiuse gli occhi, avvilita.

_Quella creatura non è Jean_ , si disse. Aveva vaporizzato Scott. Charles. Tutti quei bravi soldati. Era la Fenice, un essere malvagio, votato alla distruzione fine a se stessa.

Non funzionò. La sua mente accettava il concetto, ma non così il suo cuore.

Non poteva pensarci adesso. Non _doveva_ pensarci adesso. Ci avrebbe pensato dopo. Ora doveva fare quello che andava fatto, e poi avrebbe pagato il prezzo necessario.

Riaprì gli occhi e guardò Wolverine.

“Vai”, gracchiò, e fu come se si fosse strappata un pezzo del proprio cuore. Logan annuì, consapevole della spaventosa decisione che colei che era la sua donna ed il suo comandante era stata costretta a prendere. Fissò Jean al di là delle fiamme dei roghi, prese fiato, poi si lanciò di corsa verso di lei.

La Fenice lo vide arrivare e fissò la propria terribile attenzione su di lui. La giacca della sua divisa di pelle da X-Man andò in brandelli, poi fu la volta della carne. Wolverine urlò di dolore: la sua capacità di autoguarigione gli permetteva di sopravvivere agli attacchi, ma non lo proteggeva dalla spaventosa sofferenza che gli veniva inflitta.

Quasi in deliquio per l’ambascia, Miriam lo osservò avvicinarsi a Jean, salire arrancando verso di lei, giungerle di fronte. Lo vide rivolgerle la parola, forse in un estremo tentativo di far riemergere Jean. Per lunghissimi istanti, la Fenice lo fissò con occhi spaventosi; poi, lentamente, la sua espressione mutò, il reticolo di vene scure che le deturpava il volto si attenuò, scomparve, dai suoi occhi sparirono le fiamme infernali… ed infine fu di nuovo Jean.

Sulle sue labbra Miriam lesse chiaramente una parola, una supplica terribile: _uccidimi._

Wolverine sfoderò gli artigli.

Piangeva.

Il cuore di Darkarrow si arrestò. Il respiro si fermò. Tutto il suo essere rimase paralizzato.

Poi il suo cervello venne attraversato da un’intuizione fulminante.

Balzò in piedi e, con tutta la straordinaria velocità della propria mutazione, si fiondò verso Jean e Logan.

“ _Fermati, Logan!_ ”

Il suo urlo, lanciato a pieni polmoni, echeggiò nella notte diventata improvvisamente silenziosa. Wolverine trasalì e si girò di scatto. Un istante dopo Miriam era ai piedi del rialzo su cui si trovavano lui e Jean.

“Jean, tu sei capace di tutto!”, gridò Darkarrow, “Non hai nessun limite: _sei simile ad una divinità_!”

“È per questo che dovete uccidermi!”, urlò Jean con voce affannata, “A nessun essere umano deve venir dato un potere così spaventosamente grande…”

Miriam cominciò a risalire le macerie per raggiungere l’amica.

“È vero”, ansimò, scivolando e riprendendo caparbiamente la scalata, “Ma non è necessario che ti uccidiamo. Tu puoi fare tutto, Jean… puoi anche distruggere il tuo stesso potere. Puoi liberartene, cancellarlo dal tuo DNA. Mi capisci? _Puoi annientare la Fenice!_ ”

Logan era arretrato di un passo. Non riusciva a credere a quanto stava dicendo Miriam. Eppure pareva aver senso… 

“Ma come potrò poi vivere con me stessa, dopo quello che ho fatto?”, gemette Jean, piangendo, “Ho ucciso Scott! Il professore! E tutte queste persone! Non sono degna di vivere…”

Oramai Darkarrow li aveva raggiunti.

“Jean, ti ho già detto che puoi fare tutto!”, esclamò disperatamente, “ _Tutto,_ non capisci? Come puoi distruggere, puoi anche creare. Hai il potere illimitato di una divinità! Li hai uccisi distruggendoli a livello molecolare, ma così come li hai annientati puoi anche ricrearli. Farli rivivere!”

Jean la stava fissando con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, incredula, sconvolta dalla possibilità che l’amica le stava prospettando.

“Jean, mi ascolti?”, riprese Miriam, incalzandola, “Concentrati: pensa a Scott, agli ultimi momenti con lui prima che lo disgregassi… Ricordi il suo schema molecolare? La sua composizione atomica? Ricreala! Poi fa lo stesso con Charles, e con tutti coloro che hai vaporizzato…”

Jean si passò la lingua sulle labbra screpolate. Chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi. Aggrottò la fronte.

Adagio, attorno a lei si creò un’aura di luminescenza perlacea, che prese a brillare, dapprima pulsando irregolarmente, poi stabilizzandosi. I suoi lunghissimi capelli ricominciarono ad agitarsi, ma in modo gentile, come mossi da una dolce brezza. L’immagine che offriva adesso era diametralmente opposta a quella di pochi minuti prima: allora era stata l’incarnazione della Distruzione, adesso invece personificava la Creazione.

Dall’aria si formarono cento, mille, un milione di granelli di materia; vorticando in senso orario, si condensarono, di più, sempre di più, poi improvvisamente implosero in un lampo di luce… ed ai piedi della collinetta di detriti apparve il corpo nudo di un giovane uomo bruno, in posizione prona.

Scott.

Un istante dopo, con un’esplosione silenziosa, comparvero degli abiti, jeans e camicia a quadri; scarpe da tennis; ed i suoi occhiali dalle lenti al quarzo rosso.

Jean trattenne il fiato, aprì gli occhi e contemplò il suo operato con sguardo vacuo.

Darkarrow balzò giù dalle macerie con due salti, miracolosamente senza spezzarsi le gambe, e si precipitò da Scott, si chinò su di lui, gli tastò il polso.

La carotide pulsava lentamente, ma con forza.

“È vivo, Jean!”, strillò, pazza di gioia, “Ce l’hai fatta!”

Jean riprese a respirare; una lacrima solitaria debordò dall’angolo di un occhio e scivolò lungo la guancia.

Tornò a serrare la palpebre.

Un altro turbine di granelli di materia vorticò poco lontano da Ciclope, e da esso comparve Xavier, con l’abito che indossava quattro giorni prima. Miriam si affrettò ad accertarsi delle sue condizioni, ed il suo sorriso confermò a Jean e a Logan che anche il professore era vivo.

Allora pure Jean, infine, sorrise; con una nuova sicurezza, sollevò le braccia e la sua aura luminosa si dilatò, giunse a sfiorare Logan, i cui peli delle braccia si rizzarono di colpo; ma non era una sensazione spiacevole. Tutt’attorno si formarono decine e decine di vortici di materia in grani, dai quali scaturirono tutti coloro che la Fenice aveva distrutto.

 

Il sorriso di Jean era raggiante: stava rimettendo tutto a posto! Stava riscattando le sue orribili azioni! Sì, ora poteva vivere, libera dal rimorso.

Guardò Scott, che ancora giaceva a terra svenuto. _Poteva fare tutto_. Poteva anche modificare la sua mutazione, mettendo la terrificante energia emanata dai suoi occhi sotto il suo controllo cosciente.

Poi guardò verso Xavier, anche lui tuttora privo di sensi; poteva risanare la sua spina dorsale lesionata e farlo tornare a camminare…

Poi il sorriso di Jean si incrinò, il suo sguardo si incupì, la sua aura si affievolì; la Fenice tornò ad affacciarsi nei suoi occhi con le fiamme dell’inferno.

Wolverine si rese conto che la Fenice stava per riprendere il sopravvento e sguainò nuovamente gli artigli, la gola serrata da un’afflizione ancor maggiore di prima: ad un passo dal riuscire a sconfiggere la Fenice senza uccidere Jean, avrebbe dovuto invece farlo…

Ma adesso Jean non era più disposta a lasciarsi sopraffare. Digrignò i denti e strinse i pugni. Non c’era tempo per Scott o per Xavier. Doveva lasciare la cosa incompiuta. Peccato. Ma…

Ricordò una cosa che Charles le aveva detto un attimo prima che la Fenice lo vaporizzasse.

_“Non lascerò che il mio potere mi domini”_ , dichiarò in un ringhio feroce.

Ci fu un lampo accecante; lo spostamento d’aria fece rotolare Wolverine giù dal cumulo di detriti, ma subito l’uomo balzò di nuovo in piedi, indenne.

Jean giaceva a terra, priva di conoscenza. Il suo volto era pallido, ma pacifico.

La Fenice non c’era più.


	13. Capitolo XII: Una conferma oltre ogni dubbio

 

Capitolo XII: Una conferma oltre ogni dubbio

 

Non ricordava il momento in cui la Fenice lo aveva ucciso: il suo cervello aveva pietosamente rimosso il terribile trauma di vedersi tradito da colei che credeva la donna che amava. Non ricordava neppure il tempo in cui era stato morto: se c’era un Altromondo come lo intendeva Miriam, oppure un aldilà come affermavano i precetti della religione cristiana, non avrebbe saputo dire.

L’ultima cosa che rammentava era Jean – o meglio, colei che pensava essere Jean – che gli veniva incontro sulle sponde di Alkali Lake, gli toglieva gli occhiali e, bloccando l’energia distruttiva sprigionata dai suoi occhi, lo guardava per la prima volta senza lo schermo delle lenti al quarzo rosso.

Seguiva il buio totale, per un tempo indefinibile che soltanto più tardi avrebbe saputo essere stato di sei giorni.

Poi all’improvviso una nuova luce, una sensazione di benessere incomparabile, di calore rassicurante, di beatitudine totale.

Ed infine, di colpo, si era ritrovato in questo mondo.

Dapprima c’erano stati solo gli odori, quello acre del fumo, quello dolce della terra smossa; poi il tatto, con la sensazione di essere sdraiato bocconi, dei vestiti sulla pelle; subito dopo erano giunti i suoni, il crepitare delle fiamme, gemiti, grida; a questo punto aveva sentito delle dita premergli sul collo, laddove palpitava la carotide, ed un istante dopo una voce ben nota, ma che sul momento non era riuscito ad associare ad un volto, aveva dichiarato emozionata che era vivo; era seguito il gusto, un sentore amaro in bocca, mescolato al sapore metallico del sangue; prima che tornasse anche la vista, era svenuto.

Ora si era risvegliato, ed i suoi sensi c’erano tutti, odorato, tatto, udito, gusto; con l’estrema cautela imposta dalla sua mutazione, evitò di aprire gli occhi per verificare la vista e mosse una mano, portandola al viso per controllare se indossava i suoi speciali occhiali protettivi notturni, simili per foggia agli occhialini da nuoto.

C’erano.

Socchiuse le palpebre e si guardò attorno; riconobbe il posto: si trovava in una delle stanze dell’infermeria della scuola di Xavier. In un angolo del soffitto c’era una telecamera, e lui fece un debole saluto in quella direzione, sperando che qualcuno stesse controllando il relativo monitor e lo vedesse.

Pochi secondi dopo, la porta si aprì e sulla soglia comparve la sua amica e compagna di battaglia Ororo, con un grande sorriso che le illuminava il volto rendendolo ancor più bello.

“Bentornato, Ciclope!”, lo salutò, andandogli vicino e prendendogli la mano.

Scott aveva la gola troppo secca per parlare, così si limitò a ricambiare il suo sorriso, lieto di vederla.

Poi di colpo rammentò… Jean, o colei che aveva preso le sue sembianze.

Il suo sorriso si spense.

Tempesta intuì immediatamente i suoi pensieri e gli strinse le dita tra le sue.

“Jean sta bene”, si affrettò a rassicurarlo; non era del tutto vero, la giovane donna era ancora priva di sensi, ma le sue condizioni fisiche erano ottime, e quelle cerebrali sembravano normali, “È qui nella stanza accanto”, aggiunse.

Scott si rilassò. Non sapeva cosa fosse accaduto, ma per il momento poteva aspettare. Annuì e fece cenno che aveva sete. Ro versò dell’acqua da una caraffa in un bicchiere e lo aiutò a bere con l’ausilio di una cannuccia. Ristorato, il giovane uomo la ringraziò con un sorriso.

Gli occorsero meno di ventiquattro ore per riprendersi completamente. Dormì ancora, poi mangiò una quantità industriale di cibo, come gli accadeva sempre dopo uno stress particolarmente forte, ed intanto Hank, Miriam e Ro si alternarono al suo capezzale. Interrogati, gli raccontarono l’intera storia: la percezione della sua morte da parte di Charles; il ritrovamento di Jean in riva al lago; il suo risveglio, posseduta da quella parte di lei chiamata la Fenice; la sua fuga dal controllo di Charles; l’uccisione del professore; l’alleanza della Fenice con il loro arcinemico, Magneto; l’attacco ai laboratori di Worthington ad Alcatraz; la loro lotta senza esclusione di colpi contro i seguaci della Fratellanza dei Mutanti; l’eliminazione di Magneto, ridotto all’impotenza dopo essere stato colpito dalle siringhe piene della Cura; la terribile decisione di uccidere Jean; la perspicace intuizione di Miriam di sfruttare il momento in cui Jean era riuscita ad avere brevemente il sopravvento sulla Fenice per farle usare le proprie capacità prima per far tornare tutti coloro che aveva ucciso, poi per bruciare dentro di sé il terribile potere della sua controparte oscura; ed infine il ritorno a casa sul Blackbird, le cure, il risveglio, suo e di Xavier.

Scott parlò anche con Charles che, data l’età molto più avanzata della sua, si stava riprendendo più lentamente. Anche lui non rammentava il momento in cui la Fenice lo aveva ucciso, né cosa fosse seguito fino al momento in cui si era parzialmente risvegliato sul campo di battaglia ad Alcatraz.

Nessuno dei due uomini rimproverava Jean per quanto aveva fatto mentre era preda della Fenice; quando li aveva uccisi, non era lei ad agire, mentre quando li aveva richiamati alla vita sì. Ed era soltanto questo ciò che davvero importava.

 

OOO

 

Come una settimana prima, Jean giaceva sul lettino dell’infermeria; molti sensori la collegavano ai macchinari che monitoravano le condizioni del suo corpo, mentre un casco trasparente da cui si dipartiva una moltitudine di fili le copriva la testa, tenendo sotto controllo la sua attività cerebrale fisica e mentale.

Adesso a vegliarla c’era Scott. Seduto su una poltroncina al suo capezzale, teneva una mano di lei tra le sue.

La donna sul lettino era pallida, ma i suoi lineamenti erano distesi, sereni. Sembrava dormire pacificamente. Di quando in quando, i suoi occhi si muovevano rapidamente dietro le palpebre abbassate, ed i sensori collegati al suo cervello indicavano attività onirica. Per il resto, era rimasta assolutamente immobile fin da quando era caduta a terra vicino al bordo strappato e contorto del Golden Gate, dopo aver sradicato la Fenice dal proprio DNA.

Scott le accarezzò i lunghi capelli rossi. Non ricordava d’averla mai vista con i capelli così lunghi. Le donavano.

“Sono qui, amore mio”, le mormorò per l’ennesima volta, “Svegliati. So che mi senti. Torna da me, Jean. Sto morendo dalla voglia di baciarti…”

Una lievissima stretta sulle dita lo fece quasi saltare in piedi.

Era la prima reazione motoria che Jean aveva da settantadue ore.

Cosa l’aveva provocata, quale delle parole che aveva or ora pronunciato?”

“Amore mio”, tentò. Nulla.

“Svegliati. Mi senti? Torna! Jean…”

Niente.

“Ho voglia di baciarti.”

Stretta.

Il cuore di Scott balzò talmente in alto che dovette inghiottirlo di nuovo.

“Vuoi che ti baci?”

Stretta, più forte stavolta.

Tremando per l’emozione, Ciclope si alzò dalla poltroncina e si sporse sulla donna; si chinò e le sfiorò le labbra con le proprie.

Stretta, ancor più forte.

Aumentò la pressione delle labbra. Sotto di esse, quelle di Jean si mossero leggermente in una debole, ma inequivocabile risposta. Il petto della donna si sollevò in un ampio respiro.

Scott si ritrasse, gli occhi fissi sul volto di Jean.

Ed infine, come la Bella Addormentata nel bosco, Jean aprì le palpebre e lo guardò. I suoi occhi erano limpidi, colmi d’amore per lui.

“Sono tornata”, sussurrò.

 

OOO

 

In pochi giorni, con grande gioia di coloro che l’amavano, Jean tornò completamente in sé, fisicamente, mentalmente e spiritualmente. John ed Elaine Grey accorsero subito, e Sarah, la sua sorella minore, giunse il giorno seguente da Houston, dove viveva; erano tutti increduli, sopraffatti da una gioia inenarrabile. Xavier si era dovuto inventare una spiegazione che non sbugiardasse quanto aveva raccontato loro otto mesi prima; aveva quindi confermato che Jean era sì caduta nel fiume ed era annegata, ma che il suo potere l’aveva successivamente fatta tornare in vita. Era stata ripescata molto lontano da dove si trovava al momento dell’incidente, e con tutto il caos seguito al Blackout nessuno si era preoccupato più di tanto di una povera sconosciuta in coma profondo. Era rimasta ricoverata in un anonimo ospedale di provincia – e qui Charles aveva sfruttato alcune conoscenze che gli dovevano dei favori per creare gli incartamenti che lo provavano – finché non aveva ritrovato parzialmente la memoria, alcuni giorni prima. Si era quindi recata subito da loro, i suoi genitori, con l’intento di avvisarli del proprio ritorno, ma non li aveva trovati perché erano andati a Miami per una breve vacanza. Magneto aveva rintracciato Jean e cercato di sfruttare la sua parziale amnesia per farla passare dalla sua parte; Charles aveva tentato di fermarlo, ma non c’era riuscito e la casa dei Grey era andata distrutta nella lotta. A quel punto, i Grey dichiararono che non importava loro niente della casa, erano abbastanza benestanti per comprarne una nuova, e che quello che invece importava era che Jean fosse nuovamente con loro. Il racconto di Xavier si concluse con Jean che ritornava in pieno possesso dei suoi ricordi, fuggiva da Eric e tornava alla scuola, dove si stava riprendendo dai traumi subiti con l’aiuto di Charles. Nessuna menzione della terribile battaglia sull’isola di Alcatraz, né tanto meno della Fenice: quella parte della vita di Jean, riguardante gli X-Men, non era nota alla sua famiglia, né lei desiderava che lo fosse.

I Grey rimasero alcuni giorni ospiti della scuola, dove la vita velocemente tornò pressoché alla normalità, con l’eccezione che era ancora Hank ad occuparsi dell’infermeria. Nightcrawler, che era rimasto alla scuola a vegliare sui ragazzi durante la battaglia a San Francisco, inizialmente fu restio a mostrarsi a loro, sempre tristemente memore della reazione che le sue sembianze demoniache suscitavano tra le persone cosiddette normali, ma Jean gli fece presente che essi già conoscevano ed accettavano senza problemi di sorta il dottor McCoy, il cui aspetto non era certo meno intimidante del suo. Così, Kurt uscì dal suo bozzolo e fu lieto di riscontrare che Jean aveva avuto ragione: i Grey, dopo l’iniziale stupore, privo però del disgusto o del timore a cui il sensibile tedesco si era dovuto dolorosamente abituare, lo trattarono né più né meno che come tutti gli altri.

 

OOO

 

Era l’antivigilia del solstizio d’estate. I Grey erano partiti il giorno prima, rassicurati sulle condizioni di Jean.

Era stata una magnifica giornata estiva; nel cielo, di un azzurro reso pallido dall’intenso calore, il sole aveva brillato splendente, ormai allo zenit della sua ascesa astronomica.

In quel tardo pomeriggio, il galoppo di Sirona era stranamente controllato, sebbene Miriam le avesse lasciato briglia sciolta; probabilmente la cavalla captava lo stato d’animo malinconico della sua amica umana e ne era influenzata.

Dopo aver vagato una mezz’ora a caso, Darkarrow s’accorse di essere nelle vicinanze del laghetto che, otto mesi prima, aveva vista il punto d’arrivo della sua prima uscita a cavallo con Logan.

Impulsivamente, diresse la giumenta verso quel luogo; arrivata sulla riva, smontò e lasciò Sirona libera di pascolare, mentre lei andava a sedersi su un masso piatto che sporgeva sull’acqua. Fissò la superficie immota e trasparente, attraverso la quale si scorgevano i ciottoli tondeggianti del fondale. Faceva ancora molto caldo; dopo qualche minuto, Miriam si sfilò gli stivali da equitazione e le calze, risvoltò i pantaloni ed immerse i piedi nell’acqua, in cerca di refrigerio. Sguazzò per un poco, poi, non riuscendo a star ferma, abbandonò le calzature sulla sponda e cominciò a vagare a piedi nudi tra il piccolo lago ed il boschetto di pioppi poco lontano, immersa in pensieri tormentosi.

Cos’avrebbe fatto se ora Logan si fosse accorto di essere ancora innamorato di Jean?

Un nodo doloroso le chiuse la gola. Per due volte, la sua anima aveva incontrato quella di Wolverine e vi aveva trovato le tracce del sentimento che aveva provato per la sua amica e sorella. Era stato un sentimento d’amore autentico, ma profondamente diverso da quello che sentiva per lei, Miriam. Allora non era stata gelosa di Jean, perché il passato era passato, e l’altra donna era morta. O così avevano creduto tutti. Ma la verità era che Logan non aveva risolto il suo sentimento per Jean, perché esso era stato interrotto, troncato dall’apparente morte di lei. Se Logan si fosse rassegnato al fatto che Jean non lo avrebbe mai ricambiato, se avesse smesso d’amarla prima di volgere il suo cuore a Miriam, allora non ci sarebbero stati dubbi. Ma ora? Jean era tornata, ed i sentimenti di Logan per lei, che ne fosse conscio o meno, si erano risvegliati. Lo vedeva da come la guardava, da come tendeva l’orecchio ogni volta che udiva la sua voce. Ciò che la confondeva era che comunque lui non aveva cambiato atteggiamento verso di lei, non era diventato freddo o distante. Da quando Jean era tornata, avevano fatto l’amore diverse volte e con uguale trasporto di prima.

Era possibile che le amasse entrambe? Miriam sapeva che il cuore umano è strano e che è ben possibile che un uomo ami due donne contemporaneamente ed in ugual misura, così come viceversa una donna può amare due uomini, ma per lei né una versione né l’altra era accettabile: per come la pensava, per il suo modo di sentire, di amare, il rapporto doveva essere esclusivo.

Dunque, doveva obbligare Logan ad affrontare i suoi sentimenti ed a scegliere tra lei e Jean. Dato che l’altra era già impegnata, poteva anche essere che Wolverine decidesse per Miriam solo per un fatto di opportunità, ma lei se ne sarebbe accorta la prima occasione in cui le loro anime si fossero nuovamente toccate e non l’avrebbe accettato: sarebbe stata con Logan solo se lui l’avesse voluta veramente, profondamente e senza riserve.

Non prese neppure in considerazione la possibilità che Jean si accorgesse di essersi disamorata di Scott a favore di Logan: il trattamento che le aveva fatto il giorno prima, per aiutarla a superare gli ultimi strascichi dei traumi inflitti alla sua psiche dalla Fenice, le aveva chiaramente rivelato che il suo amore per Ciclope era inalterato, se non più forte di prima proprio a causa degli eventi accaduti.

In lontananza udì il suono sordo degli zoccoli di un cavallo sul terreno erboso. Miriam si fermò sotto le fronde di un pioppo, voltando la testa per vedere di chi si trattava; scorse il cavaliere solitario che stava avanzando al galoppo nella sua direzione e lo riconobbe immediatamente.

Era Logan.

Avvistandola, immobile sotto l’albero, l’uomo rallentò l’andatura di Nice Boy e finì di avvicinarsi al piccolo trotto. Fermò il castrone vicino a Sirona, smontò e si diresse verso Miriam.

In silenzio, lei lo guardò approssimarsi a grandi passi. Era così attraente, così virile, e lei lo amava così tanto… Un fremito le corse nel cuore e nelle viscere, ma si obbligò ad ignorarlo.

“Ti ho cercata dappertutto”, esordì Logan in tono sommesso, fermandosi di fronte a lei, “Ho bisogno di parlarti.”

“Ora mi hai trovata”, commentò Miriam, con voce resa piatta dallo sforzo di non farla tremare.

“C’è qualcosa che ti rode”, continuò Wolverine, impacciato ma risoluto, “Lo sento da giorni. Vorrei sapere di cosa si tratta. È colpa mia?”

Per un lungo momento, Darkarrow si estraniò, mentre la sua mente ponderava la domanda. Quel momento andava bene come qualsiasi altro per affrontare l’argomento Jean. Lentamente, annuì.

Il suo gesto d’ammissione impensierì Logan profondamente. Per quanto di sforzasse, non riusciva a capire cos’avesse fatto di così sbagliato da inquietarla tanto.

“Qualsiasi cosa sia, l’ho fatta senza rendermene conto”, disse allora, a bassa voce, “Mi dispiace, Miriam.”

Che lui si scusasse per qualcosa di cui non era neppure consapevole, soltanto perché la turbava, era una prova lampante del suo amore per lei. Ma non era di questo che Darkarrow dubitava.

“Non è qualcosa che hai fatto”, lo corresse pacatamente, “Piuttosto è qualcosa che _non_ hai fatto.”

Wolverine corrugò la fronte nel cipiglio che gli era caratteristico; non capiva cosa lei volesse dire, e decise di andare in fondo alla questione.

“Spiegami”, la esortò, “Per favore”, aggiunse, rendendosi conto d’essersi espresso in modo troppo asciutto.

Miriam si portò una mano chiusa a pugno alla bocca, premendola contro le labbra mentre aggrottava la fronte nello sforzo di pensare ad un modo di intavolare il discorso. Con Wolverine, il sistema migliore era sempre quello di affrontarlo di petto.

Sollevò gli occhi e li piantò in quelli di Logan.

“Cosa provi per Jean, adesso che è tornata?”, gli chiese a bruciapelo.

Colto di sorpresa, l’uomo si limitò a fissarla, sbattendo lentamente le palpebre mentre tentava di capire quale motivo potesse avere Miriam per porgli quella domanda.

Riuscì a trovarne solo uno: _Miriam temeva che lui fosse ancora innamorato di Jean_. Ma com’era possibile? Gli aveva letto nell’anima due volte, doveva aver pur visto la verità sui suoi sentimenti nei confronti di Jean e di se stessa.

“Che cosa?”, sbottò quindi, accigliandosi ancor di più.

“Voglio sapere cosa provi per Jean”, insistette Darkarrow, senza sorprendersi della sua stolidità per quanto riguardava i propri sentimenti: lo conosceva abbastanza per sapere che non amava soffermarsi ad analizzarli, che si limitava a prenderli come venivano.

Wolverine si arrabbiò: come poteva Miriam dubitare di lui, della sincerità del suo amore per lei?

“Credi che io non ti ami più?”, ringhiò a denti stretti, serrando e riaprendo ripetutamente i pugni.

“No”, si sentì rispondere inaspettatamente; la sorpresa fu tale che la sua ira svaporò, sciogliendosi come neve al sole, “Ma ami anche lei?”, lo incalzò Darkarrow.

Logan aprì bocca per protestare, poi la richiuse di colpo: il dubbio aveva colto anche lui, mentre vegliava Jean appena riportata da Alkali Lake. Onestamente quindi non poteva ora biasimare Miriam perché quello stesso dubbio era venuto a lei.

Le sue spalle si afflosciarono, mentre chinava il capo e chiudeva gli occhi per l’intensa concentrazione. Strinse le labbra fino a ridurle ad una linea sottile: il fatto che non gli piacesse analizzare i propri sentimenti non significava che non fosse capace di farlo, solo che non era avvezzo a quello sforzo e perciò gli occorreva del tempo per riuscirci.

“Credo di sì”, rispose infine, lentamente, “ma non come temi tu.”

Riaprì le palpebre e sollevò lo sguardo per fissare negli occhi la sua donna, l’unica che era riuscita a penetrargli fino in fondo al cuore, all’anima, alla mente, l’unica che voleva. Ricordò la conclusione a cui era giunto la notte precedente la vigilia di Natale, e le parole gli vennero infine spontaneamente alle labbra:

“Amo Jean in modo diverso da come amo te. Quanto a questo, amo anche Rogue, ma in modo ancora diverso. Se non sei gelosa di Marie, non devi esserlo neppure di Jean.”

Fece una pausa per raccogliere le idee, poi proseguì:

“Marie è stata la prima che mi ha fatto capire che ero capace di affezionarmi a qualcuno, di volergli bene. Ha aperto il mio cuore, per così dire. Poi ho incontrato Jean, e mi sono innamorato. Ma non di lei, come credevo, e come credi tu. Ho visto il modo in cui guardava Scott, e ho desiderato essere guardato così anch’io. Insomma, ciò di cui ero veramente innamorato era il pensiero di poter essere amato come lo era Scott. Un pensiero che non mi aveva mai sfiorato prima, in vita mia.”

Prese un profondo respiro.

“Infine ho incontrato te. Ti ho riconosciuta subito. Non era la prima volta che le nostre strade si incrociavano. Ma all’inizio ho ignorato quello che provavo per te, era troppo strano, troppo differente da tutto ciò che conoscevo. E poi mi sentivo anche in colpa verso Jean: possibile che il mio sentimento per lei fosse stato così debole che bastava aver posato gli occhi su di te perché svanisse dal mio cuore? Ci ho messo settimane a capire che il mio amore per lei era stato per la maggior parte frutto della mia immaginazione e del mio desiderio d’essere amato.”

Si sporse verso Miriam, lo sguardo acceso da una certezza incrollabile:

“E ora lo sono: sono amato come desideravo esserlo. Ma con la differenza che _anch’io amo così_.”

Mai in vita sua – non nel tempo che ricordava – aveva fatto un discorso anche solo lontanamente simile a questo, né per contenuto, né per lunghezza. Non era nello stile di Wolverine. Eppure sentiva che ogni parola, ogni sillaba era assolutamente, indubitabilmente vera, qualcosa che scaturiva dalle profondità della sua anima sconosciuta, occultata dalla nebbia impenetrabile della sua amnesia.

Miriam era combattuta: vedeva la sincerità negli occhi di Logan, ma temeva di sbagliarsi. Cosa poteva darle la certezza che non stava vedendo ciò che voleva, accecata dal suo disperato desiderio di essere l’unica donna da lui amata?

L’uomo vide la sua insicurezza e per un momento si sentì smarrito, impotente. Uno stato d’animo in cui odiava essere; per reazione, sentì rimontare la rabbia, e lottò per tenerla sotto controllo.

_Pensa, Logan, pensa!_ , si disse. Se le sue parole non erano riuscite a convincerla, cosa mai poteva farlo? La risposta gli giunse all’improvviso, quasi prima ancora che avesse finito di formulare la domanda.

Le prese le mani e se le portò al viso, posandole sulle proprie guance.

“Trattami”, la invitò.

Miriam fece tanto d’occhi. Le occorse qualche istante per realizzare il motivo della sua inaspettata richiesta: doveva aver intuito la sua incertezza ed aveva deciso di spazzarla via una volta per tutte. Trattarlo ora significava toccare la sua anima volontariamente, non per caso come le altre due volte; razionalmente, non nella tempesta della passione; in una ricerca mirata e non alla cieca. Facendolo, avrebbe saputo con certezza assoluta cosa Logan provava per Jean.

Raddrizzò la schiena e si accostò maggiormente all’uomo, poi chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò. Wolverine si obbligò a rilassarsi: quel genere di cose lo faceva sempre sentire a disagio, vulnerabile, e lui detestava sentirsi vulnerabile. Ma si fidava di Miriam come di nessun altro. Neanche in Xavier aveva tanta fiducia, eppure gli aveva permesso di frugare nella propria mente nel tentativo di portare alla luce i ricordi che aveva soppresso. La verità era che _conosceva_ Miriam. Una conoscenza che derivava dal fatto che si erano già incontrati molte altre volte, in altri luoghi, in altri tempi. Oramai su questo non aveva più dubbi, per quanto irrazionale ciò potesse essere.

La dinamica stavolta fu diversa dalle altre; infatti, in precedenza le loro anime si erano tese l’una verso l’altra contemporaneamente, cercandosi in un’azione istintiva, mentre ora fu soltanto Miriam a protendersi, in un atto di volontà precisa, mentre Logan rimaneva in passiva attesa.

Con delicatezza, Miriam toccò l’anima di Wolverine; i suoi sentimenti erano dispiegati davanti a lei, senza veli, pronti ad essere letti come un libro aperto. Era la dimostrazione concreta che Logan riponeva in lei la più completa fiducia, una fiducia tale da trascendere perfino il suo amore per lei. Ed eccolo lì, quel sentimento ribollente, luminoso, incandescente, eppure stabile e forte come una roccia. Se Darkarrow avesse avuto delle incertezze su di esso, ora avrebbe avuto la prova che esse non avevano ragion d’essere.

Ma non era questo ciò che aveva bisogno di sapere; distolse il suo sguardo interiore per cercare quello per cui era venuta. Non faticò a trovarlo, perché Logan non stava cercando di nasconderglielo.

Ciò che trovò fu un sentimento d’amore, sì, ma ben diverso da quello riservato a lei. Era fatto di ammirazione, di affetto, di amicizia, di senso protettivo, di un pizzico di attrazione fisica e perfino di una punta d’invidia. Ma non era il tipo d’amore che un uomo prova per la donna che ha scelto come sua compagna.

Non aveva bisogno d’altro. Cominciò a ritirarsi, e nel farlo tornò a guardare il sentimento di Logan per lei. Era così caldo, così emozionante, così _bello_. E così eccitante…

Le sue profondità femminili vibrarono.

Riaprì lentamente le palpebre, trovando il viso di Logan a pochi centimetri dal suo, gli occhi ancora chiusi. Fu sommersa da un’ondata d’amore così forte da farle venire un groppo in gola; si sporse verso di lui, gli mise le braccia al collo e gli baciò le labbra.

Una volta, poi un’altra.

Wolverine le prese il volto tra le mani ed aumentò la pressione. Miriam gli si strinse addosso e schiuse le labbra, invitandolo ad approfondire il bacio; lui non si fece pregare e le invase amabilmente la bocca con la lingua, esplorando i suoi caldi recessi, con la ferma gentilezza che lo caratterizzava. Lei rispose con ardore, quasi con urgenza. Aveva bisogno di lui, aveva bisogno che le dimostrasse col corpo ciò che le aveva appena dimostrato con l’anima.

La natura ferina di Wolverine non tardò punto a risvegliarsi, facendogli sentire una certa tensione nei jeans. Logan interruppe il bacio, seppure con riluttanza, ma non voleva farle pressione, perché sapeva che praticare un trattamento era piuttosto stancante, per lei.

Fu quindi colto completamente alla sprovvista quando le sue narici captarono l’inequivocabile profumo del desiderio di Miriam, e non poté impedirsi di guardarla con sorpresa.

La donna non capì il motivo del suo stupore e ricambiò il suo sguardo con espressione confusa.

“Qualcosa non va?”, gli domandò sottovoce. Wolverine scosse la testa.

“No, no, per niente… Al contrario!”, rispose, allargando le narici per farle capire che aveva captato il suo odore, “Sento che hai voglia di me, e non me lo aspettavo, tutto qua.”

Lei piegò la testa di lato, ancor più perplessa: aveva sentito la sua erezione contro il proprio ventre, quindi anche lui la desiderava: davvero non capiva la sua meraviglia.

“E perché non te lo aspettavi?”, indagò, muovendo lentamente il bacino per strofinarsi contro il suo gonfiore, “Non hai forse voglia di fare l’amore anche tu?”

Logan boccheggiò e le afferrò i fianchi per fermarla: Miriam si rendeva conto di cosa gli faceva?

“Beh… pensavo che, dopo il trattamento, ti sentissi stanca…”, farfugliò.

“Non stavolta”, mormorò la donna, stringendosi addosso a lui, “Non mi è mai successo prima… Ma non ho dovuto disperdere emozioni negative, solo cercare dei bei sentimenti… il motivo dev’essere questo…”, concluse in un sussurro, sfiorandogli le labbra con le proprie.

“E se arriva qualcuno?”, domandò Logan con voce bassa e rauca, accarezzandole il labbro superiore con la punta della lingua.

“Difficile”, bisbigliò la donna, toccandogli la lingua con la punta della propria, “È ora di cena, saranno tutti a mangiare.”

Wolverine convenne che le probabilità erano quasi inesistenti, così smise di fare obiezioni e tornò a baciarla. Miriam aprì le labbra ed accolse la sua lingua nella bocca, suggendola con un’avidità che la sorprese: nessun uomo era mai riuscito ad incendiarla a quel modo, fino a farla addirittura smaniare dal desiderio. Voleva essere presa, lì e subito, sotto il pioppo, sul morbido tappeto erboso.

Si liberarono frettolosamente dei vestiti, gettandoli tutt’attorno fino a rimanere completamente nudi. Logan le prese i seni tra le mani, accarezzandone con la punta dei pollici i capezzoli, già induriti per l’eccitazione. Miriam si afferrò alle sue spalle ed inarcò la schiena all’indietro; cogliendo il suo invito inespresso, Wolverine si chinò e li baciò entrambi, dapprima vellicandoli con la punta della lingua, poi prendendoli in bocca; contro la lingua, li sentì indurirsi ulteriormente. Proseguendo a stuzzicarle le punte dei seni, andando continuamente dall’una all’altra, le posò una mano sul dorso per sostenerla, poi bagnò di saliva due dita dell’altra mano e l’infilò tra i loro corpi avvinghiati. Depose le dita sul triangolo di riccioli scuri che le ombreggiava l’inguine e sfiorò l’inizio della sua apertura femminile, insinuando una falange nelle calde e umide pieghe.

Miriam gemette e, vogliosa, allargò le gambe per consentirgli accesso; subito lui mosse le dita più in basso, raggiunse il clitoride e prese a tormentarlo deliziosamente. Sentì Darkarrow boccheggiare e cominciare ad emettere lamenti di piacere; nel giro di pochi istanti si bagnò tanto che i suoi caldi umori gli colarono sulle dita, una sensazione che lo esaltò, mentre l’odore della sua voglia lo inebriava al punto da fargli quasi perdere il lume della ragione.

“Basta, basta…”, la udì supplicare con voce strozzata. Logan la rilasciò, sollevando la mano e leccandosi le dita inondate dei suoi dolci succhi femminili; nei suoi occhi divampava il desiderio allo stato puro, fiero e selvaggio, una vera forza della natura che avrebbe intimidito qualsiasi donna. Ma non Miriam, perché era la _sua_ donna, lo era in questa vita e lo era stata in altre, ed era preda di un desiderio ugualmente fiero e selvaggio.

Vederlo leccarsi le dita per gustare il suo sapore le fece mancare il fiato.

“Siediti”, lo invitò con voce strozzata. Logan eseguì e subito lei gli si adagiò in grembo, si posizionò contro la dura asta della sua virilità pulsante, poi scese lungo di essa, colmando la propria cavità muliebre.

Mentre lo sentiva entrare dentro di lei, Miriam emise un sospiro tanto di piacere quanto di sollievo: non avrebbe potuto resistere un istante di più prima di svenire dal desiderio. Si sistemò meglio, poi gli circondò le spalle con le braccia e cominciò a muoversi. Data la posizione, era lei a condurre la danza d’amore, e lui rispose colpo su colpo, seguendo il suo ritmo. Le accarezzò il collo con le labbra e la lingua, nel punto esatto in cui s’incurvava nella spalla; lei ricambiò lambendogli il lobo di un orecchio, che poi mordicchiò.

Darkarrow era così eccitata che non le occorse molto altro tempo ancora per giungere al culmine. I prodromi dell’orgasmo iniziarono ben presto a serpeggiarle nei muscoli vaginali e la donna cominciò a gemere, ancora ed ancora, sempre più forte. Il piacere stava salendo come l’alta marea, con una potenza che non le pareva di aver mai provato fino ad allora.

“Oh Logan…”, barbugliò, quasi incapace di parlare coerentemente, “Ho voglia di urlare…”

“Urla, mia principessa”, rantolò Wolverine, “Urla…”

Spinse più velocemente, bramoso di vederla e di sentirla godere. E di udirla.

Miriam gettò indietro la testa, gli occhi chiusi, la bocca aperta, il respiro sempre più irregolare.

“Logan… Sì, ah, sì… _Logan_ …”, cantilenò, in un crescendo che rispecchiò quello del suo piacere, sempre più alto, sempre di più, ancora ed ancora; giunse all’acme e strillò:

“OH LOGAAAAN!!!”

L’uomo sentì la sua carne contrarsi violentemente attorno a lui e non resse oltre: l’orgasmo lo travolse un istante dopo, strappandogli un alto gemito prossimo all’urlo di Miriam.

Sussultarono in un parossismo di godimento così eccezionalmente acuto da mandarli quasi in deliquio, perché poderoso tanto nella carne quanto nello spirito, espressione fisica della profondità del sentimento che li univa, simile alle acque della vita, che li avvolgevano in un caldo abbraccio infinito, rassicurante, esaltante. Proprio nel picco più alto del piacere, per un istante, breve ma intenso come l’esplosione di una supernova, le loro anime tornarono a toccarsi; la percezione fu così forte e coinvolgente che ad entrambi spuntarono le lacrime.

Rimasero abbracciati a lungo, senza parlare, lasciandosi cullare dalla meravigliosa sensazione di completezza che li pervadeva. Lentamente, molto lentamente, i loro corpi si acquietarono; i respiri si fecero più lenti e regolari, ed il loro battito cardiaco tornò pian piano alla normalità. Darkarrow posò la testa alla spalla di Logan e ridacchiò:

“Non avevo mai urlato così, prima d’ora”, mormorò, le labbra premute contro il collo dell’uomo, “Sono proprio senza ritegno, con te.”

“Mmmhh… mi piace”, commentò lui, in tutta sincerità, “Comportati sempre così, con me: mi fa impazzire.”

Indugiarono ancora qualche minuto ad accarezzarsi ed a scambiarsi tenerezze; dopo un po’, Logan sentì prepotente l’esigenza di esprimere in qualche modo a parole il suo amore per lei.

Le prese il volto tra le mani e la guardò intensamente negli occhi.

“Ti amo così tanto che mi fa quasi male”, dichiarò con voce zeppa d’emozione, “Quando ti guardo mi si torcono le viscere…”, s’interruppe e si morse un labbro, rendendosi conto di essere tutto tranne che romantico. Maledizione, avrebbe tanto voluto esprimersi come un poeta, per lei!

Ma Miriam era stata dentro il suo cuore e nella sua anima, anche poco prima, e poté vedere ben oltre le sue goffe parole.

“Anch’io ti amo così”, gli rivelò quindi, “Ogni volta che ti guardo sento le farfalle nello stomaco, e mi vengono le ginocchia molli al solo pensiero di te che mi tocchi…”

Wolverine le abbassò il viso e le catturò le labbra con le proprie; la baciò perdutamente, e venne baciato altrettanto perdutamente.

 

OOO

 

Era ormai buio quando tornarono, molto più tardi dell’orario di cena. Dopo aver sistemato Nice Boy e Sirona, si recarono in cucina per cercare qualcosa da mangiare; Edna notò il loro aspetto disordinato e raggiante e fece un’espressione saputa, ma con discrezione non espresse alcun commento. Si limitò ad informarli che poteva preparar loro dei sandwich con roast beef ed un’insalata di patate, da accompagnare con della birra. I due accettarono volentieri, poi vennero invitati ad accomodarsi ad un tavolo della mensa, dove poco dopo la donna portò loro un grande vassoio coi panini, le patate e le birre.

Calmati i morsi della fame, riportarono il vassoio in cucina, poi salirono di sopra per andare a dormire. Come di consueto, si separarono per recarsi ognuno in camera propria, ma mentre si trovava sotto il getto caldo della doccia, Logan si rese conto di non essere soddisfatto. Si sentiva come se gli mancasse qualcosa.

Per la seconda volta nel giro di due ore, analizzò i propri sentimenti, alla ricerca della causa della propria scontentezza.

Onestamente, gli sembrava di aver tutto, ma proprio _tutto_ , anche ciò che non aveva saputo di desiderare prima di averlo: in ordine di tempo, una sorellina putativa, amici che erano diventati la sua famiglia, una casa in cui vivere, una causa a cui dedicarsi, ed infine anche una donna con la quale condividere la sua esistenza.

Sei mesi prima aveva affidato ad una Dea che non conosceva la realizzazione del desiderio segreto del suo cuore.

Era stato accontentato oltre ogni sua possibile aspirazione.

E allora, cosa mai gli mancava, ancora?

Poi una lampadina gli si accese nel cervello, ed un sorriso gli sollevò gli angoli della bocca.

Aveva trovato.

 

OOO

 

Dopo aver fatto la doccia, Miriam si infilò una succinta camicia da notte in seta color blu oltremare e, a piedi nudi, tornò in camera, dove preparò il letto. Aveva appena acceso l’abat-jour e spento la luce principale che sentì bussare alla porta.

“Chi è?”, domandò, allungando la mano per prendere la corta vestaglia di seta.

“Logan”, udì la risposta; con un sorriso lasciò perdere l’indumento.

“Avanti”, lo invitò, voltandosi verso la porta. L’uomo entrò, richiuse l’uscio dietro di sé e si avvicinò. La guardò da capo a piedi, con apprezzamento; i suoi occhi le stavano dicendo che era bellissima, ma la sua espressione aveva un sottofondo stranamente solenne.

“Che cosa c’è, Logan?”, lo interrogò allora, un po’ perplessa da quell’atteggiamento per lui insolito. Wolverine le sorrise, dissipando all’istante la vaga ansia che l’aveva presa.

“Vorrei dormire con te, stanotte”, disse, semplicemente.

Colta di sorpresa, Miriam se ne stette impalata a guardarlo, aprendo e chiudendo le palpebre un paio di volte prima di esser sicura di ciò che lui aveva appena detto.

Poi il suo volto si aprì ad un sorriso dolcissimo e, senza dire niente, gli tese le braccia. Logan si affrettò a percorrere gli ultimi passi verso di lei e la strinse a sé; Darkarrow posò la testa sulla sua spalla, e lui le baciò i capelli. Poi la sollevò tra le braccia e la trasportò fino al letto, dove la depose nel punto in cui il lenzuolo era stato scostato; la baciò leggermente sulle labbra, poi si liberò dei vestiti rimanendo coi soli boxer, l’unico indumento in cui dormiva; infine si sdraiò al suo fianco.

Continuando a sorridere, Miriam spense la luce.


	14. Capitolo XIII: Il passato di Wolverine

 

Capitolo XIII: Il passato di Wolverine

 

Trascorsero alcune settimane; la scuola si svuotò per le consuete vacanze estive, anche se, come a Natale, furono molti gli studenti a rimanere perché non avevano una casa dove andare.

Jean si ristabilì completamente e partì con Scott per una settimana di ferie al resort di Miriam a Tamani Island, da cui entrambi tornarono sorprendentemente poco abbronzati, ma decisamente molto rilassati.

Non appena ebbe disfatto la propria valigia, Jean andò in cerca di Miriam; Rogue le disse che l’aveva vista rientrare da una cavalcata, così si diresse alle scuderie e la trovò intenta ad accudire Sirona; insolitamente Logan non era con lei, essendo andato in città per degli acquisti per la scuola.

 

Come la vide, Darkarrow depose la striglia e le corse incontro per abbracciarla:

“Bentornata, Jean!”

“Grazie, Miriam”, rispose l’altra, ricambiando l’abbraccio con profondo affetto: negli anni trascorsi lontano da casa, la donna più anziana era stata per lei un po’ madre, un po’ sorella. Inoltre adesso aveva con lei un debito che non avrebbe mai potuto ripagare: era soltanto merito suo se non era morta, ad Alcatraz. Le doveva non solo la vita, ma l’anima, per averle suggerito il modo di sradicare la Fenice da sé.

“Allora, cosa te n’è parso di Tamani?”, s’informò Darkarrow.

“Un vero paradiso”, rispose Jean, sorridendo a trentadue denti, “Anche se i primi due giorni Scott e io non abbiamo praticamente mai messo naso fuori della camera da letto…”

“Sono contenta di sapere che vi siete _divertiti_ ”, ridacchiò Miriam, “Ma almeno, vi siete goduti le attrazioni del resort?”

“Non siamo riusciti a farlo in piscina”, le rivelò l’altra in tono dispiaciuto, “c’era sempre qualcuno, anche in piena notte…”

Miriam rise a crepapelle:

“Sporcacciona, non intendevo _in quel senso_!”, boccheggiò.

Jean, che aveva fatto intenzionalmente la battuta, scoppiò anche lei in una sonora risata:

“Lo so, lo so…”

Si asciugarono le lacrime, poi Miriam tornò verso Sirona per finire di strigliarla. La cavalla volse il muso elegante verso la nuova arrivata e la salutò con uno sbuffo gentile.

“Ciao, Sirona”, la salutò la donna dai capelli rossi, accarezzandole il lungo collo, “Lieta di rivederti.”

Rimase ad osservare Miriam che spazzolava il manto fulvo della giumenta, i pensieri che vagavano liberamente. Ad un certo punto si concentrarono su un particolare.

“Sono contenta che tu e Logan state insieme”, se ne uscì all’improvviso, “Non potevi trovare uomo migliore, e lui non poteva trovare donna migliore di te”.

Darkarrow lanciò un’occhiata sorpresa alla sua amica e sorella del cuore: ne avevano già parlato, prima che lei e Ciclope partissero per la loro vacanza, ma il tono commosso di Jean la coglieva alla sprovvista. 

“Siete fatti l’uno per l’altra”, proseguì Jean con convinzione, “Voglio bene ad entrambi, e vedervi felici insieme è per me una grande gioia.”

Miriam le sorrise con tutto l’affetto che provava per lei.

“Grazie”, disse, semplicemente. Più volte in passato Jean le aveva espresso il proprio cruccio per il fatto che, a causa della sua virtuale immortalità, Miriam sembrava condannata ad una vita solitaria, senza l’amore di un compagno. Darkarrow sapeva quindi che la contentezza dell’amica per lei era profonda e genuina.

“Io e Scott abbiamo fissato una data”, rivelò Jean all'improvviso. Miriam comprese subito a cosa l’altra si riferisse:

“Sul serio? Beh, era ora! Dimmi, dimmi…”

“Il primo maggio dell’anno prossimo”, rispose Jean, “Beltane. E vogliamo che sia tu a celebrare la cerimonia.”

Questo per Miriam era del tutto inaspettato e la lasciò momentaneamente senza parole.

“Tesoro, mi fai un grandissimo onore”, replicò dopo essersi riavuta dalla sorpresa, “ma cosa ne penseranno le vostre famiglie?”

“Per il fatto che non celebreremo una cerimonia religiosa cristiana?”, Jean scosse la testa, “I miei sono poco osservanti, e comunque ti conoscono bene e hanno una grande stima di te. Forse i genitori di Scott avranno qualcosa da ridire, ma se anche fosse, se ne faranno una ragione.”

Miriam depose la striglia e salutò Sirona con dei colpetti sul fianco, poi uscì dal box, ne chiuse il cancello e si incamminò con Jean verso l’uscita.

“Sarò felice di unirvi nel vincolo del matrimonio”, disse infine, ponderando le parole, “purché ciò non crei dissapori con le vostre famiglie. Non voglio essere causa di attriti.”

“D’accordo”, accettò Jean.

“E per la cerimonia civile?”, volle sapere Miriam.

“Ti procurerai la licenza e celebrerai anche quella”, rispose l’altra. Darkarrow squadrò l’amica, di nuovo meravigliata: pochi sapevano che qualunque cittadino, purché maggiorenne ed incensurato, e provvisto di apposito permesso, è autorizzato a celebrare un matrimonio civile.

“Vedo che hai studiato bene la lezione”, commentò con un sorriso, “Sarà il mio primo matrimonio con validità non solo spirituale, ma anche civile… Dì un po’, da quanto ci stavi pensando?”, indagò poi.

“Appena ho cominciato a riprendermi dopo la Fenice”, rispose Jean, stringendosi nelle spalle, “Ho pensato subito che volevo te come celebrante, e nessun altro. Ne ho parlato con il professore, e lui mi ha detto della possibilità per qualunque cittadino di celebrare un matrimonio civile…”

“Hai parlato con Charles prima che _con me_?”, borbottò Miriam fingendosi arrabbiata.

“E anche prima che _con Scott_ ”, le fece osservare Jean senza scomporsi, “Volevo che fosse una sorpresa”, aggiunse, sorridendo.

“Oh beh, per me lo è stato senz’altro”, confermò Darkarrow, ricambiando il sorriso.

“E anche per Scott”, le confidò Jean, “Sapevo che lui ci teneva, ma prima io non ne sentivo il bisogno, per cui cercavo di evitare l’argomento. Ma dopo quanto è successo, ho cambiato idea.”

“Ti capisco”, annuì Darkarrow, “Dove vuoi tenere la cerimonia?”

“Al cerchio di faggi, naturalmente…”

 

OOO

 

Alcuni giorni dopo, Logan andò in cerca di Charles; da un po’ di tempo rimuginava su una questione, ed aveva concluso che era venuto il momento di risolverla definitivamente, in un senso o nell’altro.

Xavier lo ricevette nel proprio ufficio: vacanze o no, aveva sempre qualcosa da fare, come direttore della scuola.

“Professore, ho bisogno di tornare a indagare sul mio passato”, esordì Wolverine, la fronte aggrondata, “Mi sento… a disagio. Non mi bastano più i pezzi e bocconi raccolti finora. So che ha già provato a leggermi nella mente oltre la barriera dell’amnesia e che non c’è riuscito, ma vorrei ritentare.”

Xavier comprese quanto ciò stesse a cuore a Logan, così non rifiutò a priori, come gli sarebbe venuto naturale, ma si sforzò invece di riflettere per trovare un’alternativa: sapeva già che non sarebbe riuscito a forzare lo sbarramento dell’amnesia. Perlomeno, non ci sarebbe riuscito _da solo_ : ma c’era anche Jean. L’esperienza della Fenice le aveva lasciato almeno una cosa positiva: il suo potere telepatico, che prima stava ancora addestrando con l’aiuto di Charles, adesso era pienamente maturo e perfettamente sotto il suo controllo. Forse, lavorando congiuntamente, lui e Jean sarebbero riusciti a superare il muro.

Annuì lentamente.

“Capisco, Logan”, rispose, “Lascia che ne parli con Jean. Forse io e lei insieme possiamo riuscire laddove io da solo ho fallito.”

Poi gli sovvenne un altro problema e si accigliò in un’espressione preoccupata. Logan se n’accorse:

“Che cosa c’è, professore?”

Xavier lo guardò negli occhi e rispose:

“Se riusciamo nel nostro intento, potremmo riportare alla luce ricordi spiacevoli, Logan. Ci hai pensato?”

Wolverine assentì:

“Sì, certo che ci ho pensato. Sono sicuro che la _maggior parte_ dei miei ricordi sia spiacevole. _Estremamente_ spiacevole. Me lo dicono gli incubi di cui ho sofferto per tanto tempo. Solo di recente si sono attenuati e infine sono scomparsi, ma continuo a temere che ritornino. Non voglio che lo facciano, professore. Voglio sapere chi sono e che cosa ho fatto o mi hanno fatto di così terribile, e poi Miriam potrà aiutarmi ad accettarlo e a superarlo. Prima però devo chiederle se è disposta a farlo, ovviamente.”

La fronte corrugata di Charles si appianò: ecco la soluzione! Miriam era l’ultimo tassello, perché con il suo potere empatico era in grado di trasformare in qualcosa di positivo, o almeno di sopportabile, ciò che altrimenti poteva essere uno shock terribile. Ammesso e non concesso che lui e Jean fossero stati capaci di riesumare i ricordi soppressi di Logan, naturalmente.

“Non si tirerà indietro”, predisse Xavier con un sorriso d’affetto per la sua amica, “Ti ama troppo per negarti questa possibilità.”

“Può darsi”, ammise Logan, “Ma non lo darò per scontato.”

“E fai bene”, fu d’accordo il professore, “non bisogna mai dare l’amore per scontato. Quando le avrai parlato, dille di venire da me.”

Soddisfatto per l’esito del colloquio, Wolverine cercò Darkarrow nel suo ufficio, situato di fronte a quello di Charles; la trovò impegnata al telefono in una conversazione alquanto animata, così le fece segno che sarebbe tornato dopo e la donna annuì, facendogli a sua volta segno che lo avrebbe chiamato al cellulare. Venti minuti più tardi il telefonino di Logan squillò una volta; l’uomo, che nell’attesa era andato a fumare sul patio, controllò il numero chiamante e, vedendo che si trattava di Miriam, spense il sigaro e tornò dentro.

Contrariamente al solito, Darkarrow non era seduta dietro la scrivania, ma si era accomodata sul divanetto di fianco alla porta; stava versando due bibite fresche da una caraffa e sorrise a Logan quando entrò.

“Ho parlato quasi un’ora, ho la gola completamente secca”, gli confidò, deponendo la caraffa sul tavolino. Wolverine andò a sedersi accanto a lei e prese il bicchiere che lei gli porgeva, sorbendone un sorso e sorridendo tra sé nel riconoscere il succo di frutta preferito da Miriam, pesca e maracuja. Era arrivato ad apprezzarlo anche lui.

“Hai ottenuto il tuo scopo?”, si informò, già conoscendo la risposta: Miriam otteneva _sempre_ quello che voleva, in genere con le buone, ma anche con le cattive, quando c’era proprio costretta.

“Oh sì,” gli rispose infatti, “Il bello è che credevano di farmi un dispetto, invece stavano facendo proprio come volevo io. Glielo lascerò credere ancora per un po’, e quando la cosa si sarà definitivamente stabilizzata, avranno una brutta sorpresa.”

Logan sogghignò, divertito ed ammirato: Darkarrow poteva essere un bulldozer che schiacciava tutto pur di raggiungere il suo scopo, ma poteva essere anche assai sottile e giocare d’astuzia, manovrando gli interlocutori a loro insaputa. Più di ottant’anni di esperienza in trattative d’affari le davano un vantaggio insuperabile.

“Sei straordinaria, piccola”, le disse, senza far mistero della sua stima. Non erano molte le persone che ce l’avevano, la sua stima.

Miriam lo sapeva.

“Grazie”, rispose con semplicità, bevendo un altro sorso, poi posò il bicchiere e lo guardò, in attesa.

“Sono venuto a chiederti una cosa”, cominciò Logan, posando a sua volta il bicchiere sul tavolino, “Ho appena parlato di questo col professore.”

Sentendolo usare il titolo di Xavier invece che il solito soprannome scanzonato che gli aveva dato, Darkarrow comprese che si trattava di qualcosa di molto serio. Si fece attenta:

“Ti ascolto.”

“Da qualche giorno mi sento a disagio”, proseguì Wolverine, usando le stesse parole di prima con Charles, “Mi tormenta il bisogno di conoscere il mio passato. Non mi bastano più i pochi indizi che sono finora riuscito a raccogliere: canadese, anglofono, soldato… Voglio sapere tutto. Xavier ha già provato a guardare oltre l’amnesia e non c’è riuscito, ma pensa che lavorando assieme a Jean sia possibile farlo. Ma emergeranno tanti brutti ricordi, così brutti che avrò bisogno del tuo aiuto per sopportarli, elaborarli e accettarli. Sarà dura, temo… Te la senti?”

“Certo che me la sento”, rispose Miriam senza un attimo di esitazione, “Dovrò solo trovare il modo di reggere la pressione. Come sai, un trattamento richiede molta energia, e certamente non potrei sostenere l’intera mole dei tuoi ricordi, belli o brutti, tutti in una sola volta. Se Charles e Jean sono in grado di selezionare solo porzioni della tua memoria per farla emergere _a episodi_ , per così dire, penso di essere in grado di farcela.”

Logan le prese una mano e se la portò alle labbra, deponendovi un bacio.

“Grazie, mia principessa”, le disse a bassa voce, “Ma sappi fin da ora che, se per te sarà troppo difficile, interromperemo tutto. L’ultima cosa che voglio è che tu abbia un danno per colpa mia.”

Era lo stesso motivo per cui aveva esitato tanto a lungo prima di cominciare a dormire con lei.

“Lo stesso vale naturalmente anche per Jean e il professore”, aggiunse.

“D’accordo”, disse Darkarrow, toccata dalla sua dimostrazione di considerazione per il benessere altrui, che a coloro che lo conoscevano poco poteva sembrare insolita, dato il suo carattere scorbutico e apparentemente noncurante degli altri. Ma ormai da un pezzo lei e tutti gli abitanti della scuola avevano compreso che, sotto la scorza dura, c’era un cuore d’oro ed un’anima gentile.

“Vieni qui”, mormorò Logan, attirandola tra le proprie braccia e baciandole lievemente le labbra, “Non sai quanto ti amo”, le bisbigliò sulla bocca. Miriam sorrise:

“Oh sì che lo so”, rispose sottovoce, “Tanto quanto ti amo io.”

Percepì il sorriso di Logan sulle proprie labbra, poi lo sentì irrigidirsi all’improvviso. Perplessa, Darkarrow si scostò per osservarlo e notò che si era accigliato.

“Che cosa c’è?”, lo interrogò. Wolverine la guardò, e c’era angoscia nei suoi occhi scuri. Questo sì, che era insolito.

“Spero che mi amerai ancora, dopo che avremo scoperto i miei misfatti…”, bisbigliò.

Per un momento, Miriam rimase immobile, senza ben capire cosa Logan volesse intendere. Poi corrugò la fronte in un cipiglio degno di Wolverine.

“Qualunque cosa tu abbia fatto, appartiene al passato”, dichiarò con fermezza, “Ma non puoi essere stato molto diverso da adesso. Sono stati soppressi i tuoi ricordi, non la tua personalità. Se tu fossi stato una persona malvagia, lo saresti anche adesso. Se hai commesso delle brutte azioni, dei delitti, bisogna anche verificare le circostanze in cui li hai commessi, prima di emettere giudizi. Questo vale tanto per gli altri che per te stesso: non giudicarti prima d’aver compreso l’intera situazione che ti ha portato a fare determinate cose. Chiaro?”

Logan considerò attentamente le osservazioni di Miriam, e le trovò giuste. La sua angustia non era del tutto svanita, ma perlomeno si era attenuata.

“Chiaro”, annuì quindi. Le accarezzò una guancia, poi si scostò:

“Se vuoi andare da Xavier, adesso, lui ti aspetta.”

“Va bene”, disse lei, sfiorandogli nuovamente le labbra con un bacio, “Ci vediamo più tardi.”

Uscirono assieme dall’ufficio di Darkarrow, poi Wolverine si recò in palestra, dove intendeva fare un po’ di manutenzione, mentre lei attraversò l’atrio e andò a bussare alla porta di Charles. Al suo invito, entrò.

“Oh, sei qui”, la salutò il suo vecchio amico, “Accomodati, intanto che chiamo Jean.”

L’aveva preavvisata telepaticamente non appena Logan era uscito dal suo ufficio, concordando di richiamarla non appena Miriam fosse stata disponibile. Pochi minuti dopo, la giovane donna li raggiunse e Xavier espose le proprie considerazioni.

“Come entrambe sapete”, cominciò, “nessun ricordo immagazzinato nei neuroni del cervello può essere realmente cancellato. Al massimo si possono rimuovere le sinapsi di collegamento, per cui il ricordo deve fare un’altra strada per emergere alla mente conscia. Ne consegue che la memoria di Logan è in realtà intatta, immagazzinata nei suoi neuroni, ma qualcosa ha interrotto il percorso delle sinapsi tra di essa e la mente conscia, attiva. Infatti, anche se non si ricorda il proprio nome o il luogo in cui è nato, Logan sa parlare inglese – e francese, come abbiamo scoperto di recente –  guidare un’auto o una moto, far di conto, usare attrezzi d’ogni genere, combattere e quant’altro. L’interruzione è stata selettiva, ha soppresso il suo passato ma non le nozioni fondamentali del suo comportamento. Più che di una barriera, quindi, parlerei di un _solco_ lasciato dall’interruzione delle sinapsi. Noi dobbiamo trovare il modo di superarlo.”

Miriam conosceva il funzionamento del cervello, ma non a livello fisico, poiché non era una telepate né una neurologa, così non disse nulla: se Charles pensava che potevano far qualcosa per Logan, allora gli credeva sulla parola.

Jean invece, telepate e medico, sapeva esattamente quello che Xavier intendeva e rifletté attentamente sulle sue conclusioni.

“Può funzionare”, concordò poi, “Dovremo dividerci il lavoro. Professore, la mia telepatia è più forte, ma lei è molto più esperto di me, ed inoltre è uno psicologo. Tenendo conto di ciò, propongo di assumermi io il compito di gettare il ponte – lo chiameremo e lo visualizzeremo così – per oltrepassare il _solco_ , e poi di mantenerlo stabile mentre lei lo supera e cerca i ricordi per ripristinare i collegamenti delle sinapsi, oppure per tracciare una nuova strada affinché la memoria possa riemergere.”

“Dovremo procedere a tappe”, li avvertì Miriam, “Per la salute mentale mia e di Logan, non possiamo far tornare tutta la sua memoria in un’unica volta. Sappiamo che ci sono innumerevoli brutti ricordi nella sua mente, e dovrò trattarli uno ad uno. A seconda della loro forza, non penso di riuscire a gestirne più di uno o due alla volta. Tuttavia, se si tratta di ricordi piacevoli, non ho problemi con la quantità di informazioni da verificare.”

Gli altri due annuirono, comprendendo la situazione. Poi Charles si rivolse a Miriam per esporle una cosa che lo turbava seriamente:

“Con la tua empatia, aiuterai Logan ad affrontare i suoi ricordi… Ma hai pensato a come li affronterai _tu_? Verrai certamente a sapere cose che non ti piaceranno, o che ti feriranno…”

“Sono consapevole di quanto dici, Charles”, rivelò la donna a bassa voce, “Logan ha espresso la tua stessa preoccupazione, e ti risponderò come ho fatto con lui: hanno soppresso i suoi ricordi, non la sua personalità. Se fosse stato una persona malvagia, lo sarebbe ancora adesso. Se ha fatto delle cose riprovevoli o commesso dei delitti, prima di giudicarlo dobbiamo conoscere i motivi che lo hanno portato a fare quelle cose. E così dovrà fare lui.”

“Hai ragione, su tutta la linea”, concordò Jean.

“Sì”, annuì Xavier, “Volevo solo essere certo che ci avevi riflettuto bene.”

“Grazie, Charles”, disse Miriam, “Mi _aspetto_ di scoprire cose sconvolgenti, per cui sarò preparata”, fece una pausa, riflettendo, “Un’altra cosa”, proseguì, “Propongo di coinvolgere anche Hank. Quando saremo tutti e quattro collegati, saremo completamente inconsapevoli di quanto accade al di fuori di noi, e sarebbe bene che qualcuno ci monitorasse.”

“Sono assolutamente d’accordo”, disse Charles, mentre simultaneamente anche Jean annuiva la sua approvazione.

Subito interpellato, Hank espresse un certo grado di preoccupazione:

“Mi sembra pericoloso.”

“Lo è”, ammise Charles, “ma siamo disposti a correre i nostri rischi, tutti e quattro. Tu sarai lì proprio per tener sotto controllo questi rischi. Se uno di noi cominciasse a dar segni di eccessivo stress fisico o mentale, tu interverrai per interromperci.”

Lo scienziato dal pelame blu li squadrò ad uno ad uno.

“Santi numi, vedo che siete decisi”, sospirò poi, “Non mi piace, ma non ve lo lascerò fare da soli: quindi, vi aiuterò. Anche perché spero che possa essere davvero utile a Logan.”

I mesi trascorsi insieme, ed in special modo la battaglia di Alcatraz, avevano cementato l’amicizia tra di lui e Wolverine: non lo avrebbe piantato in asso. Quanto a questo, non avrebbe piantato in asso nessuno di loro.

“Per domani attrezzerò una stanza in infermeria”, concluse, “Jean, avrò bisogno di te.”

“Certamente, se vuoi possiamo cominciare subito.”

Anche Scott non accolse serenamente la prospettiva di quell’esperimento, ma aveva abbastanza rispetto e considerazione per le capacità di Jean, Miriam e Charles da tenere per sé le proprie apprensioni, limitandosi a raccomandare a tutti loro la massima prudenza.

 

OOO

 

Il giorno seguente, a metà pomeriggio erano pronti per cominciare. Logan giaceva su un lettino d’infermeria, con svariati sensori, applicati alla fronte e al torace, che lo collegavano a macchinari che avrebbero monitorato le sue funzioni vitali, nonché la sua attività cerebrale. Il Professor X non si trovava lì con gli altri, bensì nella camera sferica di Cerebro, che avrebbe potenziato le sue capacità di discernimento telepatico.

“Legatemi”, disse Logan all’improvviso, guardando Hank. L’altro gli lanciò un’occhiata sorpresa:

“Perché?”

“Spesso, quando avevo un incubo, mi svegliavo in preda a rabbia o paura tali da farmi sfoderare gli artigli”, spiegò Wolverine, torvo, “Una volta ho anche colpito Rogue, ricordate? Non voglio rischiare: legatemi.”

“Non credo possa succedere”, intervenne Miriam in tono rassicurante, “Ci sarò io a mitigare le tue reazioni ai ricordi. E poi, abbiamo stabilito di cominciare con quelli più tenui, quindi che ti hanno colpito meno, e che pertanto riteniamo essere meno traumatizzanti.”

Logan la guardò e la sua espressione si ammorbidì.

“Mi fido di te”, dichiarò a bassa voce, “Mi fido di tutti voi, o non sarei qui. Ma sarò più tranquillo se so di non potervi nuocere. Per favore, legatemi.”

Istintivamente, sia Jean che Hank guardarono Miriam per avere istruzioni. Dopo Scott, era pur sempre lei la comandante degli X-Men.

Dopo un momento di esitazione, la donna annuì; non le piaceva l’idea di vedere Wolverine legato – le faceva venire in mente i disumani esperimenti a cui era stato sottoposto ad Alkali Lake. Ma se lui era disposto a sopportarlo, anzi lo aveva preteso, lei non aveva nessun diritto di negarglielo.

Beast andò a prendere delle cinghie di contenimento, di spesso cuoio e ricoperte da un’imbottitura, con robuste fibbie d’acciaio temprato, e legò accuratamente i polsi e le caviglie di Logan alla struttura d’acciaio del lettino. Quando ebbe finito, Jean si sedette sulla sedia che aveva preparato, mentre Miriam si posizionò dietro la testa di Logan, le mani sulle sue guance. In realtà, non avrebbe avuto bisogno di toccarlo, ma il contatto fisico aumentava la forza del trattamento, così aveva adottato quel sistema. Wolverine sollevò gli occhi e i loro sguardi s’incontrarono.

“Sei pronto?”, gli chiese la donna.

“Sì”, rispose lui concisamente, poi serrò le palpebre.

Jean protese la mente e si collegò agilmente con Xavier, chiuso nella stanza di Cerebro.

_Siamo pronti,_ gli trasmise.

_Allora cominciamo,_ rispose il Professor X.

Un istante dopo, tutti e quattro erano uniti nel legame mentale prodotto da Charles e Jean. Per non creare confusione a Miriam e Logan, che non ci erano abituati, Xavier mantenne ciascuno isolato dagli altri: in caso di bisogno, lui poteva fungere da ripetitore, collegando di volta in volta l’uno all’altro. Solo lui e Jean, che dovevano lavorare in tandem ed erano avvezzi alla comunicazione telepatica, sarebbero rimasti in contatto costante.

Delicatamente per non produrre fastidi, Charles entrò nella mente di Logan, portando Jean con sé; il suo pensiero, potenziato da Cerebro, cercò il blocco mnemonico causato dall’interruzione dei collegamenti tra le sinapsi. Non ebbe difficoltà a localizzarlo, dato che già sapeva dove cercarlo; non appena lo trovò, si fermò e lasciò procedere Jean.

La giovane donna visualizzò l’interruzione come un fossato e costruì su di esso un ponte per permettere a Charles di attraversarlo; trovò subito resistenza.

_Logan_ , trasmise, e immediatamente Charles la mise in contatto con lui, _ho difficoltà a passare. Devo aumentare la pressione, ti darà certamente fastidio._

_Procedi, Jean_ , le rispose Logan, in tono deciso, _Ho passato di peggio._

Jean accrebbe gradatamente la forza della sua intrusione mentale, un po’ come incrementare il volume di uno stereo; raddoppiò, triplicò… quadruplicò.

Logan cominciò a sudare: si sentiva come durante un intenso e spiacevole sforzo fisico. Il suo cuore cominciò a battere più forte, il respiro a farsi affannato. Miriam scoccò un’occhiata a Hank, ma lo scienziato non era particolarmente preoccupato: Wolverine era in grado di reggere sforzi ben maggiori di quello. Le rivolse un cenno rassicurante.

Anche Jean stava facendo fatica. Aumentò ancora la forza della pressione, poi venne colta da un’ispirazione: convogliò tutta la sua energia mentale in un unico minuscolo punto per una frazione di secondo. Fu come veder infrangere un muro di vetro: mille schegge volarono in tutte le direzioni, rivelando una ribollente massa temporalesca.

Logan sussultò ed emise un lamento; i suoi segni vitali impazzirono per un breve istante, tanto da far saltare il cuore in gola a Hank e Miriam, ma poi si stabilizzarono nuovamente. Stava chiaramente subendo le conseguenze di un grosso stress, ma Beast giudicò che potesse sopportarlo, almeno per qualche minuto.

In fretta, Jean ancorò l’estremità del ponte oltre il fossato e si concentrò a mantenere stabile la struttura.

Charles contemplò brevemente il turbolento agglomerato simile a nubi tempestose, poi, con decisione, attraversò il ponte e si inoltrò nel buio.

Bagliori di luce simili a fuochi fatui danzavano silenziosamente nell’oscurità, alcuni accecanti come fulmini, altri evanescenti come nebbia. Dentro di essi, si muovevano immagini. Xavier comprese senza difficoltà che quello era il modo in cui la mente di Logan visualizzava i propri ricordi repressi, anche se lui non ne era consapevole a causa dell’amnesia.

Charles visualizzò i propri pensieri nella forma di una mano, che protese verso un tenue bagliore che volteggiava poco lontano. Come attirato da un magnete, la piccola luce si avvicinò alla mano mentale distesa e vi si adagiò; Xavier chiuse le dita attorno ad essa e tornò indietro, raggiunse il ponte e lo riattraversò.

_Attenzione, Logan_ , avvertì, _Rilascio il primo ricordo_.

_Sono pronto_ , ne udì la risposta.

_Miriam, cominciamo_ , avvisò poi la sua vecchia amica.

_Vai_ , sentì subito Miriam. Allora aprì la mano e liberò il fuoco fatuo, che fluttuò un istante nell’aria e poi venne come risucchiato lontano.

Il ricordo si dispiegò nella mente di Wolverine come una bandiera al vento. Logan lo contemplò e poi rise, riconoscendo se stesso bambino che giocava a dondolarsi su un cavalluccio di legno. Miriam, che era stata pronta ad intervenire con un trattamento, rise con lui: era davvero tenero, quel fanciullo bruno dalle orecchie sproporzionatamente grandi che oscillava sul giocattolo in quell’ariosa stanza dall’arredamento costoso, che dallo stile Miriam stimò essere della prima metà dell’Ottocento.

Il bambino sorrise di contentezza e guardò un uomo alto e bruno come lui che lo stava osservando in piedi, poco lontano. Era il suo ottavo compleanno, e quell’uomo era suo padre. Era il 16 aprile del 1843, ed il suo nome era James Howlett.

Gli occhi di Logan si riempirono improvvisamente di lacrime: finalmente conosceva la propria vera età ed il proprio vero nome.

Miriam intervenne, ma in modo blando: il ricordo era piacevole e non aveva bisogno di trattamento, ma la commozione di Logan era davvero forte. Accarezzò il suo volto con le mani e la sua anima con la propria, tranquillizzandolo.

Quel bel ricordo portò con sé altre cose: il luogo, una ricca villa alla periferia di Edmonton, capitale dello stato dell’Alberta, in Canada; il nome dei suoi genitori, John ed Elizabeth; il loro aspetto: il padre alto e bruno come lui, la madre di una bellezza signorile e rossa di capelli. Ecco il motivo profondo dell’attrazione di Logan verso Jean Grey: il suo aspetto gli ricordava la madre. Sebbene non fosse in grado di rammentarla, istintivamente aveva provato subito attaccamento per lei, scambiandolo per interesse amoroso.

E poi il suo tutore, l’esigente ma comprensivo Anthony Logan. Ed ecco spiegato il suo pseudonimo.

E ancora Rose, la cameriera, e Mary, la cuoca, rispettivamente figlia e moglie di Anthony Logan.

E poi i cugini William e Alfred, figli di suo zio Mark Howlett e della di lui moglie Hannah.

E Victor, il figlio del giardiniere, Thomas Creed, il suo migliore amico, di un paio d’anni più grande. In quel momento, si trovava con lui nel salone e lo guardava sorridendo.

Il ricordo si esaurì.

Come d’accordo, quel giorno non sarebbero andati oltre. Era una prova, ed era andata benissimo, ma era meglio procedere per gradi: avevano già appreso molto, e c’era una grande carica emotiva in questo, che Wolverine doveva metabolizzare prima di continuare. Pertanto, Charles e Jean si ritirarono dalla mente di Logan; il ponte costruito da Jean che aveva consentito l’accesso a Xavier ai ricordi soppressi svanì, ma non sarebbe stato un problema ricostruirlo, non ora che Jean sapeva come fare.

Dentro Cerebro, il Professor X si tolse il casco che lo collegava alla macchina e si preparò ad uscire per raggiungere gli altri; nella stanza dell’infermeria, Jean si alzò dalla sedia e si stiracchiò, sentendosi aggranchita. Miriam invece non si mosse ancora, attendendo che Wolverine aprisse gli occhi, cosa che lui fece qualche istante dopo. Con lo sguardo cercò quello di Miriam.

“James Howlett”, disse piano, “James Howlett”, ripeté, come incredulo.

“Sì”, confermò Darkarrow, “Il tuo vero nome.”

Gli sorrise teneramente, sapendo quanta importanza aveva per lui quella scoperta che gli restituiva un’identità creduta persa per sempre.

Hank sopraggiunse e lo liberò dalle cinghie di contenimento, aiutandolo poi a mettersi seduto.

“Mi sento debole”, mormorò Logan, piuttosto perplesso, “Come se avessi fatto dieci round di boxe.”

Jean ridacchiò, comprensiva:

“Hai speso molta energia mentale ed emotiva”, gli spiegò, “È proprio come uno sforzo fisico. Probabilmente avrai anche fame.”

“Già”, borbottò Wolverine, “Mangerei un’intera _Sacher Torte_!”

Miriam sbottò a ridere e anche Hank sogghignò. In quella, entrò Xavier sulla sua carrozzella.

“Cosa mi sono perso?”, domandò sorridendo, vedendo il buonumore generale.

“Vuoi una fetta di _Sacher_ , Charles?”, lo interpellò Darkarrow, provocando l’ilarità degli altri.

Poco dopo, erano tutti in cucina a saccheggiare il frigo. Sentendo il trambusto, Edna arrivò di corsa e, appreso del loro bisogno di uno spuntino, li cacciò fuori perché andassero ad accomodarsi in veranda mentre lei pensava a preparare qualcosa. Un quarto d’ora dopo portò loro un carrello colmo di ogni bendiddio: sandwich al formaggio, al pollo, al salame, al tacchino, frutta, torta di mele con panna montata, olive, pomodorini, fagioli lessi, gelato alla fragola e alla vaniglia, nonché tè freddo, caffè shakerato, succhi di frutta, bibite e birra, perfino del vino bianco ben ghiacciato.

“Che la Dea ti benedica, Edna cara!”, rise Miriam, vedendo Logan buttarsi a capofitto su un panino e Jean sul gelato, “Mi spiace, niente _Sacher Torte_ ”, aggiunse poi, rivolta a Wolverine.

“Pazienza”, bofonchiò lui, tra un morso e l’altro, “Sarà per la prossima volta.”

Edna scosse la testa ridendo e si congedò. Miriam si servì di un sandwich al pollo e di vino bianco, mentre Charles prese una fetta di torta di mele e del tè freddo. Hank invece, dotato sempre di un appetito robusto conforme alla sua taglia, fece man bassa con Wolverine dei panini.

Quando i morsi della fame si furono calmati, Charles si rivolse a Logan.

“Sono in grado di procurarti dei nuovi documenti d’identità, se vuoi, Logan”, gli rivelò, “Carta d’identità, passaporto, patente, tutto quello che può servire per regolarizzare la tua posizione.”

“Documenti falsi?”, domandò Wolverine, corrugando la fronte.

“No, assolutamente veri”, rispose Xavier, “Ho sufficienti conoscenze nei posti giusti per poterlo fare. L’ho fatto alcune volte anche per Miriam, in effetti”, aggiunse, scambiando un sorriso con la sua vecchia amica. A causa della sua virtuale immortalità, la donna aveva dovuto già quattro volte risultare defunta, per poi riapparire come figlia della propria precedente identità. In effetti, ufficialmente lei era la bisnipote della prima Miriam Angelini-Valmonti, principessa di Valleogra. Ogni tanto qualcuno si meravigliava del persistere di quel nome, ma lei si limitava a spiegare che era una tradizione ininterrotta da secoli, che nessuna delle sue antenate si era mai sognata di rompere. Era raro che un titolo fosse tramandato in linea materna, ma non era un caso unico: un altro di famoso era quello della duchessa d’Alba in Spagna; poi c’era la marchesa di Golloy in Francia, mentre in anni più recenti il governo svedese aveva stabilito che la corona sarebbe passata al primogenito della famiglia regnante, indipendentemente dal suo sesso.

“Beh, non mi dispiacerebbe”, accettò Logan.

“Bene, allora. Che nome assumerai? Il tuo originale?”

Wolverine aggrottò le sopracciglia ed il suo sguardo si perse nel vuoto.

“Uhm, ancora non lo so”, dichiarò, “Mi ci faccia pensare.”

“Ma certo, scusami”, si affrettò a dire Charles, rendendosi conto di averlo involontariamente pressato, “Non c’è nessuna fretta.”

Il motivo della risposta evasiva di Wolverine stava nel fatto che sì, era nato come James Howlett, ma quel nome non gli apparteneva come invece _Logan_ , che aveva usato per tutta la vita che finora riusciva a ricordare. James Howlett era stato quel bambino che aveva visto nella stanza della villa di Edmonton, mentre lui adesso era Logan, o Wolverine. Beh, ci avrebbe pensato: come aveva detto Charles, non c’era fretta.

 

OOO

 

Quella sera, Logan uscì dal bagno, dove si era appena fatto una doccia, e trovò Miriam in piedi davanti alla finestra spalancata. C’era la luna piena, e lei, in una lunga camicia da notte verde in seta e pizzo, la stava contemplando. Tempo addietro, gli aveva spiegato che la luna era uno dei simboli della Dea.

Immersa nella luce argentea dell’astro notturno, Miriam era una visione da sogno.

Wolverine le si accostò. Era nudo, poiché aveva dimenticato di portare in bagno i pantaloncini di ricambio, ma non temeva certo di scandalizzarla, anzi lei gli aveva detto – e dimostrato – molte volte con assoluta chiarezza che le piaceva molto vederlo senza vestiti addosso.

Le si avvicinò e, delicatamente, le posò le mani sulle spalle, stringendola a sé.

“A cosa pensi, mia principessa?”, le sussurrò in un orecchio.

Con un sorriso, Miriam si appoggiò contro di lui.

“Che sono contenta per te, perché hai ritrovato la tua identità”, gli rispose, “So quanto è importante per te.”

Logan le passò le braccia attorno alla vita ed aspirò il profumo dei suoi lunghi capelli bruni.

“Sì, conta davvero molto”, confermò, “Ma mai quanto avere te nella mia vita.”

Darkarrow posò la testa indietro, sulla sua spalla. I suoi capelli gli solleticarono i capezzoli, e la sensazione gli suscitò un palpito nel basso ventre.

“Anche per me quello che più conta è sapere che sei con me”, mormorò, poi inarcò le sopracciglia, “Logan, zucchero… Stai _non_ indossando quello che sto pensando che stai _non_ indossando?”

La sua voce si era improvvisamente abbassata di un’ottava. Wolverine ebbe un sorrisetto lupesco:

“Proprio così, piccola…”, mormorò, il tono già velato per il desiderio. Chinò la testa e le sfiorò il collo con le labbra aperte, accarezzandole la pelle delicata con la punta della lingua. Darkarrow sentì un caldo brivido percorrerle la spina dorsale e si girò tra le sue braccia, schiacciando il proprio corpo contro quello di lui. Logan le cercò la bocca per un bacio profondo, che Miriam ricambiò con tutta la passione che provava per lui; un calore ormai famigliare la pervase, un calore che non nasceva solamente dai suoi ormoni, che Logan era così bravo a far impazzire, ma dalle profondità del suo cuore innamorato.

“Toccami”, gli sussurrò contro le labbra, “Toccami _adesso_ …”

Wolverine rispose baciandola di nuovo, la lingua che esplorava ogni anfratto della sua bocca. Passò una mano tra i loro corpi, risalendole lungo il ventre, accarezzando la soffice seta della sua camicia da notte, fino a posarsi attorno al suo seno sinistro. Miriam gemette nella sua bocca mentre sentiva il suo pollice accarezzarle con decisione il capezzolo eretto attraverso il pizzo che lo ricopriva.

Un brontolio sfuggì dalla gola di Logan mentre le sue mani risalivano rapidamente ad afferrare le sottili spalline della camicia da notte. Gliele sfilò lungo le braccia, ma raggiunta la vita si fermò, timoroso di strappare, nella foga, il delicato indumento.

“Toglilo”, la pregò, sfiorandole la gola con le labbra. Miriam emise un lamento di piacere al tocco della sua bocca sulla pelle sensibile e si affrettò ad eseguire, facendo scivolare la camicia da notte oltre la curva delle anche e lasciandola poi cadere a terra, dove si ammucchiò attorno ai suoi piedi. Gli si strinse nuovamente addosso, cercando le sue labbra per un altro bacio incandescente; poi le sue mani corsero sul suo torace muscoloso, accarezzandolo con la punta delle dita.

Wolverine rabbrividì nel sentirsi toccare dai suoi morbidi polpastrelli. Poi fremette più forte quando lei gli titillò i capezzoli, e mugugnò dal piacere. Per contraccambio, sollevò le mani e le posò a coppa attorno ad entrambi i suoi seni, sfiorandone le punte eccitate coi pollici. Miriam sentì le ginocchia diventare di gelatina e gli afferrò le spalle per non stramazzare.

“Logan…”, sussurrò.

“Così morbida…”, mormorò lui, baciandole il collo, “Così bella…”, aggiunse, prima di abbassarsi per baciarle l’apice di un seno.

Miriam gemette di piacere e si strofinò contro la sua erezione, che stava pulsando contro la propria coscia.

“Ti voglio”, bisbigliò, “Per favore…”

“Pazienza”, la esortò lui a bassa voce, comprimendo gentilmente i suoi seni, “Voglio toccarti ancora.”

Darkarrow sussultò al pensiero che le sue parole le provocarono, poi sussultò ancora mentre le labbra di Logan si chiudevano attorno al suo capezzolo sinistro. Boccheggiò senza fiato mentre lui le succhiava e mordicchiava il duro bocciolo ed intanto con l’altra mano manipolava il suo seno destro.

“Logan… oh Dea…”

Wolverine le lasciò il seno e fece scorrere la mano lungo il suo ventre fin dentro le mutandine di pizzo, fino al centro del suo corpo, trovandola calda e già umida per lui. Miriam quasi si sciolse tra le sue braccia sentendo il suo pollice sfiorarle il clitoride gonfio di desiderio.

“Logan… ti prego… basta…”, ansimò. Nessuno mai, in tutta la sua lunga vita, era stato capace di eccitarla tanto da farla supplicare di essere presa. Lui ignorò la sua richiesta, desiderando portarla all’esasperazione, e passò le labbra sul seno che la sua mano aveva appena lasciato.

Miriam non era più capace di pensare chiaramente, intanto che Logan stava strofinando la punta dell’indice in lenti movimenti circolari attorno al suo clitoride ipersensibile.

“Oh cielo…”, gracchiò, chiudendo gli occhi.

Lentamente, ma con fermezza, Wolverine la spinse contro la parete a fianco della finestra aperta; agganciò i suoi slip coi pollici e glieli abbassò lungo le gambe tremanti, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lei mentre li sfilava dalle caviglie. Le scostò le ginocchia, inducendola ad aprire le cosce, e con la punta delle dita accarezzò la sua umida apertura femminile. Il suo odore di donna eccitata lo stordì, ed aspirò avidamente quell’effluvio conturbante. Affondò adagio un dito dentro di lei, alla ricerca di quello speciale punto che molti credono un mito, e che invece esiste eccome; contro il polpastrello sentì un lieve rigonfiamento e nello stesso istante Darkarrow trasalì e sospirò:

“Logan…!”

Sorridendo segretamente, Wolverine continuò a stimolarla; in risposta, sentì i suoi caldi umori colare sulle proprie dita e comprese che Miriam era più che pronta per lui. Allora ritrasse lentamente la mano e si alzò in piedi; colto dal desiderio di ammirarla in tutta la sua bellezza, fece un passo indietro per percorrerle il viso ed il corpo con sguardo famelico. 

Sentendolo allontanarsi, Darkarrow emise un mugolio di protesta ed aprì le palpebre. Lo vide in piedi di fronte a lei, nudo e magnifico; i suoi occhi esplorarono avidamente il fisico statuario di Logan, ricambiando sfacciatamente il suo esame. Quando si fissarono sulla sua erezione, Miriam si morse un labbro: era lungo e grosso, e decisamente _molto_ duro. Stese le braccia verso di lui in un muto, appassionato invito.

Wolverine l’afferrò per le natiche e la issò contro la parete, bloccandola contro di essa col proprio corpo; lei sollevò le gambe attorno alla sua vita. Si baciarono ancora, mentre le loro mani accarezzavano febbrilmente pelle surriscaldata. Poi Logan si posizionò contro l’ingresso della sua femminilità, e scostò leggermente il volto per guardarla negli occhi; uno sguardo intenso passò tra loro.

“Adesso, Logan”, lo esortò lei in un sussurro, gli occhi fissi nei suoi.

Con un’unica lenta spinta, Wolverine la penetrò; nel sentirsi completare da lui, Darkarrow fu sommersa da un piacere senza paragoni, del pari fisico e spirituale. I suoi occhi si chiusero mentre lui continuava ad avanzare, e poi si riaprirono quando fu del tutto dentro di lei. Si scambiarono un sorriso, e poi un lungo bacio mentre si comunicavano silenziosamente le loro sensazioni.

Miriam avvolse le braccia attorno al corpo di Logan e mosse il bacino con impazienza. Lui sogghignò e cominciò lentamente a muoversi avanti ed indietro. Le sue labbra si posarono sulla guancia di lei, baciandola gentilmente prima di sussurrarle all’orecchio:

“Lo sai che ti amo più della mia vita, vero?”

Darkarrow si sentì torcere le viscere molto più dall’emozione che quelle parole le suscitavano che dai gradevoli movimenti della sua carne dentro la propria. La gola le si chiuse per la commozione.

“Lo so”, quasi singhiozzò, “Anch’io…”

Poi appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e gli si abbandonò, lasciandogli interamente il controllo della situazione. Allora Wolverine cominciò a muoversi seriamente, tenendola stretta tra il proprio corpo e la parete. Le dita di Miriam affondarono nei muscoli della sua schiena, lasciandogli rossi marchi sulla pelle; i suoi occhi tornarono a chiudersi irresistibilmente, mentre sensazioni ardenti percorrevano le profondità del suo corpo.

Logan le baciò nuovamente il collo, proprio sotto l’orecchio, dove sapeva esserci un punto molto sensibile. Ed infatti udì Miriam sospirare di piacere.

“Sei così bella…”, le sussurrò, strofinando la punta del naso contro la tenera pelle alla base della sua gola.

Per tutta risposta, lei gli baciò la spalla, muovendo il bacino quel poco che poteva per andare incontro alle sue spinte. Il piacere stava crescendo a velocità incredibile nelle sue viscere. Non era solo l’eccellenza di Logan in fatto di sesso, era il sentimento che provava per lui a farla rispondere tanto prontamente alle sue attenzioni amorose. Con le dita gli accarezzò la schiena; un’ondata di piacere particolarmente intenso la indusse a piantargli le unghie nella carne, provocandogli dei graffi che subito si richiusero. A quella sensazione, nuova ed inaspettata, Logan emise un ringhio metà di dolore, metà di piacere. Si mosse più velocemente dentro di lei, e Miriam iniziò a gemere più forte: i suoi movimenti creavano una frizione che le stava causando un piacere sempre più acuto, e comprese d’essere vicina. Strinse i propri muscoli interni, sorridendo sfrontatamente quando udì il suo respiro farsi affannoso.

Logan si sentiva sul punto di esplodere:

“Miriam, non posso…”

“Lasciati andare”, lo incitò lei, alitandogli in un orecchio, “Sono appena dietro di te.”

Wolverine si arrese al proprio piacere, e Miriam non riuscì a decidere cosa fosse meglio: la percezione del suo calore che spillava dentro di lei, oppure il modo in cui lo udì ansimare il suo nome mentre veniva. Ma non ebbe che un istante per pensarci, perché il suo proprio orgasmo la travolse, facendola sussultare e gemere, e lasciandola infine tremante e senza fiato tra le forti braccia di Logan. Rimasero così per lunghi minuti, in attesa di ritrovare poco a poco il controllo. Poi Wolverine si ritrasse da lei, adagio, e con cautela la fece scivolare a terra. Miriam continuò ad sostenersi alle sue ampie spalle, riluttante a lasciarlo andare.

“Wow”, mormorò Logan, come sempre a corto di parole, ma non di capacità, per esprimere i propri sentimenti.

“Wow, sì”, gli fece eco Darkarrow ridacchiando, poi le sovvenne un particolare, “Lo sai che è stata la prima volta, per me?”, aggiunse a bassa voce, languidamente.

Per un lungo momento, Logan non si mosse, stentando ad assimilare il concetto. Si ritrasse abbastanza da poter guardare Miriam negli occhi.

“Che cosa?”, borbottò, stupito. Sapeva che Darkarrow era stata sposata, e dava per scontato che, nel corso dei molti anni della sua vita, avesse avuto numerosi amanti, prima di lui. Gli sembrava impossibile che nessuno le avesse mai fatto l’amore in quella posizione.

“Non l’avevo mai fatto così”, confermò invece lei, “in piedi contro un muro. Ma ci avevo fantasticato molte volte. È anche meglio di quanto pensassi…”

“Oh”, fece Wolverine, elaborando finalmente il pensiero, “Vuoi dire… che era una tua fantasia erotica?”

“Proprio così”, confermò Miriam, sporgendosi per baciargli il mento.

“Uhm… E perché non me l’hai detto prima? Sarò più che felice di soddisfare ogni tua fantasia erotica, mia principessa.”

Gli occhi di Darkarrow luccicarono di un bagliore impudente:

“Ah, mio cavaliere, ma sei _tu_ la mia fantasia erotica…”

Logan esalò lentamente il respiro: quella donna avrebbe finito con l’ucciderlo dolcemente con le sue dichiarazioni mozzafiato…

La sollevò sulle braccia e la portò a letto.

 

OOO

 

Il giorno dopo si ritrovarono nuovamente in infermeria. Prima di recarsi in Cerebro, Charles si fermò un momento con gli altri quattro.

“Logan”, esordì, “Ho pensato, per la tua privacy, di schermare i tuoi ricordi in modo che nessuno di noi possa leggerli, com’è invece accaduto ieri. Dopotutto, a Miriam basta percepire i tuoi sentimenti relativi a ciascun ricordo per poterti aiutare ad elaborarli. Deciderai poi tu quali dettagli vuoi farci conoscere del tuo passato, e quali preferisci invece tenere per te.”

“Non ho segreti per nessuno di voi”, protestò Wolverine.

“La tua fiducia ci onora molto, Logan, ma ha ragione Charles”, affermò Miriam, “I tuoi ricordi appartengono solo a te, e sta solamente a te stabilire quali vuoi condividere e quali no.”

Logan emise un brontolio di gola:

“Ragionamento inconfutabile”, ammise, “D’accordo, allora.”

Xavier si congedò per andare a rinchiudersi nella camera globulare di Cerebro e Hank legò nuovamente Wolverine al lettino; procedettero poi come il giorno prima.

Il secondo ricordo che il professore fece riemergere fu molto brutto: Logan contrasse il volto in una smorfia di sofferenza, strattonò le cinghie e lanciò un grido terribile che gelò il sangue dei suoi amici. Miriam fu sommersa da una massa di tormento tale da toglierle il respiro e farle venire le lacrime agli occhi. Barcollò e, se non si fosse aggrappata al capezzale del lettino, sarebbe certamente piombata a terra; per un momento, istintivamente, il suo spirito si ritrasse di fronte a quella sofferenza tremenda. Ma la sua forza d’animo era ancor più tremenda e le permise di resistere: qualunque fosse la causa di quel dolore atroce, avrebbe aiutato Logan, ad ogni costo.

Il torrente della pena di Logan si gonfiò, minacciò di travolgerla; Darkarrow si protese verso la porta interiore che conduceva alla misericordia divina e la spalancò; il flusso si riversò furiosamente attraverso la soglia. A Wolverine parve di venir scaraventato in uno spazio senza fine, buio e vuoto; fu solo un istante, e poi avvertì un abbraccio consolatorio; subito, sentì la propria sofferenza disperdersi, assorbita dalla compassione, addolcita dall’amore, mitigata dalla tenerezza. _Chi sei?_ , domandò silenziosamente, con meraviglia e gratitudine. Ma già conosceva la risposta.

Miriam vide l’ondata di piena calare, calmarsi, ridursi ad un rivolo, ed infine scomparire dall’anima di Logan. Dopo qualche istante, l’uomo si ritrasse, e lei lo lasciò andare: ciascuno riconosceva da sé il momento in cui interrompere il contatto.

Wolverine spalancò le palpebre e la guardò con occhi annebbiati.

“Come stai?”, le chiese sottovoce, faticosamente. Jean, che non aveva percepito né il suo ricordo, né la sofferenza che esso gli aveva causato, ma che aveva ben udito il suo urlo di dolore, pensò che, se mai avesse avuto bisogno di una prova della profondità del sentimento che Logan nutriva per la sua amica e sorella, quella domanda gliel’aveva appena fornita: il suo primo pensiero era stato per lei, e non per se stesso.

Miriam pensò che sarebbe stato inutile, e scorretto, mentirgli.

“Non bene”, rispose, “ma ce la farò. Tu, piuttosto?”

“Come se fossi stato tirato sotto da un treno in corsa…”

Hank era già al loro fianco; ora prese Miriam per un gomito e la condusse a sedere su una sedia vicina, poi le cacciò in mano una barretta energetica: data l’esperienza del giorno prima, aveva pensato bene di premunirsi.

“Mangia”, le ordinò, il tono reso brusco dalla preoccupazione. Poi si avvicinò al lettino dove giaceva Logan e gli sciolse i lacci, ma gli impose di non muoversi. Diede anche a lui una barretta energetica e gli fece cenno di mangiare.

Meno di un minuto dopo, vennero raggiunti da Charles. Anche lui si era schermato, per cui non aveva captato il ricordo o il dolore, ma aveva sentito il grido di Logan attraverso le orecchie di Jean. Condusse la propria sedia a rotelle accanto a Miriam e le accarezzò una mano, con affetto e partecipazione; poi guardò Logan.

“È stata molto brutta?”, si informò sommessamente.

“Bruttissima”, confermò Logan, in tono già più forte di prima: la sua capacità di autoguarigione era già in moto e stava cominciando a far effetto.

“Ma niente che non fossi in grado di trattare”, puntualizzò Miriam, ingoiando l’ultimo boccone, “Hank, nei hai un’altra?”

Beast le porse una seconda barretta energetica, poi ne diede un’altra anche a Logan. Entrambi le divorarono, anche se più lentamente della prima.

“Stavolta non sono affamata”, osservò Jean, “Deve essere per via del suo schermo, professore.”

“Concordo”, annuì Xavier, “Infatti neppure io sono affamato, a differenza di ieri. Evidentemente lo schermo riduce o addirittura annulla il dispendio di energia psichica, perlomeno dal punto di vista telepatico, anche se non è altrettanto efficace per quanto riguarda l’empatia di Miriam.”

Nessuno chiese a Wolverine che cosa avesse ricordato, ma dopo qualche minuto, quando fu in grado di mettersi seduto, fu lui stesso a rivelarlo:

“Lo sbarco in Normandia”, mormorò, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, “Il D-Day. È stato un massacro. L’artiglieria nemica ci martellava. I miei compagni cadevano come mosche. Alla fine, dell’avanguardia siamo rimasti solo io e Victor. A noi i proiettili non potevano far niente. Victor è balzato su per il muro di uno dei fortini ed è entrato. Ho visto tre tedeschi volar giù col collo già spezzato…”, si interruppe ed aggrottò la fronte, “Victor era un mutante, come me! La stessa capacità rigenerativa… Siamo sempre rimasti insieme, fin da quando eravamo bambini, come fratelli. Ma…”, il suo cipiglio si accentuò, “non ho una buona sensazione, nei suoi confronti. Dev’essere successo qualcosa di molto brutto, tra noi.”

 

Xavier d’improvviso sbiancò.

“Ieri… come hai detto che si chiamava?”, domandò con voce soffocata.

“Victor Creed”, rispose Logan, guardandolo perplesso. Era evidente che Xavier era sconvolto.

“Oh bontà divina”, mormorò infatti, e nello stesso momento anche Miriam impallidì. Beast emise un ringhio, e Jean sgranò gli occhi. Wolverine passò lo sguardo dall’uno all’altra.

“Lo conoscete, vero?”, domandò, “Chi è?”

Charles sospirò: non gli piaceva quando stava per svelargli, ma era consapevole di doverlo fare.

“Lo hai incontrato. L’anno scorso. Ovviamente non potevi riconoscerlo, data la tua amnesia. E lui non si è rivelato.”

“Ma insomma, chi è?”, insistette Logan. Xavier prese fiato per rispondere, ma vide Miriam scuotere leggermente il capo e richiuse la bocca, lasciandole la parola.

“Sabretooth”, disse lentamente Darkarrow, guardando Wolverine negli occhi, “Victor Creed è Sabretooth, il più fedele e irriducibile scagnozzo di Magneto.”

“Quello che ho buttato già dalla Statua della Libertà?”, domandò Logan a denti stretti, riferendosi al loro scontro di un anno e mezzo prima. Sabretooth aveva tentato di ucciderlo due volte, e aveva rapito Rogue sotto ai suoi occhi per ordine di Magneto.

“Proprio lui”, confermò Miriam, in tono rammaricato, “Mi spiace, Logan.”

Wolverine aprì e chiuse i pugni più volte, ma non sfoderò gli artigli.

“Si è più saputo niente di lui, dopo Liberty Island?”, chiese infine, sempre a denti stretti.

“No, anche se non pensiamo che sia morto”, rispose Charles, “Le sue capacità rigenerative sono simili alle tue, e una caduta dalla cima della statua non può essergli stata fatale. Pensiamo che sia scappato dall’ira di Magneto e si sia rintanato da qualche parte, in attesa di ricomparire sulla scena. Ora che Eric è fuori gioco, potrebbe farlo da un giorno all’altro.”

“Quando accadrà, mi troverà ad aspettarlo”, affermò Logan, in tono feroce, “Non ha ancora pagato per quello che ha fatto a Marie, e scommetto che deve pagare per altre cose perfino peggiori.”

“Sappiamo che anche lui era coinvolto negli esperimenti di Stryker”, gli rivelò Miriam, “Potrebbe essere lì che siete finiti ai ferri corti.”

“Non mi stupirebbe”, concordò Wolverine, “Tutto quello che ha a che fare con Stryker è stato disastroso, per me. Mettere me e Victor l’uno contro l’altro dopo oltre cent’anni passati insieme è solo un’altra delle sue malefatte.”

 

OOO

 

Quella sera, mentre si recavano nella camera di Miriam che ormai condividevano, Logan era a disagio. Lei se n’accorse; non appena furono entrati, gli toccò un braccio per richiamare la sua attenzione. Wolverine si voltò verso di lei, che gli posò una mano sulla guancia in una carezza.

“Che cosa ti tormenta, Logan?”, gli domandò a bassa voce. Lui le coprì la mano con la propria, girò il viso e le baciò il palmo. Da un pezzo ormai non si stupiva più che lei riuscisse a leggerlo come un libro aperto; del resto, anche lui era capace di vederle dentro, anche se non così bene e così spesso quanto lei, avvantaggiata dal suo talento empatico.

“Non mi fido di dormire con te, stanotte”, mormorò, “Ho paura di svegliarmi in preda agli incubi, come mi accadeva fino a poco tempo fa. Ho sempre il terrore che succeda di nuovo come quella notte con Rogue… Non lo sopporterei!”, concluse appassionatamente.

Miriam si sentì commossa dalla sua preoccupazione; avrebbe voluto rassicurarlo, ma era ben consapevole che le sue motivazioni erano valide.

“Va bene”, disse quindi, “Va’ a dormire in camera tua, se questo ti fa star più tranquillo. Ma sentirò la tua mancanza, bel fusto…”, aggiunse sorridendo dolcemente, in un tentativo di sdrammatizzare l’argomento. Logan le sorrise di rimando:

“Quanto a questo, anch’io sentirò la tua mancanza, piccola.”

Il sorriso di Miriam divenne assai malizioso:

“Allora vedrò di rimediare domattina…”

 

OOO

 

Poiché la seconda seduta aveva provocato un notevole turbamento sia in Logan che in Miriam, Charles preferì raccomandar loro di prendersi una pausa e di lasciar trascorrere un paio di giorni prima di procedere. Entrambi si erano dichiarati d’accordo, e dato che erano liberi da altri impegni, decisero di concedersi una gita in moto fino alle spettacolari cascate del Niagara, dove pernottarono – nello stesso letto – per poi tornare alla magione la sera seguente.

La terza seduta rivelò che Logan aveva lavorato diversi anni come taglialegna nei boschi del Saskachewan e dell’Alberta, in un periodo compreso tra il 1875 e il 1885. Spuntò anche una donna di nome Clara, la proprietaria di una locanda, con la quale Logan aveva intrecciato una relazione. Non ne era stato innamorato – non certo come era innamorato di Miriam – ma aveva provato un certo grado di affetto per lei, prima di essere costretto a lasciarla per non rivelare la propria diversità. Quando tornò in sé, si sentì imbarazzato, prima di rammentare che gli altri non potevano leggere nella sua mente. Di certo non era stato un frate, nei quindici anni di vita che andavano dagli esperimenti di Stryker su di lui al suo incontro con Rogue, ed era solo logico che avesse avuto delle donne anche prima della sua amnesia. Ma non gli andava che Miriam venisse a conoscenza dei particolari, né credeva che lei ci tenesse: dopotutto, neppure a lui interessava che Miriam gli parlasse degli uomini che aveva avuto prima di lui.

Ma c’era un’altra cosa che lo disturbava, molto più del ricordo, peraltro piacevole, di Clara: di nuovo, con lui c’era Victor, ed il loro rapporto, pur non essendo proprio sempre sereno, era certamente solidale, fraterno.

Raccontò a Miriam ed agli altri di quel periodo nelle foreste canadesi, tralasciando la relazione con la bella locandiera.

“Come posso essere stato amico di quel bastardo?”, si chiese, scuotendo il capo tra il perplesso ed il disgustato.

“Evidentemente, Victor non è sempre stato Sabretooth”, ipotizzò Charles, “Al contrario, è probabile che per molti decenni – quelli che avete trascorso insieme – sia stato un uomo più o meno normale e che ad un certo punto sia accaduto qualcosa che lo ha cambiato. Forse l’influenza di Stryker, o un evento particolare: al momento non abbiamo elementi sufficienti per formulare un’ipotesi.”

 

OOO

Poi fu la volta della terribile battaglia di Gettysburg che, nel 1863, aveva segnato la fine dell’avanzata dei Confederati e volto le sorti della guerra a favore dei nordisti; e di nuovo, al fianco di Logan, tra il rombo dei cannoni, lo scoppiettio dei moschetti, le urla dei soldati alla carica, c’era Victor. Logan si tese contro le cinghie che lo trattenevano e sfoderò gli artigli ringhiando; il sudore gli coprì la fronte ed il battito cardiaco andò alle stelle. Hank lo tenne d’occhio, pronto ad intervenire con un’iniezione sedativa, ma fu questione di secondi e poi passò.

 

Di nuovo, fecero passare un paio di giorni di pausa prima di continuare.

Seguì il ricordo della Prima Guerra Mondiale. Allo scoppio delle ostilità, nel 1915, Logan e Victor si erano arruolati nei Canadian Corps, e l’anno seguente erano stati mandati in Francia ed avevano combattuto fianco a fianco con gli inglesi nell’interminabile battaglia della Somme. Un giorno, i tedeschi avevano assalito in forze la loro postazione ed avevano massacrato tutti; le munizioni erano finite, ed allora Logan e Victor si erano messi schiena contro schiena e si erano battuti come leoni con le sole baionette. Alla fine non era rimasto nessun nemico e la postazione era salva. Quell’azione era valsa ad entrambi una medaglia d’oro al valor militare, la promozione a capitano e una lunga licenza, anche se poi avevano dovuto tornare al fronte.

Ma in mezzo a tutto quell’orrore, c’era stato anche un intermezzo gradevole: l’incontro con un giovanissimo tenente di fanteria dell’esercito di Sua Maestà Britannica, un certo John Tolkien, col quale Logan aveva simpatizzato prima che l’altro fosse costretto a rimpatriare perché colpito dalla febbre di trincea.

“Hai conosciuto Tolkien??”, trasecolò Miriam, dopo che Logan glielo ebbe raccontato, “Non posso crederci… io l’ho incontrato nel 1963, dopo che era già diventato famosissimo con la pubblicazione de _Il Signore degli Anelli_. Abbiamo una conoscenza in comune!”

“Come si dice”, commentò Charles divertito, che pure aveva conosciuto il Professore di Oxford, “il mondo è piccolo…”

Emersero poi una serie di ricordi legati all’infanzia di Logan, o meglio di James Howlett, in quella bella casa signorile di Edmonton; scoprirono che era stato un bimbo malaticcio e che il suo amico Victor Creed lo prendeva spesso in giro per questo.

“Incredibile, ero più a letto ammalato che in piedi!”, commentò Logan, scuotendo la testa.

Poi venne un altro brutto momento.

 

OOO

 

_Era sera, e James, non ancora undicenne, giaceva a letto per una febbre; Victor era seduto su una poltroncina e gli teneva compagnia, non senza risparmiargli battute sarcastiche sulla sua salute malferma, mentre suo padre invece lo consolava. All’improvviso si udì strepitare al piano di sotto, il suono di due voci alterate, quelle di Elizabeth Howlett e di Thomas Creed, il padre di Victor._

_“Tuo padre è di nuovo ubriaco”, disse John, “Accompagnalo a casa, Victor.”_

_“Non è me che sta chiamando, signore”, gli fece notare il ragazzino, in un tono rigido che mal celava un sentimento di furore. John squadrò la mascella, serrando i denti, poi si alzò ed andò a controllare, seguito da Victor. James rimase in inquieta attesa, il fiato sospeso, l’orecchio teso; poi d’un tratto rimbombò il secco rumore di uno sparo. Allora balzò in piedi e corse a vedere. Trovò John Howlett in fin di vita, ferito da un colpo di fucile sparato da Thomas Creed; la madre di James piangeva, strattonata da Thomas Creed, col fucile ancora fumante in mano. Il bambino si precipitò giù dalle scale e si gettò sul padre morente._

_“James…”, rantolò l’uomo col suo ultimo fiato; poi la vita lo abbandonò e giacque inerte. James lo guardò, l’espressione attonita; poi il suo sguardo si oscurò e si volse verso Thomas Creed._

_“James, ci sono cose che non riesci a capire!”, gli disse il giardiniere, in un futile tentativo di spiegare il suo gesto omicida._

_“No…”, gemette Elizabeth._

_“Voglio che lo sappia!”, sbraitò Creed, “Niente più menzogne!”_

_Qualcosa si scatenò dentro il piccolo James: la febbre scomparve all’improvviso ed artigli d’osso fuoriuscirono dalle nocche delle sue mani, perforandogli la pelle, ma senza provocargli sanguinamento; in preda ad un furore belluino, il ragazzino lanciò un urlo terrificante, si alzò e si avventò contro l’assassino di suo padre, affondandogli gli artigli nel ventre._

__

 

_Creed fu scaraventato contro il muro dalla forza dell’impatto. Sollevò lo sguardo, già oscurato dalla morte, su James e mormorò:_

_“Non era_ lui _tuo padre…”_

_Poi si accasciò a terra e spirò._

_James si ritrasse, inorridito dal proprio gesto inconsulto, e terrorizzato da quegli orribili artigli d’osso che gli erano improvvisamente spuntati dalle mani. Lentamente, si voltò verso sua madre, in cerca di conforto._

_La donna era terrorizzata; ma quando i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli del figlio, il suo terrore si trasformò in raccapriccio:_

_“_ Che cosa _sei, tu?”, domandò, in tono pieno di ribrezzo._

_Il mondo cadde addosso a James, seppellendolo. Il ragazzino barcollò ed indietreggiò; si voltò, vide la porta spalancata e si mise a correre a perdifiato. Superò il giardino, schizzò fuori dal cancello aperto e si diresse nel bosco. Rami e spine graffiavano i suoi piccoli piedi nudi, ma le ferite si chiudevano un istante dopo essersi aperte._

_Pochi istanti dopo, Victor lo raggiunse e si tuffò su di lui, atterrandolo. James si alzò subito, mettendosi in posizione di difesa da boxeur, come gli aveva insegnato John Howlett._

_“Io non volevo farlo!”, pianse, certo che l’altro lo avrebbe ammazzato per questo, “Non volevo!”_

_Invece, Victor fece un sorriso storto:_

_“Sì invece!”, lo contraddisse, “Meritava la morte… e tu gliel’hai data”, si sporse verso di lui e gli afferrò una spalla, “Siamo fratelli, Jimmy”, dichiarò, “Ti rendi conto che i fratelli si proteggono a vicenda? Devi essere forte adesso, forte affinché niente possa mai toccarci!”_

_James non capiva, rifiutava di capire._

_“Io voglio tornare a casa mia…”, mormorò._

_“Non possiamo”, dichiarò Victor, “Dobbiamo stare insieme a qualunque costo, e affrontare chiunque si metta sulla nostra strada… Ci riuscirai, fratellino?”_

_Il suo tono era persuasivo, ed urgente. James lo fissò incerto. Come o perché sua madre fosse diventata l’amante di Thomas Creed non era importante, in quel momento, né avrebbe avuto importanza in seguito, per lui. Annuì._

_Udirono suoni e voci dietro di loro, di persone che cominciavano a cercarli. Victor si guardò indietro, in preda all’ansia:_

_“Arrivano”, disse, tornando a voltarsi verso il ragazzino più piccolo, “Riesci a correre?”_

_Nuovamente James annuì, stordito. Le sue gambe si misero in moto senza che lui ne fosse consapevole, ed un istante dopo lui e Victor sfrecciavano tra gli alberi. Era buio pesto, ma stranamente James riusciva a vederci quel tanto che bastava a non sbattere contro gli alberi ed i rami bassi: all’improvviso, tutti i suoi sensi gli sembrarono enormemente più acuti di quanto erano stati fino a quel momento._

_Quando si fermarono un attimo a riposare, si rivolse all’amico, che ora sapeva essere il suo fratellastro._

__

 

_“Perché fai questo, Victor?”, domandò. L’altro ricambiò il suo sguardo con occhi selvaggi._

_“Perché siamo fratelli”, disse, “Fratelli perché figli dello stesso padre, ma non solo.”_

_Sollevò una mano e gli mostrò le dita, le cui unghie si allungarono ed ingrossarono fino ad assomigliare alle grinfie di una tigre, o di un orso grizzly. Sconvolto, James guardò l’altro con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite._

_“D’ora in avanti staremo sempre insieme”, continuò Victor, “Perché siamo fratelli, ed i fratelli si proteggono a vicenda.”_

_OOO_

 

Quando tornò in sé, Logan aveva il voltastomaco e rifiutò la tavoletta energetica che Hank gli porgeva. Raccontò loro tutto, ansimando, traumatizzato ed incredulo.

“Fratelli…”, barbugliò alla fine, “Io e Victor siamo _fratelli_!”

Miriam non sapeva cosa dire, così si limitò ad abbracciarlo. Wolverine si aggrappò a lei come un naufrago ad una tavola di legno in acque tempestose. Se non fosse stato per il trattamento di Darkarrow, la violenza delle emozioni che lo avevano sconvolto sarebbe stata insopportabile.

“E ho ucciso nostro padre…”, sussurrò in tono dolente.

“Non sapevi che era tuo padre”, gli fece notare Miriam in tono dolce, ma fermo, “Aveva ammazzato colui che ritenevi essere tuo padre, colui che emotivamente e legalmente lo era. La tua natura di mutante è stata risvegliata da quel trauma e hai agito d’istinto per vendicarne la morte… Eri fuori di te, non eri consapevole di quel che stavi facendo.”

“Vuoi dire che… non pensi che sono un mostro?”, farfugliò Logan, stentando ancora a venire a termini con quel terribile ricordo. E pensare che aveva creduto che Gettysburg fosse stato il peggio!

Miriam pensò che sentirsi chiedere dalla propria madre _che cosa_ era, era uno shock da cui un bambino avrebbe potuto non riprendersi mai.

“No, non lo sei”, lo rassicurò, stringendolo più forte, “Non lo eri allora e non lo sei adesso.”

“Ma ho fatto cose terribili… odiose!”, protestò Wolverine, allontanandosi per guardarla in faccia, “Come fai onestamente a dire che non sono un mostro?”

Lei gli rispose all'istante ponendogli una controdomanda:

“Provavi piacere mentre facevi quelle cose?”

“No di certo!”, replicò lui vivacemente.

Miriam annuì:

“Appunto, ecco la tua risposta.”

Logan chiuse di scatto la bocca.

“Ti amo”, le disse sottovoce, non trovando altre parole. Lei gli sorrise teneramente:

“Anch’io.”

 

OOO

 

Stavolta lasciarono passare una settimana intera.

Poi venne il Vietnam.

Gli orrori inenarrabili in cui Logan e Victor furono coinvolti produssero effetti diametralmente opposti sui due fratellastri: il primo cercò di costruirsi uno scudo mentale per non impazzire, il secondo invece perse il controllo. I primi sintomi si erano manifestati già durante lo sbarco in Normandia, quando Victor aveva continuato a massacrare i tedeschi della postazione difensiva anche dopo che si erano arresi; ma allora Logan aveva attribuito il fatto allo shock da battaglia. Il Vietnam fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.

Durante l’attacco ad un villaggio in cui si sospettava la presenza di guerriglieri vietcong, Victor usò il suo mitra per trucidare decine di vecchi, donne e bambini. Ad un certo punto entrò in una capanna e ne sterminò tutti gli abitanti; solo una ragazza riuscì a sfuggire scappando dal retro. Ignorando le urla del comandante della sua unità che gli ordinava di fermarsi, Victor la inseguì, l’acchiappò e le strappò di dosso la tunica, con l’evidente intenzione di violentarla. Logan lo bloccò e la ragazza riuscì a fuggire; intanto erano sopraggiunti anche gli altri del commando, che li avevano circondati, i fucili spianati. Non avendo visto che Logan era intervenuto a fermare Victor, il comandante presunse che entrambi si fossero ribellati agli ordini e, poiché si era in tempo di guerra, la condanna per quel crimine era la fucilazione immediata.

Solo che i due non morirono.

Il comandante chiamò i suoi superiori, che a loro volta chiamarono un ufficiale in particolare.

Il maggiore William Stryker.

 

Stryker li riconobbe per quello che erano: mutanti. Da una ventina d’anni, l’esercito statunitense era a conoscenza dell’esistenza di persone dotate di poteri sovrumani, e lui era a capo di un progetto per la creazione di un’unità speciale composta di soli mutanti. Così, Stryker li reclutò e li usò in operazioni segrete. Quel che però non disse loro era che non si trattava di operazioni al servizio della nazione, bensì volte alla creazione di un super-soldato chiamato Arma X.

L’eccidio degli abitanti di un villaggio in Nigeria convinse Logan ad abbandonare l’unità speciale ed a sparire dalla circolazione. Tentò di convincere Victor a seguirlo, ma il fratellastro non ne volle sapere: con Stryker, aveva la possibilità di smetterla di nascondere la propria vera natura di mutante, e di sfogare il suoi istinti sanguinari che, col trascorrere dei decenni, erano peggiorati. Disgustato, Logan lo lasciò al suo destino.

 

OOO

 

“Basta così”, disse Hank, guardando preoccupato il monitor che rilevava i dati vitali di Wolverine: erano fuori scala da troppo tempo anche per la sua tempra eccezionale.

Charles, in ascolto mentale attraverso Jean, lo udì ed interruppe il contatto.

Sul lettino, Logan giaceva zuppo di sudore, gli artigli sfoderati e i denti digrignati. Miriam, che dopo la prima spiacevole esperienza aveva optato per mettersi seduta durante il trattamento, era pallidissima, e lacrime le scorrevano sulle guance.

Quella notte, fecero l’amore così tante volte da perdere il conto, disperatamente, cercando e donando reciprocamente conforto. Perfino con le loro eccezionali doti di rigenerazione, verso l’alba caddero addormentati l’uno tra le braccia dell’altra, esausti, Logan dimenticando il proprio proposito di dormire da solo ogni volta che emergeva un brutto ricordo per non rischiare di far del male a Miriam. Cosa che comunque non accadde.

Per tacito accordo, sospesero le sedute per un tempo indeterminato.


	15. Capitolo XIV: L'ultimo tassello

 

Capitolo XIV: L’ultimo tassello

 

Fu solo dopo tre settimane che Logan chiese loro un ultimo incontro: era certo che mancasse solamente un’altra tessera, e poi il mosaico del suo tormentato passato sarebbe stato infine completo.

Charles era d’accordo: l’ammasso oscuro simile a nuvole vorticanti che rappresentava la sua amnesia era andato progressivamente riducendosi, man mano che riportavano alla luce i ricordi di Logan. Ormai era rimasto solamente un piccolo, ma assai denso grumo di tenebra.

“Sospetto che sia il tuo ricordo più brutto”, lo avvertì, “Cerca di prepararti al peggio.”

“Ci proverò”, dichiarò Logan. Ma qualcosa in fondo alla mente gli diceva che niente lo avrebbe davvero preparato a quanto lo aspettava stavolta.

Aveva ragione.

 

OOO

 

_Una casetta di legno sperduta nei boschi canadesi, costruita sul cocuzzolo di una collina che dominava una valle sul cui fondo scorreva un piccolo fiume impetuoso; una giovane e bellissima donna bruna dai lineamenti tipici dei Nativi Americani; la luna piena visibile al di là dei vetri della porta-finestra, alta nel cielo limpido;  il fuoco scoppiettante nel caminetto._

_La giovane donna stava raccontandogli una leggenda del suo popolo._

__

 

_“Perché la Luna è così sola?”, chiese a mo’ di introduzione, “Perché un tempo aveva un amante. Il suo nome era Kuekuatsheu, ed egli viveva con lei, la Dea della luna, nel mondo degli spiriti. Ogni notte vagavano per il cielo insieme. Ma un’altra divinità li invidiava: era Trickster, che desiderava la Dea della luna per sé. Così un giorno disse a Kuekuatsheu che la Luna avrebbe molto gradito dei fiori in regalo. Gli disse di scendere nel nostro mondo per raccogliere qualche rosa selvatica. Ma Kuekuatsheu non sapeva che una volta lasciato il mondo degli spiriti non avrebbe più potuto farci ritorno, cosa che invece Trickster ben sapeva. E così, Kuekuatsheu venne trasformato in ghiottone e fu costretto a rimanere sulla Terra; e da allora, tutte le notti lui guarda in alto nel cielo, vede la Luna che piange e lo chiama, e ulula disperato il suo nome. Ma… non può più toccarla”, si girò a guardarlo con un dolce sorriso, “E_ kuekuatsheu _è il nome di quell’animale nella mia lingua.”_

_“_ Wolverine _”, tradusse lui, “Che storia triste”, commentò poi. Si sentì  rabbrividire come per un brutto presentimento, e per esorcizzarlo le sorrise, “Tu sei bella come la Luna, Kayla; e io sono il tuo Kuekuatsheu.”_

_Kayla guardò Logan con occhi risplendenti d’amore e si sporse a baciarlo teneramente._

OOO

Nell’infermeria della magione di Xavier, Logan sorrise al ricordo: Kayla Volpe d’Argento, la bella maestrina Nativa Americana che aveva incontrato dopo essere tornato in Canada. Si erano innamorati subito e dopo poche settimane erano andati a vivere insieme in quella casetta isolata dal mondo. Lui lavorava come taglialegna e lei insegnava nella locale scuola elementare. La vita era perfetta.

Miriam percepì le sue emozioni e sorrise a sua volta, lieta che Logan, contrariamente alle aspettative, avesse trovato un bel ricordo.

Ma non era destinato a durare.

 

OOO

 

_“Ti fai chiamare Logan, adesso.”_

_Logan fissava Stryker con sguardo torvo. Consapevole che i suoi colleghi boscaioli li stavano osservando incuriositi, si sforzò di non alzare la voce:_

_“Sono passati sei anni, Stryker: cosa vuoi, adesso?”_

_“Qualcuno sta uccidendo i componenti della vecchia squadra”, rispose il colonnello. Logan inarcò un sopracciglio:_

_“E perché dovrebbe importarmi?”, domandò a denti stretti._

_“Perché il prossimo potresti essere tu”, fu la concisa risposta._

_Logan fece una smorfia feroce:_

_“Che ci provi pure: so badare a me stesso.”_

_“Lo so bene, ma non sono venuto solo per metterti in guardia”, dichiarò il colonnello._

_“E allora perché diavolo sei qui, Stryker?”, sbuffò Logan. L’altro fece un respiro profondo prima di rispondere:_

_“Aiutami a trovare l’assassino.”_

_Per poco Logan non gli rise in faccia._

_“Rivolgiti a Victor”, ringhiò, “È sempre stato il tuo favorito, no?”_

_“Non so dove sia”, replicò Stryker, “Si è dileguato un paio d’anni fa.”_

_Logan fece spallucce e aprì la portiera del suo pick up._

_“Arrangiati”, gli disse, salendo e chiudendo la portiera. Mentre avviava il motore, il colonnello cercò un altro argomento convincente. Pensò di far leva sulla lealtà di Logan._

_“Il tuo Paese ha bisogno di te!”, esclamò. Stavolta Logan non si trattenne e gli rise apertamente in faccia:_

_“Io sono_ canadese _!”, gli ricordò, partendo._

_Impotente, Stryker rimase a guardare i fanalini di coda del pick up che si allontanava._

 

OOO

 

Sul lettino, Wolverine si era teso ed aveva aggrottato la fronte in un cipiglio minaccioso. Ma mentre osservava il suo vecchio nemico, che sapeva oramai morto e sepolto, rimpicciolire nello specchietto retrovisore, tornò a calmarsi.

Miriam, seduta dietro al suo capezzale, si rilassò a sua volta: era stata pronta ad intervenire, ma Logan si era rasserenato da solo. Il ricordo era stata sgradevole, ma si era evidentemente concluso in modo soddisfacente.

Purtroppo, era solo il prologo di un crescendo di orrori.

 

OOO

 

_Il giorno dopo, Logan percorreva la strada verso la scuola elementare, in cerca di Kayla: era in ritardo al loro appuntamento, e questo era molto insolito. Inoltre, dopo la molesta visita di Stryker, Logan era preoccupato._

_L’auto di Kayla era ferma in mezzo al sentiero, vuota. Logan balzò dal pick up e vide i segni degli artigli sul cofano. Li riconobbe subito: troppe volte li aveva già visti._

_Erano di Victor Creed._

_Nonostante la piacevole temperatura estiva della foresta canadese, si sentì ghiacciare il sangue nelle vene._

_“Kayla!”, vociò disperatamente, “Kayla, dove sei?!”_

_Annusò l’aria, usando il suo senso dell’olfatto eccezionalmente sviluppato per cercare l’usta. Girò attorno alla vecchia berlina, fiutando con la massima attenzione. Ecco! L’aveva trovata. La seguì._

_E la trovò._

_Kayla giaceva a terra in una pozza di sangue. Il davanti dei suoi abiti era lacerato._

_“KAYLA!” urlò Logan, precipitandosi al suo fianco. La prese tra le braccia, cercando inutilmente un segno di vita, “Kayla…”_

_Sollevò il volto al cielo ed emise un ululato di dolore insopportabile._

OOO

 

Lo stesso ululato echeggiò nella stanza d’infermeria, facendo rizzare i capelli in testa a Jean e a Hank. Miriam lanciò un alto lamento e lacrime le colarono di tra le palpebre chiuse: nessuna delle terribili sofferenze già patite da Logan poteva paragonarsi al tormento estremo che stava percependo in quel momento. Spalancò la porta verso la consolazione della Dea ed il nero torrente dell’afflizione si precipitò in quella direzione, scomparendo oltre la soglia e dividendosi subito in mille rigagnoli; in qualche modo, con l’aumentare della consuetudine, la dispersione del dolore era sempre più facile e veloce. Quella era una fortuna inaspettata, per la quale adesso Miriam fu particolarmente grata.

Jean lanciò a Beast un’occhiata preoccupata, ma il medico stava osservando i monitor e non se ne accorse. Gli indicatori vitali di Logan avevano subito un’impennata allarmante che lo aveva fatto sobbalzare, ma erano tornati quasi immediatamente entro valori accettabili.

La seduta poteva continuare.

 

OOO

 

_“Queste sono tue”, gli disse Stryker, mostrandogli le piastrine d’identificazione che Logan aveva gettato via in quello sperduto villaggio nigeriano, quando aveva abbandonato la squadra, disgustato. Nudo, steso sulla barella metallica che tra poco lo avrebbe immerso in un liquido speciale, dentro al quale sarebbe avvenuta la sua trasformazione da essere umano ad arma indistruttibile, Logan lanciò loro un’occhiata indifferente:_

_“Ne voglio di nuove”, dichiarò. Il colonnello inarcò un sopracciglio:_

_“Va bene”, acconsentì, “Cosa vuoi che ci faccia scrivere?”_

_Logan pensò a Kayla. Il dolore era lancinante._

_“_ Wolverine _”, rispose. Se la sua richiesta sorprese Stryker, questi non lo diede a vedere._

_“Come vuoi”, si limitò a dirgli._

_Il colonnello si allontanò e tornò dopo pochi minuti solamente con le piastrine nuove. Gliele mise al collo, come a contrassegnare una proprietà. Logan lo lasciò fare._

_Poco dopo, nella visuale limitata di Logan entrò una donna bionda, la dottoressa che supervisionava l’intero esperimento. Il suo volto era di pietra._

_“Qualunque sia il motivo per cui lo fai”, disse, “quando comincerà il dolore, pensa a quello: ti aiuterà a sopportarlo.”_

_Logan non la degnò di uno sguardo:_

_“Ne ho passate di peggio.”_

_La donna gli posò il respiratore sulla bocca e lo fissò._

_“Non credo proprio”, sentenziò, lapidaria._

_Aveva ragione._

_Lentamente, la barella calò nel liquido, tra un groviglio di tubature d’acciaio; Logan chiuse istintivamente gli occhi. La barella giunse sul fondo e si fermò; un coperchio chiuse ermeticamente il contenitore, rendendolo inquietantemente simile ad una bara trasparente. Decine di grossi aghi fuoriuscirono dalle tubature e perforarono il suo corpo immerso nel liquido incolore, facendolo sussultare. Poi l’adamantio fuso, il metallo non terrestre che sei anni prima era costato la vita a tutti gli abitanti del villaggio nigeriano, fu immesso dentro Logan, ricoprendo l’intero suo scheletro, dalle falangi delle dita dei piedi fino al cranio. Logan – Wolverine – non poteva urlare a causa del respiratore saldamente fissato alla sua faccia, né poteva muoversi per via degli spessi aghi piantati nel suo corpo; dilatò gli occhi, poi li serrò, cercando in tutti i modi di non perdere i sensi._

 

__

 

OOO

 

La fronte di Logan, steso sul lettino dell’infermeria, si imperlò di sudore, e le sue mani si strinsero tanto da far sbiancare le nocche; ma il ricordo del dolore fisico fu meno difficile da sopportare di quello emotivo patito per la perdita di Kayla. Difatti, non gridò, né sfoderò gli artigli.

Miriam, la cui abilità empatica non coinvolgeva la sfera tangibile ma solo quella emotiva, non risentì alcun effetto.

 

OOO

 

_Gli aghi si ritirarono dal suo corpo. Attraverso la rossa nebbia del dolore, che solo lentamente cominciava a diradarsi, col suo udito straordinario Wolverine captò la voce di Stryker:_

_“Cancellategli la memoria.”_

_Il procedimento era stato completato con successo: ora il suo scheletro era interamente ricoperto di adamantio ed era diventato indistruttibile. Logan era stato trasformato nell’arma finale. L’Arma X._

_Ma non una macchina senza memoria, senza passato, senz’anima!_

_Stryker non aveva mai inteso aiutarlo a trovare Victor per fermarlo, e per vendicare Kayla, bensì aveva sempre e soltanto voluto usarlo per il suoi scopi!_

_Quando comprese la verità, un furore incontrollabile invase Wolverine, oscurando la sua mente. Sfruttando tutta la forza sovrumana appena acquisita, si dimenò nella vasca in cui giaceva ancora immerso nel liquido, sguainò gli artigli, ora divenuti esiziali lame di adamantio, tagliò il coperchio come se fosse fatto di burro e balzò in piedi ululando tutta la sua micidiale rabbia. I tecnici si diedero ad una fuga disordinata, mentre Stryker e gli altri militari presenti tentavano di prendere le armi. Quelli che riuscirono a colpire Logan non ottennero altro che farlo infuriare ulteriormente._

_Ma l’intento di Logan non era tanto trucidare i presenti, quanto piuttosto fuggire il più lontano possibile. Così, si limitò a colpire solamente quelli che gli si paravano davanti mentre cercava una via d’uscita dalla base segretissima dove lo avevano portato, ignorando tutti gli altri. Una volta fuori dalla struttura, nudo e coperto di sangue, scomparve buttandosi giù dalla diga di Alkali Lake, nelle acque turbinose del fiume che si precipitava a valle._

OOO

 

La spaventosa collera di Logan mandò in tilt i monitor di Beast, ma il pronto intervento di Miriam risolse subito la situazione. La seduta continuò.

 

_Alla fine, Wolverine trovò Victor. E così scoprì il vero piano di Stryker: usare il DNA dei mutanti componenti la vecchia squadra per creare la vera arma finale, un super-mutante con tutti i poteri di coloro che Victor era stato mandato ad uccidere, e di cui lui, Logan, era il decimo ed ultimo elemento. Non solo: per costringerlo a collaborare, avevano inscenato la morte di Kayla, che in realtà lavorava per Stryker ed era viva e vegeta, una mutante pure lei, un’ipnotista a contatto, che riusciva a far fare o pensare alle persone quel che voleva semplicemente toccandole. Quella rivelazione fu per Logan più dolorosa di qualsiasi altra cosa avesse mai provato prima, salvo l’aver creduto Kayla morta. Ma poi venne fuori la verità: Kayla aveva accettato di collaborare con Stryker solo per salvare la vita alla sorella Emma, anche lei una mutante, capace di trasformare la propria pelle in diamante; in realtà, Kayla aveva finito con l’innamorarsi per davvero di Logan. Stryker però non aveva alcuna intenzione di mantenere la parola e liberare Emma; quando questo divenne chiaro, Kayla supplicò Logan di aiutarla, e lui lo fece; assieme ad Emma, liberarono anche tutti gli altri mutanti tenuti prigionieri da Stryker, ma vennero attaccati dal super-mutante; per proteggere la fuga di Kayla e degli altri, Wolverine lo affrontò. Il duello fu terribile, e Logan si rese ben presto conto di non avere possibilità contro l’avversario, dotato dei talenti di dieci altri mutanti, compresa la sua capacità di rigenerazione pressoché istantanea._

__

 

_Il soccorso giunse dalla persona che meno poteva aspettarsi: Victor._

_“Nessuno può ucciderti tranne me!”, fu la sua giustificazione. La verità era sicuramente un’altra, ma Logan non l’avrebbe mai saputa._

_Assieme, riuscirono ad uccidere il super-mutante._

_“Questo non cambia niente, tra noi”, dichiarò Logan, rivolto a Victor._

_“Ci rivedremo ancora, Jimmy”, gli disse Victor per tutta risposta, prima di voltarsi e sparire._

_Wolverine lo lasciò perdere: gli premeva molto di più trovare Kayla che far fuori il fratellastro, su cui non aveva comunque più motivo di vendetta dato che in realtà non aveva affatto ucciso la sua donna._

_La trovò, ma era stata ferita gravemente. Logan la sollevò delicatamente in braccio e tentò di portarla in salvo, ma sul loro cammino si parò Stryker, armato di una pistola caricata con pallottole di adamantio. Freddamente, il colonnello gli sparò in testa, abbattendolo._

__

 

_Quando si risvegliò, pochi minuti dopo, Logan non ricordava più niente, né il suo nome, né da dove veniva, né che cosa stava facendo in quel posto pieno di fumo e macerie. Al collo portava delle piastrine di riconoscimento che egli suppose fossero sue: da un lato c’era scritto “Logan”, dall’altro “Wolverine”. Ma nessuno dei due nomi gli diceva niente. La sua memoria era una_ tabula rasa _._

_Poco lontano giaceva una bellissima donna bruna, gli occhi scuri dallo sguardo vitreo rivolti al cielo; lui non la riconobbe, ma ebbe pietà di lei e le chiuse le palpebre, con riverenza._

_Stordito e confuso, si allontanò per mai più tornare._

OOO

 

Una lacrima solitaria spuntò dall’angolo di un occhio di Logan, scivolando quietamente sulla sua tempia. Sotto le dita, Miriam la percepì e, conoscendo la riluttanza del suo uomo a manifestare apertamente i suoi sentimenti, l’asciugò furtivamente.

Le emozioni che si erano susseguite nell’animo di Wolverine erano state molto forti e quasi tutte negative – dolore, tradimento, violenza, odio – ma Miriam era riuscita a gestirle con relativa facilità, agevolata dalla pratica e dalla profonda conoscenza che aveva del soggetto trattato. Ciò non di meno, erano entrambi esausti, e Beast non lesinò in barrette energetiche con nessuno dei due.

“È finita”, dichiarò Charles, rientrato da Cerebro, “Non c’è più alcun grumo d’ombra nella tua mente, Logan.”

Wolverine annuì stancamente; il suo fattore di rigenerazione aveva già compiuto quasi tutto il recupero fisico, ma dal punto di vista emotivo si sentiva uno straccio.

“Sapevo che era stato Stryker a trasformarmi”, disse, “ma non immaginavo come fosse riuscito a convincermi a sottopormi all’esperimento: ora lo so.”

Ingoiò l’ultimo boccone della quarta barretta energetica.

“Con l’inganno, immagino”, suppose Jean, parlando a bassa voce. Logan annuì:

“Esatto”, confermò, “Amavo una donna…”, lanciò un’occhiata a Miriam, preoccupato di ferirla, ma lei non batté ciglio, “Si chiamava Kayla Volpe d’Argento. Stryker l’ha usata per arrivare a me. Facendomi credere che Sabretooth l’avesse uccisa, mi ha indotto a farmi iniettare l’adamantio in modo da rendermi più forte di lui e fornirmi la capacità di ucciderlo per vendicarmi. In realtà, erano complici, ed il vero intento di Stryker era creare un super-mutante invincibile, fornito dei talenti di dieci mutanti, compresa la mia capacità rigenerativa e quindi la possibilità di sopravvivere al trattamento con l’adamantio. Non so perché non abbia usato Sabretooth per questo, forse il suo fattore di autoguarigione è più debole del mio…”, si portò una mano alla fronte mentre il suo talento di risanamento stroncava sul nascere una tremenda emicrania, “In realtà Victor non aveva ucciso Kayla: anche lei era loro complice.”

“Oh no…”, mormorò Miriam con profonda compassione, posandogli una mano sul braccio. Lui le coprì la mano con la propria:

“No, no, era stata _costretta_ a collaborare”, spiegò, “All’inizio anch’io ho creduto che mi avesse tradito, facendomi innamorare di lei col suo talento, che era l’ipnosi a contatto, per farmi finire nelle mani di Stryker, ma in realtà su di me non lo ha mai usato. Anche lei mi amava. Ha dovuto aiutare Stryker per salvare sua sorella Emma.”

Charles corrugò la fronte, e anche Miriam inarcò le sopracciglia; i due vecchi amici si scambiarono uno sguardo incredulo.

“Emma Frost?”, domandò il Professor X.

Wolverine girò lo sguardo su di lui:

“Non saprei… La conosce?”

“Forse… La sua capacità è trasformare la pelle in diamante?”

“Esatto, è proprio lei…”

“Tutto torna”, annuì Miriam, “Sedici anni fa, Charles aveva appena attivato Cerebro”, raccontò a Logan, “Ha percepito un gruppo di mutanti terrorizzati. Li ha localizzati ad Alkali Lake ed è andato a prenderli con un elicottero – all’epoca non avevamo ancora il Blackbird – e tra loro c’era Emma. Sabretooth li aveva rapiti tutti per conto di Stryker, ma non avevano idea del perché. Noi stessi lo abbiamo appreso solo adesso, tramite te.”

Charles annuì:

“Emma mi ha supplicato di trovare sua sorella, ma non sono riuscito a percepirla”, riferì, “In seguito, non ne disse mai il nome, come se volesse cancellarla. Il dolore della perdita fa fare cose strane alla psiche…”

“Non l’ha percepita, professore, perché era morta”, rivelò Logan tristemente, “Durante la fuga, è stata ferita dagli scagnozzi di Stryker. Non sono riuscito a salvarla”, strinse i pugni, facendo sbiancare le nocche, “Ero impegnato ad affrontare il super-mutante. Era Wade Wilson, uno dei miei ex compagni della squadra di Stryker. Era molto più forte di me, con le capacità di tutti quegli altri mutanti, e mi avrebbe ucciso se non fosse stato per Sabretooth. È spuntato fuori dal nulla e si è messo a combattere fianco a fianco con me, come ai vecchi tempi. Abbiamo fatto fuori Wade insieme, e poi Victor se n’è andato, promettendomi che ci saremmo rivisti. E così è stato, ma non si è fatto riconoscere, il bastardo…”

Wolverine scosse la testa, ancora incapace di persuadersi davvero del fatto che lui e Sabretooth erano figli dello stesso padre. Sospettava che non ci sarebbe mai riuscito.

“Quando sono tornato a cercare Kayla, l’ho trovata a terra, ferita gravemente”, continuò, la voce resa atona dallo sforzo di contenere la commozione, “Mentre cercavo di portarla in salvo, da qualcuno che potesse curarla, è arrivato Stryker e mi ha sparato in testa. Non so in che modo, ma la mia memoria è stata cancellata, e quando mi sono svegliato, non sapevo né chi ero, né dove mi trovavo. Stryker non c’era più, e Kayla era morta… Non l’ho neppure riconosciuta!”

Si prese il volto tra le mani in un gesto così assolutamente fuori carattere da stringere il cuore a tutti i presenti. Miriam gli accarezzò il braccio per fargli sentire la propria presenza ed il proprio supporto, ma specialmente tutto l’amore che provava per lui.

Dopo qualche istante, Logan si riprese e tornò a sollevare gli occhi, lo sguardo nebuloso, perduto nel ricordo.

“Al collo avevo delle piastrine di riconoscimento. Le ho tenute perché non avevo nient’altro del mio passato… ma adesso le butterò via.”

Era comunque un pezzo che non le indossava più: le aveva prestate a Rogue quando si era assentato la prima volta dalla magione, poi quand’era tornato lei gliele aveva restituite, ma per qualche motivo lui non le aveva più portate.

Lo sguardo di Logan tornò al presente e si posò su Darkarrow:

“Avevo chiesto io a Stryker di fare quelle piastrine: _Logan_ era il nome che usavo in quel periodo, mentre _Wolverine_ viene da una leggenda indiana che Kayla mi aveva raccontato ed in cui mi ero identificato.”

Ci fu silenzio per alcuni momenti.

“Penso sia il caso che andiamo tutti a riposare”, suggerì Charles quietamente, “Questa seduta è stata davvero spossante.”

“Mi dispiace”, disse Logan, “Non potrò mai sdebitarmi per quello che avete fatto per me…”  

Xavier gli rivolse un sorriso rassicurante:

“Non dirlo neppure, Logan: se i ruoli fossero invertiti, tu faresti altrettanto per chiunque di noi. Dico bene?”

L’altro si azzittì e, riconoscendo la verità nelle parole del Professor X, annuì.

 

OOO

 

Trascorsero un paio d’ore, tutto ciò che fu necessario sia a Wolverine che a Miriam per riprendersi dalla stanchezza della seduta. Avevano optato per riposare separatamente, ma ora Logan sentiva il bisogno di parlare con Darkarrow. Bussò alla sua porta, delicatamente perché, nel caso stesse dormendo, non intendeva disturbarla.

“Avanti”, udì invece la sua voce melodiosa. Aprì uno spiraglio e ficcò dentro la testa:

“Spero di non averti svegliata…”, esordì in tono esitante.

“Ma per niente affatto!”, rispose lei vivacemente, “Entra, dai!”

Logan obbedì e, richiusa la porta, raggiunse il letto, da dove lei si stava alzando. I suoi lunghi capelli bruni erano spettinati, segno che aveva dormito, come lui del resto.

“Ti sei riposata abbastanza?”, le domandò, sentendo la necessità di essere rassicurato.

“Sì, grazie…”, vedendo che il suo cipiglio non si distendeva, Darkarrow piegò la testa di lato e lo squadrò da sotto in su, “Sto meglio, davvero!”, ribadì, con maggior forza, “Tu, piuttosto?”

“Mi sento… sconnesso”, ammise lui, ben sapendo che era perfettamente inutile raccontarle frottole, “Devo ancora elaborare la maggior parte delle cose che ho scoperto oggi, e penso che alcune non riuscirò a digerirle nemmeno con un quintale di bicarbonato!”, aggiunse con uno guizzo di umorismo. Ottenne di strapparle un mezzo sorriso.

“Eppure è meglio accettare le cose spiacevoli del nostro passato, piuttosto che rifiutarle”, disse Miriam lentamente, “Ho imparato a mie spese che, se fingi che non siano mai successe, continuano a tormentarti e alla lunga ti rovinano la vita.”

Wolverine strinse le labbra:

“Ci proverò”, disse.

Darkarrow gli si avvicinò e gli prese le mani tra le sue, scrutandolo in viso. Non aveva bisogno della propria capacità empatica per vedere che era turbato.

“La conoscenza completa del tuo passato vale il prezzo che hai pagato per apprenderla?”, gli chiese sommessamente.

“Sì”, rispose subito lui, con forza, “Non m’importa se il prezzo per me è stato alto, quel che invece mi interessa è che _tu_ non abbia pagato un conto troppo salato.”

“Non è stata una passeggiata”, ammise sinceramente Miriam, “ma l’ho fatto perché _volevo_ farlo. Nessuno mi ha costretta. Tu faresti altrettanto, per me.”

“Nel modo più assoluto”, confermò Logan con enfasi, “Sai che darei la mia vita, per te.”

“E io per te…”, fece appena in tempo a dire Darkarrow prima che lui le chiudesse la bocca con un bacio appassionato.

“Ti amo, principessa”, le mormorò sulle labbra, “Ti amo immensamente. Mi credi, vero?”

Sconcertata, Miriam si ritrasse dal suo abbraccio.

“Certo che sì!”, rispose, “Che razza di domanda sarebbe, questa?”

“Io…”, sospirò Logan, maledicendo una volta di più la propria inettitudine ad esprimersi con parole adeguate, “Non sei gelosa di Kayla?”, buttò fuori allora, senza girarci intorno. 

Darkarrow corrugò la fronte.

“Dovrei?”, indagò.

“No, io…”, nuovamente Wolverine annaspò alla ricerca delle parole giuste, “L’amavo per davvero, Miriam… ma era diverso che con te. Non c’era questo strano senso di legame che va oltre la vita attuale che provo con te. Ormai so che io e te ci siamo conosciuti in altri tempi e in altri luoghi. È vero, amavo Kayla ma… non come amo te.”

“Non si ama mai due volte allo stesso modo”, osservò serenamente Darkarrow, “Anch’io sono stata innamorata di un altro, molto tempo fa, ma era diverso che con te. Non ho motivo di essere gelosa di Kayla, così come tu non hai motivo di essere geloso di Alejandro. Inoltre, il nostro rapporto trascende il tempo, siamo due anime che si cercano continuamente e continuamente si ritrovano, da una vita all’altra, forse non sempre come amanti, ma di certo sempre _complete_ solo se insieme. Come potrei essere gelosa di qualcuna, quando sono io quella ad avere la vera esclusiva sul tuo cuore?”

“Hai ragione, è così”, confermò Logan, “però vorrei dimostrarti concretamente quanto ti amo. Sai che io sono il tipo da fatti, non da parole. Ma… non so come fare.”

Miriam pensò subito di proporgli un trattamento, come quel giorno in cui era stato lui ad invitarla a farlo in modo che potesse fugare i propri dubbi riguardo ai suoi sentimenti nei confronti di Jean. Poi ricordò cos’era seguito, ed un lento sorriso impudente le increspò le labbra:

 

“Che ne diresti di soddisfare una mia fantasia erotica?”

Wolverine la fissò per un istante senza parole, poi sogghignò spudoratamente:

“Direi che è un’idea superlativa…”

 

OOO

 

Darkarrow era seduta davanti al computer e ne fissava lo schermo, senza vederlo. Udì bussare e disse distrattamente:

“Avanti!”

Sulla soglia comparve Logan, che entrò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

“Stai lavorando da troppo tempo”, le disse in tono deciso, “Hai bisogno di una pausa.”

Miriam sospirò e distolse lo sguardo dal monitor per fissarlo su Wolverine:

“Hai ragione, ma…”

“Niente ma”, la troncò lui; con sorpresa, la donna notò che chiudeva a chiave, “Mezz’ora di ritardo non manderà in rovina il mondo.”

“Beh, quanto a questo, hai ragione”, ammise lei, “ma Warren sta aspettando che lo chiami per dirgli…”

“Qualunque cosa tu debba dirgli, può aspettare trenta minuti”, decretò Logan, assumendo un cipiglio che non prometteva niente di buono, “Ora ti prendi una pausa, punto.” 

A Darkarrow non piaceva interrompersi, ma riconosceva che a volte era necessario. Si stiracchiò e le sue spalle schioccarono.

“Accidenti…”, borbottò. Logan aggirò la scrivania e si piazzò dietro la poltrona girevole su cui era seduta.

“Non muoverti”, la esortò, posandole le mani sulle spalle, “Trattamento rilassante”

Cominciò a massaggiarla, e dopo pochi istanti Miriam emise un sospiro di beatitudine. In realtà, per merito della sua capacità di autoguarigione, non avrebbe avuto alcun bisogno di un massaggio, tanto il disagio sarebbe sparito nel giro di pochi secondi, ma era _troppo_ piacevole sentirsi addosso le mani di Logan.

“Ah, questo è paradisiaco…”, commentò in tono estasiato. Logan sorrise tra sé e continuò a massaggiarle i muscoli affaticati di collo e spalle per alcuni minuti. Poi, inaspettatamente, girò la poltrona e le si inginocchiò davanti. Darkarrow lo guardò perplessa, e lui le fece il suo irresistibile ghigno lupesco.

“Trattamento rilassante _completo_ ”, annunciò. Si sporse in avanti e le baciò la punta del naso. Lei sorrise a quel gesto fanciullesco, prima che Logan la baciasse gentilmente sulle labbra.

Poi l’uomo si sedette all’indietro sui talloni e le sfilò i sandali, cominciando a massaggiarle i piedi, le caviglie e i polpacci. Miriam si posò all’indietro contro lo schienale della poltrona e chiuse gli occhi con un altro sospiro estatico. Era così bello farsi coccolare da Logan…

Lentamente, i movimenti di Wolverine si tramutarono da massaggio in carezze. Niente di allusivo, tanto meno di erotico, ma Darkarrow percepì ugualmente la differenza.

E poi lui le baciò l’interno di una caviglia. Una scossa elettrica le corse da quel punto dritto al suo grembo, ed un lieve gemito le sfuggì dalle labbra.

Notando la sua reazione, Wolverine le baciò anche l’altra caviglia, stavolta con un tocco della lingua. Miriam trasalì ed aprì di scatto gli occhi; le pareva che le sue viscere avessero preso improvvisamente fuoco.

“Logan…”, mormorò con voce leggermente roca. Fu la volta di Wolverine di sentire una scossa elettrica, come sempre gli capitava quando udiva quel tono nella voce di Miriam. Senza una parola, le fece scivolare la mano lungo la gamba, dalla caviglia su per il polpaccio fino a dietro il ginocchio, dove indugiò un momento ad accarezzare la tenera pelle; il suo tocco su quella parte sensibile del suo corpo le fece arricciare la dita dei piedi. Incoraggiato, Logan proseguì, insinuando la mano sotto la morbida gonna, sul lato esterno della coscia, gli occhi negli occhi di lei.

Miriam pensò che quello sguardo avrebbe dovuto essere dichiarato fuori legge: come avrebbe mai potuto una donna resistere ad un’occhiata simile? Qualunque femmina sana di mente gli sarebbe saltata immediatamente addosso… Sapere che quello sguardo era riservato soltanto ed esclusivamente a lei, Miriam, ebbe il potere di risvegliare in lei una bramosia travolgente. 

Riconoscendo la sua espressione, Wolverine si sentì mancare il fiato: molte donne gli avevano rivolto sguardi vogliosi, ma negli occhi di Miriam oltre al desiderio sessuale c’era anche tutta l’intensità del suo sentimento d’amore per lui, e rendersene conto gli fece quasi perdere la testa. Solo la consapevolezza di essere lì per lei lo trattenne dal strapparle di dosso gli abiti seduta stante e prenderla immediatamente. 

Infilò l’altra mano tra le sue ginocchia, e subito Miriam aprì le gambe; mentre sentiva le dita di Logan salire lungo l’interno della coscia, la donna avvertì un’ondata di calore umido inondare il centro del suo corpo; spinse il bacino in avanti, impaziente di percepire le dita dell’uomo dove le voleva maggiormente.

Wolverine non si fece certo pregare; un momento più tardi, attraverso la sottile stoffa delle mutandine, le posò il pollice direttamente sul clitoride e lo mosse in cerchio. Miriam sussultò e mugolò di piacere, spostandosi in modo da aumentare la frizione. Lui la stimolò impietosamente per diversi secondi, poi la sua eccitazione raggiunse il limite e con un ringhio l’afferrò per i fianchi e la tirò verso di sé, mettendola seduta proprio sul bordo della poltrona. Le tirò su la gonna e rapidamente le agganciò le mutandine sui lati, cominciando a tirare; lei sollevò i fianchi per aiutarlo a togliere di mezzo l’indumento. Logan gettò via gli slip, poi calò la testa tra le gambe di Miriam ed appoggiò la bocca sulla sua parte più intima, cominciando a lambire ed a suggere le tenere pieghe vellutate. Darkarrow si morse un labbro per non lanciare un alto gemito, che avrebbe potuto essere udito da chiunque stesse transitando per l’atrio in quel momento. Gettò la testa all’indietro ed ansimò a bassa voce il nome di Logan mentre lui le vellicava il punto esatto del suo piacere con la punta della lingua, ancora ed ancora. Poi lo sentì percorrere tutto il solco della sua femminilità ed infine penetrarla profondamente, incrementando la sua eccitazione e portandola ad altezze sempre più vertiginose. Di nuovo Miriam si morse le labbra per non gemere troppo forte, mentre la pressione dentro di lei saliva a livelli insopportabili. Proprio mentre stava per raggiungere il culmine, Logan ritirò la lingua e lei prese fiato per emettere un lamento di protesta, ma prima che accadesse lui immerse un dito nella sua cavità muliebre e lo curvò leggermente come nel gesto che dice _vieni qui_ , mentre allo stesso tempo continuava ad usare la punta della lingua per accarezzarle il clitoride. Un istante dopo il climax le esplose nelle viscere, con una tale potenza che la vista le si oscurò ed il respiro le si bloccò, impedendole di emettere uno strillo che sarebbe stato altrimenti udito da metà degli abitanti della scuola.

Wolverine la tenne saldamente mentre sentiva i suoi muscoli interni tremare convulsamente attorno al proprio dito. Quando l’ebbe condotta fino in fondo al suo orgasmo, tolse la bocca dalla sua apertura e si leccò le labbra dai deliziosi umori, poi le asciugò con il dorso di una mano e drizzò la schiena per guardarla. Miriam aveva il viso arrossato e gli occhi chiusi, ed era una visione assolutamente incantevole.

Lentamente, Darkarrow aprì le palpebre e lo osservò con uno sguardo languido, ancora carico di desiderio. Aveva avuto il proprio piacere – e _che_ piacere! – ma era ben lontana dall’essere realmente soddisfatta: ciò sarebbe accaduto solo dopo che anche Logan avesse goduto quanto lei.

“Mai fatto una pausa più _piacevole_ ”, bisbigliò. Wolverine sogghignò.

“Ogni volta che vuoi, piccola”, le bisbigliò di rimando. Lei inarcò un sopracciglio, mentre le forze le tornavano con la rapidità dovuta al suo dono. Un sorriso sfacciato le incurvò gli angoli della bocca.

“Ah, ma non è ancora finita”, dichiarò. Prima che Logan potesse fare o dire alcunché in merito, si diede una spinta all’indietro, scostando la poltrona in modo da potersi alzare in piedi. La gonna le ricadde attorno alle gambe mentre afferrava le mani di Wolverine e lo invitava perentoriamente ad alzarsi; lui l’assecondò, nonostante fosse alquanto confuso. Cosa aveva mai in mente, Miriam?

Miriam gli passò le braccia attorno al collo e gli fece abbassare la testa per posare la bocca sulla sua. Con la punta della lingua gli sfiorò la giunzione delle labbra, che Logan prontamente schiuse; con un sospiro di contentezza, Darkarrow allungò la lingua ed incontrò la lingua di Wolverine, ingaggiando un’eccitante e sensuale contesa.

Quando infine interruppero il bacio, per la pura e semplice necessità di respirare, con un sorriso sempre più spudorato Darkarrow lo spinse all’indietro contro la scrivania, dove lo fece sedere sul bordo. Rapidamente, le sue mani agli aprirono la fibbia della cintura.

“Ehi, che cosa fai?”, protestò lui, sinceramente sorpreso, “Si supponeva che questa fosse la realizzazione di una _tua_ fantasia erotica…”

“E chi ti dice che non lo sia anche questa?”, ritorse Miriam, mentre gli abbassava la cerniera dei jeans, “Due in una…”, aggiunse ridacchiando maliziosamente, prima di posare la mano sulla sua erezione. Logan gemette al contatto e si premette istintivamente contro il palmo della sua mano.

“Ah, allora va benissimo…”, mormorò, rabbrividendo di piacere mentre lei lo accarezzava per tutta la sua lunghezza.

La donna gli abbassò i pantaloni e i boxer fino a metà coscia, poi tornò a toccarlo, usando una mano per coprirgli il membro e l’altra per sfiorare lo scroto. Logan sentì le ginocchia trasformarsi in gelatina e, se non fosse stato seduto sull’orlo della scrivania, sarebbe certamente stramazzato.

“Sei fantastica, piccola…”, mormorò.

“E non è ancora niente”, lo provocò lei, lanciandogli un sorriso sfrontato; si inginocchiò davanti a lui e lo prese in bocca. Wolverine trasalì e poi mandò un lamento strozzato mentre la sentiva succhiarlo avidamente.

“Avevi… ragione”, boccheggiò. Da quando stavano insieme, ed erano ormai sei mesi e mezzo, non le aveva mai lasciato portare a termine una _fellatio_ , troppo voglioso di stare dentro lei, ma stavolta sapeva di non poterla fermare: dopotutto, era lì per dimostrarle quanto l’amava, e se lei aveva deciso di _farselo_ , doveva starci. Beh, non che gli _spiacesse_ …

Finalmente libera di agire a modo suo, Miriam lo lavorò con tutta la sua abilità. Mentre continuava a suggerlo ed a leccarlo, gli accarezzò i testicoli, usando il palmo della mano, le dita e le unghie. Lo udì emettere un gemito soffocato; sollevò lo sguardo e lo vide con gli occhi chiusi e la bocca aperta, il respiro irregolare. Notò che teneva le mani convulsamente aggrappate all’orlo della scrivania, forse per non afferrarle la testa e spingerla con forza eccessiva. Sorrise dentro di sé e si diede ancor più da fare: lo afferrò alla base e cominciò a pompare con ritmo costante.

Non ci volle molto perché Logan raggiungesse il limite; il suo corpo si tese nei prodromi dell’orgasmo, ma un attimo prima di lasciarsi andare si ricordò che molte donne non amano sentirsi schizzare in bocca.

“Attenta… sto per venire…”, l’avvertì, senza fiato. Lei emise un basso brontolio per fargli capire che lo aveva sentito; la vibrazione gli si riverberò sul glande e lo spedì istantaneamente in orbita: con un tremito che lo scosse nel più profondo del suo essere, nel corpo non meno che nell’anima, godette così acutamente come non avrebbe mai pensato possibile. Si ricordò appena in tempo di dove si trovava e si trattenne dal manifestare ad alta voce il proprio piacere, riuscendo a malapena a limitarsi ad emettere solamente un verso strozzato.

Miriam lo tenne in bocca finché le sue spasmi non cessarono, poi leccò le ultime gocce di seme e, con un sorriso di trionfante soddisfazione, si sollevò in piedi.

Sentendola muoversi, Logan aprì gli occhi.

“Vieni qui”, borbottò, allungando le braccia per stringerla a sé. Darkarrow gli si accoccolò contro il petto e gli baciò il collo.

“Allora, mio bel cavaliere, ti è piaciuto?”, gli bisbigliò all’orecchio. Il suo alito caldo gli mandò brividi lungo la spina dorsale.

“Mai goduto così _tanto_ ”, gli sfuggì detto, prima che si rendesse conto di quanto potesse suonare triviale quell’affermazione, “Ahem…”

Ma Miriam si limitò a sghignazzare. Sapeva bene che il linguaggio di Logan era tutto fuor che raffinato, ma la sua sincerità era così disarmante che non poteva in alcun modo sentirsi oltraggiata.

“Lieta di sentirtelo dire”, affermò, “perché neppure io avevo mai goduto _tanto_ come prima.”

Lui sbruffò in una risata, sollevato che lei non si fosse offesa per la sua uscita poco elegante ed anzi gli avesse risposto a tono.

“Sempre a tua disposizione, mia principessa”, ribadì, accarezzandole la schiena. Poi, un poco a disagio per via dei jeans e dei pantaloncini ancora al ginocchio, la scostò leggermente per potersi sistemare. Quando ebbe finito, sollevò lo sguardo per scoprirla che lo stava fissando intensamente.

“Ti amo, Logan, Wolverine, James Howlett”, gli disse a bassa voce, snocciolando tutti i suoi nomi, “Ti amo con ogni fibra del mio essere. E _so_ che anche tu mi ami allo stesso modo. Ne sei convinto?”

Lui ricambiò il suo sguardo, e la sua espressione si fece molto seria.

“Sì, ne sono convinto, principessa Miriam Angelini-Valmonti di Valleogra”, affermò, enunciando il suo titolo e nome al gran completo, a imitazione di quanto aveva fatto lei un momento prima, “E non è stato quanto è appena successo in questa stanza a convincermi, lo sapevo già… ma non ho resistito alla tentazione di realizzare la tua fantasia, lo sai che era un mio sogno, no?”

Fece una buffa smorfia, aspettandosi una reprimenda per il suo piccolo sotterfugio; ma Miriam si limitò a sogghignare con aria furbetta:

“Perché, credi che non me ne fossi resa conto? Non penserai davvero che io ti ritenga così rozzo da far passare il nostro rapporto soltanto attraverso il sesso, no?”

“Ah, uhm…”, bofonchiò Logan, non sapendo bene cosa rispondere: per lui il sesso era sempre stato _molto_ importante – non ne avrebbe mai fatto senza volontariamente – ma con Miriam aveva imparato che esso può essere sì il mezzo principale per esprimere un sentimento d’amore, ma che non è certo l’unico.

“Non _solo_ attraverso il sesso”, ammise infine, solo vagamente a disagio. Aveva sempre avuto una certa difficoltà a mettere a nudo i propri sentimenti, ma con Darkarrow gli veniva più facile.

“Appunto”, concluse Miriam sorridendo. Logan la guardò negli occhi e si perse in quelle scure iridi vellutate.

“Sono tuo, Miriam”, mormorò, “Lo sono stato chissà quante volte in vite precedenti, e lo sono adesso in questa. Voglio che tutto il mondo lo sappia: sposami.”

Darkarrow gli sgranò gli occhi addosso: mai avrebbe creduto che il selvatico Wolverine prendesse in considerazione il matrimonio. Né a dire il vero l’aveva fatto lei. Dopo essere rimasta vedova a ventisei anni, non aveva mai pensato di risposarsi. All’inizio era stato perché, dopo essersi maritata per necessità economiche – in seguito alla Grande Guerra, i Valleogra erano finanziariamente del tutto rovinati – non era interessata a ripetere l’esperienza e voleva godersi la sua libertà, tanto più che aveva scoperto allora il proprio talento per gli affari, cominciando ad aumentare la ricchezza del marito scomparso a velocità vertiginosa; poi, in seguito ad un incidente che avrebbe dovuto esserle fatale, era giunta la rivelazione del proprio fattore di autoguarigione, a cui dopo poco era seguita la constatazione che non invecchiava, e questo le aveva fatto rinunciare ad avere un compagno fisso. Oh, al cuore non si comanda, e ad un certo punto, durante il suo trentottesimo anno d’età anagrafica, si era innamorata di Alejandro, un duca spagnolo conosciuto a Parigi. Si era concessa sei mesi con lui, poi era sparita inscenando il suo primo decesso con l’aiuto di alcuni potenti amici che le dovevano grossi favori. In seguito a quell’episodio, era emigrata negli Stati Uniti, solo pochi mesi prima dello scoppio della Seconda Guerra Mondiale. Sapeva d’aver fatto soffrire orribilmente quell’uomo, ed ogni tanto la coscienza le rimordeva ancora, anche se a livello razionale sapeva perfettamente di non aver avuto altra scelta. Da allora però aveva corazzato il proprio cuore contro l’amore.

Finché non era arrivato Logan.

Ma ciò non di meno la sua richiesta la lasciava senza parole.

“Aww… non so che dire…”, balbettò.

“Dì di sì!”, esclamò Logan scherzosamente, ma l’incertezza di lei lo aveva turbato, “Naturalmente però, solo se lo vuoi veramente”, aggiunse sommessamente. Dal suo tono, Miriam comprese che era deluso.

“Non è che non _voglia_ ”, chiarì, “Il fatto è che noi due ci apparteniamo e nessun legame giuridico può rendere questa cosa più vera e reale di quanto non lo sia già. In questo senso, il matrimonio tra noi è superfluo. Ma…”, sorrise teneramente, “sto parlando del solo matrimonio _civile_. In realtà, l’idea di far benedire la nostra unione dalla Dea mi attira.”

Logan tornò a respirare. Non s’era neppure accorto d’aver smesso, in attesa che lei finisse di parlare. Santo cielo, quella donna aveva la sua vita tra le proprie mani… e lui si sentiva al sicuro. _Perfettamente_ al sicuro.

“Allora… il tuo è un _sì_?”, domandò sottovoce, ricambiando il suo sorriso.

“È un sì”, confermò lei, sporgendosi e posandogli un bacio sul mento. Wolverine la strinse a sé con forza, affondando il viso nella morbida massa dei suoi capelli bruni.

Venuti al mondo con lo straordinario dono di una vita virtualmente eterna, fino ad allora l’avevano vissuta in parte come una maledizione, nella terribile consapevolezza di dover sempre perdere, prima o poi, coloro che amavano. Sarebbe stato ancora così, purtroppo, ma almeno adesso ciascuno aveva l’altro, e ciò avrebbe reso più sopportabile il dolore delle inevitabili perdite.

“Mi chiedo cosa ho mai fatto per meritarti…”, bisbigliò Logan. Lei gli strofinò la punta del naso contro il collo, sorridendo.

“La stessa cosa che ho fatto io per meritare te”, rispose, “Ma di qualunque cosa si tratti, non m’importa. Quel che m’importa, è stare insieme a te. Magari per i prossimi mille anni o giù di lì.”

“Ci sto”, mormorò Logan, scostandosi e prendendole il volto tra le mani per guardarla negli occhi. Si sorrisero, con la vera tenerezza che nasce solamente da un sentimento autentico.

 

 

F   I   N   E

 


End file.
